Behind Closed Doors 2
by A Scribbler
Summary: Things are still unbalanced after the last adventure with Slender's proxies, and they are not going to be improving anytime soon. People are still missing, offers have yet to be made and revenge is near. Safety is a lie and the secrets go deeper than expected. Can balance be restored in time? Or will the Sickness consume everyone in the end? Not even Slender knows...
1. Time Has Passed

**A/N:**

**Helloooo readers! My god has it been a long time! But here it is, finally, the sequel to my first Creepypasta fanfic, Behind Closed Doors! I'm so sorry for the long wait, it's been stressful and busy at best around here. But still it's here now! **

**WARNING: If you haven't read the first one, then I suggest you do or else you'll be majorly confused. Please read that one first! Also, please remember that this is going to be a long story, so the first three chapters will be setting the stage for the actual plot, please be patient and stick with me!**

**Thanks again guys, I've missed you and I can't wait to hear from you again! And now, onwards readers! XD**

Slender sat at his desk, long pale fingers drumming among the papers. No luck. For the past month, there had been no luck. Of course the routine and 'business' as it were continued as normal, there was no place for it not to be. But neither he nor his proxies were stupid, they all knew that a storm was brewing. The last discussion he had taken part in with Zalgo had not gone exactly as smoothly as he had made out.

Offers and deals. That is all it came down to. Business to one, a way of life for the other. Although after all this time, the distinction of who fell into which category had become blurred. Slender made deals to protect his proxies and continue his existence in the human world, Zalgo made deals to feed and control. And the deal still stood that if Slender gave a considerable amount of souls to devour from his own collection, he would be permitted to keep his proxies. But that offer was feeble and already fractured right down the middle.

One of the first rules when dealing with a demon, or a proxy for that matter, is that you never give your full name. And poor Jack, Eyeless Jack as the modern world liked to fictionalise him as; had broken that rule. Not that Slender blamed the boy, far from it. Jack was barely sixteen years old when he was recruited, and was not in the most stable of minds when found. He was scared, and trapped in his own personalised hell so to speak. It made sense for him to crack and seek help from the first that offered it. And unfortunately that had been Zalgo. The only thing to do now was to continue searching for him. Before Zalgo makes another move.

"Sir?"

Slender looked up from his desk to see a tall figure dressed in a dark cloak, the way it wisped and flowed giving the illusion that it could well have been the shadows he was dressed in. Dark hair was neatly tucked under a hood, milky eyes quizzical but respectful towards the mentor.

_Yes, Shadow Lurker... What is it...?_ Slender asked, his smooth, powerful voice echoing telepathically into his lead proxy's mind.

Shad, as he had been nicknamed over the years, looked reluctant, but he had to ask, "Something doesn't feel right, Sir, I can't put my finger on it but... Have you found anything new?"

_I'm afraid not... Jack is still hidden under Zalgo's Sickness... And as for the others..._

"We can't be sure that Masky and Hoody are with him, you said so yourself." There was no denying the uncertainty in the half-demons tone.

_Quite right... We continue the search as usual and something will change... Zalgo, as far as we know, only has Jack to work with and that is a factor we can manage... It is just a matter of waiting for Zalgo to get overconfident and slip up for us... _Slender noted a flicker of something else in Shad's expression, _You may speak freely..._

"Thank you, Sir. I was just wondering that... You know I am not the sort to rush into something we are not completely prepared for; which is why I am thinking that perhaps there is someone we could talk to who would be able to help us. Forgive me if it's out of line but..." He braced himself, "But Rochelle has learnt so much about the Sickness realm in her confinement that it would be of use to us and-"

_That is enough thank you, Shadow Lurker..._ Slender snapped suddenly, _We are quite prepared as it is... And... You know that we do not speak of her..._

Shad looked down, fully aware of what had happened all those decades ago. He felt ashamed for bringing it up, knowing how it hurt his mentor despite the attempt at covering it up, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry."

Slender sighed, feeling a moment of guilt at the unintended harshness of his tone, _Don't apologise, Shadow Lurker... Now, if you wouldn't mind I'd like you to send Beatrix to me with the latest targets and then see if Jeffery is finished on his job..._

"Yes, Sir. And, Sir, I know I've spoken out of line once already, but may I just say one more thing?"

_You may..._

Again, he braced himself, "Please tell the others the full story. They chose to stay; it makes sense to let them know all of the reasons why."

* * *

Trixie's heart hammered against her ribs almost painfully. Why was she here? Why did she have to do this? It wasn't fair. As childish as that sounded, it really wasn't. The scenery was dark to say the least, the silhouettes of trees were just barely visible as she scanned through them, searching for a light, a sign, anything! This didn't make sense, but that's what scared her the most. The unknown. After what she'd been through in the past, after the couple of months staying with these people... The unknown shouldn't be this much of an issue. But it couldn't be helped. The sounds of grass and sticks crunching echoed in her ears, the occasional snap making her flinch. But she continued. Just a little further and it would be over. She just had to keep goi-

"_GET OUT!_"

Trixie jumped near out of her skin, having to slap a hand over her mouth to muffle a shriek of panic at the gruesome face suddenly screaming at her. The empty eyes glared in a murderous hatred, claws reaching for her maliciously. And then... Everything went silent and black. The woods faded from view, the face melting with it. And the bold red writing of a 'GAME OVER' flashed on screen.

She caught her breath and shut the laptop, eyes closed as she tried to steady her heart rate, "Jesus..."

"I think that's the sound of a satisfactory review." A sly chuckle observed at her side, belonging to a hovering figure with unhealthily pale skin and blackened eyes, red pupils alight with mischief, "So you think it's a keeper?"

"Ben..." She looked up at the ghost, his green attire matching a certain game character perfectly, a half scowl on her face, "I've said before, I don't like jump scares. Why on earth do you still give them to me?"

"Mostly because they're fun, but also because it's my job. Reactions are everything." He smirked, nodding to indicate her small case of the shakes, "And you're the only one who gives them to me. It seems everyone else here is too immune to the disturbing."

"That's not a good thing..." She sighed, arms folded and giving him a pointed look.

"Think of it as me trying to train you out of it."

"How kind." she muttered, pushing her sandy blonde bangs from her face only to have it flop back again instantly.

"Anyone would think you don't like playing with me." He said wryly, leaning in to deliberately invade her personal space.

Being used to this now after a few months in living there, Trixie simply turned the other way and stood up, collecting her sketches that she had been asked to deliver to Slender that afternoon. She was aware of Ben still watching her, she figured that was just his natural face and hadn't been proved wrong yet. Like Jeff's glower or Toby's grin, "I don't mind gaming, I just don't like being a test dummy on games like that."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes, knowing it was best to change the subject at this point. Mind games her his speciality, no point in dwelling on them too long, "Anyway... I uh, I've got to take these to Slender. Do you know if Jeff or Alice are around, some of these are for them."

A shrug, "Jeff's working and Alice is somewhere."

That didn't help, but she wasn't going to say that, "Oh, alright. Well if you see them-"

"I know the drill. I've gotten practice since we're down a few proxies as of late."

The bite in his tone didn't sit well with her for some reason, "That's not fair."

"It's honest."

"Yeah but... Forget it." She sighed, voice quiet.

As she turned to leave the room, he swooped around to land in front of her, eyebrow arched quizzically, "I'm listening."

One look and she knew he wasn't letting up on this, "I just don't think it's fair for you to make out like it's their fault..." she muttered, not making eye contact, "Jack didn't ask to be taken, he didn't know... I can't speak for the other two since I haven't met them, but don't blame Jack because he was scared and alone."

Ben didn't change his expression, and he didn't change his beliefs. If you were stupid enough to hand your name over to a demon then it was your own hard luck. But he could see where she was coming from. Jack handing over the name was his own fault, but his actions after were Zalgo's, "Everyone to their own, Trix."

Was he really going to just drop it? Of course he was. "I guess..."

She flinched when he poked her shoulder, delivering a static shock, "Enough with the dramatics, Trix, it's depressing."

"Will you stop that?" she asked, rubbing her shoulder with a semi-scowl, not wanting to push her luck.

He winked and moved around her to return to the abandoned laptop, not bothering to give her a second glance as he snickered to himself, "Nope. Enjoy your deliveries."

He confused her, but then again they all did for different reasons. But Trixie didn't want to stay to argue. As usual she took the escape opportunity when she could and gave a small nod of acknowledgment before hurrying out into the corridor. That was just part of the routine she'd fallen into in the past few months. You do your job, you put up with the others toying with you in some of their own twisted mind game, and you left to hide in your room. It was simple. Even if it did involve Ben being part of it more often than the others, but let's face it he was a ghost who was often deprived of outdoor experiences. He sought out any entertainment he could. Trixie had come to realise that she just had the poor luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and thus her position as the newbie and the group's plaything was still going strong.

Trixie wondered down the corridors of the warehouse-like building that she now lived in along with the terrors that so many people assumed were just stories. Killers, ghosts, demons, and things she was sure she hadn't even come across yet. She just thanked god, if there was one, she wasn't sure anymore; that she had turned out to be a Passive proxy rather than Active. As a Passive, it was her job to track down the targets that the Active's would then go out to kill. The Sickness in her system, along with the brand of the Slenderman embedded in the skin of her left shoulder, enabled her to get unfortunate images flicker into her mind. They painting pictures of victims and it was her job to draw them in detail before handing them to Slender. Active's took over from there.

As was the life of a proxy. And some days Trixie found herself wondering if her old life had been nothing but a dream. One day she was just your average nineteen-year-old girl in college, the next her parents and younger brother had been brutally if accidentally murdered by none other than internet fictional killers. Since she was unfortunately witness to these murders, that meant the Sickness was passed to her, and she had the choice to either go insane from it with the world believing her to be her families killer, or accept the Sickness and become a proxy to a demon. Slenderman. Wanting to prove mostly to herself that she was innocent, she accepted. And here she was. Sickness, a demons' influence, could make you relive your worst nightmares in a personal hell with no escape. But if used correctly, it stopped your aging process and bound you to the demon it came from, and you belonged to them. Of course, after past experiences, Slender had given then all the choice to leave. But no one took it. The outside world had no place for the proxies now. Either too fond of the kill, scared of the norm, or just plain undead; this was the safest place. Ironic, she knew, but she was grateful for it.

"Incoming!"

"Wha- Oh!" She gasped and backed herself against the wall just in time as a large dog sprinted down the corridor. Black fur patched around its strong body, revealing large amounts of burnt, raw skin around its muzzle and belly. Large, unnaturally human teeth held something orange and round, "Smile? Smile, come he- And you're gone..."

"Hey Trix!"

She turned her head to see a boy about her age skidding down the hall to stop by her, a mess of brown hair sticking out from under a green hood, his mouth hidden behind a metal mask or sorts, but eyes bright and on show, "Hi, Toby. Um, does Smile have your goggles?"

"Yeah! We were playing tug-of-war and... Well you saw what happened next." He chuckled, pointing in the direction Smile was running. His shoulder gave a sickening crack, but he didn't seem to notice. What Ticci-Toby did notice though, was the small pile of papers in her hands, "Oooh, anything for me?"

Sometimes it was hard to believe that Toby was a killer. But Trixie had seen him in action, when his hatchet was embedded in her little brother's chest. But that seemed like such a long time ago now, and she had learned to come to terms with it. It wasn't a deliberate kill, it was a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time on his part. As well as Jeff's... Although Toby no longer scared her, Jeff still did. And everyone knew it.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, Slender sorts them out now, not me. Since... you know."

His shoulder slumped a little, neck twitching out of an uncontrollable tick, "Yeah. But Slendy will get Jack back soon. Zalgo hasn't got anything on us, we got away from him before so no big deal."

Trixie had to smile, she admired his optimism even if she didn't fully agree with it. Not that she doubted Slender, not by a long shot, but she knew that things were not as simple as beating up the bad guys like in comics and movies, "I guess so."

"Well, I got to get my specs back before Smile chews them out, again. Let me know if Slendy picks me, okay?"

"Will do." She waved him off, feeling her old sense of humour rising again, "Go get him, boy."

He gave a salute, again not flinching when his ligaments cracked, and was off. Almost as fast as the dog he was chasing. Trixie sighed, shaking her head. It turned out that she had to walk in that direction anyway towards the common room and then Slender's office. She couldn't wait to get rid of these and then return to her room. Although she didn't have to see the deaths or murders, drawing the criminals that were soon to be killed by people she lived with really took it out of her. And she often feared that if she didn't take time away from it often, she may truly go insane. But she had to take a leaf out of Toby's book, she'd lasted this long after all.

She tried to make a mental note of how many drawings she'd done and who was putting them to use. Alice had been given three yesterday which were already taken care of, Jeff had a couple lined up but at that moment was on the trail of someone Ben had found. Hmm, looks like it really would be Toby's turn this time. Unless it would be Kate. But then again Kate hadn't been heard from since... Since Jack ran away back to Zalgo. That wasn't really anything to be too worried about. Kate was mostly a freelance Active, as she liked to call herself, staying away for weeks or even months at a time. Big jobs, multiple targets, that kind of thing. In fact, if Trixie hadn't have read Kate's back-story, she would have envied her freedom.

Continuing on her way, Trixie, opened the common room door and found Shad just leaving Slender's office. He blinked at her, "Oh, Beatrix, I was about to go looking for you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be late or-"

"No need to apologize, Slender was just hoping to prepare for next week's schedule."

"We're that far ahead?" That surprised her, normally the schedules for the others were made before a new week started, not planning ahead. Then again, with the extra searches and security amendments, things were getting more efficient, "Is Slender still waiting for me?"

"He is, although I would tread carefully if I were you." He advised, looking unsure if it was alright so say so, "He's under strain. And I can't quite put my finger on the true reason. We all agree that there are many."

She nodded, "Honestly, I'm worried. He's focussing so much on keeping us safe and trying to keep things moving as usual that he's forgetting that he can get overworked too."

"I'm sure we all are worried in some form or other. Even if some refuse to admit it." He sighed, "Speaking of, I have to go and collect Jeff, he's slacking again."

He'd been doing that a lot lately, but Trixie didn't feel the need to point that out, "Okay, well I'll see you later."

"Perhaps." He nodded his goodbye.

And before her eyes, he seemed to dissolve into the very shadows that swarmed around him. Vanishing from sight and leaving no trace that he was ever there. She waited a moment, always cautious in case he chose to return suddenly and bumped into him. When he didn't come back, she carried on her way into Slender's office. She didn't understand why she cared about this tall, faceless demon. But then again, he had kind of taken her in after everyone had thought she was insane. The same could be said for everyone else here. Instead of abandoning them, leaving them to die, or even killing them himself; Slender had taken them in, made them his proxies as a form of protection against the Sickness. She didn't like to be too sentimental, especially in a place like this. But she couldn't help worrying. And unfortunately, there was a lot to be worried about.

* * *

There is a place that is made of the openings and closings of Sickness. Where demons lurk and feed on the souls of sinners and the weak. Sickness hung thick like fog, dense and would catch in your throat like sand. It would infect your mind, seeping into your worst fear, your defining moment of insanity and force you to relive it. And there was no escape. Unless you handed over your one defence. Your name. There was power in a name, and once someone else had it for themselves, you belonged to them.

Zalgo watched as those in his control fought one another violently. He sneered, enjoying the show. Blood trickled down a young boys face. The boy wore a black hoody, his complexion so pale and sickly that it was practically blue. Eyes empty, black and pouring with liquid Sickness.

"That's enough, my boy, you don't want to hurt yourself. You two, continue."

The others, older and stronger in stature, obeyed blindly. One wore a mustard yellow jacket, a white mask covering his face, the other in an orange hoody, face hidden in darkness. They were once so strong in mind, body and loyalty. Now, they were just as pathetic as the others. And good old Slender wouldn't even see it coming. The two threw punches, grabbing at each other's clothes and trying to cause some serious harm. Not that they were aware of what they were doing. They may as well have been puppets, empty shells of what they had once been.

Zalgo laughed cruelly, watching Jack collapse onto the Sickness, gasping for air, "Such a good boy... Don't you think so, dear?"

Behind him, a female voice giggled just as cruelly. Disjointed and not quite natural, "He's fun to watch. Such a baby though."

"He'll grow stronger in time. Don't you worry."

"What about me? I want to grow stronger too. I want to go and see your _friends_ you've told me so much about."

"In time, you will." He answered knowingly, "And you'll have so much fun..."

The female giggled again, clapping her hands in a disturbingly child-like way, "I can't wait. I'll hurt them, I promise, just like you taught me."

Zalgo reached out a long, misshapen limb, made from darkness and dust, embers burning from his core, patting her head, "I know you will, and why is that?" He asked rhetorically.

"Because I want to make you proud."

He sneered darkly, stretching out his legs to use Jack's motionless body as a footrest while he watched the others battler mercilessly, "And you have done thus far, my dear, so very proud..."

Another giggle, "Thank you, Daddy."

**A/N:**

**So... That was chapter 1 of many! And I hope the questions are building. Who is calling Zalgo 'Daddy'? Will they get Jack and the other proxies back home? How are Jeff and Alice doing? Will Trixie manage to get some answers from Slender? All the questions! Hopefully... Maybe... Remember it's just setting the stage at the moment so please stick with me!**

**Can't wait to hear from you all again! I've missed you! XD**


	2. On With The Show

**A/N:**

**Hi again! Thanks for the welcome back! It's been great hearing from you so far! XD Here's another sort of filler chapter for you, remember I'm still setting up the scene for the story. Please tell me what you think anyway and I look forward to hearing from you XD Also this chapter reintroduces three other characters! Whoo! Anyway, enjoy!**

Trixie lay on her bed with her back curved against the headboard, book in hand and reading in silence. She enjoyed taking time like this to herself, in her own space. In the time she'd been living at the warehouse, she had managed to transform a bare, cold room into something that she could call her own. Of course it was still pretty basic, it wasn't as if she earned money to buy new things, but sometimes Ben could work a few scams online to get new stuff for the group, or one of the others could grab some stuff while on a job. She tried not to look at it as stealing, more like reclaiming as her own.

Some of the plain dust-coloured carpet had been covered by a large dark purple rug, a matching throw draped over the cream sheets of her bed. A desk was pressed against the wall on the left hand side of the door, a computer set up on one half with a space littered with pencils and papers for her drawing on the other. A long shelf was fixed above the desk, filled with a few choice ornaments, movies and books. The wall opposite had a door led to a small on suite bathroom, and another door beside that was her closet. She only owned one photo frame on her bedside table, propped against her lamp, but it didn't include a photograph. But a detailed sketch. Of her parents, and her little brother, smiling together. She'd drawn that not long after she remade her choice to stay as a proxy. Of all the things she feared, forgetting their faces was one of the highest ranking.

She turned the final page of her book, making a mental note to see if she could get some more at some point. It was a pretty good series overall. It had a complicated plot, so it was plenty distracting. She sighed when the last sentence concluded nothing, leaving another false promise to answer all questions in the next instalment. She found nothing more annoying than unnecessary cliff-hangers in stories. For gods sake finish what you started! She blew her bangs from her face and got up to replace the book on her shelf, planning on taking a shower and having an early night. That is, until there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Hello?" she called. But her only answer was a slow _tap...tap...tap..._ Was that Smile scratching the door maybe? "Hello?"

Again, nothing. Trixie swallowed anxiously and took hold of the door handle, opening it carefully to peer out. At first, she saw nothing but the corridor outside. The door was opened a little wider. And at first, there really was nothing out there. Just the pale wall opposite. And then, suddenly, a white, leathery face darted forward, wide and unblinking eyes glaring down on hers. Teeth bared in a permanent sneer, coating in scars that trailed up its cheeks.

"Go to sleep!"

Trixie shrieked and jumped backwards as the figure kicked her door open, just missing her shoulder. The intruder was taller than her, and bulky from muscle under a white hoody. A mass of dark hair stuck out around his pale, leathery face. He sneered down at her, knife in hand and raised to strike.

"Damn it, Jeff!" she panted, clutching her neck as her heart hammered against her ribs.

The killer lowered the knife to fold his arms smugly, "Cut the attitude, newbie, what do you expect when you fall for it every time?"

She looked at the ground rather than at him. She hated being alone with him, especially when he had that knife, which was always. It was a constant reminder not only of the time it had been used against her family but also the time he had threatened her with death should she touch it again. Not that she planned to, "I'm not falling for anything, you just barge in."

"Your point?"

She sighed, there was no point arguing with him. She was too tired for the threats, "Can I help you with anything? Slendy was looking for you earlier."

"He'll come get me if it's important." He shrugged, clearly irritated, "And I'm just passing on a message so don't get pissy with me."

"I'm not, I'm just- Never mind... What was the message?"

"Ben's on patrol with Toby tonight, and Alice still isn't back yet." He rolled his eyes at the mention of Alice, "So he's calling us out to track her down."

Trixie gave him a quizzical look, "Since when do you... Oh. We're not going for work, are we?"

"Fuck no." He scoffed, "But it's an excuse to get the hell out of here for the night and Slendy doesn't have to know."

A night out, without work involved. It sounded too good to be true. Lately the only time she was allowed outside was if she was signed onto patrol, which was rare since she wasn't an Active. And patrolling was never worth it. Slender had put it in place since the last time, for extra security to check for any unregistered Sickness activity. Two people every other night, just to be sure. Trixie wasn't sure if using that time for a secret night of freedom was wise, especially since things didn't go so well last time they all tried it. But still, the offer was very enticing. She wondered how Alice would feel getting used as a decoy for the others to have some freedom.

"Where are you going?"

"No idea, Ben had some club in mind that's holding an after party for some expo."

Expos and cons, Halloween, perfect excuses for some members of the group to walk around freely. She guessed they weren't interested in playing the sneaky card too hard tonight, "And... why are you inviting me?"

"I'm not." Jeff insisted, giving her a look, "I'm passing on a message from Ben remember. Look if you're tagging along then hurry up, fine, I really don't give a shit."

"Alright, I'm coming." She sighed, sending a mental apology to Slender, but a chance to get into some fresh air for a while was too welcoming, "Just give me a minute."

"Whatever."

* * *

Shad knocked on the door of Slender's office, waiting for permission to enter before doing so. He was nervous, which wasn't something he was used to feeling. That was an expression saved for this very conversation. And in a way that was both unfortunate and greatly appreciative. He wanted to visit someone. Plain and simple. Someone he already had permission to see, but there was always that risk that it may one day be denied.

There was one problem with the person he was visiting. And that was the fact that this person had no idea he existed. That wasn't a cliché high school style scenario, it was the truth. This person was human, and had nothing to do with the demon and proxy world at all. She wasn't even the sort to read the fake stories online. Ignorance was her bliss, and Shad intended to keep it that way. He cared too much for her to risk infecting her with the Sickness. For just to see him without special permission from Slender as well as the proper protective shield would infect her. And he couldn't bear to watch her chose between insanity and a life of confinement. He wasn't even going to waste time thinking about it.

"Sir? I've finished my jobs for the day and I was hoping I could- Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were had company."

Slender was standing, an air of foreboding about him but more for the situation rather than the intrusion. A woman stood before him, pale skinned and inhuman, lizard-like eyes. A ghost, Shad knew from her aura, and she was still in the clothes she died in. Something from the old South, a hat covering most of her head and a belt around her waist that contained an old fashioned pistol that looked well taken care of. Little discoloured speckles dotted the back of her hands, tinted with the poison that killed her and now resided under her skin. One touch from her lips would send a burn through the strongest of demon let alone an average victim.

She turned t face him, giving a familiar nod, voice hinted with a Southern twang, "Evenin' Shadowman."

"Hello, Kate." He nodded in return, "Have I interrupted something?"

"Don't go worryin' yourself none, just giving Slendy here a heads up on some findings and he's worryin' enough for all of y'all."

_I have good enough reason to worry, Kate, if what you said is true..._ Slender's voice stated in their heads, choosing to give a brief summary to Shad, _Kate has just informed me that she's had a sighing of Jack not far from here..._

"I said _might_ have seen, Slendy, don't get excited. It was some guy in a hood with his face covered up. Only thing that caught my attention was he smelt like proxy, damn it he got away before I could get closer."

Shad furrowed his brow, that could have been either Jack or Hoody, "Where was this?"

"Couple miles up north. Looks like he didn't wanna stick around for long. Knew I was following most likely."

_We must look into this... It could be nothing but I'd rather be safe than sorry at this point in time... Kate, would you-_

"Already planning on it." She tipped her hat and made a move to leave.

_Thank you... Please let me know as soon as you find something..._ His tone turned stern for a moment, _Do not go and do anything reckless without informing me first..._

She gave a knowing smile, "Now where's the fun in that?"

Slender sighed disapprovingly, _Sorry, Shad, you wanted to ask something...?_

"Oh, yes. I was just going to say that I've finished my duties for the day, and I was hoping that I would have your permission to..." He trailed off, the anxiety building again, more so when he noticed Kate was still listening, "I was hoping to go outside. For... my meeting."

Slender took a moment of silence before getting the message, _Yes of course, please be sure to report back before the night is out..._

"Yes Sir. I'll keep a look out for any activity in the process. Thank you."

He gave a respectful nod before joining Kate in leaving the room. He felt it rude to abandon her right away through the shadows and chose to walk with her first. A semi-demon he may be, but he believed in chivalry. Even when he knew Kate was perfectly capable of handling herself. To her credit, she waited until they were a few yards out of Slender's ear shot before arching an eyebrow.

"Meeting huh?"

"Somewhat." He thought it best to remain vague, changing the subject quickly, "Where do you plan on patrolling? Do you really think it was one of ours?"

"No other proxy smell like it. Was definitely one of us. Something bad thrown in the mix though, someone got the Sickness in there real bad."

"Could possibly be Jack... What is your take on the situation may I ask?"

"My take?" She gave him a look, not annoyed, just questioning his reasoning, "We have some demon playing around with the way people think and a young'un on the loose who would give Jeff a run for his money and you want to know my take?"

"Forgive me if I'm out of line but I would have thought you'd be the first to turn away from someone who gave up their name to someone like Zalgo. A snake in the grass for lack of better term. Yet you are helping to return the lost to us."

She stopped and faced him directly, eyes hard, "That little'un didn't know what he was getting himself into from the start, it ain't right people around here are using him as a scapegoat for their own fears. Frankly I'd like to see then go through the same thing and keep their mouths shut."

He blinked, it wasn't often she snapped like that, "You know I do not blame anyone but Zalgo for what happened. I did not mean to cause any offence."

"Yeah well..." she shrugged, adjusting her belt and continuing on your way, "I'll be heading back to business. And you run along and check up on your lady friend."

For the second time in under a minute he was stunned still, "H-How did you... She's not my... I simply make a stop there on my patrols, since there was Zalgo activity not long ago... I don't even-"

"Hold your horses," Kate snickered good naturedly, "I don't do secrets, Shadowman, so I make sure none get hidden from me. So she gotta name or what?"

His voice was a mutter, not making eye contact, "Emily..."

She nodded, almost in approval, "Good name. Not go on, off with ya."

He sighed, frustrated with himself for letting himself be so readable. But deep down he knew that she was simply joking with him. But this was a sensitive subject for him and understood that it could be misunderstood. But nevertheless, he was silently grateful for the excuse to make a hasty exit. He did so, letting the shadows consume him, not stopping until he felt the chilled night air acting as his guide.

* * *

The air was hot and thick with the smell of alcohol and sweat. Crowds of people were crammed into the small underground club that held a simple bar on one side, a stage on the other for the live band blaring their music, and a space in the middle for dancing. Low budget and rickety. That's the best way it could be described. But it was filled with atmosphere, pushing them along.

"So, what do you think?" Ben asked, looping an arm around Jeff and Toby's shoulders as if presenting the place as his own.

"Fuck, man, this is great!" Jeff announced, shrugging himself away and swiping a plastic cup over half full of drink from a table where it had just been put down, taking a gulp and claiming it as his own, "It's about time we got a place like this."

"The music's so loud!" Toby grinned, breaking away to lean against one of the speakers built into the wall, having it pulsate through his body, "Let's get one of these!"

"Sure if you pay for it." The ghost replied, rolling his eyes and giving Trixie a nudge, "Up for a dance, Trix?"

She shook her head with a half smile as the heavy electric guitars sliced the air, "Can you even dance to this music?"

"So if it was different music, you would?"

She scowled, "I didn't say that."

"Hey guys look, the new band's going up!" Toby pointed at the stage, grabbing Trixie by the arm and yanking her forward, "Come on lets go look!"

"Let me finish my damn drink!" Jeff snapped, nearly spilling it on himself when Toby darted past, "God damn it..."

They followed, ducking and weaving through the bustling people until they found themselves pressed right at the side of the stage, almost tripping behind the barrier that led back stage. Trixie had to admit, she was excited. There were few opportunities for nights like this. And god knows it had been a long time since live music had been an option.

"I think Jeffy-boy will like this one..." Ben grinned wryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the killer demanded, suspicious as always. And rightly so around Ben.

"Just enjoy the show."

"It's starting!" Toby exclaimed, already moving with the crowd as the beat picked up.

Heavy beats designed to make you grit your teeth and let loose pounded from electric guitars and drums. On stage, the band hunched from effort to force out the music. Lights flashed around the club, but avoided the front centre of the stage. The silhouette of a woman was highlighted. Her voice, strong and well suited for the theme, echoed around as she sang, but not once did she leave the shadows.

"_I'm on the train that's pilling the sick and twisted, making the most of the ride before we get arrested! We're all wasted, and we're not going home tonight!"_ The figure moved her arms upwards in a sultry fashion, showing off the outline of her figure, "_Covered in black we lack the social graces, just like an animal we crawl out of our cages! They can't tame us, so if you're one of us get on the bus!"_

The lights suddenly combusted outwards and flooded the stage in yellow and white. The singer was fully reviled, her icy-blue eyes were alight with mischief, dark copper hair hanging in waves down her back. A strapless and low cut, scarlet dress hugged her body tightly, flatteringly. The skirt puffed outwards slightly at her wait, ruffled underneath with black netting which stopped just above her knees. Her slender legs were emphasised by the short skirt and black heels. And finally, a fitted black leather jacket covered her arms and shoulders. Her voice belted out strong notes that she seemed to take enjoyment in producing them, the crowd going crazy before her.

"_If you're a freak like me! Wave your flag! If you're a freak like me, get off your ass! It's our time now! To let it all hang out!"_

"Hey guys!" Toby announced, tugging Trixie's arm and pointing at the singer, "I found Alice!"

"Holy shit!" Ben scoffed, looking up at the stage as if about to crack into laugher.

"Fuck..." Jeff slumped his shoulders, "Good night ruined..."

Alice hadn't noticed them yet, having too much fun as she flipped her hair back, "_So shout if you're a freak like me! You were born to burn, this is no disease! You don't need a cure it's our time now, to come out! If you're a freak like me! If you're a freak like me!"_

Jeff glared at Ben, "Did you know she was going to be here?"

The ghost shrugged, "Pure coincidence, bud. But a worthwhile one."

Trixie found herself bobbing with the music, following Alice's rhythm. Honestly, she was taken back, who knew Alice was such a performer considering she was such so sarcastic and mostly kept to herself at home. Looking back, that could be exchanged for secretive. What else was she hiding? Trixie had to laugh when Toby started waving and calling over to Alice, trying to get her attention. Unfortunately for Jeff who was about to punch him, it worked.

Alice glanced up from her adoring public and scanned the sides of the crowd, eyes hardening coldly when she saw them. It was clear that she didn't want them there. This was her private place damn it! She opened her mouth as if to tell them to get lost, but then remembered that she was still on show. She tried to reclaim her posture, grabbing the microphone from the stand and walking to the other side of the stage to start singing again, "_We're underground but we will not surrender. We're gonna give them something to remember, yeah!_" She glanced over at Jeff for the next line, a smirk in place as if mocking him personally, "_So write you name in gasoline... And set that shit on fire!_"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

She laughed, figuring she may as well taunt them while there's nothing they can do to stop her without causing a scene, "_If you're a freak like me! Wave your flag, if you're a freak like me get off your ass! It's our time now, to let it all hang out!_" She jumped on the spot, making Trixie flinch at the idea of doing that in heels that big. Alice marched across the stage towards them hand low to catch claps from the crowd, "_So shout if you're a freak like me! Don't apologise! They can't hold you down, you were born to rise! It's our time now! To come out!"_

Trixie lent back a little as Alice's expression turned cold and challenging as she advanced on them. Ben on the other hand rested an elbow on the stage, smirking as if wanting to know what's going to happen next. Or to look up her skirt when she got closer, it was hard to tell. Jeff on the other hand glared at her, keeping eye contact and trying to intimidate her.

"_If you're a freak like me?_" She tilted her head, voice less of a singing fashion and more of a threat ad getting louder each time, "_If you're a freak like me? Are you a freak like me? Are you a freak... Like..." _She suddenly threw herself back so she was leaning backwards as she forced out the last word, sweat beading on her forehead from the effort as the music convulsed around her, "_ME...!"_

"Christ! Go Alice!" Toby yelled, jumping along with the crowd as she sang.

"Get back here, dumb ass." Jeff snapped, yanking him by the hood away from people, "She's an attention whore and she doesn't need you cheering her on."

Ben shrugged, "I'm sure he's just paying tribute to the song choice. After all it was only ten minutes ago you called him a freak."

"Yeah!" Toby nodded, then did a double take, "Hey when did you call me that?"

They were interrupted by the next verse, Alice having recovered from the powerful notes and taking over from the guitar solo, facing the crowd again, "_If you're a freak like me! Wave your flag! If you're a freak like me get off your ass! It's our time now...So shout if you're a freak like me! Don't apologise! They can't hold you down, you were born to rise! It's our time now! To come out! If you're a freak like me! If you're a freak like me!_ She returned to the mic-stand and fixed her microphone there, throwing both of her hands up in a finishing pose, "_If you're a freak like me!"_

Alice didn't even wait to take full advantage of her fifteen minutes of fame before vanishing backstage. Trixie covered her ears from the roar of cheering and noise coming from the club. She found herself grinning from the pure adrenaline of the atmosphere. It had been way too long since she'd been to a place like this. The shear energy was enough to make her want to jump right into the dance floor. Which surprised her since this had never really been her scene back in her old life. Maybe it was the isolation from the public for so long.

"Enjoying yourself, Trix?" asked Ben, elbowing her.

She flushed, looking down, "I am. Did you know she could sing like that?"

"Might have. I also might have known she was going to be here on our little night out too."

"Then... why tell Jeff you didn't?"

He indicated over to the way Jeff seemed to be frozen in a state of pure rage at having nice night 'ruined, "Because who could turn down a face like that?"

She covered her mouth to hide a snort of laughter, "That's cruel."

"That's entertainment."

"You're so dead." Jeff snapped.

"Well obviously..."

"You all will be when I'm done with you." A new voice stated, female and a little tired. Alice stood at the backstage entrance, glaring at them coldly as if promising hell to pay for them following her, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

**A/N:**

**Alice is not happy... Whoops. For the record that song was 'Freak Like Me' by Halestorm. An awesome band my I add. I dunno, just made sense to me that Alice is a performer deep down, and everyone needs a hobby besides killing am I right? XD Anyway, more on the way! Can't wait to hear from you! XD**


	3. Passing Messages

**A/N:**

**Hello again readers! Loving the support and comments so far, thank you all so much, you have no idea how much you mean to me XD Thank you! Anywho, without further ado, here is chapter 3, and some plot finally kicks in! Whoo!**

"Daddy?"

The demon ignored her, Sickness feeding through the molten veins under his skin as he feasted on another wretched soul from the outside world. It tasted of sin and pollution and blood, a delicate mix that was euphoric in its way. It absorbed into him, his mouth watering with black ooze.

"Father!"

"What is it, child?" Zalgo snapped, teeth bared down at the young woman.

She flinched back, "I'm sorry, Daddy, but... I want to feed too."

"Patience, my dear. You can feast as soon as you are ready for the outside."

"But you let them eat, even if it's just one soul." She pointed a pale finger at the two figures, one with his face hidden by a mask, the other by a hood. They lay motionless in the mist, black trickling down their chins, "I am ready. And so hungry."

"And in time you'll get the chance to prove yourself, child. I want you starving by the time you get to meet-"

"Meet your friends, I know. Let me prove it, Daddy. Let me meet just one of them. I promise I'll kill them slowly! I already am starving and I want to feed n-"

His claw lashed out to lock around her throat, ignoring the snarl escaping from it, "You dare to defy me? You _dare_?" He didn't let her speak, she could only twitch. Zalgo actually considered pressing harder, letting his ebony talons pierce her skin; and in truth it wouldn't make much difference to him should she expire in his grasp. However, he bared his teeth a little more in a grotesque smile, "You did dare... Perhaps, you are ready..."

Despite being unable to breathe, her onyx eyes glistened in glee, too innocent for her appearance or intent, "Yes, D-Daddy..."

A cruel laugh emitted from deep within Zalgo, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt for you to prove it... Is there anyone in particular you want to devour first? One of no real use to my dear Slender, we don't want him getting distressed just yet."

He let her slump to the ground. She recovered in a crouch, looking up at Zalgo with a hungry, eager grin, "Pick for me? You know them better than me, but they all sound so delicious..."

Zalgo had taught her well. He pressed his hands together as he contemplated what to do. And then it hit him. Why not let the old fool chose one of his own labs for the slaughter? Poor, Slender, he almost pitied him if it weren't all so laughable. Zalgo stuck out a hand, letting the misted Sickness in the air weave through his fingers. There were a few little lambs he could take advantage of, but which to choose? Who would Slender get a better picture from? Wait... Picture. Or a drawing... Perfect.

"Wait just a day or two more, my child, you'll be getting a new playmate very soon. I just need to give a lost soul a crystal clear image to pass onto my dear friend, Slender first."

* * *

Alice stood with her hands on her hips, an eyebrow arched over cold blue eyes. Long story short, she did not look impressed. She was waiting for an answer to her question. Just what the hell were they doing here? Watching her on stage. Sure, this wasn't her usual haunt when she was out and about, but this was her private thing. They had no right to trespass like this. On the other hand, the others were reacting somewhat differently. Ben wryly hanging behind to enjoy the outplay, Toby still lost somewhere in the atmosphere of the crowd, Trixie trying to keep out of the way and Jeff simply matching Alice's scowl. In his opinion having bumped into her was his night ruined after all.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Toby asked, "You sing?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I sometimes come to places like this after a job to earn some cash from tips. Turns out my job was actually backstage here so it worked out quite well."

"Now the extra shopping bags in the trash make sense..." Ben muttered.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Where did you think I was getting my money from?"

"Hooker." Jeff answered instantly.

"Drugs." Ben offered. Toby raised a finger to give a suggestion, but then nodded in agreement to seemingly no one in particular.

"Theft..." Trixie mumbled to herself, unheard over the speakers.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Give me some credit at least. Now for god's sake get back here. And pick your jaw off the floor, Jeff, it's a dress not a birthday suit."

Jeff snapped his eyes back up to hers, raising his middle finger and opening his mouth to most likely give a curse. Although this time she didn't wait for an answer, turning on her pointed heels and vanishing behind the black curtain that led to a heavy backstage door. Trixie exchanged a look with Toby who gave a passive shrug and made the first step to follow. Part of her was kind of excited, she'd never been backstage at a club before. Although in an ideal world she wouldn't be going with three killers and a ghost... But still, beggars can't be choosers.

She followed along behind the others through the door, the security guard seemingly okay with them being there since they were with a performer. It wasn't as glamorous as she thought, in fact it was pretty damp and chilly with stone walls and stacks of supply boxes stacked in the corridor. Alice led them to a brittle looking door on the left hand side, opening it and sauntering in like she owned the place. It was likely that she did, since it was a dressing room with some of her items on the table. That was literally the only item in that room, along with a closet door on the other side. That was it.

"Wow, you hit the big leagues here." Ben said sarcastically.

"I'm here for the one song, I didn't get more than I'd need." Alice returned sourly, pushing her hair from her face and looking in the mirror, "And I had another job to do if you remember."

"Could have at least done that first." Jeff snapped, "Don't want Slendy hearing you're spreading Sickness because you wanted to play pop star before murderer."

"You know me better than that by now, Jeffy-boy," She smirked, slipping off her jacket to reveal her bare arms and shoulders. Only, the usual clear complexion was stained with dried, crusted red patches. Blood. And by the lack of wounds, it wasn't hers. She took enjoyment in their surprised faces, opening the closet to hang up her jacket and having to step over a large, bloody pulp of a human shape while doing so, "Business before pleasure."

Trixie wretched at the horrific metallic smell coming from the body, hunched and twisted unnaturally where it had been shoved into the closet. She guessed that it had once been a man in his forties, but she didn't remember drawing him, so it must have been someone else's find. She couldn't help but wonder what his crime was to deserve this punishment. To be brutally murdered in the back of a rundown night club.. But she tried to push it away, it was sometimes best not to know. If she looked closer, Trixie could see faint mismatched patches on Alice's red dress. More blood. Great...

Alice finished hanging up the jacket and dropped a playing card onto the body, a signature of hers. She took the rest of the deck, all embroidered with different colours per symbol and her name expertly printed on the back, and quickly shuffled them before putting them on the dressing table where a change of clothes were waiting for her. She picked pulled out a damp towel and started rubbing her arms, "I hate it when they get grabby. I liked this dress..."

"Just buy another one with your hard earned cash." Jeff said bitterly.

"Jealous, Jeffy-boy?"

"Piss off."

Toby closed the closet door to once again hide the body, "You alright, Trix? You look all pre-throw up-ish."

She took a moment to take a breath, "I'm fine. Just not used to being around... that."

"Yeah it's such a burden being around dead people." Ben quipped, giving her a look.

"Being around blood, then, if you're getting technical..."

He winked, rubbing his finger and thumb together so sparks crackled from the friction, "I'm nothing but technical."

She looked away, choosing to admire the few clean spots in the carpet and pretend she hadn't heard the slightly perverse tone. Alice turned her back and vanished behind an old fashioned changing wall, stripping out of her dress and heels out of sight, changing into a long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. Toby tilted his head in thought, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead.

"So... Can we go back to the dance floor yet?" he grinned.

Jeff gave him a look, "Yeah, because staying around where there's a freaking body is a great idea."

"It's not like we killed him." Toby offered, then after a moment he seemed to hit a realisation, "Oh right..."

Alice exchanged a look with Ben, muttering, "Genius..."

"Well that's just great." Jeff snapped harshly at Ben, "Good night fucked up just because you wanted a cheap laugh."

"And a show, don't forget the show." The ghost replied smugly, "And besides, night's still young."

"We're going somewhere else?" Trixie asked somewhat reluctantly. Great, first it was two killers who put up with each other and a ghost, now it was a ghost and three killers two of which hated each other. Wait, was it reluctance? Something didn't feel right, like a cold chill in the pit of her stomach. Her head pounded harshly, eyes getting heavy, "I think... Well maybe we should-"

"Spit it out newbie." Alice scolded.

She shivered, fingers twitching. This was bad. She hadn't felt like this since she was forced to... No it couldn't be! Not again! Please! Toby poked her shoulder, "What's up, Trix?"

Ben arched an eyebrow, "Another job on offer?"

She felt like she was going to throw up, her fists clenched. She was scared. She didn't want to draw. This wasn't like how it normally felt. This was wrong. She shook her head. _Please not him again! Get out of my head!_

He exchanged a look with the others, they didn't look comfortable either, "You're not controlling this one, are you?"

Again, she shook her head. Jeff pushed his hair out of his eyes, looking ready to stab someone in irritation, "For fucks sake..."

* * *

The clear night time darkness had leaked its way into the semi-spacious bedroom. Only a small corner of it illuminated by a lamp at a young lady's bedside table. She sat against her pillows, dark brunette hair tied up into a high-ponytail which made her blue eyes seem a little bigger. She smiled absentmindedly as she wrote in her diary. Some may say she was too old for a diary, but she didn't really care. She thought she was perfectly entitled to document her opinions and thoughts if she wished. What she didn't realize was that she was being observed.

Shad stayed to the shadows, choosing to respect her privacy and not read over her shoulder despite wanting to know what was going through her head. In truth, he felt awful having to pry like this. It was unjustified and it was an abuse on her privacy as well as his powers. But he had to make sure she was alright. That night when he had seen the Sickness in her eyes, threatening to take her away, it had stuck with him. He needed to protect her. His Emily.

Emily stopped and turned around suddenly, eyes curious. Shad only remained perfectly still in his hiding place, and her eyes travelled right past him. She was forbidden to see him. If he was on a job, then he was carrying excess Sickness, and he couldn't risk letting her see him and infecting her. Although he knew that if she was infected, then perhaps he could speak to her, let her get to know him and even apologize for these well intended security checks. But he just couldn't do that to her. He couldn't drag her into this dangerous and isolated world just because he wanted her to know who he was. This was her world, this is where she belonged.

Finally, she gave up her search and turned back to her diary with a tired sigh. Leaving open the page and leaving her pen in place as if pointing to a certain section. Of course she didn't know just what she could feel watching her, or what its intentions were. But, something in the back of her mind told her not to be afraid. It was strange, and she often wondered if she was just going insane or had red too many supernatural novels. But she often liked to pretend she was part of a story book. Why not indulge her own fantasy when she knew that it was all in her head. There was nothing really watching her. It was just a fatigue induced daydream. She turned off her lamp, and slipped into bed, closing her eyes and steadily allowing herself to sleep.

Shad watched, content that once again, she was free from risk and outside danger. And he was about to leave, not wanting to keep watch for longer than necessary. Watching her sleep was a little too much, he thought. Although... the way she so blatantly left her diary open, she had never done that before. No, she couldn't have known he was there, it wasn't as if he had given himself away. Yes, occasionally he would write her a letter, a small story or a poem or something along those lines, sometimes a drawing, a gift to her. In fact, he had one on him now that he was already slipping into her college bag. There was no sense in leaving it on her desk or else she'd know someone was there and he wouldn't want her fearing him. It was best to leave it in her bag, so that she would suspect someone from her everyday life. And that was for the best. It hurt him, but she belonged in her world, not the shadows like him.

He did end up wondering silently to her diary though, only focussing the section that had been pointed out to him. It read: _I feel like I'm being watched again. It's not a bad thing, not that many would agree but there we go. Just me maybe, I don't know, it feels real. Kinda feels like when you're out with a friend in a dangerous area, that they've got your back. I like it. My Watcher does a pretty good job. Christ, I sound crazy. Maybe I am. Hell, you know what, if being crazy means I feel safe, then I'll be happy being crazy! My Watcher could at least let me thank them in person, or just say Hi, I'm not picky. I doubt a figment of my imagination keeps leaving me those letters though. I hope it's not that creep, Jones, I swear he sweats more than a pig in summer. _

The rest quickly followed into a tangent stream of consciousness that led into personal information about her classes, so he stopped reading out of politeness. He couldn't help but give a rare, small smile. My Watcher, she called him... He shouldn't feel happy about this. It was a bad thing that she was becoming aware of him. It was too risky. But... she felt safe, which is what she wanted. What he wanted too! It was all so confusing. And confusion was not something he was used to dealing with.

So why was he moving back to her bag to collect his letter to her? Why was he writing on the outside? A side note. He was acting on impulse and that was not like him! This was going against everything that he had been taught and what he stood by. But, he couldn't help it. He only wrote one sentence: _Sometimes the most observant of eyes cannot be gazed upon, and I apologize._ And then, it was replaced in her bag. He knew he was most likely fuelling the fire to her curiosity, but at least it provided a minor explanation. He owed her that much.

**A/N:**

**Aww Shad, the tragic romance where he cannot be with his dearest because it'll hurt her, meanwhile she had no real idea of who or what he is. Sigh... Anyway, who is this 'daughter' of Zalgo? Who is Trixie going to be forced to draw on behalf of Zalgo? How is Slendy going to take it? Answers will be given soon! XD**


	4. Fear and Arrogance

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait guys, and sorry this is such a short chapter! I've had to sort out housing arrangements and my 21****st**** birthday and all that jazz, but I'm back baby! XD When we left off, Zalgo had taken over Trixie's mind for a moment put a forced image on ehr head to draw. Not a nice thing when someone elses Sickness takes over you... Not that I'd know or anything! Uh heh heh... XD Read on!**

_How are you feeling now, Beatrix...?_

Trixie drank the cool water gratefully and starting to get her breathing under control. The two things that remained to act as a reminder for what had happened, was the ache on her left shoulder along her proxy brand, and the horrifically detailed drawing in front of her that she had no control in creating. As soon as the feeling had taken over her back at the club, the others had spared no time in getting her back to the hideout. Originally, Jeff had made the suggestion to just leave her, since it 'wasn't his problem'. But Alice argued that if Slender didn't hear about this now then it would only mean hell for all of them later. That and she threatened to blackmail him with telling Slender he snuck out without permission if he didn't help.

So by some luck or other, Trixie was now sitting in Slender's office, breathing deeply and trying to collect herself. Her proxy mark looked sore, lined with red welts and left an uncomfortable sting. But it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. She'd stopped scratching it at least. Her hands had been too busy in the last fifteen minutes hastily scribbling images that were being painfully forced into her cranium. It had been just like before, when she had been forced into drawing the corpses of her fellow proxies. When Zalgo was trying to scare them... She looked down, terrified at the idea of him being behind this again.

Slender put a hand on her shoulder, _Beatrix...?_

"O-Oh... Um, better thanks Slender, S-Sir." She felt embarrassed at her stutter, still felt unsure what to call her mentor, this demon. She respected him enough to continue with formalities, much like the way he used her real first name, but she also felt comfortable enough to use his better known name. Maybe sticking to using both was best, play it safe or something like that, "I'm sorry... I just, I don't know what happened. Was it because I was out without permission or-"

_No, Beatrix, why don't you explain from the start... The others weren't the most descriptive..._

She shifted awkwardly, "I really don't know. I felt fine when we went out and then it just felt like... like I wasn't in control. Like someone else was putting the images in my head, and..." She shivered, her tone struggling to stay steady, "It felt like I was back in the hospital. A-And if I didn't start drawing then I'd-"

_Calm yourself, Beatrix..._

"I'm sorry." Trixie took a breath, wrapping her arms around herself tightly, "I-I'm scared, Sir. The last time this happened, it was Zalgo. Putting the images in my head I mean. A-And I can't go through it again, I can't! I-It hurts and it was like..." She struggled to say it, the fear of it making it all the worse, "It felt like the Sickness is getting to me again."

Stabs of ice manoeuvred up her spine. Memories returning from when Slender had gone missing, and when the Sickness started to spread, her mind had practically burned in agony, her hands moving on their own to draw scenes of what would, or should have been, the deaths of those around her. How they had managed to avoid that one she had no idea. But she was grateful for it. The idea of going through it again , it terrified her. Having no control like that, having some evil _thing_ force those images on her... She didn't want to ever be forced to do that again. The drawing that lay before her on the desk was a horrible reminder that she had no choice in the matter. She pushed it away.

"I'm sorry, Slender, Sir." She muttered, looking down, ashamed at her own panic even if it was justified, "But after last time, it makes me wonder if he's going to come back sooner than we thought. And... I'm scared."

_Do not apologize for a perfectly justifiable fear, Beatrix... Fear is what Zalgo is thriving on... Storing it away will only make it stronger, registering it and overcoming it will make _you_ stronger..._

Trixie stayed silent. What was there to say? She felt weak. Obviously it was understandable why she was scared, but that didn't stop her feeling pathetic for being so. And it seemed like it was just her who felt this way, the others looked like they were ready for a fight rather than running. But they didn't know what it was like, to have their mind invaded like that. Sure, they'd all been through the Sickness at some point or other, but not without some warning or means of fighting back. She was alone in this.

Finally, she managed to mutter something of a reply, "So, it was Zalgo who did this again? You're sure?"

_He is the only demon I am aware of that has that power to control the input of another demons proxy...And he is the only one with something against us..._

"But why now? He's got Jack, he thinks he's got an advantage over you, he's got no reason for it."

_He's getting reckless... He thinks that by giving us a message as obvious as this then we will venture out to investigate, most likely falling into a snare of his..._

She nodded in understanding, "He's using Passive proxies to pass on messages to you so you'll send Actives out. So, he wants to collect us all? What for?"

_Control... And to prove a point that he is more powerful... He was always so childish..._

A small laugh escaped her, something she didn't expect to happen. She cleared her throat, "So we ignore it? Honestly I'm not sure I can manage if it happens again..."

_And you won't have to... He has passed on his message, he won't make another move until we do..._

"You're sure? Not that I'm doubting you or anything!" she added hurriedly, "It's just, whenever a drawing comes up the others think it's a job for them. Same with Ben when he gets a notice from one of his games."

Slender sighed, _Yes I see your point... I will explain the situation to them, from this point on any premomitive drawing you make that doesn't feel right comes right to me and does not get passed on..._

That made Trixie feel a little better, especially when he picked up the hexed drawing and moved it to another desk to analyse later. Out of sight, out of mind. Of course she knew it was easier said than done. But the fact that she had someone on her side made her feel a little better. It would be a lot easier to do if she started drawing the victims she saw while she was alone. That way she'd be able to keep the ones that were out of her control a secret. Even if it meant going through it alone... But it was better than risking sending the others out to get killed.

"Slender, Sir? C-Can I ask you something?"

_Of course..._

She shrugged awkwardly, eyes down, "Is... Is there a way to stop it? I mean, I know it's part of the demon influence to so I know the images I see and draw won't stop. But... Zalgo's. Is there a way to stop him specifically from putting them in my head and making me feel so Sick?"

Slender didn't answer for a while, the atmosphere getting heavy and uncomfortable. And from that alone, Trixie didn't need him to. The silence was answer enough.

"Okay..." She sighed, standing up to leave and wanting to cry but keeping contained. She had to, "Thanks anyway."

It was heartbreaking to know that even her own protector, the one that was meant to be looking after all of them, couldn't help her. Slender's brand on her shoulder allowed her to document those who deserved some form of punishment, it filtered the good from the bad. But Zalgo, he cared nothing for that. He could make her see the sufferings of the most innocent. And what scared her the most, was that in time she might not be able to tell the difference.

And as this little exchange was taking place, they both forgot one thing. Sometimes, the walls have ears, and most commonly, so do computer screens. And rarely, the computer screens can sprout an arm and collect a certain item from the desk before vanishing without a trace...

* * *

"Alright, lady and gents, let's start the bidding!"

Ben held his signature smirk along with the drawing that Trixie had been so terrified of just minutes ago. He waved it tauntingly as he hovered cross legged near the ceiling. It didn't take much energy to lurk within the computer system and eavesdrop on what was going on. And in all honesty, he wasn't happy about what was happening to Trixie, mainly because it meant trouble was brewing for all of them. A little selfish but as was his nature. And also, he didn't understand why Slender was being so paranoid. Sure Zalgo was pulling a few jump scares, but in his opinion that's all it was. Plain and simple. No need to go hiding jobs from them when they could just as easily go out to complete them and have done with it. No sense in getting too suspicious or else nothing would ever get done.

Jeff jumped, trying to swipe the sketch from the ghosts hand, "Knock it off, Casper, hand it over!"

"Don't look at me," Alice shook her head, playing a game of solitaire to the side of the common room, "I fancy keeping as far away from any Zalgo shit as possible."

"Paranoid too, Alice?" Ben sniggered.

"Cautious." She corrected, "Aren't you?"

"I'm dead, what do I have to lose?"

"Your neck attached to your body if you don't give me that!" Jeff snapped, attempting to jump again, "If I don't get a kill soon I'm going to go stir-crazy in here!"

Toby looked up from his comic book and tilted his head, a series of cracks following the movement but they went ignored, "We were only outside a couple of hours ago."

"Are you sure you don't have a killing problem, Jeffy-boy?" Alice asked wryly.

"I don't have a 'problem' with killing," he replied, using his fingers for air quotes, "I enjoy it."

"Thank you for proving my point."

"Whatever, bitch, there's a job up for grabs and I'm taking it. Got it?"

Alice just shrugged casually and went back to her game. Toby pulled a face behind his mask and looked back down at his comic, "It didn't come from Slendy..."

"Fucking wimps the lot of you." Jeff scoffed, reaching up to try and grab the paper again, "Now hand it over."

Ben sighed, letting him have it. It was no fun unless there was a scrabble for it, "Your funeral. When are you heading out?"

"Uh..." he shrugged, taking a look at the paper as if memorizing the details of the future victim, then folded it and put it in his hoody pocket, "Tomorrow night. Knowing Slendy he's going to go all anal on lock down tonight."

"And here I thought you were going to make some dramatic great escape." Alice pouted, trying to wind him up all the more.

He just stuck his middle finger up at her and moved on, "Anyway, I'm heading to bed." He paused a moment to look smug in Alice's direction, "_I've_ got a job tomorrow night."

They watched as he left the room, his arrogance shining through as always. In truth, they all knew that it was a stupid idea to go taking a job when it didn't come handed to you by your mentor. It just wasn't right. But Jeff, he thought he was invincible. He was one of the most famous killers of the time, who would dare try and mess with him? Or rather who on the outside would dare mess with him. Because lets face it, reputation didn't really count for much in where they were right now. In fact as soon as he left, Toby couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"Is Jeff gonna get killed?"

"Most likely." Ben nodded.

Alice sighed, "One step closer to peace."

**A/N:**

**Damn it Jeff, leave the cursed demon induced premonition paper alone! So this won't go well, if Jeff goes out on this job, Zalgo is getting what he wants. But if he stays, then he's not going to be a happy chap. Next chapter coming up soon! XD**


	5. Killer meets Killer

**A/N:**

**Finally it's here! Sorry again for the wait! Next chapter will not take as long I promise. But het at elast this is a nice long one for you XD So last we left off Jeff had snuck out anyway even though it's dangerous. An identity will also be revealed! Just who is calling Zalgo 'Daddy'? Read on to find out, lovely people! XD**

As it turned out, Jeff had been completely right about security increasing that night. Slender had called on the semi-demons who required less sleep to patrol not only the corridors but also the perimeter of the outside. That included Smile, Shad and Widemouth. Not that anyone particularly wanted Widemouth sneaking around since he did that enough without permission anyway, but it was unavoidable. Of course Ben had also been an option since he didn't need sleep, but since he had so recently disobeyed Slender, he was left out.

By logic of who didn't need sleep, Trixie could have qualified. She wondered into the kitchen the next afternoon with dark shadows under her eyes, feeling heavy and slow. She had deliberately avoided breakfast, choosing to spend her time either attempting to catch up on lost sleep or taking a relaxing bath to avoid the paper and pencils calling to her on her desk. Every time her eyes closed, the acidic burn of Sickness tried to force another image into her head. But she wasn't sure if it was as normal or if it was a Zalgo influence. After the previous night and discovering that neither could be stopped, she feared both.

She walked into the kitchen and hadn't even thought about what she was going to eat before she found herself sighing at the feeling of being watched, "I haven't drawn anything, you'll have to get your jobs from someone else."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Alice commented, stirring a cup of tea and arching an eyebrow.

Toby peered a little closer, curious rather than mocking, "Doesn't look like she woke up on any side of the bed. Trouble sleeping, Trix?"

Trixie shook her head, "It's nothing. Just... thinking about last night."

"Yeah," Alice sighed, not hiding the traces of patronization along with it, "A rogue demon invading your head will do that to you."

"You wouldn't know." She muttered.

"Wanna bet?"

Trixie looked up at her quizzically. What was that supposed to mean? She wanted to ask, but the perfect poker face that Alice was pulling indicated that she should just stay quiet. And so she did. In honesty she had enough to think about at the moment. Although that didn't stop her being any less curious. Another time maybe. For now she returned to making a poor excuse for a meal in a bowl of soup warmed up by the microwave. She sat down and started dipping a slice of bread into it, already feeling her appetite slipping away.

"Can we just leave it alone now, please?" She sighed, trying to ignore the headache forming in her temple.

"Leave what alone?"

She, along with the others, turned her head towards the kitchen doorway. Ben leant lazily against the wall, eyebrow arched in a way that suggested that as usual he was hiding something. Trixie looked back down, not in the mood for any jokes he was more than likely to make. Toby however seemed more than willing to answer the ghosts question.

"Leave alone the fact that she drew a picture of a dead guy that could be used for a job but ended up being a Zalgo trick and that it's been given to Slendy." He nodded matter of factly, pausing to take a breath, "Yeah she doesn't want to talk about it anymore."

"Oh she doesn't, does she?" Ben asked slyly.

"Thanks, Toby..." Trixie sighed.

"No worries! Oh... Sorry, Trix."

Ben rolled his eyes, not taking the amused look off his face as he started to hover in the air, drifting forward to get a better look at her face, "Nothing to be ashamed of, Trix. It's not the first time we've seen something like this happen."

Trixie hesitated, a growing feeling of dread growing and just simply knowing that she shouldn't ask. But curiosity gave her a cruel nudge. She looked up, hazel eyes quivering, "What d'you mean?"

"Well think about it. Jack wasn't exactly the most stable when it came to dealing with the stuff that popped into his head. And look what happened to him..."

She flinched, "Don't say stuff like that. I'm not going to be controlled like he was. And Jack is just a kid so you can't-"

"You can't use age as an excuse." Alice shook her head, "Hoody and Masky were a couple of years older than me and who knows where they are."

"What?" Trixie asked, tilting her head.

"I said-"

"N-No, I heard you but I just... I don't really know who Hoody and Masky are. All you've told me is that they were Slender's to-go guys apart from Shad and they've been on a job for the past few years."

Ben shrugged, "Well yeah that's the official story. But lately who knows. It's not like Slendy is keeping us in the loop. You don't just ignore a Zalgo sign like this. Something's up if you ask me."

Toby shook his head, a muscle in his neck twitching, "He'd tell us if it were important, right?"

Alice shrugged, "Doubt it. Personally it feels like old Slender is keeping us in the dark again, just like last time. And frankly I'm not happy about it. We agreed to stay, so the least he could do is show a little respect for it."

"I didn't know you cared so much, Alice." Ben sniggered.

"I don't. But I don't like being denied a simple explanation. Speaking of which, to go back to what you were asking, newbie, we were told that Hoody and Masky were away for a long job. And now all of a sudden Jack was tricked into joining Zalgo. You can't blame us for thinking that maybe this has happened before. And might happen again."

Trixie felt sick. She pushed her bowl of barely touched soup away from her and stared hard at the floor. Her previous conversation with Slender echoed in her head, how there was no way to stop Zalgo infiltrating her mind, "Y-You think that I'm next... That Zalgo will try to take me."

"We didn't say that!" Toby insisted.

"May have been thinking it." Ben muttered, not quietly enough.

"Don't flatter yourself, newbie," Alice scoffed when she saw Trixie started to grow pale, "Zalgo's after Active proxies, you're just the pawn to send a few scares."

That didn't exactly make her feel any better. It was a horrifying position to be in. Not knowing if she was fated to be taken over completely by a demon hell bent on petty revenge, or to be constantly used by said demon until all of those around here are taken away to slavery and more likely than not, death. And the fact that most of those around here were taking enjoyment in waiting to see which one it was, it hurt. It hurt to think that she was alone in this. Again.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone nudge her. And again when she noticed the black and red eyes of Ben looking down at her, "Relax, Trix. We're just messing with you."

"You can't tell me to relax after telling me that there's a chance other proxies have been taken and that I'm going to be next!"

"Don't worry so much, Trix, if anyone is going to be next it's going to be Jeff since he took Zalgo's bait anyways." Toby snickered, and then noticed that the room had gone silent and all eyes were on him, "Eh heh... what?"

There were three different reactions to that. Ben facepalmed. Alice sighed. And Trixie seemed to freeze in position. Her voice cracked, "He went out there! But it's a trap! H-He'll get killed or Zalgo w-will-"

"I think I broke her." Toby muttered.

"Nice one genius." Ben scoffed, "And, Trix, give us some credit will you?"

She held her arms tightly around herself, "What?"

"I said give us some credit. We let him go for a laugh. We're not going to let him get killed."

Honestly that one surprised her. Of course she knew that there was a cruel streak in all of them, and it wasn't that shocking that they would trick someone to a death wish like that. But at the same time, there was that rule still standing that no proxy was permitted to kill another. And the last she checked, Ben and Jeff were pretty good friends despite having opposing opinions for almost everything.

"You're not?"

Alice sighed dramatically, "I'll admit it'll be much more bearable around here without Jeffy-boy but lets face it, Slender would throw a fit." She shrugged, "We're still trying to choose who's the sucker to go and drag his ass back here before he gets us into some major shit."

Trixie exhaled, feeling somewhat relieved, but by no means but at ease. Toby on the other hand looked content, "Well if we can't pick I'm sure Slendy can handle it. He didn't seem to happy about it though..."

Ben hesitated, and then found that the only thing he could do was facepalm once again, "Tell me you didn't tell him."

Toby tilted his head, "Well okay... It'll be a lie but okay."

Trixie and Alice exchanged a look. One fearful and the other irritated. Alice being the latter, "For gods sake, Toby, who didn't you tell?"

"Um... I haven't seen Rake in a while..."

* * *

It was a simple job considering it was meant to be banned. Jeff wrenched the blade from the throat of the victim. A large male who already looked like he was on the wrong end of a few fights before Jeff even arrived there. But he matched the image in the drawing and that was all that mattered. Well, that, and the thrill of the kill running through Jeff's veins. His heart pounded against his ribs, blood pumping as if hungry for more adrenaline. But the most important factor about this job, in his mind anyway, was that there was no weird crap to go with it. Unlike the last time when there was Sickness in play, the victim didn't have blackened eyes, or claim to have friends in high places.

Truth be told, it may as well have been just some other job of any other day. Jeff found himself a little disappointed at the anti-climax of it all. The kill was fun, and as usual he relished in the feeling of the warm blood on his once white hoody starting to turn cold in the crisp night air. In a way he was lucky that the kill had taken place outdoors, and in an alleyway no less. It was isolated, dark, and quiet.

"Don't know what the big fuss was about. Fucking Slender paranoia..."

He wiped his knife clean on his front and slid it back into his hoody pocket. He was annoyed, in short. He had been expecting more of a fight. Something to give reason to why he wasn't supposed to be there. But there was none. Find guy, kill guy, go home. That was it. It was a bit of a let down. He huffed, breath turning to mist in the air. It had turned a lot colder all of a sudden. It looked like there was nothing more for him out here than to just head back to the hideout and have done with it.

The killer turned his back against the sliced body and started to make his way back out into the open, his hood pulled low over his head to cover most of his face. However, he hadn't walked more than five yards before a shrill cackle split the air. He froze, eyes narrowing as he tried to focus in on the source. Almost on cue, the laughing slowed, becoming broken and replaced with a sickening sound that could only be described as slurping. Like a parched wonderer relishing in an oasis pond. All senses on high alert, he cautiously turned around.

Instantly he darted back into attack stance, knife out and back against the wall ready to push forward if necessary, "What the fuck are you supposed to be?"

The body which was once laying alone in the dirt, throat slit deeply, was now partially hidden by a figure dressed in black. It was a girl, or rather a young woman, with long tresses of sleek ebony hair. She had very pale skin, practically moon-white which was mostly on show thanks to her skimpy black dress that complimented her model figure. Something Jeff had to take a moment to eye before continuing to look suspiciously at her. She was bent over the body, her long fingers trailing in the pool of blood forming on the victims chest. The slurping sound came from her mouth as she licked the liquid away greedily.

The female stopped when he yelled at her, speaking without fear, "Hello, Jeff..." her voice was sultry, but fractured. Like the shattered remains of a once perfect masterpiece. She giggled and stood up to look at him, "I was hungry... And I'm a fan of your work."

Jeff grimaced. It all suddenly made perfect sense to him who she was trying to be. The pure black emptiness of her eyes and heavily made-up face complete with black lipstick, even the tight black attire and pale skin, it was perfect and to the stereotype. This was one hell of an impressive cosplay. Jane the Killer. He hated that story with a passion. Not only was the story total fiction, but there was no such thing as Jane. She's just some fan character that fangirls like to dress as when they don't want to dress as him. He hated it. He hated that he now had a cosplayer in front of him right now, daring to approach fangirls... Wait. How long had she been here? If she saw the kill then she had the Sickness and he would have to kill her too just to avoid having another Trixie episode... And the fact that she was dressed as someone like that was just too ironic. Jane the killer was as real as Casper the friendly ghost.

He growled, stepping closer, "Piss off, I'm not in the mood for this shit."

"Oh?" she laughed again, "But I think I have some news for you that might put you in the mood again. Or... my mood anyway."

"What the fuck are you talking ab-Hey!"

The seemingly drunk cosplayer lurched forward with surprising speed, grabbing his wrist with one hand to stop his knife plunging down on her, "Shh... Let me look at you, Daddy's told me so much..."

"Did Daddy tell you that you were going to bite the dust tonight?" he snarled.

Out of morbid curiosity, or the stunned anger, he wasn't sure, but Jeff remained still, hand tightening on the handle of his knife ready to get payback as soon as he was done humouring her. She put her hand flat on his chest, the fresh blood from his kill warming her palm. Her black eyes were alight with a curiosity that seemed to be patronizing in their own way. Jeff eyed her with an air of warning to get the hell off, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't taking advantage of the closeness to eye her for her low neckline. Attempting to push her luck and extend the mockery, her other hand came up to his cheek to trace his scares. However this time she was cut short as he snatched out a free hand to grip her wrist and bend it backwards.

"I'd get the fuck away if I were you." He warned.

"No you wouldn't." She giggled, a distortion to her tone. She seemed to enjoy the pain he brought her as her bones threatened to crack. If anything, she leant into it, craving more, "Are you going to kill me Jeff? In my story I thought it was I who killed you." She blinked and shook her head as if scolding herself, "No, bad Jane, Daddy won't like that..."

He cocked an eyebrow as her hand on his chest flexed to grab his hoody, the blood staining her ivory skin, "Well that story is as big a bullshit as the others. Hate to burst your jacked up bubble but Jane isn't real. Props for the dedication." He shoved her away from him, "Now fuck off."

"She wasn't real, no." She stumbled backwards, a sadistic grin forming, "Until Daddy made it so."

"I don't actually give a shit. You're going to end up same as everyone else." He raised his knife and started to advance on her. Sickness or not, she was annoying him and he wanted her gone for good, "Sleeping..."

She didn't even flinch, "Oh? Then I guess everyone is just... like... me?"

With each word she grinned wider. Way to disfigured for a person of her frame. Jeff swung the knife down, aiming for her throat. There was a jolt, and a sickly squelch as the blade sank into her skin. But... there wasn't the satisfactory sound of a dying gasp of breath. Jeff stared at where the knife had embedded into her neck, and almost recoiled at the thick black ooze that trickled from it. He jarred back, pulling his knife free. Her pale skin seemed to seal itself instantly like a deformed set of stitches. She stroked her throat with a slim finger, gathering up the black blood and licking it clean with a moan almost erotic.

Her onyx eyes glinted unnaturally, teeth starting to show as she pulled back her shadow-stained lips further into a grin. Those teeth... So white and, jagged! Her canines seemed to resemble that of a python while the others were a sharp, rocky terrain of fangs and strength. Jeff narrowed his eyes, it wasn't the weirdest thing he'd seen but it certainly wasn't something he expected. Neither did he expect the black, pointed tongue that snaked out over her lips and smoothed over her teeth. As her tongue touched them, they seemed to dissolve back into the human shape that had once been. With another giggle, she leant upwards closer to his face.

"Well?"

He shoved her, forcing her to back down but neither one of them gave up on their grip be it on clothing or wrist, "What the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"Jane... Daddy's little girl, and he's so proud of me." She whispered dreamily, like she wasn't fully conscious of what was going on anymore, "Daddy promised me the world..."

"And who the fuck is your _Daddy?_"

She stopped, almost insulted by the question. But quickly recovered and pouted teasingly, "Daddy knows you... Daddy made me... Daddy made me all better... And Daddy promised me the world..."

The knife raised again, threatening to hit her skull this time, "Bullshit! Now answer the fucking question!"

"The story of Jane..." she sighed, drunk on her own twisted glee. Her grin widened, teeth pointing and fracturing once more into a monstrosity even he had to double-take on. Her eyes becoming sunken and damp, "Are you going to be the villain in my story? Daddy says you will. Oh... I'm so hungry..."

He yelled out as her teeth enlarged again, lunging at him. He just managed to duck out of the way, swiping his knife at her. Her skin slices at her shoulder blade, but once again healed almost instantly. She snarled, a sense of enjoyment altering her tone. She turned and grabbed the blade in her hand, half trying to wrench it from him, half trying to force him backwards. Jeff tugged harshly, her palm splitting open with a line of black blood to follow. It was as if the girl had Sickness running through her veins. She wasn't human!

"Go to sleep!" he spat, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back to hit the wall.

"You won't wake up!" She cackled, unphased by the blow and swiping her hand up to claw his face. Jane grinned as she drew blood. Her body slammed into his, pinning him against the wall, too strong for someone of her size, "Just like Liu..."

Jeff struggled against her, but his arms were trapped and she wasn't moving. It was like she'd turned her body to stone, refusing to move. The only satisfaction he felt was when his blade had stabbed into her abdomen from the force, "You don't talk about him!"

"Then don't talk." Her black tongue slithered out, seemingly oblivious to the wound. She leaned in closer, "Just let me feed..."

He struggled and twisted the blade harshly as she closed in on him. Yelling abuse and trying to avoid her hand that snaked to the back of his neck, seeing out his proxy brand. The last thing he felt, was her black nails, sinking into his skin. And then the images returned. His brother, lying in a pool of blood under him... His parents dead in the next room... All sanity lost... Everything ruined... And the lust to kill... To Go... to... sleep...

And then, just like that, he felt a colossal slap to the face.

"Wake up, Jeff, you son of a bitch!"

He jolted, the cold air stinging his eyes. Sore pain throbbing all over his body. A blurred figure crouched in front of him. He found himself on the ground. In a split second he darted out to grab the figure by the throat, "Get away from me!"

The figure struggled, gabbing his hoody and kneeing him in the gut, "It's me you bastard! Wake up!"

He hesitated, knowing only one person with that tone of voice, "Alice?"

"Who did you think?" she spat, glaring up at him with her cold blue eyes, "Get off."

He did so, panting for breath and holding the back of his neck, feeling pain burn down his spine, "Fuck... What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass as always."

"I didn't need saving. Ah..." Another jolt of pain hit him, he looked around, "Where did she go?"

"You mean the goth chick? She ran for it." Alice sat up, brushing herself off and flicking her hair back, "Who was she anyway?"

He snarled, "You're not going to fucking believe this..."

"Try me."

Jeff was about to open his mouth, to tell her just what had happened. Who that demonic girl said she was. And who he had a pretty good idea of who her 'Daddy' was. But he was interrupted by a voice echoing in his head. Alice had the same reaction, freezing and looking more annoyed than anything. It was a voice they knew well. It was the same silky voice that had warned them all not to go out on this job in the first place. They looked to the side, seeing Slenderman looking down at them with an air of near anger.

_What... happened...?_

**A/N:**

**And now they're in trouble. So... Jane the killer isn't just a story like everyone thought. Zalgo's been busy... Is there more to this that meets the eye? Lets find out! XD Can't wait to hear from you all!**


	6. Confrontations

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait guys, I've been a bit distracted moving house! But it's all sorted out now XD Anywho, you've waited long enough for this, lets continue! XD**

The way Jeff's teeth were gritted he was sure that they were going to shatter if he actually gave a damn. First of all, he was angry because he looked ridiculous. He had been forced to tie his mass of black hair up in a high pony-tail to avoid it tangling in the wound at the back of his neck. A dense gauze had been wrapped around his throat to keep the bandage in place, stopping the blood from dripping down his back again. He held an icepack over the top of his, starting to shiver from the cold pressing against the top of his spine. But at least the pain had subsided a little. Not by much though. And the second reason he was angry, was because he was now standing in Slenderman's office and hearing the biggest bullshit lecture of his life.

The demon's voice flowered through his aching head like water, harsh and strong, _The risks were made completely clear...! If a job is not authorised by me then it goes ignored...! What possessed you to disobey and not only put your own soul at risk but risk the souls of your fellow proxies...? If Alice hadn't-_

Jeff cut him off with a yell, "Yeah where the hell is she anyway? Last I checked she was running around without permission!"

_And I plan on giving her the same treatment as I give you... At the moment she is informing the others of what happened while I find out the same from you... I would be more grateful to her if I were you since she saved you before I could arrive..._

"I didn't need saving! I was doing just fine without that bitch or you!"

_I'm sure many would disagree by the way this stranger was feeding on your soul from your proxy brand..._

"I could handle it!" he hissed, the back of his neck throbbing.

_No you couldn't, Jeffery...! A minute longer and this stranger could have devoured your soul completely and-_

"Yeah you've been through all this! Yet here I am still standing!"

_That is not the p_-

"Then what is the point?" Jeff yelled.

Slender straightened to his full height and was about to deliver just what the point was, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jeff stayed with one hand clenched at his side and the other threatening to pierce the ice pack at his neck. The silence seemed to grant whoever was calling permission to enter. The door opened slowly. And Jeff felt instant rage when he saw that it was not only Alice, but the rest of the group too, looking in with great curiosity.

The demon sighed, resting a finger on his temple tiredly, _Alice, I thought I asked you to inform the others and then wait for further instructions..._

"You did," she replied coolly, "But I don't really have the full story to inform them either."

"Yeah come on, Jeff," Ben urged, "Story time. Just how did you get cornered by a prostitute?"

Jeff snapped his head, wincing at the pain it brought in his neck, "She was not a prostitute, she only dressed like one!"

"My mistake..."

Slender's tone turned impatient, _Jeffery I think you should start explaining what happened sooner rather than later because frankly I would like some answers..._

Jeff growled. He did not want to talk. He just wanted to go back out there and kill who put him in this position. He wanted to take away all those images that she had forced into his head, to take away what he saw of his brother. No one should be able to make him see that again. He saw it enough himself without help. But most of all, he wanted to kill her. To kill Jane.

He huffed, wanting to get this over with, "The kill was normal, and I was heading back here when this freaky chick shows up."

"Freaky how?" Toby asked.

"Freaky as in she was touching up the body and had those all black eyes. She said... Fucks sake... She said her name was Jane. And she wanted to kill."

Trixie furrowed her brow. She didn't know much about the stories that were posted online for fun, but she had heard that name before, "Jane the killer? I thought that one was just a made up fiction. You all said so yourself."

"No shit, newbie, we say it because it's true!" Jeff snapped, "She even said so herself that it used to be a story until her old man did something to make her real. I know how it sounds alright, but I'm just telling you what happened."

"Are you sure you didn't meet some extreme cosplayer or something?" Ben asked.

"Definitely wasn't. She wasn't human." Alice commented, suddenly looking uneasy, "I only saw her for a second but she definitely wasn't a fake."

"Are... Are you alright, Alice?" Trixie asked, not sure if she was overstepping a line, but Alice looked just plain disturbed for some reason.

"I'm fine, newbie." She snapped in return, mentally shaking herself to get a grip, "Jeff's the one that was having his neck ravished when I got there to save his ass."

"Kinky..." Ben sniggered.

"Oh piss off." Jeff growled, "I didn't need saving. Especially from some rogue proxy. And before you ask, I don't know who she was working for. She just called him her Dad or some shit."

"Dad?" Ben questioned sardonically, "You got a killer hicky and et the father in one night? You move quick."

_Enough of this...!_ Slender interrupted, his tone irritated and clearly pushed to the limit of tiredness, _Jeffery, let me see if I've got this right... While you were out there disobeying my orders, you were approached and attacked by a girl who claimed to be a character from a fictional story and she mentioned that she was working for her father...?Yet there was no mention to who her father was...?_

"Good to see you keeping up, Slendy." Jeff scowled.

Trixie chewed her bottom lip, "But that entire job was a Zalgo trick. If anything I expected Zalgo to be there or... or Jack."

_I think that Zalgo was definitely acting there tonight... And he has clearly abducted more than just our own... And his influence is far more powerful than expected..._

Toby looked confused, blinking up at his mentor, "You mean he's brain washing people into thinking they're his kids! That's just gross, he'd make a terrible dad!"

"Missing the point, Tobes..." Ben sighed.

_Actually..._ Slender said, _Toby has grasped the point completely... If Zalgo is indeed behind his young woman's actions, then his strength is returning at a much faster rate..._

"So what does that mean for us, what even is this?" Alice demanded, pointing to the wound on the back of Jeff's neck, "She nearly tore his brand right off!"

_She was feeding from the energy it gives off, the demon blood from my marking you is what she was trying to get to... Feeding from what makes you a proxy, and your life source..._

Jeff looked outraged all over again, "But it's still there right? I'm still a proxy, right? I'm not going to start aging again am I?"

_Calm down, Jeffery, yes you are still a proxy and are not in any way different to what you were before you left... But a few minutes longer and you might not have been so lucky..._

The group took a moment to let that piece of information sink in. Feeding on a proxy for demon energy, that was a new one even for them. They'd never heard of a proxy doing that before. Hell they'd never even heard of a demon doing that! All they'd ever known was eating as normal for themselves, and that demons absorbed souls of the people they kill. That was the end of it. No questions asked. But to have knowledge of a proxy seeking out and attempting to feed from another proxy like that, it was unnerving to say the least. For others it was purely terrifying.

"So if this is Zalgo causing all this," Trixie muttered, "Does that mean Jack could be out there doing the same thing?"

Slender sighed, _Honestly, Beatrix, I hope he is not... But if that is indeed the case then we need to take more precautions... From now on, all work is put on hold and no proxy leaves the hideout unless on patrol with another proxy or demon... Do you understand...?_

The group exchanged looks, not knowing how to respond to that. Finally Toby was the one to speak, "But, Slendy, if we stop collecting souls, then you won't get any food."

Again, there was silence. Still and cold. And when Slender spoke, his tone was likewise, _I will get by... In the meantime I want the Passive proxies to stay together and work off one anothers skills to find any other trace of Zalgo's work or our missing proxies... Benjamin and Beatrix, this means you..._

Trixie grimaced as Ben slid his cold arm around her shoulders. His eyebrows quirked, "Looks like we're going to be spending a lot more time together, huh Trix?"

She didn't like the sound of that. But she had to follow orders, "Um, yay...?"

* * *

Needless to say, there were mixed results in opinion after the exchange in Slender's office. Some were angry, sceptical, others were worried or confused. But although no one would admit it, everyone was scared in some form or other. They all agreed that they needed Slender strong and on the alert. That wasn't going to happen if he stopped them all from killing for him. Less souls for him to feed from, ultimately meant less of a life force for him. How was he meant to protect them if he was willingly weakening himself? They just hoped he had a plan.

Jeff didn't like this one bit, not surprisingly. But it wasn't about Slender's decision that annoyed him. It was the fact that he had been treated like a child. Forced to stay inside as if he'd been the one in the wrong. Sure, the healing wound at the back of his neck was a sure sign that maybe going out against Slender's orders wasn't the best idea. But still, it wasn't like he was trying to get in trouble. He just wanted to do his damn job and find out how the hell to get back at who did this to him.

He pulled a soda can out of the fridge and pressed the chilled metal to the back of his neck. Instantly he hissed from the pain it brought, "Son of a bitch..."

"Well what do you expect?"

He turned out with an accusing look in his eyes, only to see Alice walking into the kitchen coldly. He didn't want to see her. Or anyone for that matter, "Look if you're expecting a thanks or something then you can shove it up your-"

"Articulate as always, Jeffy-boy, but I'm not expecting gratitude." She rolled her eyes, collecting a soda can for herself before leaning against the counter. Her expression looked a mixture of annoyance and confliction, like she didn't want to have this conversation but couldn't bring herself not to start it, "Look, I'm sick of all the bullshitting around here so I'm going to ask you something and I want a straight answer."

Instantly, Jeff turned defensive from his stance to his tone, "I'm not answering anything I don't want to."

"Well lately no one is getting what they want so tough," She looked serious, stern as if all joking and wry banter were pushed aside. And there was a slight shake to her tone, like she really didn't want to know the answer, "You saw your brother when you blacked out, didn't you?"

As far as he remembered, he hadn't told anyone what he had seen after he blacked out. How it had felt like the Sickness had sunk into his head, forcing him into a sense of insanity that he didn't want to return to. His brother screaming for help, begging to live... Jeff had no idea why he had been forced to relive those moments when Jane had been near him. But one thing was for sure. He wanted to make her pay. But first things first, how the hell did Alice find out that Jane had made him see anything?

"You don't talk about him..." he snarled warningly, "Ever."

"It's just a question, Jeff. You see him when Sickness is around, it's common knowledge. I just need to know if you saw him tonight."

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"For christs sake, Jeff, take a hint, I'm asking if you felt like Sickness was there when she was!"

"Just leave it alone alright! What the fuck does it matter to you anyway?" he yelled, getting in her face.

She put a hand on his chest to keep him a distance from her, eyes hard, "Because I felt it and I need to know that it wasn't just me!"

Jeff stared at her. For a split second he could have sworn he heard her voice break. Not that it stopped his anger. He pushed her hand away roughly, but didn't advance on her any further, "What the hell do you mean by you felt it too? You didn't see-"

"No. No, I didn't see him. I saw my own Sickness." She looked as though she was deliberately holding herself still, so she didn't give away what was going on in her head, "I just needed to know it wasn't just me being affected."

He didn't like feeling weak. And whenever Sickness was involved, that's what it made him feel. Weakness and it put him back to being fifteen again. Lost, insane, and alone. He hated it. But something that he hated just a fraction more, was admitting to it, "Well you weren't the only one effected..." He growled, "Happy now?"

"No I'm not happy. What kind of question is that?"

"For fucks sake, Alice, what do you want from me here?"

She exhaled slowly, trying to get her thoughts together. In truth all she wanted to know was that she wasn't going crazy. That the Sickness really had been there. Now she had that information, she wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or just as concerned, "I don't want anything from you. Goodnight."

He sidestepped to block her path, shaking his head, "Don't give me that crap, you came in here demanding answers so now it's my turn. How come you didn't mention this to Slendy?"

"Same reason as you. No point." She shrugged, "He's already cutting off his own energy source, he knows what's going on around here."

"Well it'd be fucking appreciated if he filled us in once in a while..."

She tilted her head, "As in...?"

"As in everything that's been going on here has been this big need to know bases, but he's ignoring that we need to know! Since Jack ran for it and stabbed us in the back, all Slendy talks about is going out to look for him, keeping an eye out for others, Passive proxies make sure you look for Jack and maybe others... Well what about us? What about the ones who fucking stayed and are doing are job? We get taken for granted and left in the dark. Why the fuck are we worrying about Jack when he chose to piss off on his own?"

"Sickness took him, Jeff, you know that."

"Oh you're standing up for him now?" he snapped, "Last I heard you didn't like this anymore than I do!"

"For gods sake, Jeff..." she sighed, tired and not in the mood for this, "I don't like that Slender is hiding something from us. I'm on your side there. But Jack never stood a chance and I don't blame him."

"Whatever. Christ, everyone is just so concerned for little Jackie aren't they..." he hissed dryly, "What about the people risking their asses like tonight. Actually getting the job done!"

"Is that what this is all about? You want praise? Is that it, Jeffy-boy, you want old Slendy to pat you on the back and say good job?"

"Fuck off! I'm just saying shit is hitting the fan big time and at the end of the day we don't know why! We do the work, we stuck around, the least he could do is give us a fucking reason to keep going!"

His fist collided hard with a cupboard door, making an echoing bang across the room. Alice didn't flinch, she was used to his anger by now. However she did close her eyes, half expecting that he was going to hit her instead. There wasn't a reason to. He had never hit her before and she doubted he would. Honestly, the thought had never even crossed his mind to strike her. But when he saw her reaction, he looked sceptical.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." she muttered, wanting to change the subject, "Listen, you're right. Slender is hiding something, and I'm not happy. But I don't blame Jack and I believe that Slender will fill us in with a little push. Just, for gods sake just let tonight blow over before we bring it up again, okay?"

He huffed, too tired and in too much pain to keep up this fight when he already had so many going on already, "Whatever..."

"Alright then..."

There was an uncomfortable silence. One that didn't happen often between them. Where banter and wry comments were replaced by uncomfortable remains of worry and adrenaline, neither really knew what to do. It seemed without the mood to insult one another, they didn't know what remained. But at least they had come to some sense of understanding. Not an agreement, but it was a start. A rocky one at that... They stood there like that for what seemed like forever. Not making eye contact that glaring off into their own middle distance.

Jeff was the one to break the silence for once, looking down at his hand, knuckle grazed from where he had hit the cupboard. That look she gave when he did so, he didn't like it, "You didn't think I was going to hit you did you?"

Alice scoffed, but her sombre tone didn't change, "You wouldn't have the guts..."

"Don't push your luck." It wasn't a threat, more of old cruel banter returning, "Still shaken up over Sickness then?"

"Take your own advice and don't push your luck." She snapped harshly.

He narrowed his eyes, "Just asking."

"Well don't."

"Christ, what do you see that puts out in such a bitchy mood?"

"Same as everyone else. Something I don't like, lets just leave it at that." She made eye contact, and said something she hadn't said to him in a long time, "Please?"

He had to make a double take on that. Politeness and genuine looks were not something that passed between them often. And it took him by surprise, "You're scared..." It wasn't mockery, he was truly surprised.

"I don't get scared." She insisted, sidestepping him and getting closer to the exit, "I don't get scared and you didn't get beat up by a girl, deal?"

There was not only an escape offer from the conversation in there, but also a trace of old familiarity. Jeff chose to jump on it while he could, "Fine..."

"Fine. Anyway you owe me one."

"What makes you say that?" he demanded, watching her leave.

"Well I did save your ass tonight."

"I told all of you before, I didn't need fucking saving!"

She simply smirked, pausing in the doorway before taking her leave. A trace of her usual sly banter returning, "Keep telling yourself that, Jeffy-boy."

**A/N:**

**So a bit of a bonding moment in there, lol, but what will happen now that Slender is taking such big precautions to keep everyone safe? Will Ben and Trixie make a good team tracking down Jack and the others? Lets see! New chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Blind Panic

**A/N:**

**There's a lot to come in the next set of chapters, trust me. I'm talking... Well I would tell you what I'm talking about but that would be giving away spoilers now wouldn't it XD Also, someone a while ago asked me how old Ben was compared to Sally in this story. I can't remember who said it but I thought I'd say here in hopes they see it. Ben is actually about 19 in this story whereas Sally is only about 8. I know so many people in the fanbase make them around the same age, and that's cool, it's open to interpretation. This is just my interpretation of it where he's older. And for the record, yes Sally will be showing up at some point in later chapters!**

**Onwards readers! XD**

Kate took a long breath and continued on her search. Time felt different to her when she ventured away from the hideout. Especially when she was here. Out in the long stretch of desert that had not only once been a thriving lake, but had also once been her home. But the sweltering heat had dried it out a long time ago, and no life could last here. Only the desperate flies that occasionally buzzed past, and the deceivingly dangerous lizards that scuttled into hiding at the sign of a stranger. Time stood still here. Because nothing ever changed.

She couldn't even count herself as a sole survivor, being a ghost of what she had once been. But among all the misery that this place would have originally brought, this was her place. And nothing was going to change that. She had come here after days of searching for a sign of the missing proxies. Word of mouth by Shad dropping in on her for progress updates had informed her of the sudden appearance of Jane and her attack on Jeff, along with the choice Slender had made to stop feeding in order to protect the others. And as what was likewise with the others, it unsettled her. Not scared, but unsettled. And if anything, it only made her more determined to find Jack. She had never been completely on board with someone so young being brought into this, but she could at least recognise the difference between being a killer but safe, and being made to kill and in danger. And Jack didn't deserve either.

Travelling and searching had brought her here. To her place. To think. In the middle of the dusty landscape , she found the true survivor of the area. An old, overturned, wooden boat that had once belonged to... to someone she missed. A lot. She exhaled slowly, her breath cold compared to the humidity around her. Her hand extended and softly ran her fingers over the wooden boat.

"Things are getting worse here, Sam..." Kate whispered, shaking her head, "And I have no idea how to stop it. That little'un is still with that bastard, and here we are playing hide-and-seek. And... I'm so sick of playing." Her golden, lizard-like eyes were hard and stern, "Slender gonna last long at this rate, and he ain't listening to anyone. It's just working against a clock now..." She sighed, tracing the groves of the wood with her fingertip, "Just gotta keep trying to fix that... Huh Sam?"

Silence was the reply. It was always the reply. It would be a lie to say it didn't affect her anymore, after so many years of silence. But, she'd learned to be numb to it. Kate patted the boat fondly, and straightened up in preparation to start on her travels again. To the top of the mountain in the distance, where the thin air laced with the scent of wild vegetation helped her think. However, she hadn't even made two steps when the silence was shattered by the sound of sobbing.

She had turned around and raised her gun from her holster faster than a reptile would bare its fangs when threatened. Her voice barely more than a snarl, "Don't think I won't shoot a crier..."

"P-Please... Help me..."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the figure that stood before her. It was small, about the size of a teenager that was a little short for his age, dressed in a black hoody. Despite the heat, his young face was practically blue from cold. He shivered, empty, blind eyes trickling with back ooze down his cheeks.

"Jack?"

"Help me, Kate..."

The southerner lowered her gun, but didn't return it to her holster just yet. Instead she kept it firm in her hand, something didn't feel right here. She stepped closer to the boy, slow and steady, "I'm right here, little'un... How... How'd you get here, huh? What's been happening to you?"

She had to keep him talking. To focus or to distract him, she wasn't sure. But Jack seemed too far lost in his own world, trembling and afraid, "I-I'm only allowed out... to feed... I-I don't like it... I don't like it I don't like it I don't like it I-!"

Kate had to grab him by the shoulders and shake him to get him to stop screaming, "Whoa now, Jack, Kate's here, it's alright! He's not gonna take ya again, ya here?"

He shook his head fiercely, "No... No! Don't make me hurt her! P-Please I don't like this!"

It was as if he wasn't even aware of her anymore. Like he had someone else that only he could hear whispering in his ear, "Jack! Come on, little'un, wake up now." Her voice was struggling to remain calm, but it had to be, if she started shouting then who knows what it would do to his little heart.

In a movement that was far too quick and violent for someone of his age and stature, his frost-skinned fingers slashed forward, gripping her shirt and tugging desperately, as if she were her last life line, "Kill me! Please, before he makes me kill you!"

She didn't bother to remind him that she was already dead. When it came to dealing with Zalgo, being a ghost didn't matter. But Kate found that she wasn't thinking about either of those topics, she found herself focussing on her anger. Anger than a child was being manipulated and made to feel like this, made to beg for his own death or cause another's. It made the venom in her veins boil, "I aint gonna kill you, Jack, you're gonna come home with me and we'll get y'all fixed up, understand?"

The empty darkness of his eyes met hers, black-liquid sickness flooding from them as he sobbed. One had released her, shaking with strain as he unwillingly placed it in his pocket, and pulled out a scalpel, "...I'm s-sorry... Kate... I-I tried..."

* * *

Ben drummed his fingers against the keyboard of his laptop. It seemed to sense his irritation and the screen reacted to his static charge, sparking or glitching occasionally. This was a waste of time and they all knew it. But really, what choice did they have? None. That's what. But still, he supposed he could have worse company for this.

Sitting at the opposite end of the table to him, Trixie was pouring herself over another drawing. This time, it was one that was designed for Slender to sort later. And thankfully not another forced image from Zalgo. She kept glancing up whenever she heard a spark. She was used to it by now, but it still made her jump now and then if she wasn't too lost in her zone. After the umpteenth crackle of static, Trixie put her pencil down and removed the band from her hair, letting the blonde bangs flop over one eye ass seemed to be its natural position.

She looked at the ghost cautiously, not wanting to pick a fight, "Ben? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" He looked up, scarlet pupils dimmer than usual, "Yeah, fine, tired..."

"But... you don't sleep."

At that, he cracked a small smile, "Overworked then. On pointless work at that. What does Slendy hope to achieve with this?"

Honestly, she didn't have an definite answer, "I think, he thinks if we're constantly on watch like this, then we'll be able to keep an eye on the others. Make sure no one else gets hurt."

"I know that. But why bother making all these jobs known and organised if he's too paranoid to send anyone out? If they're not allowed out, then this is pointless. Not to mention, he's not feeding. All of this is like taking a hungover wrestler to a steak-house."

Trixie wasn't sure if she found that joke funny or not, or even if it was a joke. He had a good point, all of these jobs that she drew or Ben located... They were all sources of food for Slender, food that he was depriving himself of, "He's trying to keep us safe. And, lets face it, we've all gone out without permission at some point" She braved giving him a look, "Some under peer pressure I might add."

Ben winked at her slyly, "I can't help it if you find me so impressionable."

"Not the word I'd use."

"Then what word would you use?"

She thought that manipulative was too strong, no matter how true, so she shrugged and said instead, "Devious."

"Compliments? Oh you shouldn't have." He grinned.

Trixie rolled her eyes, fiving a half smile before returning to her work. She didn't understand it herself, but she seemed to be more willing to speak her mind when there were fewer of them around. For example, just her and Ben sitting in the kitchen and working together, it felt no different from when she and her friends from her old life would hang out during exam revision period. It was the same if she was with just Toby, or Shad. It seemed that when there were more people around, or rather more threatening people around, she tended to shrink back. It wasn't a matter of being scared or reserved, it was a matter of picking a way to survive. Obviously she was aware that proxies were forbidden to kill one another, but lately everyone had been so on edge she just didn't want to push anyone.

"Hey, Trix?" Ben said all of a sudden, looking up at her smugly, "Say 'Boo'..."

She blinked, confused, "Um... Boo?"

"So you can literally say boo to a ghost but you can't tell Jeff to piss off?"

So that's where he was going with this. Trixie glanced up for a moment before looking back at the paper, "You told me to say it. And it's not worth getting Jeff more angry than he already is. The odd empty threat doesn't bother me."

"What about that time he put a knife to your throat because you went into his room to deliver a job."

"I shouldn't have picked up his knife. I would feel just as angry if someone came into my room and touched..." She trailed off, feeling dread growing under the curious glint in his eyes. She cleared her throat, "If someone touched my things."

His gaze didn't waver, "What things would that be? Care to share?"

"No I don't." She said, tone harsher than intended, but it was the only way to get through to him, "Just like you don't care to talk about your past or what you keep hold of, if anything. Neither of us care, so lets just leave it, alright?"

Ben blinked, slowly. He wasn't intimidated, or even surprised. If anything, he was impressed. It was rare the newbie got to snap like that. Even if it was just a small one, but still, it was good to see. In a way, he found it entertaining. He liked seeing just what buttons he could push. Not just with her but with everyone, and pushing buttons in both literal and figurative senses were what he did best. And apparently, it had paid off today.

She stared at him, eyes quivering slightly despite determination, "Can you do that? Can you let this drop?"

"It was just a question, Trix," He cocked an eyebrow, closing his laptop and folding his arms atop it, contemplating her, "Alright, I'll let it drop for now, if you answer me just one little question and do me a favour."

It didn't seem fair to her, but anything for some peace at this point, "I'm listening."

"Well first of all, the favour is for you to try and use some of this attitude when the others push you around, you'll get much further in life. And the question is this; when was the last time you drew something that was just for fun? No jobs or dead people, just... fun."

That was an excellent question. And one that took her totally by surprise. She had expected him to repeat the question about what was so important to her in her room. In a way she was grateful. In others, she really wasn't. Her throat felt dry and she was almost ashamed of herself, "I... Haven't. Not since I came here."

"Christ..." he scoffed, "So you've been drawing nothing but future dead people for-"

"Pretty much." She felt ill, "Well it's not like you-"

"Hey I mix my business and pleasure all the time. How else do you think I'd stay sane here?" He winked knowingly, "Give it a try sometime."

She sighed. Honestly, it did depress her that something she once enjoyed to no end was now something that caused others pain and contained her. The pencil in her hand felt... lighter. Less of a struggle. But she was confused as to why he was even encouraging her. Not that she was turning it away, things were too stressful at the moment not to. She smiled, "Yeah. I think I might. Right now though, I need to deliver these two Slender to sort though." The papers gathered in her hand as she stood up, "Want me to take your flash drive too?"

"Nah, still got some more to do. Much appreciated though." He nodded at her to back up his words before his he opened the laptop again, "Good luck out there, Trix."

"Thanks," she smiled, "You too."

* * *

A set of long, black clawed hands ran through the patch of mussed brown hair on the boys head before him. A cruel scowl was etched on the demons face, like he was disappointed. And he was. And Zalgo did not like to be disappointed.

"Oh Jack... You could have done so well today. But instead, you defy me."

Jane giggled at her rulers side, pulling at her jet hair excitably, "Let me go in his place next time, Daddy, I was a good girl, wasn't I? I did just what you asked and-"

"Silence!" he spat, venom lacing his tone, "I'm speaking to Jack."

The boy trembled, head bowed down and praying for a quick end, "Please... You said you would help me. You promised!"

Zalgo bared his uneven, sharp teeth, eyes glowing with the fires of hell itself, "I am helping you, my boy, I am helping you become what you were meant to be. A true proxy. A killer. Mind, body and soul. It's a wonderful life to lead, Jack."

"It's the best." Jane sighed dreamily, "But I'm more than just your proxy, right Daddy? Tell me I'm right, Daddy?"

He almost regretted having her around. Her mind was far too broken for him to tolerate longer than necessary. A child had more function to the brain than she did. However, she was obedient and acted mostly on primal instinct which is exactly what he wanted. The demon nodded, "Very much so, child..."

Jack shivered, "Don't make me... D-Don't make me hurt them again..."

"Oh my boy," The demons calm, slow tone vanished and was instead disfigured into a threatening snarl that even the greatest of predator would whimper at. A talon lashed out from the shadows of dust and Sickness, gripping Jack's throat and forcing him to breathe in the Sickness, "That is exactly what you're going to do."

Jack yelped in fear as the dark, gritty dust of Sickness flowed down his gullet. Ooze-like years poured down his cheeks. It would have been pitiful or even distressing to watch such suffering. If it didn't stop as quickly as it started. Within seconds, the boy fell still. Breathing steadily, calmly. His blind eyes stopped leaking and he may as well have been a statue for all the movement he made. Zalgo released him, and smirked in pride at himself. He turned away and started striding across the vast gloomy wasteland. Jane quickly tottering behind.

"Can I go out again, Daddy? I'll even kill one this time if you like. They're all just... so much fun up there..."

"Patience, child, you'll see them again soon. But now, it's time to give someone else a turn to make it fair. And I think my old friend has been meaning to catch up with these two for a very long time..."

He stopped in front of two more motionless figures. Long since healed of their many fights with one another to entertain their ruler. Now, they looked like soldiers prepared for the front line. If the soldiers had been robbed of a soul of course.

"You were once so strong. So proud to go by such infantile names of Masky and Hoody. But how the mighty have fallen..." Zalgo sighed, a laugh tainting it, "Make others fall before me. _Bring_ _them to me!"_

**A/N:**

**So a lot happening in this one, and a lot to be happening in the future chapters, I promise that XD Let me know what you think! **


	8. Avoidance of the Topic

**A/N:**

**Hi guys! I guess it's time to tidy up that cliffhanger I left you guys on last time, huh? Whoops. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer! Here you go, a longer chapter than usual too! Can't wait to hear what you think! XD**

Shad glided down the corridor at a surprising speed, dark eyes stern with worry. Something didn't feel right, in the shadows. Like something was shifting in them that he couldn't quite place. But whatever it was, it was eager to grow. He had to tell Slender of this. Of course he wasn't sure just what could be done but the point still stands that it was better to inform. A service he was glad to do, provided he was treated with the same respect. And for the most part he was.

But lately, he wasn't sure what to think. Although he knew that Slender was under a lot of stress, he couldn't help but disagree with his methods. Starving himself just so the others wouldn't have to go outside was not going to solve anything. And, in a rare moment of selfishness, Shad found himself resentful that his containment meant that he was unable to check up on his Emily. With all the danger seeping out from Zalgo's control, and innocent getting hurt, he was worried for her safety. But, alas, he had to remain faithful to Slender. Things had to turn out right. They just had to.

Of course, if Slender would just swallow his pride, and regret, and ask _her_ for help... Well things would be at least a smaller fraction in their favour. But he wouldn't. Shad understood that things were far more difficult than met the eye.

Suddenly, a harsh collision and a rustle of papers jolted him out of his trail of thought and back to the present. He blinked in surprise and noticed the blonde girl in purple hooded jacket looking alarmed at his very presence. He cleared his throat, "Oh, my apologies, Beatrix. It seems I was far more lost in thought than expected."

She shook her head, "No, no don't worry about it. I was miles away myself. Is everything okay?"

"Nothing has changed as far as I'm aware if that's what you mean. Are those for Slender?" His dark eyes indicated to the papers in her hands.

"Oh, yes they are. Are you heading there now?"

"I am. I can deliver them for you if you like?"

"Hm? O-Oh, um, yeah sure if that's okay."

Trixie looked down as she handed over the papers, not wanting to make eye contact. She liked Shad, and respected him, but she didn't know how to act around him. The first time she met him, he was as cold and sardonic as the others, and yet over time he had resumed his calm military like persona. She wondered which was the real him. If she should be respectful out of fear or because of equal treatment. It was hard enough trying to figure that out with Ben!

"Of course it is." He nodded, eyes concerned. There was enough stress around here lately and he didn't fancy more of it brewing, "Is everything alright, Beatrix?"

"I'm fine." She answered quickly, "I just- Tired..."

"That seems to be an excuse many use as of late. Is there anything else?"

"No, sorry to bother you..."

"It is not you that is bothering me, it is the situation we find ourselves in."

"Oh." Trixie didn't know how to answer. To find the situation 'bothering' was an understatement. And the fact that he was even admitting as much to her was a little unsettling. He was always so reserved, "How, um, how are things now? With Slender and finding Jack I mean."

"I'm afraid there has been no change. Although something doesn't feel right. Something has changed, but what I'm not sure."

She wrapped her arms around herself. Why was he confiding in her? "Is there anything you want me to do?"

He seemed surprised by the question, "Well, you are pretty much doing all you can."

"I don't think drawing people that either can't be touched or can't be traced." She sighed.

"That is more relevant than you think, Beatrix. Slender has often commented that the work of a Passive proxy is just as important as an Active. And your skills are most useful to him, in the same way as mine or even Jeff's."

She highly doubted it, "My results never change though. Everyone else, well they can go out and do something whereas without a pencil I'm stuck. Nothing changes."

"You have changed a lot, Beatrix. You're hardly the trembling wreck we once knew."

"You've changed a lot too." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Almost like a defence mechanism. He had said something that didn't sit right with her, and she retaliated. It was true what he said, she never would have talked back when she first arrived here.

"Explain?" he asked politely, unphased by her bluntness.

She shifted, somewhat awkwardly, "Th-The first conversation we had when I arrived here, I was trying to find a way out. And you were... a little cruel. You spoke like a more articulate version of Ben if I'm honest." She winced, apologising for sounding rude or out of place.

"Oh?" he paused in thought, then gave a small hint of a smile and nodded, "Oh yes, I remember. And I must apologise to you for my behaviour. I test all new arrivals in the same way, to judge how they react to the cruel nature in which we live. That, and... if you recall it was not the most calm of times when you arrived."

"It's okay. You dropped the act pretty quickly after that so... I guess I passed?"

"You did."

There was a wave of relief over her. One less person to be scared of, "Is that why you call me Beatrix instead of a nickname or newbie?"

"Indeed. As you know, names are important in this world, and although I do not wish to know or use your true full name, the least I can do is offer respect and call you by some of it."

She smiled, "Well now I feel bad calling you Shad instead of Shadow Lurker."

"No need for that. Shad is reasonable enough without such a mouthful of a title."

"If you're sure," A small part of her wanted to know what his real name was. She wanted to know what all of their real names were. Not because she wanted to control them, but just out of natural human curiosity. But she repressed it, she had to, "Sorry, I'll let you get back to work."

"Likewise. Until next time."

They parted ways. One with a little less to be confused over, and the other exactly in the same place as he started. Not that he expected a simple conversation to change much, but it was a nice momentary distraction. In truth he did feel slightly guilty over the harsh manner he'd treated her upon her arrival, however it was what he had done with everyone else to start with, and it was in the past now. Nothing worth fretting over. There were bigger issues at hand.

He continued on his way down the maze of corridors. There were two ways into Slender's office. The main and most known was through the common room, and the other was a back entrance that could be reached closer to the exit. That was the one he tended to use the most. It caused less hassle during stressful times like this. Best to keep a low profile to start with and then be honest when asked later.

What he expected to happen was one of two things. One: he was going to speak with Slender and once again there was going to be no progress made. Or Two: he was going to speak with Slender and there was going to be the bare minimum of progress made but there was still nothing that could be done just yet. They were pretty accurate assumptions to make, and they had been the norm for a long time. What he didn't expect was a third scenario. One where Kate was standing in the middle of Slender's office looking like she had just returned from a street fight.

Her eyes were bright and hard, the gold practically alight in rage and the need to do anything but stay still. Her clothes had patches of dust scattered over them along with a tear across the shoulder of her jacket. A thin line was sliced down her cheek and stopping at her neck where something had attacked her. The wound did not look serious, in fact it actually looked like it was healing by the second. Part of her ghost form, you can take an injury but ultimately you always revert to the form you died in. Give it another minute and it would appear to never have been there. Yet it could only be assumed that her anger and whatever did this to her will remain.

"Kate? What happened to you?" Shad asked, eyes moving from her to Slender who sat at his desk.

"Don' go worryin' about me, Shadowman, we got bigger things to fret over." She answered sternly.

He furrowed his brow, looking at Slender, "Sir?"

The demon sighed, fatigue and frustration darkening his aura, _It seems that things are worse for our missing Proxies that we first thought... Kate, if you wouldn't mind explaining once more..._

* * *

As ordered, Kate retold her story. Although in her opinion, it was nothing but a waste of time. It's not that she didn't see the relevance of retelling the events, she just thought that things would move faster if Slender told them instead while she gets back out there. But what choice did she have right now? Slender wasn't letting anyone leave when something as serious as this was happening. She was stuck. So she was forced to talk.

She explained to them how she was out searching for signs of the other proxies and Jack had shown up out of nowhere. He was so scared, and lost. And when the Sickness had taken over him, he struggled so hard against it. But he was so young, he wasn't strong enough to handle it. A darkness took over him, one that she hadn't seen in a long time. He was sobbing when he attacked her, but he had no control over his actions or his mind. Although his raw emotion of fear and guilt were prominent, the rest of him had been an empty shell to be controlled by another. It was painful to witness, but she didn't admit that when she was explaining the events to them, just like she didn't admit that she couldn't bring herself to fight back.

Shad exchanged a look with Slender, "Where is he now? What happened after he attacked you?"

Kate shrugged a shoulder impatiently, adjusting her cowboy hat for the tenth time in less than five minutes, "Hell if I know. One sec he's being taken over by some dark hoodoo and the next, he's just gone. I told yah, he did this and then he bolted." She indicated to her wounded cheek, the scar barely a hairline in width now, and shrinking, "Chased him for a good few miles before he just vanished. Just... Just vanished alright!"

_Calm yourself, Kate...In a way this is a good thing..._ Slender insisted, his voice projecting into their minds with a calming sense to it, _He didn't want to fight you... He ran the first chance he got... There is still the Jack we know in him somewhere... _

"All the good that's gonna do if we can't find him." Kate stated.

"No... Wait," Shad creased his brow in concentration, "If he did just vanish-"

"Which he did."

"I wasn't arguing with you, Kate." He replied flatly, "I'm saying that if he did then it means that there must be a mode of transportation back to his current controller. A portal to Zalgo, one similar to the one we tried when trying to find you, Sir."

_Yes, I see what you mean... And even if the portal has been cleaned away then the energy will still be traceable... Just a handful of residue would enable me to find their location and travel there myself..._

Shad looked at his mentor with some concern, "If you don't mind me saying so, Sir, since you have stopped feeding, you do not have the energy to travel that far, let alone create a portal of that power. Maybe, and forgive me for mentioning this, but maybe asking for help from Roche-"

_Thank you for your concern, Shadow Lurker..._Slender interrupted, harsher than intended, _But I am more than capable of such a task... Although you may be right about the travel... I will need to reserve myself for when I meet Zalgo..._

It was clear to hear the uneasy edge to his voice, and Shad had to take pity, "I will travel there, Sir. May I have someone join me, as a precaution?"

_Of course... Perhaps Smile would be better assistance to you to track the residue, and you make take another with you should you encounter trouble..._

At this, Kate quirked an eyebrow in interest. Well in truth she had been having her interests peaked for a while, but had not let it show until now. There was so much going on, it was almost hard to keep up with. But in a way, that was a blessing in itself. Lots going on meant lots to do. And lots to find. She stayed quiet for now, having said her peace and now it was just a matter of waiting to be dismissed, Something was being done, and that was exactly what she wanted.

"Yes, Sir. I'll leave tonight." Shad nodded.

_Thank you... Both of you... And please, be safe..._

"Always." Kate muttered, her confidence still prominent despite the lack of volume.

"Yes, Sir."

The two left his office in silence. And Slender was left alone. He waited for his door to close, and the stillness of the air to settle before he too got to his feet. In long strides, he paced. He wasn't sure how long he did that for, but he couldn't seem to stop. He knew that what they were saying was true. Things would be faster if he just... No, he couldn't. Things had run too deep for too long and he was not able to bring himself to see just how badly it had festered.

It was his fault. He knew that. But he could not be forgiven. She had made that perfectly clear. And rightly so. If he were in her position, he would not forgive either. But he couldn't forget, or stop regretting. And what made it worse was that it was too late to fix it.

He found his way to the back door to his office, resting his hand against the wall and looking at a small engraving burned into the woodwork of the doorframe. To anyone else, it would look like someone had tried to burn his symbol but had messed up somehow. But to him, it was so much more than that. To start with, it was his symbol. A black circle with an X marked across it. Although when you looked closer, inside the circle, right in the middle of the X centre, was an eye. They way it burned into the frame was identical to the way it was burned into his memory.

He sighed, mournful, and lost, _Rochelle, I'm so sorry..._

* * *

The walk down the corridor hadn't felt this long and tiresome for a while. But like a lot of long and tiresome tasks, they had to be done. Kate traced her finger along the mark Jack had left her, remembering how his scalpel shook so violently in hands. Resisting. But failing.

"How does the battle scar look?" She asked passively, trying to break the silence.

"Hm? Oh, it's gone." Shad commented honestly, still deep in thought, "I was thinking, while I and the others are searching , perhaps you should rest here for a while. You've been out so long searching and after today -"

"Look, Shadowman, if it gets Zalgo off our cases and Jack back with us then you and Slendy do what you gotta do. But don't think for a second I'll be sitting on the sidelines lookin' pretty."

He tilted his head at her, once again studying with his eyes as they walked. After a few seconds of silence, he looked away, "You are worried about him, aren't you?"

"I ain't hiding it. I'm worried about all of y'all. Can't take two steps without getting in some trouble." She smirked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Not a habit we plan, I assure you. And I could say the same for you."

She looked smug, "Ya could, but you're too polite to."

He scowled, but in truth it was good to have some conversation that wasn't so serious and filled with strategy of survival, "Quite."

"Speaking of worrying, how is your girl doin'?"

The semi-demon nearly choked on the air, "Excuse me?"

"This Emily gal you mentioned. Checked up on her recently?"

"She is not my girl, or gal, or any of the sort. I just... make sure she is coping well after she was almost taken over by Sickness that one time. An experiment."

"Uh huh, sure. Don't go pretending you didn't go see her before all that."

"I don't remember it being your concern."

She held up her hands in defence, "It ain't. But with everything going to shit lately, I think it's good that you have somethin' to protect outside of it all. Ain't a bad thing."

"It puts us and... and her at risk. And that is a bad thing." He trailed off in thought.

He knew that watching over someone as... normal, as her was wrong. He had permission from Slender of course, but as a precaution it was wrong. He shouldn't feel so protective of her. He shouldn't care for her. She was in a perfect position by not knowing he existed. But good god did he hate that.

"Besides," he continued, clearing his throat and walking down the hall, "We have other things to concern ourselves with. With Slender refusing to speak to Rochelle, our work becomes far more lengthy than necessary. I mean I understand why but..."

"Yeah what's up with that anyway? What's got him so jittered up whenever her name comes up?"

"It's a long story, and not mine to tell. He doesn't like to talk about it." He shook his head slightly, "It was a long time ago and he felt it best to distance himself from her."

"Kinda like you and this Emily gal or...?"

For some reason, that struck a nerve in him that he didn't know was exposed, "Kate if you don't mind dropping both of these topics, I would appreciate it and so would Slender. Past is past. No one seems to realise that anymore."

She contemplated him, seeing the barrier he was trying to build in his eyes. It wasn't like him. Not to this extent anyway. So she nodded, not intimidated but simply understanding. She looked ahead, a promise in her tone that this wasn't over, "Alight, Shadowman, so what's next on your agenda?"

He glanced at her with a hint of gratitude before speaking, "I do what has been asked. I get someone with me and Smile to track down this portals residue. You wouldn't be interested in-"

"I appreciate the offer, Shadowman, but you can take the reins on this one. I got a little business of my own to take care of."

"Oh, well if you're sure. I suppose one of the others will be willing to get out."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Getting stir-crazy, huh?"

"See for yourself."

He indicated to the open door of the common room where the others were gathered around the TV, most with a games controller in their hand, Jeff play-fighting with Smile, and Alice playing Solitaire. There were no obvious signs of boredom, but the blank look in their eyes and the topic of conversation said otherwise.

Toby was taking the lead in what looked like a game of Mario Kart, only darker and more bloody. Clearly another prototype of Ben's game hacking abilities. He didn't last long in the lead, as Ben literally exploded his Yoshi into a bloody pulp with a spiked shell and a torn up Luigi. Trixie seemed to like keeping her car, driven by Toad, in the back, avoiding the gore and trying out a new power up when she could, but wincing at the results.

"Alright, zombie apocalypse. Where do you set up base?" Toby asked.

"Internet waves." Ben answered instantly, "I can charge up my own computer, I don't need food or sleep so constant observation; and no one thinks to bite electricity."

"You're dead. What do you have to be scared of from zombies? Wait a minute, does ghost count as a form of zombie?"

Ben snorted, "Charming!"

"Well I want to be sure in case you bite me!"

"Why would I bite you?"

"I dunno... What happens if one bites you specifically? Can you be turned into one?"

"Well I can't die again but frankly I'd rather avoid the whole teeth and ravaging part, thanks."

Alice quirked an eyebrow, "Kinky..."

The spectre rolled his eyes, "What about you, Toby? Where would you set up shop?"

He thought about it for a moment, brow furrowing and humming to himself. Finally he shrugged, shoulders cracking sickeningly and smiling under his mask like he was giving the most obvious of answers, "Here. No question. Lets face it, there are weirder things here than zombies and I'd say it's pretty safe!"

"Like hell is this place safe!" Jeff snapped as he avoided a pretend bite from Smile and tapped his head lightly, trying to confuse the dog. But it fell short as Smile headbutted his chest, "Sneaky ass mutt..."

Smile sniffed, a gleam in his eyes. The barked when he saw Kate and Shad standing in the doorway, not angrily, but in greeting.

"Hey there, dog." Kate nodded, "Everyone."

There was a group muttering of greeting. Some happy to see her, others not so much. And the one neutral. Shad sighed and thought it best to bite the bullet, "There is something we need to discuss."

"There was a fist fight with Jack and he vanished." Alice stated bluntly.

Jeff continued, "And you're on the hunt to find him again."

"And Slendy's stopping us from asking Rochelle for help again." Ben added, not looking up from the game on screen.

Shad blinked in surprise, "How did you all know that?"

"The walls have ears Shaddy-boy." He smirked, hitting Pause and turning to face him, "Also your voice really travels when the door's left open... By the way, who's Emily?"

Shad's grey skin darkened, "That is none of your concern..."

Jeff snorted, "Losers. Both you and Slendy."

Alice rolled her eyes, "If you ask me he's acting like a child. Rochelle knows more about portals than any other proxy. Her hotel prison is the perfect neutral ground for them and if it wasn't for her helping us then he wouldn't even be here. This is not the time to play hero."

Trixie averted her eyes downwards. She didn't know the full story, but she had an idea of why Slender was reluctant to ask her specifically for help. It had been a long time since they had all gone to seek help from a ghost of a woman named Rochelle. She also had a story, which the world thought was fiction. She was a spirit of a murder victim, and a previous proxy of Slender. But apparently something had happened, something bad. And Slender had imprisoned her in the very room she was killed in. A hotel room.

He had hexed it so that only a demon associated with him can enter or leave. Not a proxy, and definitely not her. So now, as it is a neutral ground, Rochelle occasionally allowed her room to be used for portals. It was her only chance to see people. To talk. Yet she was less than pleased to help them last time when she heard Slender's name. But... when she heard he was in trouble thanks to Zalgo, and how serious the situation really was; she changed her mind quickly.

Trixie recalled the conversation. She recalled how confusing it was.

"_If it's alright to ask, how come you hate Slender so much?"__  
__ The eye hardened in distaste, "I don't hate, I resent. He did this to me, you know, said that I was far too… eager in my work."__  
__ "What does that mean?"__  
__"Passive's aren't designed to kill, now are they?" Rochelle asked darkly. Trixie gulped silently. Passive's aren't meant to kill. So Rochelle was put here so that she could stick to her status? A punishment in solitary confinement. Rochelle sighed, "I thought that changing my loyalties would free me; yet here I stay."__  
__Trixie felt a pang of guilt. Sure, Rochelle had gone against a whole set of rules that Trixie couldn't even being to understand, but an eternity of being locked within four walls was just sickening, "I'm sorry."__  
__"None of that. It's what I get for the choices I made."__  
__She stole a glance at Ben who was still fuelling the fire between the killers before turning back, "You chose to be a proxy?"__  
__"Oui…" Rochelle sighed dreamily, "But that was a long time ago."__  
__"Why would anyone want this life? I don't understand it."__  
__"You clearly have never been in love."_

"Yo, newbie, wake up."

She flinched when Jeff jabbed her harshly with his elbow, "I was just thinking."

"There's a dangerous thought," Alice rolled her eyes, "You were saying, Shad?"

Shad cleared his throat, "Yes, well I was saying that I am on my way with Smile to collect residue from the last known portal. That way we might see where exactly Zalgo is hiding. However, I would like another to accompany me to be prepared in case of-"

"I'll go!" Toby announced suddenly, dropping the games controller and standing up, "I haven't been out in forever!"

"Fuck no!" Jeff yelled, "I want blood spit after what they did to me and no one is-"

"I think that settles the argument right now," Shad stated simply, "Jeff, you're still recovering and you're too reckless, if I'm honest. Toby it is."

Kate cut over the initial outburst of rage Jeff was no doubtedly going to give, "You sure about that, Shadowman?"

"I trust him. And he is a skilled fighter if the situation calls."

"Bullshit!" Jeff snapped.

"Better luck next time, Jeffy-boy." Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"What about you, Kate, what are you going to do?" Trixie asked, hoping to avoid more of an argument that was brewing.

The southerner huffed, shaking her head as if disappointed in something, "I'll let y'all know when I do. But I ain't letting this one go easy." She turned her head to Shad and Toby, giving a nod and stooping a little to scratch Smile behind the ears, "Good luck out there."

Toby saluted, goggles fixed firmly back in place and his hatches secured to his belt once more, "Luckiest of the lot, that's us! Hope I didn't jinx that..."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Most likely you did."

"Regardless..." Shad sighed, clearly wondering if he'd made the right choice, "We should be leaving. The sooner the better. Goodbye all."

The group watched Shad evaporate through the wall like an exhale of smoke. In seconds it was like he was never there. Smile yawned, showing off his impossibly large, human-like teeth that poked out over the raw skin of his muzzle, standing up and butting his head against Jeff's leg and giving him a stern look. Sometimes Smile thought of these proxies as pups. Not in the clumsy and cute sense, but in the sense that they were constantly in some form of danger and needed shielding. The demon-hound took a bite of the undone laces on Toby's boot and started dragging him along, forcing the boy to hop along behind.

"Alright I'ma coming. Bye guys!"

"Bye, Tobes." Ben said absentmindedly, already back to his game.

Trixie gave a weak wave, then sighed tiredly. It was quiet after the three of them left. Uncomfortably so. It was strange, after so long of being denied permission to go out, and then suddenly people were leaving on jobs and missions again, it was strange to have an absence of people. It didn't fel right all over again. Especially on a mission that was so abnormal from what they were used to. But there was nothing she could do other than just wait. They all had to wait. Or so she thought anyway.

After a minute or so, Ben cocked an eyebrow, giving Kate a knowing look, "Alright, so what are you _really_ going to be doing while they're out?"

"Good to see ya didn't think I was just gonna sit here," She put a hand on her hip, a challenging glint in her eyes, "I'm gonna talk to this Rochelle gal and ask the questions Slendy's too chicken to."

**A/N:**

**So... lets see how this one goes. Kate on a mission, Toby and Shad of all people teaming up, they're all doomed... Lol, well guys I'll be seeing you in the next chapter! Let me know what you think of this one and I'll update as soon as possible XD **


	9. Dark Turn

**A/N:**

**I'M BACK! Oh my god vacation was awesome! America was awesome! Gen-Con was awesome! I loved it and agh! Sigh... But now I'm home and I've been writing again. So here's a big chapter for you guys!**

**Onwards! XD**

Trixie, in short, was not exactly happy about the situation at hand. But then again she hadn't been happy about the majority of what had been going on lately. No one was! She didn't feel it was right for anyone to be going out at a time like this. Sure, she understood that they needed to get information from the last portal to Zalgo's, and Shad was the best person for the job, and that he was not going along, but still... she was worried. Not only that, but Kate was on some self-given mission to talk to Rochelle? Which for some reason Slender was all jumpy over? It was all so... confusing. And tiring. And the position she found herself in at that current moment in time was not helping.

Being put in a room, alone, with Ben of all people, to try and come up with more locations of use. It was an order of Slender, to use their abilities as Passive proxies to pin point where more possible attacks might be, unusual activity, portals, things of that general nature. And while she sat there drawing anything that the mild dose of Sickness in her bloodstream gave her, it was nothing useful. Just more jobs that they wouldn't be able to hand out because of Slender refusing to put them at risk. And as for Ben, well he had given up a long time ago and was back to one of his previous projects of hacking and altering a game. Once again, jump-scares were the theme.

She jumped when the sound of a fake horror movie scream poured out of his headphones, "Do you mind turning that down a little please?"

"What?" he yelled, trying to hear himself over the volume his headphones were pumping into his ears. He paused, then snickered, removing the buds from his ears and clearing his throat, speaking at a regular volume again, "What?"

Trixie couldn't help but smile in mild amusement, "I asked if you could turn it down, please."

"Oh right. Sure. I was getting bored anyways." He shrugged passively, propping his feet on the desk and lounging backwards lazily.

"Well, you could, you know," she averted her eyes, not wanting to annoy him. She was too stressed for that, "Try and do the job that Slender wants us to do."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Because that'll make all the difference... Face it, this is just him trying to keep us occupied so we don't complain about not being let out. There's nothing we can do here."

"I don't believe that."

"Then whoopee for you for buying the sob story." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not buying anything." She replied quietly, "I just want this to be over and if Slender wants us to do something than I think we should do it."

"But there's nothing _to_ do." He said pointedly, "Look, no disrespect to the guy, but Slendy is scraping the bottom of the barrel trying to get this fixed. Personally, I'd go for business as usual." He shrugged, "It's not like Zalgo's knocking on our door or anything."

That was a scary thought, and she didn't need to say so to prove it. In a way, she knew he had a point, that this was an unbelievably slow process but at least it was cautious and safe. She wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about Zalgo or how what Slender was doing was wrong or not. It wasn't her place to choose. It was her place to trust him.

"Slender is doing what he thinks is right. You have to at least appreciate that."

"I do. I just don't agree. But still, gives me time to complete a few side projects while we're moping around on our asses." He said dryly, closing his laptop with his foot.

"Now you're starting to sound like Jeff." She stated simply, and then covered her mouth in surprise at herself. She didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out, "I'm sorry I just- Why are you laughing?"

"Because the idea of what you just said was funny. I like to think I have a few more brain cells than Jeffy-boy." He cocked an eyebrow, "Don't give me that look, he may be a friend but he's a hot head driven by a knife."

She couldn't argue with that, so she shrugged meekly, "Well I guess but... It's not as if he's the only killer here."

"I've never killed anyone," he replied pointedly, giving her a look, "Despite what people think."

"But your..." she hesitated, not wanting to offend, "Your dad? I-I thought that... Well I thought that you killed him after he... After he killed you." It was so horrible to think about. Murder, revenge, the fact that every time it was mentioned she was reminded that Ben was dead and a ghost and had to have the memories of his death haunting him. Sure everyone in this place was haunted by something, but only he was murdered.

And yet, he surprised her with a snort, smiling as if it were no big deal, "I didn't kill him, Trix, I just went back to remind him that I don't take kindly to bad parents. Drove him insane, you know; you've never seen a guy run so fast..." he sniggered, "That reminds me, I should drop in again at some point."

Now that really did take her by surprise, "You still visit him?"

"Sure. Someone's got to make sure he stays in his cell."

"Cell? What do you mean?"

His blackened eyes glinted with some kind of cruelty that wasn't intended to her, "He's in an asylum. And I pop in every now and again to make sure he stays there. Doctors don't think seeing ghosts are a good sign."

Trixie stared at him, unsure if it was in horror or sympathy. On one had she agreed with him, someone unstable enough to drown their own son was not fit to be out in the open, especially if there were other children involved. But on the other hand, how could he be so passive at tormenting his own father for years like that? She looked at the floor, voice meek, "H-How long have you, you know... How long have you kept him in there?"

"Well I died in 1989, and Slendy branded me in '92 so..." he counted on his fingers, stopping after a couple of seconds to smirk wickedly, "Since '92."

"All those years?" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

His eyes hardened as if he were no longer in the mood, "He killed me, Trix."

"But..."

"But I should have left him alone so he could go after someone else?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." He sighed, "I just, well... I had people to protect, alright?"

She blinked, starting to put pieces together, "You had siblings..."

"Yup." He grinned, almost as if he were praising her for catching on, but not without the usual undertones of mockery, "Brother and a sister. Well sis had moved out but that's another story."

Trixie didn't know what to say. She found herself in the position of being surprised at him telling her all of this but at the same time not at all. He had never really been one to hide information about himself, but then again there were certain things he just avoided. Why break that trend? Frankly, she wasn't put off by it. She found herself a little pleased that he was so open. But that didn't stop her being a little anxious of him. She'd never heard of someone continuing to push someone to insanity like that, even if said person was already clearly insane. It was just... Well it hurt her head to think too much on it.

Perhaps it was best just to follow his example and let things lie. His business, her business, separate. She looked back at the paper before her, blank and empty of all use to them, "Sorry, if it's not something you want to talk about then we can change the subject."

"If I didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't. Besides, it's more a case of people around here don't tend to ask. Past is in the past, and no one wants to know. Then again, looking at how pale you've gotten, you didn't want to hear it either." He winked slyly, making fun of her.

"It's just a lot to take in."

"What? That before being dead I was actually alive?" He smirked sarcastically, "Shocker."

She chose to ignore that, "But... Why wait so long before going back? I mean, why did you wait until you were branded and had a job to do instead of going home right away?"

"I did go back right away. But had a wonderful wake up call..." His eyes rolled, "See, when you die and you're unlucky enough to stick around, no one can see or hear you, but they can feel you. It's only thanks to Slendy branding me that I have some kind of physical form." His thin finger extended to tap her shoulder, delivering an eclectic shock in the process. She yelped and gave a sour look. He smiled and continued talking, "So my old man actually being able to see me rather than just get a sense for me had a much faster effect."

She thought of her parents, her brother. What if they too had ended up as ghosts but she couldn't see them because they weren't proxies? She didn't believe that was true, because she hadn't felt anything of their presence since the last time she'd seen them alive. They were gone. And it gave a sickly mix of isolation and relief in the pit of her stomach. Trixie silently wished them a restful afterlife, and wondered if one day she might join them. Unlikely since she was trapped as she was thanks to the proxy brand. She wasn't going anywhere...

"That must have been hard on your siblings to see you like this." She muttered.

"Hey, I like to think I look pretty good for a dead guy thank you very much." He laughed, then shook his head to dismiss the apology she was about to give, "Actually, I didn't let them see me. I'd just spent my time getting the old man away from them, I wasn't going to risk them getting the Sickness from me."

"I guess... that was harder on you. To have to hide."

In what was probably the most surprising thing he had done throughout the conversation; Ben stopped talking. He was silent for a moment, and that moment lasted a little longer than was comfortable. And that was when Trixie knew she had crossed a line. She herself refused to speak about her family, she shouldn't expect he do the same. And after what she'd heard already, she didn't want him to. Suddenly, she flinched when Ben delivered another static shock by poking her shoulder.

He snickered, "You want to speak before you start feeling too awkward?"

Typical that he'd turn the tables on her like that. She cleared her throat, cheeks warm from registering the lameness of her change of topic choice, but it was the first thing she could think of under pressure like that, "You know I took up your advice. About... drawing for fun again."

"Oh? Do tell." He smirked, a smug quality about it as usual.

"Nothing special. Just... Just thought I'd let you know." Please take the hint to add your own topic of conversation, she mentally begged.

"Well I'm flattered to hear I have such an impression on you." He winked, "Very flattered."

She sighed, ignoring him when he moved over to join her at the table, "I-I wouldn't be."

"Yet I am." He smirked, leaning in to deliberately invade her personal space.

She glanced upwards at him, leaning away slightly at the sight of the red of his pupils brightening, "Um..."

He sniggered, "Don't tell me you're still scared of me?"

"N-Not scared."

"Nervous then." He corrected. She couldn't deny that one and he knew it, "Again I find myself flattered."

Trixie cursed herself when she felt herself flush. But she was convinced that it was just because it was warm in there, "Can you not crowd me like that, please?"

He deliberately stayed where he was, "Like what?"

"Like th-agh!" Trixie gasped as a pain shot through her temple.

"Dramatic much..."

"N-No it's... Shit! Ow!" She clenched her eyes shut, gripping her head and whimpering, "P-Pencil... Agh! Give me a pencil!"

"I doubt stabbing yourself is going to help." He commented, pushing her pencil-case towards her and arching an eyebrow, "Wait, you're getting one of those Sickness things again."

Trixie nodded, grasping the pencil so hard that it started to creak, "Wh-What is it?" She asked, eyes tight shut as she scribbled furiously. It was like something was controlling her. That horrific burn that pulsated through her body once again returning to force images into her head.

Ben narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the harsh, dark lines and smudges slashing across the page, "Uh... It looks like... A dork in a cheap Halloween costume."

"Ben!"

"Alright, it looks like Shad."

She gasped, the pencil slipping from her fingers as her eyes finally snapped open. He was right. It was Shad. Eyes smudged out and his hands reaching out desperately for help. She was frozen. Fear gripping her throat. Not again. Please... "G-Get Slender..."

* * *

The night air was crisp, but not unpleasant. Shad's cloak glided across the damp ground, mind focused in concentration as he tracked the shadows around him. Darkness held Sickness, and Sickness was exactly what he was looking for to try and locate where the last portal had been dismissed. All they needed was a trace of residue and they would be able to recreate it, leading them straight to Zalgo and with any luck, the missing proxies. The demon looked around, checking that the area was empty, quiet and secure before continuing on his way.

On the ground a few paces ahead of him, Smile sniffed at the ground, eyes well adjusted to the darkness. The canine didn't like this one bit. Something didn't smell right. There was definitely Sickness here. But... too much for just portal residue. He may just be a deformed dog to anyone else, but he was intelligent, and understood the importance as well as the danger that this mission included. No mistakes. No delays. No excuses. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible before someone else got hurt. It was his job to guard the proxies, and he took pride in that job.

Smile slowed his pace and glanced over his shoulder, an impatient growl escaping the back of his throat. Shad nodded, "No time to waste, we know. Do you sense anything?"

The dog barked and continued on his way, confirming that his answer was yes. Shad narrowed his eyes against the darkness and followed. There were two very important things to remember while being out in a crisis at a time like this. The first was that they had to be quick. With Zalgo working as swiftly as he was, and with this mysterious Jane character appearing so suddenly; time was against them. And the second was to be silent. For all they knew, there was some innocent standing close by. Or worse, someone connected to Zalgo in some shape or form. Quick and silent. Like the shadows.

"Hey! Hey, Shad! Found anything yet?"

Shad tensed, turning sharply to glare at the masked teenager who had once again fallen behind due to distraction, "For the love of peace, Toby, keep your voice to a discrete level and keep up!"

Toby shrugged, the cracking of his ligaments for louder than his voice, and raced to catch up, "I'm just scouting the area. You never know who might be lurking in the shadows... Besides you anyways."

"Stay focused."

"I am! And I actually s-"

"And stay silent..." Shad added with a forceful look, "I asked you along to assist me, not to alert all beings of our position and reason for being here."

"Alright fine, I can take a hint." He pouted behind his mask, marching forward ahead, "I guess you don't want to hear about the guy I saw back there who looked just like Hoody. Thought it would help since he's supposed to be missing and all but... Meh. You kinda have a point with that one... He doesn't talk much so he probably wouldn't be able to help a lot."

"That is because he is mute and-" Shad stopped dead, taking a split second to process what Toby had just said, "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"That Hoody doesn't talk much."

"Toby!"

"What?"

"You saw Hoody?"

"Well it looked just like him."

Shad's eyes turned cold, grabbing Toby by the shoulder and turning him around to face him, "Are you doing this on purpose...?"

"Doing what on purpose?"

"Did you, or did you not, see Hoody?"

Toby took a step back. He'd seen that look before. Mostly on Jeff, and that usually didn't end well for him if he was standing too close, "I guess so, it could have been him. Hey just ask him yourself, he's standing right over there."

Shad turned around sharply to see a figure watching them from the end of the ally way. The force of Sickness hit him as if he had just been struck. The figure was tall, male in structure and his face hidden by a black veil of sorts. Only faintly, there were the red stitching of eyes and a mouth marked into it. The rest of his body was covered by a musty orange hoody and jeans. He just... stood there. Watching them. He barely looked able to move a muscle, he was so ridged. It looked like he wanted to move. To speak and scream and shout, just had Jack had apparently done when Kate found him. But as Shad had pointed out a moment ago, Hoody was mute. He was not going to make a sound.

"Hoody?" Shad gasped, the Sickness starting to get to him already. There was powerful work here, "Hoody, if that really is you, give us a sign."

The figure didn't move for the longest time. And then, out of nowhere. He pointed. Just, pointed... Right behind them. Shad didn't even have time to react. Because one minute Shad and Toby were just staring in confusion at the proxy that had been missing for years, and the next... Well the next, they were being attacked by another proxy that had been missing for years.

A yellow jacket and a face hidden by a white mask became a blur from pure speed. He looped an arm around Toby's throat, yanking him backwards. Toby gagged, "M-Masky? It's me man! Wow good grip!"

"What is this?" Shad demanded.

He received no answer, instead he received Hoody grabbing him with inhuman strength, cutting off his hair supply. He couldn't breathe! They were too close... The Sickness was too much! He tried to shake them off. Toby squirmed and kicked, but it was as if Masky felt nothing of his attempts. The two of them were weak as infants compared to them. The Sickness made Masky and Hoody just too strong" Too inhuman! And the darkness... It was moving in too fast. All of this was moving too fast. Too fast and too dark and too Sick! The distant sound of barking could be heard. But Smile seemed to be nowhere near able to help them. There was too much Sickness... Too much...

"Shad..." Toby gasped, "It's her..."

Shad could faintly hear a voice. Girlish and excitable, like a child who was allowed to open an early Christmas present. But laced with the maturity of someone older. She cackled, "More friends to play with? Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, child." Replied a darker, deformed voice that chilled the air around them. Familiar and foreboding. Zalgo sneered, "Now don't get too carried away with them like you did last time."

"I won't, Daddy, I promise." She grinned, teeth sharp and bared as she bent her slim legs to get a closer look at her new toys, "I'm going to savour it this time..."

**A/N:**

**Shad and Toby are in the hands of Jane and Zalgo after Hoody and Masky have shown up under Sickness control! Well shit!**

**Let me know what you think guys! Sorry again for being gone so long, but trust me the vacation was so worth it! XD**


	10. Blame Game

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the mix up guys! Uploaded an Animaniacs chapter**** before by mistake... Ugh. Sorry! Heres the real one! Nice long chapter for you guys XD And boy will you like the ending. I hope... I really hope lol. Sorry for the gap again! I have recently accomplished the impossible and got a job! A real paying job! Whoo! Anyway, you've waited enough. Enjoy!**

Smile was, pardon the pun, dog-tired as he sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. It had all happened so fast! One minute he had been keen on the scent of Sickness, something that both burns and makes the mouth water he might add; and the next he was having his brain fried by an overdose and his company being dragged down into darkness by someone... new. And she was absolutely lethal with the Sickness. She had taken them. And he hadn't been able to do a thing. Finally, he had been forced to return home. He had to tell Slender!

It took longer than expected , what without Shad's powers to give them travel. But eventually, he had burst through the door and was rushing down the corridor towards Slender's office. Slender would know what to do. Slender had to make a move now. Enough waiting around, too many proxies had been taken. If a dog, no matter the demon-influenced intelligence, could come to that conclusion then Slender of all beings should too!

He raced forward, tongue hanging past his freakishly human teeth, eyes weary but alert for the most part as he rounded closer. Only to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into two remaining proxies. One a tall blond, and smelt a little of burning static to his canine senses, and the other a shorter blonde female who looked either close to tears or close to passing out. Ah, Ben-proxy and Trixie-proxy. Good!

Ben sighed and gave Trixie a flat look, "And you think Slender is going to send out the search party again?"

"M-Maybe." She muttered, the mutilated drawing of Shad that had been forced through her mind clutched in her hand, exhaustion plastered on her face from the strain of having her mind invaded like that.

"Trix?" He tapped the paper with his finger and arched an eyebrow, "This was the search party!"

"Please don't yell at me..." She whimpered, holding her head and giving him a cold look, "I'm scared, alright? I don't know if they're okay or caught or worse, I just have a drawing that someone else put in my head so I am scared and I do not need you yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling." He said, true to his word and voice as steady, "Simply pointing out a fact. And if I'm honest, I think it's a scare tactic. Not worth bothering Slendy over when we both know they're going to come around that corner any- whoa!"

Smile skidded, only just missing Trixie and ending up bumping right into Ben's knees, nearly making him fall if he hadn't hovered up a few feet as a reflex response. Not that the dog was particularly bothered. Well not about that anyway. But he was shifting from paw to paw, grumbling and growling as he was trying to get his message across.

"Smile?" Trixie blinked, looking down at him quizzically, "Y-You're okay? Are the others okay?"

"Of course they are... Oh wait! What's that boy?" Ben asked, a sarcastic glint in his eye as he crouched down to look at Smile in the eye, "Little Timmy's gotten stuck down a well?"

Smile hunched his shoulders, snarling and delivering a bark loud enough to make them flinch.

Ben snapped his fingers as if coming to a realisation, "Little Toby's gotten dragged down to hell! Oh sorry, boy, I always mix those up."

The demonic canine shifted from paw to paw uneasily, grunting and growling impatiently, looking up at them with an air of urgency. He bobbed his head as if he were nodding. Not something uncommon of a creature of his origin and intellect. But it held a lot more meaning this time around.

The ghost stopped all signs of messing around, eyes turning hard, "Wait, I was right? Toby got taken?"

"What about Shad?" Trixie asked, "And Kate? What happened? What do we do now?"

"Unless you speak dog you're not going to get that answered." Ben commented.

Smile growled at him in warning before stepping around Trixie and giving the beck of her legs a harsh nudge to send her walking down the corridor.

Ben blinked, "Okay... proven wrong... Bound to happen one day. Wait up!"

* * *

Slender, naturally, had not taken the news of yet another attack well. To start with, he had been getting more irritable anyway with the stress, lack of food coming in and more stress. So when he had suddenly had three proxies rushing into his office and starting a panic. And as soon as he gathered information that both Shad and Toby had been taken, he was practically furious. Not with Smile, or with the others for letting him know because he did want to know, but he was furious at himself. Once he had gathered the bare bones of the story, because he couldn't exactly gather everything from a snarling hound, nervous girl with a drawing and a bored looking spirit... He took his leave, searching out details for himself.

Of course, due to his stress and lack of energy since his choice to stop sending the others out to collect food for him, the decision to travel was one that took a great toll on him. He was weak, tired, and worried. Not a good combination when visiting a scene so recently used to Sickness to thrive. He made the wrong choice, he realised. There were going to be attacks whether his proxies were out in the open doing his bidding or hidden away on the inside. There was no escape. And he had let himself weaken in hopes of ignoring it. He had been wrong... And now, as he struggled to venture out, he was paying the price.

It was unclear how long he was gone for. But in that time, Smile, Trixie and Ben had made their way back into the common room to fill the others in. It was disturbing just how few of them there were now. Trixie, Ben, Jeff, Alice and Smile. With so many already taken, and others out on their own missions as such, it was near impossible to stay positive about much anymore. Smile sat with his head rested on Jeff's lap, looking ready to fall asleep if he allowed himself. The only sound in the room being the irritable shuffles of Alice's playing cards. No one spoke. No one moved. It was tense and unwanted. Not even a case of worry for the proxies, well in some part it was, but for the most part it was fear of the unknown. Who was going to be next to go?

Hours. It felt like hours before Smile lifted his head and sniffed the air. Slender was returning. And by the slight chill in the air, it was not good news. The group waited with baited breath like one would wait for news of a relative in a hospital. Numb, and not breathing. And when he finally entered the room, he had never looked more exhausted. His back was slightly hunched, shoulders moving as if he were struggling to keep a regular breathing pattern. The tiny indentation where his eyes should be were shaded and sullen as if he had not slept in days. His energy levels were next to none. He looked ready to pass out. And so weak... And for the others, the realisation of such fact hit them like a train of pure Sickness.

As usual, it was Ben who broke the silence. Sarcasm still etched to his tone, but even he couldn't deny the trace of dread, "I really hope you're going to say Toby really was just stuck down a well..."

Slender sighed, his shoulders deflating visibly, _I am afraid not... _

"He's really gone?" Trixie asked, eyes wide, "Toby and Shad are-"

_Yes..._ Slender interrupted gently, voice attempting comfort, but how on earth could he fully manage that at a time like this? _It seems that Shadow Lurker and Toby have indeed been taken by Zalgo... It was too late to trace them and follow by the time I arrived..._

Smile lifted his head, a sad look in his dark eyes and letting out a short and low howl as if in mourning.

_No, Smile, there was nothing that you could have done... _

That didn't seem to pacify the canine, but he stayed silent for now since there really was nothing else he could do. Jeff put a hand on Smile's head, but his expression didn't change from the pure heated rage stewing inside of him. But not from the news. It was a personal grudge that had been brewing for a while now.

Alice gave him a questioning look for a moment before turning to Slender. Expression not changing, "So what exactly are we going to do? We have a location for the portal now right? It should be easy to just hop in and get them back from there."

_Indeed, we have a location, Alice, but it is too dangerous to just hop in... _Slender insisted, _I will think of something... This requires careful planning and-_

"No offence, Slendy," Ben raised a hand to get attention, "but waiting around and careful planning has resulted in a round of headaches and two more missing in actions... This isn't our best work."

Slender sighed but he didn't protest, _I understand that it had been a hard time for us all and of course we are doing our best to get them back to us... This has just... It was not foreseen..._

Trixie winced. Of course it was not foreseen! But then again that was pretty much the only set in stone face in this entire situation so it made sense to voice it. In truth, she was kind of on the others side on this one. Planning was not doing anything anymore! But she couldn't bring herself to point this out. Slender looked so tired and drained. Not to mention she knew that she knew he was just as lost as they were right now. And that's what was making her angry. The fact that for once, the master was on the same level as the proxies and the proxies were just so damn self-centred to notice it. He was trying, why couldn't they at least help?

She tilted her head, "Are they going to be alright, Sir? Kate's still out there, maybe she's found something?"

Slender held his forehead and sighed, trying to make sense of it all, he just... He didn't know what to do, _In all honesty, Beatrix, I-_

"Honest..." Jeff scoffed, teeth grinding, "That's rich."

Slender turned his head to face him questioningly, _I have been nothing but honest with all of you, Jeffery, you should know that by now..._

"All I know for sure is that you're breaking your back trying to get your precious pets back to do your dirty work so you can get a point up on Zalgo. As always..."

_That is not the case at all, Jeffery and you understand that... I am trying to get them home because-_

"Because they're the only ones who don't argue back. They're the ones who get you the most food. They're the ones that kiss your ass. Notice the pattern here?" Jeff challenged, voice raising, "Zalgo's going after the ones who think you're freaking god! Masky, Hoody, Jack, and now Toby and Shad! He's picking off the ones that you need the most and that's why you want them back so much! Not because you care but because you're getting hungry!"

Alice gave him a look, "Jeff that's-"

"Piss off! It's about time someone said this!" He marched up to Slender, staring up at him with a look of hatred despite the four foot height difference, "You don't give a shit about us as long as you get your food! You pretend to play hero just so we'll feel like we're in your debt and have to obey you! Now you're favourite scavengers are gone and you're starting to panic! I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason the rest of us haven't been taken is because Zalgo knows you'll eat our souls first before he gets a chance!"

_Jeffery, that's not-_

"If it's not true, then how come when Jack was seen and now when Shad goes missing, you go out there yourself and make a move. But when it was me, you did fuck all and were willing to let me die..."

The air felt cold and heavy. No one dared move. It had been a hell of a long time since someone had gone up against Slender like this. And never on such a personal level. Slender looked down at Jeff with an air that just could not be read. Internally, he was conflicted. On one hand, he was tempted to tell Jeff exactly how much he was trying to keep them all safe and if he didn't appreciate it then he could leave and try his luck out there alone and then remind him that he would not last more than ten minutes without them. But instead... he had to admit that Jeff was right about one thing. He really wasn't doing enough for them. And it hurt more than he would show.

Finally, Slender straightened his jacket and spoke, calmly and slowly. So steady that it was almost as terrifying as it would be if he were screaming, _I apologise that you feel that way, Jeffery... If you'll excuse me... I will report when I have more news..._

And just like that... Slender was gone. And yet the chill remained. Sickness hung faintly in the air, but not deadly. Just uncomfortable and mildly anxiety-inducing. Trixie found it hard to breathe. All eyes were on Jeff as he remained standing there, shaking with fury. And when he was in such a state, he did the only thing he could think of, and that was tear his knife out of his pocket, clench it tight in his hand, and snarl...

"Ben... Stand up..."

Ben looked mildly uneasy, but trying to pass it off as boredom, "Listen, bud, you know it doesn't-"

"Stand the fuck up, Ben!"

"Standing up." He sighed, holding his arms out a little, "Have at it-ah shit!"

He yelled out from pain, slumping against the wall and looking at Jeff in strained calm as the knife plunged deep into his shoulder. His static reacting to the metal and creating sparks. The killer charged forward, one hand clamping around Ben's neck and pushing him closer against the wall while his other hand wrenched the knife out of his flesh only to drive it back down into his chest again and again. He stabbed, slashed, tore at Ben's flesh. A look of insane hatred enflamed in his eyes. All the while, Ben gritted his teeth and kept his eyes open and staring hard at Jeff. Grunting and the occasional yell of pain escaping through his throat. But he was not fighting back. He stood there and allowed Jeff to mutilate him. Sparks crackling with every swipe.

"Stop!" Trixie cried out, getting to her feet, "Stop it!"

Alice grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back and a cold expression in her eye, "Just let him have his tantrum."

"He's going to kill him!"

The cold look didn't change, in fact she didn't even look away from the horrific sight, "Ben's already dead, genius..."

Trixie blinked. That... was true. But she didn't know what that meant for someone literally being stabbed in front of her. And it gave her a sickening flashback that she really didn't want. Ollie... Mom... Dad... So much blood. So much blame. Guilt. Darkness. Blood. Sickness! No, don't go there! This is the here and now and you need to focus! For example, focus on how there was no blood. None... Not at all. Apart from the small sparks where electric met metal, there was no gore at all. Jeff kept stabbing, Ben kept getting stabbed, but there was nothing to show from it. Hell, even Ben's pale skin just seemed to reseal itself as soon as the blade was gone. He obviously felt the pain, but he was still healed...

She didn't understand. But she listened to Alice's advice. All they could do was watch as Jeff unleashed stab after stab. The knife vanishing into Ben's clothes and skin as if it were melting through a hologram, although with all of the sound effects and blunt resistance included. It was near agonising to watch. But at the same time hypnotic. The one time death would never arrive, because it had already been and gone years ago.

Finally, Jeff's attack started to slow down, and eventually come to a stop. Leaving him standing there, knife clutched in his hand and panting heavily as if he had just run across the country. His eyes were still wide, traced with madness and his scars a dark bruised red where his blood had been pumping so forcefully through his body. But he had stopped. And Ben... Ben was leaning against the wall still for support, holding his chest as he gasped for the air he couldn't take. It seemed like no one was able to speak for a painful amount of time. It was like time had stopped.

It wasn't until Smile grumbled that the silence shattered. Ben swallowed thickly before giving Jeff a sour look, clearly trying to retain his usually cool attitude, "Feel better?"

Jeff barely spoke louder than a growl, "No..."

"Need another?"

"No..."

Alice scoffed, "That's right. Never done with the temper tantrum."

It was like someone had turned the switch back in his head, rage burning, "You know what, bitch?"

"What, Jeff?" She snapped back, "What do I know? Please enlighten me, because right now it looks like apart from throwing a fit, we don't know anything!"

"I wish I'd gotten the fuck out of this circus when I had the chance!"

Ben rolled his eyes, actually able to stand up straight again, "Here we go..."

"That's right, Jeffy-boy, just keep running like you always do when you're scared!" Alice continued.

He turned on Alice, pointing so close with warning that his finger was nearly touching her chin, yet she didn't flinch, "I'm not fucking scared! Got it?"

"Sure, you just want to run away as usual! Be the lone murdering wolf!"

"Like you don't!"

"I don't!"

"Lying bitch!"

"Hypocritical bastard!"

"How am I hypocritical?"

"You make out you're this big tough killer who can take on anything yet the minute you're called in to prove it you're backing out! Did poor Jeffy-boy get hurt? Did he get hurt and his master not come and give him a hug to make it better? Well tough shit, Jeff, we're all having problems right now!"

"Take that _back_!" He darted forward to grab her throat, forcing her against the wall.

In the time it had taken Trixie to jump back and look at Ben to see if they should do anything, Alice had already returned to favour to claw at his throat. Both of them held a fist to the other as if daring one another to make the next move.

"Stop it!"

"Fuck off, Ben." Alice and Jeff snarled simultaneously.

Ben blinked, "Actually, that wasn't me."

The two stopped, not letting each other go for pride reasons and not wanting to lose the fight that had been put on pause for now. And since there was only one person left in the room, all eyes were on her. Trixie stood in the middle of the room, hands clenched in her hair as a splitting pain pulsated through her skull. She was sick of this. All of it! The fighting and fear and everything! Her proxy brand scolded throughout her arm. Eyes stinging as if there were needles trying to push through the back of them. And good god... good god she just hated them right now! All of them! She stayed to help, but instead she got this? No more!

The ghost, arched an eyebrow at her, but spoke to the others, "Thanks for saying I sound so effeminate though..."

"Shut up!" Trixie cried out suddenly, hands dropping forcefully down to her sides, clenching so hard her knuckles were turning white, "Just shut up!"

Jeff shoved Alice away from him and turned on her instead, looking for a better target, "I'm going to give you some fucking advice, newbie, do what you do best and keep your mouth shut!"

"No! No I won't! Why don't you?" She asked near desperately, hand on her shoulder where her brand was burning heatedly, "Oh, you're upset because Slender isn't giving answers or because he didn't come running for you? Did it ever cross your mind that he just doesn't have the answers for you? He's in the same position as us and if you stopped thinking so highly of yourself you might see that! And how dare you attack people like that just because they can't die! That is sick! You are sick! And you just let him?" She pointed at Ben, "Sick! You're all damn sick!"

She honestly had no clue where this was coming from. But... she could only take so much strain and anger and this was her limit. She needed to let it out! She felt her words would burn her from the inside out if she didn't scream them!

"And you!" She turned to Alice before either boy could reply, "You think antagonising him is going to help? It's not and you know it! So how about helping? How about you stop being such a bitch and help?" She yelled, hazel eyes damp but hard, "There are enough things out there trying to kill us without us trying to kill each other! Which one of us is going to go next, huh? Which of our friends is going to be twisted and warped next huh? Oh that's right, none of you think of them as friends because that's not in your nature! It's just kill-kill-kill-yell-kill! Well. I bet none of you thought it would be Shad or Toby! Who's to say it won't be Slender next? Then what? Tell me!"

"Alright, newbie, we don't want or need one of your temper tantrums too and-" Alice started, but didn't get to finish.

"I am not having a tantrum! I'm scared! I'll admit it, I am scared! And so is he!" Trixie yelled, pointing to the door where Slender had vanished, "You're all just so damn selfish and trying to look tough that you're not seeing it! I am not an idiot, I know that if he goes then we're all as good as dead! But I also know that he is trying his god damn best! You're all just so... For gods sake, I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of you!"

Ben scoffed, "Well none of us are really ecstatic about all of either, Trix..."

"Don't even start with me! All you've done throughout this entire thing is make jokes and pretend you don't care! Yet you stand there and let yourself get attacked like that? I'm sick of you acting like two different people depending on who's around! Why don't you just piss off back into cyber-space and pose for as many A.I websites as you like just so you can get a cheap jump-scare and stop pretending that what's going on here is just a game, because it's not! You know what? All of you can piss off! You piss off back to your card games and slaughter! You piss off back to your ego-mania and knife fights! And you piss off back to your video games and drowning nostalgia! Because at the end of the day that's where you're all going to be stuck when the Sickness takes us down! Fuck! You! All!"

Everyone stared wide eyed in awe at the sudden outrage, watching as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door so harshly behind her that Smile involuntarily flinched. Everyone was silent, turning their heads to look at Ben cautiously. Jeff would have snickered at his dumbstruck expression, but he was too busy trying to get the buzzing noise out of his ears from her volume. Who knew someone so small was so loud? Who the hell did she think she was?

And yet... she was right. And all of them hated to admit that, even to themselves. No one saw it coming that Shad would be taken next. Toby it was hit and miss, but Shad? Slenders right hand man? It shook everyone. It really hit home that no one was safe. So maybe it really would be Slender next? Then... then it would be like it was when he went missing before. All of them open for attack and Sickness. No one would be safe. And then they really would be trapped in their own nightmares for eternity. Just like Jack.

Alice glared at the door where Trixie had stormed away. She couldn't go back to thinking about her first kill... She could not let the Sickness do that to her... And Jeff, the image of his bleeding brother beneath his hands tormented him to this day, seeing it constantly would slaughter him from the inside out... And Ben, trapped in a drowning panic for all of time... No, please no... How dare she remind them of this? How dare she be so... so god damned honest! They hated that. Not honesty in general, but how it hit them so hard at that moment in time. For the first time ever, Trixie had used their own Sickness fears against them. And while the killers tried to take in their stride, for after all, they had brought their Sickness on themselves... Ben had not. He had had his forced upon him by another. And to use that fear against him despite the honesty... That wasn't sitting well with him.

Ben shook off the surprise and narrowed his eyes, a dark shadow seeming to emit from him threateningly. Oh all of them, even he surprised himself with how angry he was at Trixie's words. Well they were all angry. If anyone, it should have been Jeff to react first. But the ghost beat him to it. After all he hadn't chosen Sickness to start with like the others had. And the others saw it. They glanced at one another before looking back to Ben. And when he spoke, the air felt as cold as stagnant lake-water under a winter moonlight...

"Oh… _You shouldn't have done that_…"

**A/N:**

**Oh shit... So Shad and Toby are still missing, Slender is actually moving about, Kate is still on a one-woman mission and now Trixie has just been brutally honest and pissed off two killers and a ghost. Is it fair to say that shit is hitting the fan a little on this one? XD Next Chapter is already in process!**


	11. Making a Move

**A/N:**

**New update so soon? You bet? Inspiration and motivation has struck again XD Here is the next chapter, and I will tell you this, after this chapter things are about to hit the fan. If they haven't already... Well kind of. Okay, more stuff will hit the fan! Mwahaha! Okay enough is enough, read on! XD**

Pain. There was nothing else to feel by the time Shad woke up. Or... did he wake up? He wasn't entirely sure. It was more like he had just suddenly become aware that he was walking along a field and was not quite sure how he got there. The sky was coated on clouds, blocking the view of stars and the moon from lighting the way. The grass looked grey and still. To be honest, everything looked still. There was no breeze, and no smell to the air. It looked more like he had stepped into a painting of a field rather than walking through a real one.

Why was he here? How did he even get here? Shad tried to remember, holding his cloak close to him. He struggled to remember what he had been doing before this. But his head pulsated in more pain if he were to try too hard. Only glimpses of a memory managed to force their way through to him. He remembered... being outside, and looking for something... Toby was with him... And... Hoody and Masky too? But that was impossible, they were...

Something was not right here. And he didn't like it in the least. He turned around on the spot trying to track where he had come from, and if there was a way back. Yet he was met with nothing. Just more open fields and an endless horizon. Although there was no wind in the air, the temperature was certainly dropping. He took a step back in the direction he had apparently been walking from, but was stopped almost instantly. Not by a force. But by a voice. One that throughout all of this insanity, he had longed to hear aimed at him. Oh he head heard it before, but never in direct conversation. And he always knew that he never would. Until know.

"Don't leave me."

He froze, the chilled air clutching his lungs. And with great effort, he managed to turn himself around. And what he saw was his own version of a saviour and symbol of innocence. What he aspired to be. What he aspired to preserve by making sure he didn't get too close. Yet there she was, "E... Emily?"

The young girl, barely to his shoulders in height and an around about age of seventeen, stood a few yards away from him. She smiled, tiredly but happily. Her blue eyes looked damp with tears, but she was clearly not upset. Some of her face was hidden behind her dark brunette waves, looking almost black in the night time. Of all the things he ever imagined about the possibility of them ever meeting, he had never ever thought that she would look so happy to see him. For a split second, he felt the chill drain away from him.

Emily took a step towards him, a hand reaching for him, "Shad... Please. You don't have to hide from me anymore. Please, don't leave me."

"How... What is this? This isn't real." He shook his head firmly, both wanting and not wanting to believe it.

"Of course I'm real. And so are you, my watcher." She took another step, sighing as if suddenly content, "I know you've been looking after me, and I'm not scared of you. I don't want you to leave me again. Please, Shad... Let's be together. Just like you always wanted. Like I want."

"No... You can't see me." He backed away from her, each step causing him to hurt, "I don't want Sickness spreading to you. I won't be the one to put you through that!"

She laughed, but... it wasn't her. Her laugh was sweet and contagious. This was fractured somehow, cold, "Oh... my silly boy. Don't you see?" Her arms reached out towards him. And only then did he notice, that her once clean, olive complexion was splattered in dark black ooze. It quivered on her skin, burning her and melting into her, forming familiar proxy brands. They littered her skin. Spreading by the second up her arms, across her neck and over her face. She grinned, twisted and cruel unlike her once image of innocence, "Don't you see what you've already done to me?"

Shad felt his throat tighten and stomach churn as if he were going to vomit, "No... No I couldn't have. I would never hurt you like this!"

"Isn't this what you wanted? Now we can be together. This is the only way. And you know it... Secretly, you want it... You want me like this! Infected with Sickness just like you!"

"No! I don't! I want you free, and alive and prospering! This is not what I want!"

"Oh don't lie..." She smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek softly and showing off more of the marks scolding her arms, "Let me see you. Give me the Sickness. Tell me your name... And then we can be together, just like you wanted."

He felt something rip in his chest when she touched him, and it grew as he forced himself to step away, "I can't, Emily... You need to live. And be happy."

"Tell me your name, and we can be happy together."

"I can't, Emily, you don't under-"

"Tell me!"

Shad recoiled when a blackness overtook her eyes for a moment. This wasn't her. He already knew that. But he couldn't help the way he felt about her. He couldn't help but understand the reality that if he ever did show himself to his Emily then this vision would most definitely come true. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. The pain of it all was enough to just blurt out everything she wanted to know just so he could hold and comfort her. To try and take this pain away from both of them. But it wasn't real... It couldn't be! Emily could not be here! She could not be forced to suffer this!

And... She wasn't. She wouldn't. He wouldn't let it. And just as he was about to give in, to tell her everything just so that he could wake up and escape this nightmare... That he realised something. And it made him sick to his stomach, "Emily... Why do you need to know my name?"

She tilted her head, "That's not important... I'm here. With you. Just tell me and we can-"

"Why do you need to know my name? I am known as the Shadow Lurker, that is enough of a name for now."

Her head shook so rapidly that he momentarily feared her neck would snap, "No. No no no no no it's not! Tell me!"

Her irises expanded, darkness returning and consuming her eyes to the point where black tricked down her cheeks, teeth turning jagged as she snarled. Emily was gone. Emily, he reminded himself, was never there, "I will not tell you my name. I, however, would like you to tell me who you are. Now."

"What're you talking about? It's-"

"You will never be her. Now tell me who you are. Before I make you regret ever bringing her into this..."

The figure that had once been the mutilated form of his Emily, was morphing by the second. Skin paling, hair darkening and starting to sneer. She stepped forward at an alarming speed, raising a hand and slashing out to slap his face. Her claws scraped against his skin and caused him to kiss in pain as it burned. His eyes closed for only a moment. And when he opened them again, everything had changed...

For one thing, he was no longer standing up, but slumped on the ground against a wall that may as well be made from ice it was so cold. And the energy pumping through it... pure, undiluted Sickness. He shivered, leaning forward to try and create some distance, but his body ached so much that even that was a struggle. Shad looked around him, finding nothing but pulsating Sickness in the air within a large dark room. A throne of sorts sat all the way on the other side, empty for now.

And almost directly to his left, was a still, unconscious form. Tufty brown hair sticking up at all angles, a green mismatched hoody, and a pair of amber goggles rested on the figures forehead to reveal closed eyes and one lens shattered and empty. Shad stared at him, trying to move closer but just not having the energy.

"T-Toby... Toby wake up... Ah-!"

Someone slapped him. Just like they had done so in his vision. He blinked rapidly and looked up. A young woman stood over him. Unnaturally pale with onyx eyes and hair, a sneer pulled across her beautiful face. She flexed her slim fingers, reaching out to stroke the cheek she had just struck.

"Aw... Did my little playmate have a nightmare? Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Shad flinched away from her, "Jane I assume?" God his throat hurt, as if he had been yelling for hours on end.

"Oh he's smart." She giggled, sounding distorted in the air. She turned away, smiling fondly across the room, "May I keep them both, Daddy? They're both just so weak and amusing to me."

From the darkness, a terrifyingly familiar voice echoed towards them. And it took Shad a second to place it as the demon he had learned to fear, and less than that to actually feel the fear spreading through him. A figure stepped foreward. Inhuman, skin so dry and decayed that it may has well have been crafted from gravel and dust. Flames burned through its veins, scorching through the skin and forming a faint glow in the gloom. And teeth... Such pointed, uneven teeth that practically dripped with death.

Zalgo put a hand on Jane's shoulder, eyes burning upon Shad and the motionless Toby, he chuckled, "Oh my child, of course you may. But first... I have some business I would like to get started with. Now that we have an idea of what to bargain with at least..."

* * *

Trixie gripped the side of the sink so hard her knuckles were starting to lose colour. Water droplets dripped from her nose and chin where she had just splashed her face to try and calm herself down. She hated yelling... The others did that enough for her, and now she was stooping to their level. She didn't know what had come over her. It was one thing to be frozen in fear from a brutal stabbing in front of her, but it was another to have people yelling and fighting over something that really didn't call for it. And to blame others just because it was easy? No. She lost her temper. Fear and anger stewing until it just burst out like that. There were some thing she didn't mean, but most of it she did. They were being selfish and they had no right to blame others like that and they definitely didn't have the right to take it out on each other.

She shuddered. No doubt one of them was going to come bursting through that door and make some attempt on her life. But she didn't fear it as much as she thought, after all it was something she half expected to happen every day while living here. She took a deep breath and tried to plan what to do. It would be best to stay hidden for a while, at least until things calmed down. And then... act as normal? That's how things usually worked whenever one of them went too far. But acting normal didn't fix anything. But then again... what exactly was going to fix anything around here?

A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Oh god!" She clamped her hand over her mouth to stop a scream and turned around. Only to find a tall, suited figure standing before her. She took a breath and tried to calm down, feeling both relieved and embarrassed, "S-Sorry, Slender Sir, y-you scared me..."

_I apologise, Beatrix, that was not my intention rather than an occupational hazard... _He indicated to her door, _I did knock, but when I heard no reply I thought it best to check..._

"Yeah... It's fine um... I'm sorry. I uh... I don't feel well." It was a lame excuse, but what else could she say?

_I doubt I would feel in the best of sorts if I had just angered as many co-workers as you..._

She chewed her lip and looked at the ground, feeling like a child about to be scolded, "You heard all that."

_Without making things worse, Beatrix, it was hard not to..._

"Oh." Well that was just great, "I'm sorry, Sir, I just... I don't know what came over me. They were acting like... like they were the only ones being affected by all of this and... I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore, I'm sick of feeling useless and I'm sick of them making it worse just because they can. I didn't mean to blow up like that, as soon as I started it just wouldn't stop and-"

_Calm yourself, Beatrix, I am not here to confront you... In fact, I am here to see that you are alright... You have good reason to be scared, you all do... Hiding from it will only feed it... And it seems you are the only one as of yet who has admitted to it... You are fully in your right to be angry at them, but you must remember that they too are scared and they do not respond well to sheer force and volume of voice..._

She sighed, nodding slowly. She already knew that. Yelling at them just riled them up more, it was honestly a shock that none of them had shown up yet to try and put a knife in her throat. But she hadn't been able to help it, pent up fear and anger was hard to contain after such a long time. Trixie looked up at her mentor, "I know. I just... If I didn't say it then I wouldn't say it at all. And... Well they are being selfish. And not fair. Especially to you. I know you can handle yourself, Sir, but it's not fair for them to accuse you of leaving us to die."

_I appreciate you defending me, Beatrix... And I hope that they also know that I would never abandon any of my proxies... _

"I hope so too. But as much as I don't like to admit it, especially after all of that, but... Sir, I don't think that constant planning is going to help much this time if we don't act now." She looked up at him apologetically, not wanting to take away his authority, "I don't know what to do but we have to do something before anyone else gets hurt. I'm sorry but-"

_You're right..._

She blinked, "What?"

_All of you have been right, and I have ignored you all for long enough... I have been doing much planning, but not enough action, and it seems the actions I have taken are not for the best and I fully understand that...You see, Beatrix, even demons carry their own demons around from time to time, and I have been avoiding mine selfishly... _

"I don't understand."

_You don't have to... All I ask is that you pass on the message to the others that I hope they accept my apology, which I will give in person in due time... And also that I will return when I either need assistance, or I have the others back with me and away from Zalgo..._

She stared at him like he was crazy, "You're going out on your own? But, Sit, no offence but the last time something like this happened-"

_The last time something like this happened, I was not aware of what was going on... I am now..._

He was really doing this. He was really just going to go out there and do something, who knows what, just because he felt he owed them for being right. Honestly, she was trapped between what to be happy for and what to fear. Taking action, great! Going it alone, terrible! The idea of getting the others back and finding out what Zalgo was doing, great! Leaving her alone to pass on the message to the others after the outburst she just had, terrible! But it had seemed he had already made up his mind, and there was no arguing with him.

"Be careful, Sir. And... Please, can't you tell them in person where you're going?"

_I have wasted enough time, Beatrix... Thank you..."_

"But, Slender-"

Too late. He had already vanished. Trixie sighed and held her forehead. Great, now she was in charge of informing killers who were pissed off with her that their only source of protection was now going off alone because they in turn had pissed him off! She turned back to the sink to splash some more water on her face. Trying to figure out just how to tell the others. Well she had certainly just told them enough. But how to tell them without one of them taking a shot at her.

And then what? Just more waiting. She understood Slender's intentions, to go out there and just do something to try and help to make up for not doing anything. And she understood that he was trying to keep them safe by keeping them here while he goes out. But at the same time... Now they were left behind. Not knowing what was going to happen next and simply waiting for a word. It was going to be a nightmare to say the least.

She took a deep breath and exited her bathroom back into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, curling up and facing the wall.

She reached under her pillow, searching for something with her fingers until they brushed against a crisp, crumpled surface. Paper. A worn piece of paper that contained one of her drawings. But not one designed for a job or created from Sickness. This was all her own. Trixie pulled it out and propped it against the wall so that she could look at it without moving from her position. The drawing contained two adults, man and woman, smiling and happy as they hugged a girl who looked just below her twenties. She too was smiling as she became sandwiched between her parents, a piece of paper in her hand. Just to the side, with his hand on the girls shoulder, was a young teenage boy, younger than the girl and grinning as if he wasn't surprised at what was happening, but happy all the same.

"I miss you..."

Trixie didn't cry as she looked at the figures. She'd accepting and stopped crying for them a while ago. But god did she miss them. Of course the girl in the drawing was herself. And the scene was how she remembered the day she had got her acceptance letter into the school of her choice. Sure, the course of Mathematics wasn't her choice, it was her parents, but the school was, and it had been hers. She had hugged her parents tight, her brother giving a stereotypical boyish congratulations without trying to seem too sappy. It was one of the best days of her life. And it was the only thing she had brought herself to draw of her family. There was no point dwelling on things in here. Or else you end up bitter and angry like the others. You end up wanting to kill.

"They were met with a terrible fate, weren't they?"

That voice came out of nowhere. She just had enough time to gasp in panic before she had to flinch and move her hands over her head to protect herself as the screen from her computer shattered with a spasm of electric. There was barely time to register the burning smell of static before the bed shook violently where someone gave it a harsh kick. Trixie yelped and sat bolt upright to face the intruder. And she had never felt so close to fearing this person than the day she'd met him. The red of his pupils convulsed, glowing like flames in the black abyss of the rest of his eyes. Static sparks jolted up and down his skin as if he was struggling to contain himself.

"B-Ben! What are you-"

"I'd like to have a word with you, Trix." He snapped, voice angry and slightly crackly as if static was coating his throat, "You've had your little outburst, now it's my turn."

Her heart thudded rapidly against her chest at the lethal look he gave her. But despite her having calmed down from earlier and talking to Slender, she was still angry with him and the others. And she refused to be intimidated. Well, at least she wouldn't show that she was intimidated. She stood up and looked at him straight on, trying to hide her shaking hands, "This is my room. If you want to talk to me then wait outside and knock like everyone else."

"Cut the shit!" He raised a hand to point at her, static flashing over his skin, making her jump.

She accidentally let a squeak escape her throat. One touch and no doubt she'd be electrocuted. She tried to edge around him, hoping to make a run for it if things got too bad, "M-Maybe not right now I-"

"Ever wondered what it's like to die? To drown?" His eyes burned, turning on her with such speed that she had to flatten herself against the wall to avoid the voltage, "No? How about hit with a taser? Oh here's a good one! How about hit with a taser a bunch of times and then have your unconscious, spasming body dragged underwater and held there until you just stop moving? No? No takers on that one? Come on, Trix, speak up!"

Okay, now she was openly intimidated. She hadn't seen him like this before. And... It was her fault. She was scared. Of all of the others, she hadn't expected it to be him to hurt her. Well even though he hadn't done anything yet, she feared it, "B-Ben please-"

His voice dripped in acidic sarcasm that seemed to scorch the air, "Such a great feeling, Trix, it really is! And hey, if you come back like me then I daresay it'll feel nostalgic after a while! You like nostalgia right? Living in the past? Now answer the damn question!"

"No!" She yelped and flinched back, holding out her hands in front of her in some form of feeble defence as he stepped forward harshly, "I haven't!"

"Exactly." He said, this time slower, quieter, and somehow all the more deadly than when he was yelling at her. He pointed at her, stepping closer so her palms flatted against his chest as she continued to keep him at bay. At the contact, the static crackled against her skin and felt more like tiny pin-pricks, but not really painful like she thought it would be. Ben stared down at her, "Exactly... And you never will. Want to know why?" He didn't really wait for her to answer, more like give himself a chance to take a breath before continuing, "Because I am not my father... I am not a killer... And I don't take any enjoyment out of being murdered. Understand?"

She nodded, trying to keep her breathing under control, "I-I do. And I didn't accuse you otherwise..."

"I'm just making myself clear." He said. This time a less rage induced and more highly irritated, "I'm twisted, Trix, but not that twisted."

She looked away, worried that the slightest thing could set him off again, "I was angry. And I know you are too but you don't get to bully me like this, okay? I said things I didn't mean, but you don't get to treat me like this. Like... Like how Jeff treated you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, voice raising again.

"I mean I understand why you're angry and that's my fault. But that doesn't give you the right to come in here and bully me like he does. You let him stab you! You let him use you as a punching bag just because he was pissed off!" Her voice raised a fraction too.

"Oh I'm sorry, perhaps you would care to volunteer next time? Oh that's right, you can still die from it..."

"Don't give me that. Being already dead or not, he has no right to do that. I didn't think you of all people would be scared of him..." Why did she sound disappointed? It didn't make sense.

"Let me get one thing perfectly clear." He said, arching an eyebrow boredly, "I am not scared of Jeff. I am also not scared of a knife in my gut."

"Could have fooled me by the noises and faces you were making."

"Because it hurts like a bitch!"

"Then why let him do it? If you're not scared of him then why just stand there and let him hurt you?"

"Because, Trix, I would rather him stab me in the neck a few times to let off some steam than doing it to someone else and having to manage with another team member down." He gave her a look, letting that information sink in for a minute before speaking again, "Call me selfish..."

Trixie was more confused now than she was before. She had hurt him with her words. She had actually hurt him. And that was the big news that threw her off guard. That, and hearing that he only put up with Jeff's actions was so that no one else had to. For some reason, she believed it. Even though past experiences told her not to. Sometimes it was hard to remember that these people were just that; people. And she had crossed a line with this one. After all, apart from that one comment earlier, he had respected her wishes to avoid talking about her past. And she had not returned the favour. Of course, she still thought she was fully in her right to be angry at all of them and stand her group. But bringing up so deep a past, that had been out of line.

She noticed that her hands were still on his chest where she had tried to keep him away from her. Her arms lowered quickly and she folded them instead, "Listen, when I get scared of something I see, then I freeze up and I shut down. But when I'm scared of something that's happening elsewhere and people are yelling... then I lash out. And sometimes I say things I don't mean."

He hesitated. That, he understood and was guilty of himself, as was anyone. He arched an eyebrow at her, not as accusing at he could be but enough, "So there was something in all of that yelling that you didn't mean?"

She winced, "I didn't mean what I said about you drowning. C-Calling it nostalgia like it was a positive thing... Same goes for the others too but, you know, they weren't killed. So, I'm sorry for that. But. I did mean it when I said that you all need to stop blaming others and feeling sorry for yourselves because it's just making things worse. And blaming Slender won't do anything to help either. But... Yeah. I shouldn't have brought up the past."

"No. You really shouldn't have done that." Ben gave her a pointed look, the glitching of his skin fading with his temper.

Seeing that as a sign things were calming down, she gave him a feeble attempt at a peaceful look, "I bet you're loving using those catchphrases so often."

"I don't get to use them as much as my adoring public assume." His expression didn't change for a moment, but then he let out a long sigh, "Trix, what even happened back there? What set it off? Jeff's done this kind of thing before."

"I know. Honestly, I don't even know what happened. I just got angry. Same as everyone else. Like I said, I'm scared. And..." She looked down at the floor, or more likely at their feet since they were standing so close. It wasn't intimidating anymore, he had always invaded personal space, "And I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Yeah..." He sighed, "I'm not too fussed on that idea myself."

There was a silence. A long and still silence. The rush of adrenaline faded from both of them, and the numbness of the unknown was left behind. So many questions left unanswered. And now they finally found themselves on the same page. But with this common ground, they both found that they didn't know what to do anymore. Ben seemed to just stare at her, trying to calculate what she was thinking considering he himself didn't know what to think. Meanwhile Trixie just kept her eyes downwards and waited for something to happen. And after a while, something did.

Ben spoke, "Did I hurt you?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't touch me when I get that pissed." He shrugged passively like he didn't really care, and for all she knew maybe he didn't, "Did the static hurt you?"

Trixie realized that he meant when she put her hands on his chest to keep him away from her. She looked at her palms and found they were blotchy and red, but they didn't hurt, "It did. But I'm okay now. No big deal."

"If you say so." The corner of his mouth turned up a fraction, "Sorry."

She looked up at him, surprised, "Wh-"

"Don't make me repeat that." He smirked, "I have a rep to hold up."

For some reason, she also found herself smiling a little, trying to copy his shrug, "If you say so. You know... some would say this is what I meant about acting like two different people."

"I just like keeping people guessing."

"I know." She wanted to be left alone for a while now, just to get her head together, but at the same time she wanted to be around people again, just to be able to have a small smile like this again. It was complicated and she didn't have the patience to go through it all, "Ben, do you think we're going to be okay at the end of this?"

"You know what I think?" He replied, hooking a finger under her chin carefully and tilting her head so she looked at him in the eye. She blinked at him, unsure of what to do and actually feeling a little anxious. He however, just gave his signature relaxed smirk and tilted his head a little, looking confident in his words and actions, "I think we're going to be just fine..."

Trixie gave him a confused and admittedly, slightly scared look. Why was he looking at her like that? Why was he being careful with her when not five minutes ago he was yelling at her? "B-Ben, what are y-"

"There you are!" A voice from the doorway practically yelled at them, "I've been looking everywhere! Come on, we've got to move!"

Trixie jumped out of her skin, ending up flattened further against the wall as she tried to get a look at the newcomer. But Ben wouldn't let her. Hell he didn't look phased at all, in fact he looked like he was enjoying the situation. He didn't break eye contact with her, taking great entertainment in how panicked she looked. Even when he spoke to the figure in the doorway, it was casual like he was building up to a joke.

He didn't move, making her more uncomfortable, "We're in the middle of a conversation, Alice."

Alice however stormed in and placed her hands on her hips. Her hair was mussed like she had been in a fight, a scratch doing down her shoulder. And above all, she looked ready to kill, "You can finish you intimidation mind games later. We need to move. Now."

Another game huh? She should have known. Trixie managed to turn her head free, side stepping away from him and trying to collect her head and trying not to feel a little let down, "What do you mean move? Why?"

Alice gave them a grave look, eyes narrowing in a mix of hatred and even a fleck of envy, "Jeff's gone."

**A/N:**

**Well then... A that chapter ended up being a lot longer than intended, but I have a feeling that might be the new trend XD I hope you liked it! So, Jeff's gone walk about, Slender is on investigation, Kate is still supposedly out to find more on Rochelle, Ben and Trixie have made up I guess, Alice is pissed and the others are still missing! Ugh this is a lot to keep up with even for me! Rofl, I'm loving it though XD Can't wait to hear what you think! See you in the next update! **


	12. Deal Breaker

**A/N:**

**Hellooooo Readers! How are all of you doing? Here's a brand spanking new chapter for you all XD Here's hoping it's a good one for you! Also, one of you lovely readers asked me about where the other characters had their Proxy brands. And that is a very good question. I'll give a full list at the end of this chapter so I don't waste anymore reading time, lol, enjoy! XD**

**Also thank you to Kisa Sohma Cookie! Without you're imput and rps permission to let me use Kate, most of this story, let alone the following scene, wouldn't be here. Thank you!**

It was unclear just how long Kate had been trying to track down this infamous Rochelle. But considering just how when she started the search, she didn't even have a clue of where she would be in the world, she had done pretty well. After all, in the grand scheme of things, Sickness was pretty easy to track. Specifically, Slender's. Being his proxy, she had a higher ability to sense the Sickness controlled by him, and there were traces of it all over the place. The guy really travelled. But what she was looking for was not travel based residue, it was raw energy. Finally, after painstakingly testing her patience, she had found... well it was something. A building to be exact.

A run down hotel was a polite way of describing what this building looked like. In truth, it looked like it had rotted away from age and decay and then someone had attempted to burn down the remains but failed. Ash and ivy mingled up the side of the front wall and coiled almost possessively around the corner to break into a cracked window to invade the interior. The front door looked as though it had once been a large, grand piece of woodwork with stained glass windows to show the pattern of entwined roses. Now they were shattered and coated in dust, worn and damaged by weather and mould. Kate wondered if this was the kind of place people would have paid through the nose for just to enter let alone stay a night. But now it seemed people would be paying through the nose just to never see again.

Kate pushed her cowboy-like hat further up her head and sighed, "This is a Slendy haunt alright," She muttered to herself, "Tryin' to be dignified but still old as hell."

It was a cheap shot but anything at this point to get a laugh here and there. Especially when the smell and tense air of Sickness energy was pulsating so harshly through the air. She gritted her teeth and focussed her mind, trying not to let it affect her as she stepped forward. The front door was boarded up, completely inaccessible even to a ghost such as herself. She had been branded and therefore physical now, looks like it was going back to the old days and breaking in the old fashioned way. She just prayed that this wasn't yet another dead end and she would have to go back to the drawing board. That had happened three times already and she didn't fancy of a fourth.

Her boot collided harshly with the rusted remains of a ventilation shaft and she scooted herself inside, knocking the cobwebs out of the way and clanging her fist against the metal walls every now and again to scare off any vermin that might get an idea about getting too close. It wasn't long before her eyes adjusted to the dark and she found herself crawling through into the lobby. Or what had once been a lobby. Now it was a wreck. No other way of putting it. She looked around and found the remains of a staircase not far from the main desk. Carpet hung where the woodwork had rotted away. But she ventured up them cautiously, making sure to tred carefully and not risk falling. Who knows where she'd end up in this place. She wasn't afraid of dying, she was already dead, but the idea of being stuck in a Sickness filled structure was not something she liked.

"Hello?" She called up the stairs, tone stern, hand on her gun just in case, "I'm looking for Rochelle. Figured ya might know something about a guy named Slender? Don't be shy."

No answer. Not that she expected one but it was worth a shot. She continued up the stairs with her eyes narrowed but her senses wide open. The steps just seemed to keep going. Floor after destroyed floor, The only signs of life that dared remain in this place were the vermin and the spiders. Kate continued, and was very close to giving up before she got to the top floor. But... something kept pulling her forward towards it. Maybe it was the added Sickness, maybe it was pure instinct, but she wasn't fighting it. And soon she found out why.

The carpet steadily became cleaner, the walls fresher, and above all, the air cleaner. Before long, Kate realized that the entire top floor looked as though it had only just been opened. The damage had seemingly avoided this floor, pristine condition at every corner. That only made Kate more suspicious. Why would an abandoned crumbling wreck of a hotel have an entire floor saved like this? With no other leads and no other place to go, she followed her gut and ventured down the corridor. She knocked on every door as she went, repeating the same thing over and over again.

"I'm looking for Rochelle. Show yourself and there won't be any trouble, understand me?" Finally, on the very last door, she heard the sound of someone gasp in surprise. Her gold eyes narrowed, and she knocked harder, "I heard y'all in there. My name's Kate, I'm looking for Rochelle. I work with Slender." She crouched and peered through the keyhole, but all she saw was scarlet red staring right back at her. That would have been strange enough, but then the red blinked to show off an ivory eyelid and snowy eyelashes. Kate arched an eyebrow, "Rochelle I presume?"

The voice on the other side was muffled, but definitely female and heavy laid with a French accent, "Oui... And you should presume that no disciple of that man is welcome here."

Kate shrugged, "Aint no disciple, it's just a part time employee. One that prefers to talk face to face, so how about y'all open the door? I just want to talk."

A scoff, "Slender is as ill informing to his Proxies as he always has been. I can't open the door, Mademoiselle, and I cannot leave this room."

The reality of the situation sunk in quickly. The Sickness, the preservation, it added up, "You... You're trapped here aren't you?"

The reply was mournful and hesitant, but no less beautiful, "Oui..."

Kate felt a rage she didn't fully understand. Maybe it was the understanding she could feel to a woman being repressed and trapped like a pet, or maybe it was just the disgust at the idea that Zalgo could keep people in prisons like this, was killing them not enough? She shook her head, "Zalgo won't get away with this, you know. It's taking time but we're getting there and-"

"No, no, Mademoiselle, you are mistaken. I am not a prisoner of Zalgo... I am a prisoner of your beloved Lord."

"My what?" Kate peered through the keyhole again, only to find that the red eye had long gone and moved away to the other side of the room. The room itself looked just as pristine as the outside, with a gold and white colour scheme. And a beautiful women sitting on a chair in plain view. Her skin was ivory white, a cascade of flowing white hair hung like silk down her back. Her features here perfection, and her scarlet eyes were half lidded in concentration as she started to return to a painting easel, continuing an artwork Kate couldn't see from there.

"Your Lord. The one who owns you. Who tried to own me... Don't deny yourself, Mademoiselle, I know a proxy of Slender when I sense one."

Kate blinked, "Slender? He trapped you in here?" It suddenly made a lot more sense why Slendy hadn't wanted anyone to know about this, "What the hell did y'all do to piss him off that much? Doesn't seem like his style..."

"No... It doesn't." Rochelle sounded hurt, and so sad, "But I did nothing wrong. I only protected him. But he ignored that little fact and only focussed on the act rather than the intention. This is my punishment... Tell me, si'l vous plait? Are you silent for your master? Are you obedient?"

"What? Well obedience ain't really my thing, hence why I'm here talking to you. And I don't have no master. I belong to no one."

Rochelle sighed, her arms moving slowly and steadily as she continued to paint, barely looking at the door anymore, "He will turn on all of you. He turned on me..."

"But why?" Kate pressed, "You protected him, why? I'm having a little trouble understanding here, Ma'am."

"Everyone does... Proxies hunt me out, flock for the gossip, and then leave me to suffer in my memories. It happened again not too long ago when more of his minions came here looking for portal access. They did not return to thank me. They did not tell him about me... I am better left alone."

"Not likely. And you ain't answering my questions." Her hands grabbed the door handle and tried to bust it open, but it was if the door was fused with cement, it didn't budge.

"Don't tire yourself, Mademoiselle, you are no more eligible to enter here than I am to leave."

"Then who is?"

"The demon who made this prison of course, Slender." There was a long, terrible silence before she sighed, "You mentioned Zalgo... Why? Was he not stopped before?"

Kate shook her head, "Ain't even close..."

There was another hesitation. In which, Rochelle stopped painting and glanced at the door, staring at Kate through the keyhole with a reluctant yet fearful expression, "Is... Is Slender safe?"

That question took Kate by surprise. For someone who was so intent on spewing hatred towards anyone associated with Slender, Rochelle sure did sound almost scared for his life. She lowered her voice to sound gentler, tilting her head. Honesty was the best policy here even if it may hurt, "No. None of us are safe. And Slender's the biggest one at risk out of all of us."

Rochelle made a noise that sounded like she was trying not to sob. She took a deep breath and said with surprising calmness, "Tell me everything."

Kate shook her head, "We'll make a deal. You answer one of my questions and then I'll answer one of yours. Take turns, got it?"

"...Oui."

"Alright... How do you know Slender?"

"I was killed in this room. Murdered by my own faïence. My spirit remained, wondering and cold for revenge until Slender found me... He gave me a home and a purpose, protected me..." She started suddenly, "My turn. Why has Slender never told any of you about me?"

"Hell if I know, Ma'am. Probably is ashamed of himself I'll wager. We hear your name mentioned, sure, but there's a lot of stories and it's hard to know the truth. How do the others know where to find you?"

"I do not know. Likewise how you found me. They can sense their masters power... Why are you here?"

Kate shrugged, "Curiosity I guess. But I'm also here to ask for your help, Slender needs help. But he refuses to take it, was he always that stubborn?"

"So stubborn..." There was a trace of fondness in her tone, but she quickly covered it up with harshness, "That counted as a question. Why has he not come here himself?"

"You just said how stubborn he is. But... Like I said, I think he's ashamed. Speaking of which, what's the full story there? Why did he put you here?"

"I told you, I am being punished for protecting him. You see... I am a Passive Proxy, not designed to kill. But I had to kill to protect him. And I was hurt badly in the process... And the moment I was healed, I was put here as punishment for going against my Passive nature despite saving him. I do not wish to say anymore!"

"Alright, darlin', alright, I won't push no more." Kate kept her voice calm, but on the inside she was furious that Slender would do such a thing!

"My turn..." Rochelle muttered weakly, "If things are that bad with Zalgo, if Slender is in as much danger as you say... Then I must ask." She was hesitating, scared almost, but so hopeful, "Can you bring Slender to me?"

* * *

Shad didn't yell or shout when he felt another forceful strike across his face. And another. And another. He didn't fuss when he felt the Sickness being forced into his mind and felt it coursing through his being. When the slicing of his skin made his mind burn in agony, he gritted his teeth and managed to suppress a snarl. Sweat dripped down his face, and if he were given the opportunity to stand up, then he wouldn't have been able to. And yet... this was not the worse torture he had endured at the hands on Zalgo. And he refused to comply. As always.

Zalgo gripped his throat tightly, his blackened claws digging into his skin, "There is no sense in asking why you are not cooperating with me... I'm sick of asking to be honest with you Shadow Lurker. And so, I'll stop."

"Y-You never stop..." Shad rasped, eyes cold and hateful, "Why... Why are you doing this? Why do you want my name?"

"Oh it's quite simple really." His grip tightened, snarling closer so that the smell of decay and flesh misted in the air, "I want my property back!"

"I am not your property!"

"You were designed to me my Proxy before Slender started this foolish mission to try and determine the differences between humans... And you trailed after him like a lost mutt. Shame on you, Shadow Lurker. Now it's time to return to me."

"I can't return if I was never on your side... And I never will be." Shad stated coldly, "Do what you like to me, but it will gain you nothing."

"So loyal, so pathetic, like the mutt you are. And don't try to be so valiant, Shadow Lurker, I learned long ago that hurting you physically does nothing. I am simply doing this to pass the time while we wait for Slender."

Shad stared at him. He should have known, "Is that why you didn't kill the others right away?"

"Ah you see there's how I can get to you. Right there. By using others. Just like Slender... Funny really how that passes on. Isn't it? The weakness you present when you try and show, oh what's the word? Concern. When you show concern for others."

A chill struck the air with more force than any physical attack, "What have you done?"

"Oh, nothing yet. But thinking about it, I suppose it would be a shame if Slender were to arrive and find all of his Proxies, ones that should be mine I might add, were to be so deep into their own Sickness that not even the other force can bring them back."

"Slender is aware of what you're doing and he would never allow the others to get here; you are losing your touch."

"And you are losing time." The demon answered passively, flames under his skin burning almost with anticipation, "But who said anything about your fellow Proxies? Like I said before, you're running out of time. They will be here soon enough with Slender."

"Then... Then who are you talking about?"

"I'm so glad you asked." Zalgo laughed, cruel and icy, "I have a proposition for you, Shadow Lurker. A wager, a gamble or just a game, whatever you like."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh I think you will be, if you want to keep this human, this Emily safe."

The smart thing to do would have been to stay completely neutral, act like the name meant nothing to him. Feigning ignorance would have been the best idea. But what happened instead was something of the complete opposite. A spark of rage ignited in the depths of Shad's chest in a way that he didn't even know was possible. His eyes turned hard and he tried desperately to break his ties and lunge at Zalgo, but to no avail. He struggled and tried to level is breathing, "Leave her alone!"

"I knew you'd be interested." He sneered, "As laughable as it is for someone in your position and being so besotted with such a scrawny excuse for a meal. Why not just feast from her straight away while she's young? Don't let her soul age and decay."

"No! Her soul is not food for anyone to consume!"

"That's up to you, Shadow Lurker. You see, her life means nothing to me. What's another soul to feed on here and there? But we're getting off track... You want this human to be safe for whatever purpose you have in mind, and I want you to willingly hand over your name willingly."

"You stay away from her or I swear-"

Zalgo silenced him by striking him across the face, teeth bared warningly, "My wager is this; if you can reach your precious Emily before my Sickness reaches her, then it seems that you have a chance to escape the fate of your fellow Proxies. But if you don't make it in time... well, I get her soul and I get your name."

"No!"

"Oh yes, Shadow Lurker. I would hurry if I were you. I don't deny that by the rise of the sun, I'll own you all."

Shad struggled violently. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be! Zalgo couldn't do this to her! His mind felt like it was going to implode as Zalgo started laughing. Darkness and ash clogged the air and poured down his throat. It sink into it eyes, blinding him. For a moment, everything was deathly silent, as if someone had hit the mute button in the middle of a night club. And it was still. Shad gasped for air, rubbing the grit from his eyes. Wait.. he could move his arms? He wasn't restrained anymore? When did... Moonlight? He was outside?

He struggled to his feet, only to fall to his knees once more. Zalgo was testing him. And... And Emily... She was... His head hurt too much to try and form regular thoughts. Everything was jumbled around grotesquely. Toby, Hoody, Masky and Jack still with Zalgo, Slender and the others were still searching and most likely walking into a trap by now. It was all too much to take in. He didn't know what to do. But... He knew where to go.

"Emily..." he gasped, fingernails clawing at the ground in an effort to stand up and move, "I-I'm coming, Emily..."

**A/N:**

**So... Will Shad get to Emily in time? Will Kate be able to make Slender talk to Rochelle? And what's going on with the others? Have to wait for the next chapter to find out XD Sorry!**

**Now, that brand list I promised:**

**Trixie has it on her left shoulder, Ben has it on the inside of his right elbow (ghosts can be branded since demon energy is stronger than most), Jeff on the back of his neck, Alice on her right ankle, Jack on his collarbone. That's all I'm giving away so far! Because some of the others I either haven't thought out fully yet or are linked to the plot XD I hope that helped! **


	13. Little Talks

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the wait guys. Trying to write when you're fighting the flu is not productive at all. But here's a big chapter for you and here's hoping you like it XD Enjoy! **

"So you're telling me that Slender's gone walkabout again? For gods sake, that didn't work out so hot last time!" Alice snapped.

The odd trio of a murderess, ghost and clairvoyant artist marched down ally way after ally way, keeping to the shadows and avoiding being seen. And in search of another killer no less. Since Jeff had run off, they had been following his trail. And since Jeff was most likely in the worst of moods, it was not exactly a hard trail to follow. For Alice anyway. The reasons why were brushed to the side for the moment as Trixie had just finished filling the pair in on her conversation with Slender. And needless to say it did not sit well... Then again, why would the news that Slender had gone off on his own on some unknown mission sit well at all?

"I did mention that. But he insisted. He said he didn't understand last time but he does now. I don't know what he meant, he was gone before I could say anything else!" Trixie replied, trying to ignore the stitch in her side from running to keep up.

"Then why the hell did he tell you and not us?"

"Maybe because I'm the only one who realizes he's trying instead of accusing him of playing favourites!"

"That was Jeff, not me."

"I know but..." Trixie sighed, "Can we please stop shooting the messenger? I don't know what goes through his head but he seems to know what he's doing now. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't know, newbie, is it enough for you?" Alice spat.

"Ladies, ladies," Ben rolled his eyes, hovering lazily long side the pair of them, "You're both beautiful now can you put the handbags away?"

"Piss off, Ben." Alice gave him a look, "You can't say you're happy about this."

"Oh I'm not. But at the end of the day, he's gone and we won't know anything until he gets back. Complaining isn't going to fix it. Or running off." He shrugged, "Speaking of which, Jeff is the one we need to find."

"For gods sake he goes where he always goes when he pissed. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Trixie stayed quiet, exchanging a look with Ben. And by the roll of his eyes it was clear that he knew what Alice was talking about. Once again she was left in the dark until she asked directly, "And where is that?"

Alice didn't answer right away. As if she was thinking about if it was a good idea to say it or not. After all, if everyone knew, Jeff would be out to kill them all into secrecy. Not that she was scared of him, far from it, but she understood that somethings were better left unknown or at least kept to minimal knowledge. So that's what she gave, the minimal knowledge, "To visit his brother."

There was a silence, one that was filled with confusion for Trixie, "But his brother's... Oh..." She didn't know what to feel; sadness, foolishness, remaining anger, sympathy, surprise? Maybe all mixed together in some vile concoction. But one thing that was for certain, it only got worse when the tall iron gates of a cemetery started to come into view.

"Wait here," Alice ordered, "I'll drag his ass out here myself if I have to." She rolled her eyes and walked off before either of them could say a word.

That was the best way of going about it. Walking right in there and kicking Jeff's ass right back out again. Quick, blunt and to the point. Much like how she worked. And she didn't want to be in here for longer than necessary either. The dead were those she was used to, but not by choice. In reality, she hated the dead. It made her skin crawl and stomach churn. Although they were buried deep, the smell of rot still reached her. Rot and Sickness. But her head remained high and eyes cold. From personal experience, that was the best way to separate oneself from the dead. To pretend they don't exist.

But some things are easier said than done... She indeed stopped at a grave. Not the one she was looking for. In fact it was one that she tried desperately to avoid should she ever come here. It read the name 'Patrick Gale'. A fire scorned her insides. And almost on reflex, she kicked the mossy mounds that had grown over the dirt so that it scattered along the walkway, kicked the headstone hard enough for it to wobble and then spat violently on the stone. The bastard deserved everything he got. Her one regret? That she didn't kill him sooner.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. And the stench of decay filled her lungs. Bringing her back to the cold reality that he was not her problem anymore. None of this was. Her only problem was the killer she was searching for. That, and getting them the hell out of here so they could face the cascade of problems waiting for them outside that gate. She knew her way around by this point. It wasn't the first time Alice had forced herself to walk through here for Jeff's sake. He didn't have the right to sulk like a child, no one did. She was going to prove that. One grave after another, pathway after pathway, she walked deeper into the cemetery. And after a while of nothing, she started to hear the familiar snuffling and shifting of someone who wasn't even aware they were hiding. Behind a large, worn gravestone, was a hunched figure with a white hood pulled low over his eyes. And he was sleeping.

Alice tilted her head to peek under his hood. And found that his lidless eyes here glazed over and spaced out in unconsciousness. She rolled her eyes and kicked his leg, "Jeff, get up."

Jeff grunted in his sleep, "Mm... What babes...? Later..."

"Oh for gods sake," A harder kick, "Wake up, asshole!"

"What the-!" Jeff jolted, his eyes coming back to life as he woke up. His knife was clenched in his hands and aimed to strike. But as soon as he took one look at her, he slumped back against the stone and rubbed under his eyes, "Fuck... Now I know I'm awake, like hell you'd be in my dreams."

"Honey, the only way you'd be able to get me is in your dreams."

"What do you want?" He groaned, pushing himself up to rest his back against the headstone, pushing his hair back and attempting to squint. No easy task when you have no eyelids, "I was going to come back."

"I know you were. But here's the thing, shit happened and we didn't have time to wait for your tantrum to end."

"Don't start that crap..." His eyes suddenly hardened on her and he stood up with surprising speed, "Wait, what do you mean we? The others are here too? You b-"

She cut him off with a cold smile, did he really think she was that stupid, "They're waiting outside, dumb ass."

"Oh... Good. Well they'd better be."

"Drama queen... Like I said, we don't have time for this. Slender has actually taken your advice, from what I've heard; he's gone." She folded her arms, looking bored, "Playing hero."

Jeff tried not to scoff, but it was hard not to over something like that, "About time. And how long until he gets his ass handed to him and we have to get dragged down to hell to save him?"

"That's what we don't have time for."

"Well hate to break it to you, bitch, but that ain't my problem."

"Slender's weak from not eating. This is a disaster waiting to happen so we're either going out looking for him or we're going back to the warehouse." She arched an eyebrow at him, "Either way, someone needs to keep an eye on you so you don't go getting yourself killed."

"I don't need a babysitter." He pocketed his knife and scoffed, "Christ, you almost sound like you care."

Her icy blue eyes narrowed, "Don't flatter yourself."

He rolled his eyes. Hating the silence that fell between them. Silent living people were annoying. Unlike her, he liked being around the dead. They were still and simple, and they were always right where you left them. You always knew where you stood. Above them and superior to them. But that didn't account for anything when there was another living person coming around to mess it all up. Especially one like her. God damn it she was irritating. All he wanted to do was chill out and calm down for a while. Just... catch up with his brother...

"So, have you made up your mind? Searching or waiting?" He snapped harshly, "Both sound like shit to me."

"They are shit, but it's all we have at the moment. So suck it up." Alice turned on her heel, prepared to storm off in the direction she'd come, but stopped when something caught her eye. The gravestone Jeff had been slumped against, this brothers grave, it was different. It read the name 'Liu', but the surname had been scratched out as if someone had taken a stone or something sharp and hacked away at it until there was just the first name to remain. She gave it a long, quizzical look, "Your handy work?"

Jeff shrugged, "Maybe."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Don't judge me. Me and him share a surname remember? And I don't have a middle name." His arms folded and he refused to make eye contact, "If anyone reads that then they know my name and I'm fucked."

Her eyebrow arched and she looked at him sceptically, "Uh huh... Not to hide his identity or something sentimental like that?"

His tone dropped so dangerously it was like listening to a snarling wolf about to leap, "You need to get your fucking head out of the clouds! And you don't get to talk about him, got it? Just move."

"Sure thing, Mr. Sentimental..." Alice sneered at him, enjoying the look of rage in his eyes before leading the way back down the graveyard pathway.

"Bitch."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

Jeff pocketed his knife so that he could efficiently stick his middle finger up at her as he followed after. He wasn't following because he wanted to. In truth he didn't want to leave . But unfortunately, he understood that she had a damn point. If Slender was pissing off, then things were going to shit. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do about it. As far as he was concerned, it really was none of his business. But going along with it was better than being nagged al the damn time.

He slowed his pace when he felt the soft squishing of dirt clods flattening under his feet, and it looked like someone had tried to scuff up a grave. He looked at the name, 'Patrick Gale'. No one he knew. But the vandalism looked pretty fresh. And since there was only one other person in the graveyard, he made a natural assumption. And he couldn't resist turning her own phrase on her, "Your handy work?"

Alice narrowed her eyes, her tone not unlike his when she mentioned his brother a moment ago, "So what if it is?"

"Ex-boyfriend or something?"

"Something like that." She turned to give him a look that would have killed him should the fates allow, "Now shut the fuck up and walk."

On a regular basis, he would have tried to force his knife into her throat, or at least have returned the threat for good measure. But things were different here. His brother was only a few feet away. And dead or not, he wasn't going to kill in front of him again. A mentality he thought was stupid and against everything he was. But like a disease, he couldn't shake it. So instead of threatening her, attacking her or even simply questioning her, he swallowed the pride he had left and stormed past her.

"If you don't start treating me with some respect you'll regret it."

"You say the sweetest things."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

All arguments and comebacks halted as a demanding yell shot through the air. It was Ben, "Guys! You better get out here now!"

* * *

Toby couldn't make out anything but darkness around him. Like he was in the middle of a spotlight at the centre of an empty void. Voices called out to him, but he could barely make them out. Someone was screaming... And... there was the horrific screech of car tires and metal crunching. The smell of flames, ash and smoke made his nose twitch and eyes water. And blood, the metallic bite of blood that hung in the air like a mist. It was all so familiar, burning the back of his mind like a forming blister. But he couldn't remember. He just couldn't remember... He tried to move but for the first time in his memory, his limbs were heavy and limp. Not a crack or a creak to be heard. All he could do was sit there like a rag doll.

He felt so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open, "S-Slendy...?" He croaked, "Shad? I-I think I'm dreaming... I don't like it..."

"Oh you're not dreaming dear boy," A dark, cruel voice emitted from the shadows, "And Slender is not here."

From the way he said that, Toby figured that meant he wouldn't fetch Slender for him either, "C-Can you send me home now? I-I don't feel well..."

"Sickness, dear boy, it calls to you."

"I don't want to answer." He grumbled, childish in his fatigue, "Home please..."

"This can be your home, boy, if you give me your name." The voice was laced with hunger and a coldness that chilled the air.

His brain was so fried, he could barely think straight. Anymore than usual anyway. He wanted to go home. Back to the others. It was too dark here, too familiar and yet strange, it didn't make sense, "I'm Toby..."

"Your full name, dear boy, give me your true name and I will help you."

"I don't remember... I'm just Toby."

"You must have some memory, dear boy, or you would not be here," the voice hissed, going silent for a moment to allow the smell of burning and sounds of shattering metal to make themselves known, "You have traces of an old life, and it was once owned by you. Now what is your name?"

"Just Toby... A-And I want to go home..."

"Oh you'll go home, dear boy," The voice snarled, turning angry and slamming out the only light source, plunging them into darkness, "Once you give me what I want..."

* * *

Slender was anxious. It was plain to see from the simple fact that he was walking up the many sets of decrepit staircases rather than teleporting. That, and that he was just so drained. The choice he had made to stop collecting souls for a food source was a difficult one, and one that was greatly taking its toll on his strength, both body and mind. But he stood by it. If it kept his proxies safe for even just a minute longer, then would stand by anything. Even if it meant coming to this hotel that held many a memory, both fond and fearful. It shocked him to see that a ruin this place had become. And guilt ate at him more furiously than any Sickness ever could.

But he thanked any higher power than he that this floor had been spared from age. The top floor. He hadn't set foot here in decades. And he didn't want to be here. Or more honestly, he did but felt he shouldn't be. It wasn't pride, it was fear. The being he had trapped here all those years ago held more power over him than any higher power could dream of. But it wasn't fear that she would use it, it was fear of rejection. And the idea of finally speaking to her, to face his past mistakes and attempt to right them, even just to see her, it terrified him. How could he have the energy for this? He didn't...

He walked down the hallway towards the aimed room, expecting silence and more tension to be built. But instead, he heard voices. Both familiar. One hinted with a Southern twang and a stubborn edge. The second, stopped him dead in his tracks with such force that he may as well have been struck. Keeping his guard up, he edged closer to listen. And what he heard, it was enough to cause him physical pain.

One voice, French in origin and starting to shake with desperation, was muffled behind the door, "Please, Mademoiselle, I need to see him, hear him. I refuse to play messenger over and over."

Kate held her forehead, conflicted being an understatement, but she agreed this wasn't right, "I understand that, but what makes y'all think I can get Slendy here? You obviously know how stubborn he is and if things ended that bad then-"

"Please! Se'il vous plait, Mademoiselle, I will not be ignored anymore!" The sound of a choked sob and a fist hitting the door made Kate step back, "I can't die, but this is not living, and if I must remain here for another eighty years than I would at least like to know the true reason why."

"You have a right to know. And I want to help. I'll..." She sighed, not regretting her choice to come here but definitely feeling exhausted for it, "I'll do what I can."

"Merci... I don't want to burden you so, Mademoiselle."

"You ain't. Look... I don't really understand what happened between you guys, but you shouldn't be punished for protecting him. And you should hear what he has to say."

"Oui, I agree. Please hurry?"

Kate sighed, "Like I said, I'll do what I can. And if I can't get him here, then I'll come back myself to get you outta here."

It's impossible, Mademoiselle, but merci. Oh merci..."

Slender felt a hollowness inside that he couldn't explain. All this time he assumed that Rochelle had never wanted to see him again, to be rid of him, and yet she was begging others to bring her to him. In a way, he knew he should have expected this. After all, he had spent the years forcing himself to see her and then cowering out at the last minute. He rubbed his temples and tried to figure out what to do next. He hadn't expected Kate to be here. And he tried not to feel anger towards her for going against him like this, but he couldn't help it. He had told her not to come here. He was still angry for the others coming here last time things had fallen on hard times.

But just as he was thinking he had a valid excuse to leave, Kate was saying her final promise and was turning back down the corridor towards him. He barely had a chance to react before she turned the corner and bumped right into his chest. Out of habit, her hand flew to her gun in preparation to threaten. But it was hard to mistake him for someone else, and she froze in place.

"S-Slendy, hey." She let go of her gun, standing strong in an attempt not to look concerned for what he was going to do next, "What're you doing here?"

Slender towered over here sternly, _I could ask you the same question, in fact I will... Kate, what are you doing here...?_

"Well I wasn't getting any answers outta you so I did dome digging. And it looks like I got me a real find."

_Do not test me, Kate, you had no right to come here... No right to disturb her... No right to-_

"You had no right to trap her here! All she did was save ya! Come to think if it, that's all a lot of us are doing for y'all lately! You going to lock all us up in here too?"

_No... No of course not..._

"Then why her?" Kate glared at him, not backing down for a second.

_I have my reasons..._

"That's all I'm hearing is reasons, but no one ever tells us what those reasons are! Y'all don't have to tell me, Slendy, but get over there and tell her because, trust me, she's in the dark on this one and it ain't fair!"

There was a long silence in which is felt as though a simple sigh would shatter the building around them. Slender knew that she was right. It wasn't fair. On anyone. But he just couldn't bring himself to explain to Kate. He was too ashamed. This was between himself and Rochelle, no one else. For a moment, he was debating using the last of his energy to flee this place. Hide from the accusations and guilt and loss and just try again when he had the courage. But then it dawned on him that this is what he'd been doing since the day he left her here. He would never have the courage. Which is why it must be now. It was time to face his fear. At last.

_Leave us be for a while, Kate, please..._

"Alright..." Kate muttered, a suspicious glint to her eyes, "You're setting her free." It wasn't a question. And she made her point all the clearer by walking straight past him and even having the gall to give his back a sharp shove to give him a much needed first step forward, "I'll wait outside."

Refusing to stop for a moment for concern of turning right around again, he continued to march forward and come face to face with the large, grand design of the hexed hotel room door. His long arms ached to open it. Yet they remained heavy and useless at his sides. Behind this door was a force that was only powerful against him. And he had to face her. He had to explain to her why he did what he did. And above all. He had to pray to any higher power that she would forgive him.

"Hello?" Rochelle called out, firmly but there was no denying the tremble to her tone. She knew when someone was out there waiting. But she hated that she didn't know who, "Who's there?"

Slender felt his throat tighten as he wanted to speak. To let her know that it was him who stood just on the other side of the door. And yet... he couldn't. Something stopped him, and he couldn't name what it was, but it nearly killed him.

"Don't ignore me. Please..."

His hand extended towards the door handle, wanting to just tug it open and face the struggle on the other side. But he couldn't. Instead, his palm and long fingers rested flat against the wooden frame. He sighed painfully, waiting for what seemed like eternity before he pulled himself away. Letting his telepathy speak clearly and loudly for her to hear him. And be damned to the consequences.

_I'm here, my dear... Please, forgive me..._

* * *

After Alice had marched off into the graveyard to search for Jeff; Ben and Trixie were left alone in the ally, out of sight from any possible pedestrians. Their shadows stretched along the cold brick wall like looming observers and the air turned their breath to mist. Trixie wasn't too happy about this arrangement. After the way he had acted in her room only just over an hour ago, she wasn't sure she wanted to be anywhere near him. On one hand, he had acted like a sociopath, scaring the hell out of her; and then on the other, he had changed like that and seemed so lost and almost kind, supportive even. But then Alice had walked in and labelled it an intimidation method. And he hadn't denied it, hell he had looked like it was all a punch line for a joke. And she didn't like to be made fun of like that. Sure she had overstepped a line earlier, but he couldn't toy with her like that. She just wanted to forget it.

Ben however, was prepared for a full conversation, "So, the two of us alone in the dark. If we're not careful people might start talking."

She shook her head, resting against the cold brick wall, "No they won't."

"You're sure about that?"

"Very."

"I'm just asking because after what Alice walked in on..." He trailed off a moment so he could move to stand in front of her, one hand flat against the wall beside her while the other took her chin so she was forced to look up at him. He smirked, mirroring his actions from earlier on in her room, "...I think there's a lot to the imagination."

Trixie flinched back in an attempt to escape him, but she was trapped against the wall. He wasn't hurting her, in fact all things considered he was almost being gentle with her. But that didn't make things any less intimidating. Just like before. Her voice was unsteady from nervousness at the close proximity, but she tried to sound sure of herself. There was no sense in letting him toy with her again, "She already knows what she saw. So do you. You were trying out another intimidation technique by pretending to cheer me up. And it won't work."

"Intimidation?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Why, Trix, do I intimidate you?"

She swallowed, turning her head away from him, and surprised that he let her, "You're confusing."

"In all honesty, it's not my intention to intimidate you. Confusing you on the other hand, you make it so easy." He sniggered lightly.

"I'm not your toy."

"Never said you were, Just stating a fact. And I never said it was a bad thing."

"Ben," She looked up at him with a hopefully serious expression, her body and mind just too tired for this, "I know you like keeping people guessing, but can you please stop this for now? Or at least pretend not to be enjoying yourself so much."

"But you entertain me." He said slyly.

"Please."

For a moment, he actually did consider moving away from her. If it wasn't for the fact that he really didn't want to. But the reason he thought about it, was because for just a moment, she actually looked scared. Not of him, but in general. And frankly, he'd seen enough of her being scared to last the rest of his after life. Time for a change, in his opinion. To be honest, he thought there was too much fear going around as it was over such little things. Everyone was in a hubbub about Slender walking off; big deal he's a big demon he can manage himself for an hour. Jeff running off; what else is new? Proxies being taken; they would get them back, they always do. Why couldn't people just stop fearing the future and just live in the moment so to speak?

He took his hand away from her chin, and lowered it so that apart from the lack of space between them, he wasn't actually touching her, "You know when you asked me if we were going to get through this?"

"I do," she nodded, voice quieter than usual, "You said we'd be just fine."

"I meant it. Trix, believe it or not, and trust me I completely understand if you don't," He smiled somewhat craftily, "But not every little thing that comes out of my mouth is an intimidation practice."

Her eyes lowered away from his, "I know. Which is why you're confusing."

"I could call you confusing. Being so quiet and skittish one minute and then going to mouth off against a bunch of killers a minute later..." He cut her off before she could say anything, chuckling lightly, "Relax, I know you had your reasons. But anyway, point stands, you're confusing to me. And yet, I like it."

"You... like being confused?"

He snickered, slowly and softly, "Sure. Let's go with that."

Trixie blinked up at him, eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion and cursing herself for starting to smile. She should smile, it would only encourage him, "You're confusing me again."

"Mm-hmm... Good."

She scowled, and yet a smile still touched at it. But enough games, she thought to herself, things were too dangerous for games. And she wasn't sure if she was referring to the Sickness approaching, or him. Either way, she made herself shuffle away from him and took a few steps down the alley towards the graveyard gates. He way toying with her again, she knew that. And although she wouldn't admit it aloud, she kind of liked it. Mostly because it was the only attention she got that wasn't a threat against her life or an act of accusation. It could almost be called banter. But whatever it was, it was the only thing that represented something of normality.

"How did Alice know to come here?" She asked, deliberately breaking the silence so he would stop giving her that mischievous look.

He didn't, "Believe it or not. They met here. After she accidentally got him with the Sickness it was her job to bring him in and this is where she found him." He sniggered, "Aw, couple's first fight. Literally. Not as subtle as ours but-"

"Forget I asked." She chewed the inside of her cheek. Why did he have to change every little conversation around like that? Her tone tried to be passive when she turned to face him, "I think maybe you should go in there and tell them to hurry it up."

"Why me?"

She tried not to take satisfaction at the slightly raised pitch in his voice. Looks like he wasn't cocky enough to want to interrupt two killers facing off in a graveyard, "Because they can't kill you."

"...Charming." He hesitated for a moment, and then shrugged, pushing himself away from the wall and starting to walk past her, "Just charming."

Trixie froze when she felt something press against her cheek. It was cold, but soft, and tingled as if carrying a miniscule voltage of static. Her eyes widened and she felt blood rush to her face as she turned quickly to try and find the source. But it was gone as soon as it started. And all she saw was Ben starting to walk towards the opening of the ally, glancing over his shoulder with an egotistical expression slapped on his face like he was harbouring a big secret.

She blinked at him, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What did you just do?"

The corner of his lips curled, deliberately drawing attention to them and making her face redden a little more, "What do you think I did?" He asked with a sardonic drawl.

Did she answer honestly, or just ignore it? To walk into his trap or not? For the sake of her sanity, she ignored it. She rubbed her cheek to get rid of the static-like graze remaining on her skin and scowled, "I know what you did."

"Good." He said almost happily, but it only lasted for a split second before he caught sight of something over her shoulder. And just like that his expression turned serious and cold, stopping him in his tracks, "Trix, I think you'd better stand behind me now."

"What? Why?" She asked, wondering what brought the change on. Was this just another trick of his? Most likely. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she turned around to follow his gaze just to be sure. And then, her blood turned cold.

There was a young woman standing at the back entrance of the ally way. Staring at them in great amusement and an unnatural grin twisting her features. Black eyes and ivory skin clashed beneath a cascade of ebony waves. The stranger giggled sadistically when Trixie followed orders and backed away behind Ben in fear. Was this Jane who she'd heard so much about? Who else? No one else could appear so inhuman but so striking at the same time.

"I'm so lucky..." Jane sang childishly, "to be getting so many playmates..."

"Guys!" Ben yelled towards the graveyard, "You better get out here now!"

**A/N:**

**Well then! Event filled chapter for you! Jane is back, Slender actually started talking to Rochelle, and Toby is lucky as hell he has amnesia or else he'd be screwed with his name right now! Next chapter promises more action and... well I'd say more but then I'd have to give a spoiler warning XD See you next time guys!**


	14. In and Out of Darkness

**A/N:**

**Hi! New chapter for you all! XD By the way, a lot of people keep asking about Jack... And I have not forgotten him don't worry! He will be in the next chapter! It's just not his turn to have the spotlight yet but that will change soon! Same for Shad, Toby and the others!**

Rochelle backed away from the door, hand covering her mouth to stop a gasp of shock. She didn't stop until her back pressed against the opposite wall of her prison of a hotel room. That voice, it was near unmistakable. The way it so effortlessly moved through the air and reverberated inside her head. It brought back so many memories and so much anger and care... It scared her. More so that she hadn't heard it in decades. And did not expect to hear it again. Her throat became tight, almost choking her. It couldn't be him. It was all a trick. It had finally happened... The isolation and lack of fresh air had finally made her snap. It just couldn't be him!

_Rochelle..._ Slender spoke again, almost pleadingly, _My dear, please answer me..._

She startled, hands clasping harder around her mouth to stop a shriek. It took her a long time. In which she tried to get her suddenly erratic thoughts together. For years she had planned what she was going to say if this day ever came. But now, it was all gone. Her mind was just a jumbled blur of rage and mourning and fear and another emotion that she swore she would not feel again. She felt her scarlet eyes sting as tears started to form. It took a few attempts of gathering her breath to attempt to steady herself before speaking. And even then her voice gave away and trembled.

"S-Slender?"

He exhaled, both relieved and fearful that she responded. Hearing her voice again was something he had wished for so long, but the horror it was laced with made him deflate in shame, _It's me, Rochelle... And... Rochelle I don't know what to-_

"Open the door." She ordered suddenly, "Open the door and let me see you."

Slender wanted to. With all his might and being he willed the door to open. He took the handle, and with all his remaining energy he begged it to open. But nothing came from it. He felt his muscles slacken and limbs turn limp as he was forced to rest against the door. Anger at himself for being so damn pitiful at a time like this. He just didn't have the energy. He had gone too long without feeding from his proxies work. He couldn't do anything for her. And he hated himself for it...

_My dear I... I can't... _He shook his head, ashamed of himself, _I'm not strong enough..._

Of course, she thought sourly, daring to step a little closer to the sealed door, "I see... M-Mademoiselle Kate told me you had stopped feeding. Do not starve yourself to spite me, I cannot take it..."

_I would never do that... I swear to you, Rochelle, if I could free you then I would... You have to know that..._

"If that is true then what has taken you so long to even have the courage to speak to me?" She asked mournfully, "Why did you stay away so long...? Do you fear me? Am I that much of a disgrace to you that you must leave me here for eternity? Why... After so long... Why?"

Slender had been expecting this. It was one of the main reasons why he had come here. He had to set things straight once and for all if he was ever going to protect anyone in his clan again. There was no easy way about this, he had been hiding in shame for so long and now it was time to come clean. She sounded so sad and lost, and to think, no... to know that he had done this to her, it was heartbreaking.

_The only disgrace here is myself, my dear... I am the one who made mistakes and who acted too harshly... Now I am the one who is facing those mistakes he has been hiding from for so long... And I am so sorry, my dear, I am so sorry..._

She wiped her eyes, glad that he could not see her. Crying was something she promised she would not do at a time like this, and yet it's all she wanted to do, "That doesn't answer why... I do not ask for gratitude, but I did save your life. If anything, I did not expect imprisonment for that."

_This was not a punishment or imprisonment, Rochelle... Yes, you saved me from what could have been a dire attack on my life, but you were nearly taken from me in the process... I could not let that happen...! I almost lost you... I couldn't risk that again..._

"And yet you trap me here..." She whispered, now facing the door directly and resting her forehead against the unmovable surface.

Slender spoke desperately, pleading for her to listen to him, _I only wanted to protect you...! You were so badly hurt and I couldn't risk that happening again to you and at least here you were safe...! Nothing could hurt you here..._

"Not physically... But you were still hurting me by keeping me prisoner. Despite intentions... Even a rose preserved between the pages of a book cannot live, it merely curls into petrifaction."

Slender hesitated. What was he supposed to say to that? He hadn't meant to hurt her like that. To make her feel that she had been the one in the wrong. Like a defenceless flower in petrifaction. When in reality, it had been his intention to protect her from the brutality that their lives could not avoid.

_Rochelle... I promise you, I was only trying to hide you from danger... To keep you safe... I did not wish to become one of the creatures you despised to see... I... I am truly sorry..._

There was a silence. And Rochelle, who had waited so long to hear those words, simply sighed and rested her head against the door weakly, "I... I don't despise you... But I can't forgive you."

The words hurt, but he understood, _I won't ask you to... Not until I can apologize to you in person... _

"There is a lot we have to say to one another in person."

_Indeed... And that time will be soon, my dear... As soon as I gather my strength, you will be free and-_

"Enough... Kate has informed me that Zalgo is still haunting this world. You must confront him before you can even think of wasting your energy on me... And," Rochelle ducked her head in shame at her own words, but they were true, "I fear the odds are not in your favour."

_I know... But I must try... If it means being at your side again, and having my Proxies safe once more, then I will never stop trying..._

"I can sense a new portal opening, and now I see them." Her voice trailed off, eyes closed, "I see them and they are not safe."

Slender's featureless brow furrowed, _Where are they...?_

Her mind was painting a picture, one that had once come in very hand during her Passive days. It seemed that once you had seen so much sorrow, it was not hard to sense it, "Surrounded in darkness... Where two of their pasts are laid to rest but not forgotten..."

Riddles. Deciphering them had become second nature to him over the many years. And tonight was no different. She was talking about a cemetery. And he know which one; after all there was only one place that held such description when it came to his proxies. He took a moment to recall how much he actually missed her riddles, no matter how morbid they may be. And she always spoke so poetically, it was almost a comfort to hear it again. But the matter at hand clouded his nostalgia, not allowing him peace.

_What do you see...?_

"Another portal is opening, and more shall go into its depths than those who are venturing from it... They will not last the night."

A panic rose in his chest. Zalgo, he was taking everything from him! _I have to save them, my dear... They need me..._

"I needed you..." She whispered, hurt tainting her voice.

Hearing that was like a shard of ice plunging into his chest, _I... I know... And I regret every moment I turned away from you... You must know, If I could I would-_

"I am giving you permission to leave me just one more time, Slender," Rochelle said harshly, cutting him off and trying to hold herself together. She didn't want him to go, but she knew what those young proxies meant to him. And to spite him as he had spited her, it just would not do. She too cared for the others. They were so young, and for them to suffer a fate worse than the lives they already live, she wouldn't forgive herself if she caused it. She took a breath, "Just one more time, you may leave me here and I demand that you do not abuse it! Leave me, and save them. But as soon as you are all safe... You must give me your word that you will come back to me..."

_My... My dear, I..._

"Promise me!" It was so hard to pretend that she wasn't crying, and it was the one time she was thankful for there to be a door between them so that he didn't have to see it, "I know you are weak... You cannot open the door until you are stronger... But you can and will come back to me. Mon cher... I refuse to let you give up on yourself... Not again..."

Slender found that he had stopped breathing. Mon cher... It had been years since he had heard those words. And it tore him apart not to be able to reach out for her. He understood what a sacrifice it was for her to remain in this prison because of his own stupidity. And by god was he grateful that she was allowing him to leave to help the others. Because without her orders, he doubted he would be able to leave her once again. His hand rested against the door, and he hated his own weakness that he could not remove the dark energy that he had embedded in it. He'd been a fool... All this time he had put her through this and for what? His own stupid, irrational fears. Regret was not enough of a word to cover it. He took a breath, and nodded slowly.

_My dear... I promise that I will be back for you... And when I do, I will never close a door on you again..._

She shook her head, knowing that he couldn't see, but she couldn't let herself believe him even though she truly wanted to. Scars run too deep, and words were not enough anymore, "B-Before you go... Answer me one more question."

_Anything..._

"You say you put me here for safety, to preserve me... But all that time we were together..." It hurt her pride and her soul to ask this, but she needed to know, "Did you ever truly feel for me the way I felt for you? Did you ever care?"

How could she ask such a question? He didn't hesitate in his answer, not for a moment, _My dear... The way I felt for you back then has not altered a fraction to this moment... I more than cared for you..._

Rochelle felt her breath catch in her throat, and her eyes clenched shut. That was both everything she wanted and didn't want to hear, "Th-Then go... Hurry, mon cher..."

_My dear, I... I will come back, I promise..._

* * *

"J-Jane?" Trixie asked nervously. For the first time in a while praying that this was just someone dressed up as she peered over Ben's shoulder at the figure. The young woman, or at least that was the most roundabout way of describing her, for her pure ivory skin and blackened eyes could not be called human.

"You know me, little one? I'm so happy." The intruder grinned, sounding genuine as she walked closer without a fear. Hips swaying in her skimpy black dress, her teeth sharper than what was natural as she spoke in a distant, airy fashion, "I know you too, that makes us friends... Such good friends... Yes."

Ben arched an eyebrow, "Christ, someone pulled out all the crazy with you huh?"

"Well, aren't you... in character." Jane giggled in a sultry manner, eyeing the clothes he was stuck to wear since his death.

"Well, aren't you..." He eyed the plunging neckline of her short black dress, which didn't quite hide her suspenders, with a sarcastic glint, "...classy."

Trixie have him a look, was he flirting at a time like this? Honestly it was difficult to tell. And it this wasn't the time to be thinking that either. Jane cackled, almost looking as though she were drunk or just... too young mentally, "That I am... Daddy raised me right you see."

"Daddy, huh?" Ben scoffed.

"And you know who he is don't you?"

"Hard not to with the amount of crap he's giving us. Much appreciated by the way..." He rolled his eyes, surprisingly steady, "Any news on how the others are doing? You know, the one's you kidnapped not too long ago?"

"My friends..." She smiled, if it wasn't so terrifying, she would be beautiful, "They make such wonderful playmates. Daddy said I can feast on them too when I'm done playing with them. The Sickness tastes so wonderful... You should feast with me."

Where the hell were Jeff and Alice? Ben had called for them pretty loudly and there was no way he went unheard. Trixie quickly glanced backwards for a split second only to see that there was still no sign of them. And she was getting worried. Well more worried than she already was anyway. What if something happened to them? What if Jane had attacked them first? More questions would have followed, but her thoughts were interrupted her thought process by leaving her. He was actually taking a few steps closer to Jane!

"Well as long as you're taking care of them." He said passively, "Think your old man will let us see them sometime?"

"Oh I think so... If you come with me. My Daddy can help you... After all, your Daddy was not a nice man last I heard."

For a split second, Ben lost his casual demeanour and tensed. It didn't go unnoticed. Jane or Trixie. But where one furrowed her brow in concern, the other sneered in glee. But Ben didn't allow himself to remain vulnerable for long. And he quirked an eyebrow at the demonic beauty, "And last I heard, you were pretty hungry," He commended idly, rolling up his right sleeve and extending his arm to present the black Proxy mark sitting on the inside of his elbow, "Fancy a bite?"

"Ben!" Trixie hissed, grabbing his arm and yanking it back down, "What are you doing?"

"Don't be jealous, Trix, the lady looks half starved,"

She could only stare at him, "This isn't about- I'm- She's-"

Jane was practically salivating, black eyes wide and shimmering dangerously as she stalked forward. Her voice tainted with a laughter that wasn't completely human, "Oh you know how to play... I like you... One friend to play and feed from, and another to be my little doll..." Her eyes suddenly snapped towards Trixie, laughter gradually getting more manic, "Frightened and frail and fantastically fun for after I feed..."

Trixie shivered in terror, only to have her vision blocked by Ben standing in front of her. He clapped his hands slowly and patronizingly, "Amazing alliteration, Angel of Anarchy, alas I'm afraid you're avoiding the action I'm appealing to you..." He held out his exposed arm again, arching an eyebrow, "Appetizing?"

Trixie wasn't sure if she was impressed or even more terrified! One thing was for sure, her head was throbbing, and her shoulder that held her own Proxy brand was burning. And if she looked carefully, she could see Ben's brand was slightly darker than usual, sore almost and a harsh contact to his pale skin. He was in pain like her. Why was he doing this when he knew the dangers and he was struggling with Sickness? It didn't make any sense!

"I'm Daddy's little girl..." Jane smiled, showing off her teeth that had altered into jagged shards. She spoke as if reading from a script, trying to remember what it was that she was doing here in the first place. But was too enticed by the offer Ben was making. She was trying to remember something "And daddy wants me to bring my playmates home. He so wants to see you. And I so want to play... I'm so hungry... Daddy won't mind... No... Daddy won't mind!"

Trixie shrieked and attempted to drag Ben away when Jane suddenly made a lunge to attack. But the action was quickly interrupted by an animalistic yell and a sheen on a streetlight beam bouncing off a metallic surface. Jane jolted unnaturally, leaning forward and a sharp point of something metal poking through her pale throat. A thin trickle of black liquid poured down her neck and curved downwards to her chest. She froze, just out of arms reach of Ben, who simply rolled his sleeve back down and winked slyly.

Jeff pulled his knife back and kicked her aside, "Play with this you bastard!"

Trixie had a moment of confusion where she finding she was actually happy to see Jeff, and then found it had shattered when Jane suddenly started laughing, twisting her body to wrench herself away from the weapon and turn to Jeff. Her throat punctured and yet healing impossibly fast, but her voice could not return past a dry cackle. Before she could attempt another attack. Alice ducked in out of the shadows, sweeping her leg high into the air and colliding her heel to Jane's forehead. Jane gasped, stumbling backwards against the wall.

"I had that one..." Jeff growled.

"Yeah you all looked so in control." Alice sniffed, poising her body ready for another strike.

"You took your time." Ben commented boredly.

"Oh piss off, it worked didn't it."

In response to Jeff's answer, Trixie had to shake her head and take a step backwards, "She's getting up!"

Of course, no one really expected a stab in the neck and a kick to the head to keep Jane at bay for longer than a few seconds. From both stories and experience, they knew she was fuelled by Sickness and physical damage was not going to stop her. But they had hoped she would back off for a little longer so they could at least form part of a plan. They were fully aware she wasn't going to stop. Last time when she encountered Jeff, that had been a warning. A game! But now she had taken two of their own and was back for the rest of them. Her 'Daddy' was getting impatient. If they didn't do something soon to get away from her then they were as good as taken.

Jane took a big gulp of air, a faint gurgling sound in her throat where the stab wound was shrinking back into flawless skin, and let out a slow laugh. She looked almost joyful at the idea that she had just been attacked. They were all thinking the same thing, apart from a multitude of curses and swears, and that was that she was insane! On a level way above them all. Plans hissed in their heads. Jeff gripped his knife and Alice clenched her fists, Ben allowed small sparks of static to crackle up is arms and Trixie even took her stance of bravery by holding her breath and raising her hands to either push a threat away or to grab hold of one. She wasn't sure what she'd be able to stomach just yet.

"Fun friends..." Jane sighed, grinning devilishly, "Let me take you home to play instead..."

_Leave my Proxies alone...!_

A black tendril shot out of the darkness and coiled itself around her slim figure, blinding her arms and legs in place to stop her struggling. The harsh tone that snapped through their minds belonged to a tall inhuman being that was stalking its way towards them. Slender lifted Jane from the ground to bring her closer to his level, and yet still managing to loom over her with an air of intimidation that made goosebumps appear on everyone's skin. His shoulder's shuddered faintly, his energy faltering by the second. Strain coursed through his being and begged him to stop. But he couldn't allow that. He had to save his Proxies. He had to save Rochelle...

Jane only struggled for a moment. More pouting like a child rather than angry at being restrained and caught. But she froze solid when she saw the tall, faceless figure that she had become entrapped by. For a moment, her face was still, almost shocked by what she was seeing. And then, like someone reuniting with an old family member, her blackened lips spread into a wide grin. Malicious and striking, but no less pleased. It wasn't surprising that she knew who he was. Anyone involved with Zalgo was bound to know who Slender was. Especially someone in her position.

"Oh..." She chuckled deviously, "I've been waiting to meet you..."

"Just kill her already!" Jeff yelled.

_Enough, Jeffery... _Slender ordered, keeping his visual direction on his prisoner, _Jane I assume, yes...? Tell me... Where are my other Proxies...?_

"My Daddy's taking such good care of them... And he wants the rest of them too. And I want to play with them. They make such good toys after I feed."

_Tell Zalgo that I want them back, unharmed... I will not negotiate on this..._

"Daddy wants to see you, to negotiate. And when you come with me, he says he'll think about leaving your pets alone..."

"We're not pets you little-"

_Enough, Alice... Jane, I won't be going anywhere until Zalgo hands over my Proxies to me, and that is the end of the matter..._

"Oh!" She cackled, arms suddenly lashing out of his grip to clamp around Slender's throat, using impossible strength to pull him downwards towards her. She looked manic as she laughed hysterically, eyes wide and voice distorted, "You don't have a choice!"

Slender tried to straighten up out of her grasp, but it only left blackened scars on his ivory neck where her dark nails scored over him. The ground rumbled and the next thing the others knew, there was a colossal force of air that knocked all of them backwards. Trixie grunted weakly as her back and head smacked against the brick wall, slumping to the ground. A weight landed on her right side while a horrific burning sensation pulsated through her left shoulder. Dust and grime from the ground flew against her face, forcing her to squint to save her eyes. She could barely see what was happening amongst the chaos.

The sounds of Jane's maniacal laughter blended in with the loud whistling of the wind. It looked as though someone had created a whirlwind of grime and darkness within the ally way, and at the centre was their mentor struggling for freedom. He was too weak. So weak that even a minion of Zalgo was too much for him. The ground started to crumble, and they were sinking fast into it. The yells of the others joined in the cacophony of destruction only to be blended into nothing. There was an explosion of darkness that sent them all into a momentary blindness. And then... it was silent.

Trixie gasped as the pain in her brand stopped. Her eyes peaked open and she blinked in surprise at the normality of the space around her. The ally looked as though it had never been entered that night. But that, in a way, was what made it even more disturbing. For although she and three of her comrades were still there with her; Slender and Jane were not.

"He's gone?!" Jeff yelled, so filled with rage that there was almost colour tinting his pale face, "He's fucking gone!"

"Yes thank you, Jeff, we can all see he's gone!" Alice snapped back, moving away from where she had landed on top of Trixie a moment ago.

"What the fuck was he thinking?"

"He didn't have a choice!" Trixie exclaimed, struggling to her feet too, "Jane was-"

"He could have killed her! Cut her to shreds! Taken her hostage! Anything!" Jeff returned.

"None of those are really his style..." Ben commented with a shrug.

"Who the fuck cares? Now we're back to square one of forever ago! This is- Why does he do this every time? Why does he have to go and play hero and then it's always up to us to pick up the fucking pieces!"

"Why bother this time?" Alice asked with an air of calmness despite her furrowed brow, "Why do we have to go after him this time? Why not just wait for him to come back if you're so sure he can handle it?"

Either Ben was going to make a sarcastic comment, or Trixie was going to try defend their mentor, but in reality neither actually happened. Because Jeff cut them off trying to find a decent answer for her. But he couldn't find one, "Because he's- I don't- That psycho whore has it coming and- For fucks sake because we all know he's not going to make it down there and who else is going to get off their ass and do it?"

That... they were all forced to agree, was a good point. And one that Jeff looked regretful for pointing out. He didn't want to seem weak or anything like that. It was just his opinion on things. He folded his arms and scowled through the silence. Alice rolled her eyes and him and leaned against the wall, pushing her hair back and looking at the ground where Slender had vanished as if that was going to give them a clue as to how to follow. They didn't have the power to open up a portal again. And with Shad gone too, they were stuck.

As for Slender, they could only hope that he could hold out until they managed to find a way to get to him. They knew he would not be fond of the idea of them going after him to say the least. But he was weak, mostly starved, and there was no way they were going to let him get himself killed. Some had their reasons that they didn't want Slender to be killed for their sake, or any sake. Others had reasons that they didn't want Slender to leave them hanging bait for Zalgo when shit hit the fan. But at the end of the day, reasons didn't really matter all that much when it led to the same goal. Because like Jeff said, who else was going to do it?

"Couldn't have agreed with ya more, little'un."

Trixie jumped out of her skin, having a mini heart attack for the hundredth time that week and turning around to see Kate standing in the mouth of the ally way. She adjusted her cowboy-eque hat and marched forward to join them. Her face looked slightly coloured in the cheeks where she had evidentially sprinted a long time just to reach them, and was more than miffed that she had missed the action along with missing a chance to stop Slender doing something stupid.

"Where've you been?" Ben asked, "You missed-"

"I'm aware. Just been making some acquaintances is all. And next thing I know Slender's left me hanging." She held up a hand to hush more questions, "Long story, I'll tell y'all later. So, plan?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Sheriff, you have one?"

"I ain't no Sheriff. And, well I think it's all pretty plain and simple." Kate shrugged, "We go after him."

"And how are we going to do that?" Alice asked flatly, "Magic up a portal on our own again? Shad's not here to do it for us this time."

"I know. So we get someone else who can. But we gotta hurry..."

"And who's that?" Trixie asked quietly, anxious for what the answer might be.

Kate smiled knowingly, "Some little hair-ball that owes me a big favour..."

* * *

Back at the warehouse, the group had been following Kate around like a tired and irritated bunch of pups after an authority figure who moved too damn fast for them to keep up. They had no idea who they were looking for, or rather what they were looking for. But Kate seemed to know. And that was as good as they were going to get for now. Their minds were too abuzz with what happened back in the ally to really pay too much attention.

They knew things were bad, but they didn't think it was that bad. Was Slender really that weak that a Proxy could just... drag him down into a portal like that. Make him vanish into nothing. Either that or Jane was a lot stronger than they gave her credit for. Maybe even a cruel mixture of both. Whichever category it fell into, it was scary, and unnerving. Knowing that at any moment, they could be next.

"Why didn't Jane take us with her too?" Trixie asked as they searched, "I'm glad she didn't obviously but... she said Zalgo wanted all of us, so why only take Slender?"

"Simple really," Ben shrugged, "We're the disposable prizes but old Slendy is the main trophy."

"But, we were all there and-"

"It's like this," Alice interrupted, "If Zalgo gets all of us first, then Slender will follow and we're done for. But if he gets Slender first, then he'll have free reign to get us and we're done for. Either way we're screwed unless we do something."

"And we're gettin' something done if y'all would hush up." Kate insisted, on her knees and looking under the sofa, she sneered suddenly and reached under it, "Get your hairy-ass hide outta here now before I put a hole in your head!"

Jeff stared at her, "...the fuck?"

"Hey! Oh no you don't!" She recoiled when the snash teeth echoed from the dust. Kate reached under the sofa once again, this time with lightening speed to grab something and yank it outwards. She slammed the grimy little ball of matted fur against the wall, her expression calm as if she was no more relaxed unless she tried, "Y'all wanna try that again?"

Trixie's eyes widened. She recognised that thing! It was hard to forget that large lump of black and grey matted fur, topped with large eyes and ears along with a wide, cruel mouth full of gnashing teeth. Not to mention that husky, old male smokers voice that made her wince.

"Get offa me!" Widemouth hissed in Kate's grip, trying to swipe at her with his claws, "I said you aint getting nothing out of me, sweetheart! This crap is your own problem!"

"Well that's the thing, Zalgo's not really going to care that much who's in his way if we don't get down there to pay him a little visit, right? So seems to me like it's gonna be your problem real soon if you don't help us. And you owe me..."

"I don't owe nobody nothing!"

"Y'all sure about that? Because last I checked, I spared your hide when I caught ya sniffing around my room... Now you can either cough up your debt..." She let the suggestion hang in the air for a moment before pulling her pistol from her belt and poked the barrel under the creatures chin. Her golden eyes half lidded and lips curved smugly, "...Or we're gonna have ourselves a problem..."

Widemouth flinched, a flicker of panic in his black eyes. He tried to scramble away but it was useless when he was being held there dangling like a ragdoll, "Y-You wouldn't dare! Ain't it against old Slenders rules to harm another proxy? You can't touch me!"

Kate simply arched an eyebrow, taking a moment to look around as if to make a head count of the group behind her. She painstakingly took her time with this, before shrugging and turning back to Widemouth, "I don't see no Slender here, rodent," Her thumb reached up to unclick the safety on her gun, finger on the trigger, "Do you?"

For a moment, Widemouth looked as though he were debating trying to make another escape, or just going for the usual route of spouting abuse. But in the grand scheme of things, he knew when someone meant business and this girly was not playing around. He flinched again and raised his claw-like hands in defeat.

"O-Okay, okay, sweetheart, you win... It's your own funeral." Widemouth huffed, slumping in her grasp and glaring at each of them in turn, "I'll get you a portal."

**A/N:**

**For those people who were asking about Widemouth, lol XD So, next chapter will have a little more of the other characters and... well I'd say more but, spoilers! I hope you enjoyed! See you in the next chapter! XD**


	15. To Jump, or to Fall

**A/N:**

**Well well, another chapter! Finally right! XD Enjoy!**

"Did I do good, Daddy?"

Zalgo petted Jane's hair, his blackened nails raking through her hair. She winced at the pain it brought, but she continued to grin. He nodded, "You've done very well, my child. Now, leave us be. My old friend and I have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, Daddy... But..." She looked up at him hopefully, "I'm so hungry. Can... Can I just feed a little? I won't kill them yet I promise I just-"

His talons gripped her hair tightly and made her whimper, "I said leave us!"

He shoved her aside. Jane stumbled in her black heels and fell to the ground. She looked over her shoulder for a moment, wanting to say more, but she only muttered a 'sorry' before getting to her feet and taking a deep breath. The Sickness filled air made her shudder and she twirled among the shadows, leaving everyone behind her and entering her own little world. Make-believing the hunger away for now until Daddy called her again.

Zalgo looked down at the prize Jane had left him. In his mind, she was such a good pet that dragged in her prey to be praised later. Most of the time it worked out pretty well in his favour. Like now for instance. Now he was standing face to face with good old Slenderman himself... The fool. What was once a great ally and symbol of the demonic was now just a frail weakling of an organism. It made him sick to even think they were once affiliated with each other.

Slender stood tall, strain pulling and prodding at every limb and pulsating in his head. He was so tired... So drained... But he had to stand strong. Zalgo would mutilate him at the first sign of weakness and he couldn't risk that now. Not when so much was at risk already. His freedom, his Proxies, Rochelle... He took a breath, trying to push away the anxiety and the fatigue for now.

_Hello again, Zalgo..._

"So formal, old friend, as always. You forget we used to be partners."

_I was never your partner... I was only following orders..._

"Details... I hope my girl was not too harsh on you, I only wanted to talk after all."

_There are other ways to communicate with me, Zalgo, other than kidnapping my Proxies and getting one of yours to come after me..._

"But none nearly as entertaining." Zalgo sneered, baring his jagged teeth, "You like my work though, yes? The right amount of Sickness and torment and you can convince any feeble human of anything. Even that a demon such as I can be her father! It's laughable really!"

Slender shook his head, _That girl was once a being of life and prosper... Why did you force her into being this mindless servant...? It's barbaric..._

"Don't be so hypocritical, old friend, after all isn't that what you do with your proxies? You pluck them from their lives to serve and gather for you?"

_I let them join me of their own free will... They keep their minds in tact as much as they are able and I help them to maintain their sanity... You... You may as well have murdered her...!_

"Oh I will in time. Don't worry. She's just a Proxy after all. She will gather for me and once her uses have expired then so shall she. As a Proxy should. The sad thing is that she won't even see it coming. But she's such a good girl, she brought you here."

_If you had any respect for your power, you would not abuse it so... Jane does not deserve this fate no matter what you have forced her to do... The same goes for my Proxies...!_

Zalgo laughed and started to circle Slender like a vulture around a dying victim, "And yet one by one, your Proxies are handing their names over to me and letting me keep my power. How interesting... I already have three, two others close behind and the rest will shortly follow."

_Where are they...?_

Zalgo ignored the question, the Sickness gathering in clouds at his feet as he walked. Thick and congealing like black sludge and sinking into his burnt flesh like a current, "You know, old friend, it was quite clever to pick a Proxy with amnesia. You can't gather information that isn't even remembered. In honesty, he's the only one I'm having to take my time to collect. The others are... What's the word? Pitiful."

_Poisoning them with Sickness won't get you what you want... _Slender hesitated, piecing together who Zalgo was talking about. There was only one of his Proxies who held no memory of their past. And he had been taken not long ago. Toby! _His mind may go back to his darker days but his memories will not stick..._

"Then pray tell, how did you gather his name?"

_I didn't..._

Zalgo's eyes burned, "What?"

_I have not gathered a single name for my Proxies... I know their first name, or the name they wish to be known as... _Slender stated, turning to face his enemy forcefully, feigning more strength in his stance than he actually had, _My Proxies are with me by choice and trust alone... You will get nothing from me..._

"Oh you think you're so clever, old friend..." Zalgo seethed, baring his teeth, "But don't think I am unaware of your condition! You are weak, and feeble! You haven't fed and I can sense it! I may as well treat you as a human for how much you resemble one right now!"

_You forget most of my food source was used to appease you from the start...! Do not judge me for trying to preserve my Proxies lives by feeding less when you plan on disposing on us all...! And if putting others needs before my own classes me as human, than I am proud to bare the title..."_

"You sicken me! You were once as ruthless as I until you fell so soft!"

_I followed orders...! But no longer... You do not control me, Zalgo, and we are not one and the same... You will set my Proxies free and I will spare your existence... _

"Ha!" Zalgo laughed deeply, circling Slender like a vulture, "You think you can order me in this state? I could crush you now if I so wished but this is far too entertaining! By all means, old friend, if you think your Proxies will return to you then by all means... try."

His ashen, burnt arm swept to the side, the shadows and dense dust of the walls parting under his will. They watched as the wall dissolved and revealed a small alcove of a room. Empty and just as dark as the rest of the area. Three figures were huddled up inside of it. The sight of them making him freeze. First of all, the room was intoxicating with Sickness, both filling his being with a sudden surge of temporary energy and burning him from the insides out. And second, it was effecting the figures a lot more than him. But the most unnerving part of this scene, was that they were familiar to him. He felt a connection towards them. Something that only happens when he is near his own Proxies.

_Toby...? Masky...? Hoody...? _

Toby curled in his corner, rocking back and forth as he nipped tiny flecks of skin from his fingers at a time. He was laughing, but it was muffled and sounded mournful, as if he was forcing it through his teeth to hide sobs instead. It was as if he wasn't even aware of where he was or who was around him. He was trapped in his own mind, unreachable. The other two however, stood up straight and started marching almost robotically towards Slender. Before he could react, they had grabbed his arms, delivering a sharp kick to the back of the knee so he buckled to the ground. He kneeled there, trying to struggle away from them. He tried to talk to them but they were just as unreachable as Toby.

Zalgo chuckled darkly, standing over him and watching the pointless struggle, "You've raised these two well. Masky and Hoody was it? Oh those names didn't last long to hide them."

_H-How did you get them to say their names...? They would never..._

"I have my ways. In fact, I can be quite persuasive when I have an interesting deal of value on hand. You raised them to be strong of being but you failed to make them strong of mind. A threat against your life, and it was enough to make them crumble at my feet."

_Yet you go against them now by bringing me here...! They should be free from this...!_

"No trickery, old friend, for you're still alive. No deal is yet broken." He laughed and pointed upwards to signify the human world, "And if you're so sure of your Proxies will, then why has your dear Shadow Lurker broken so easily? And dear little Jack for that matter?"

Slender snapped his head upwards, _What have you done with them...?_

"Oh... concern? Such a pathetic quality to uphold. So... human. Continue this attitude and I may just try to consume a soul you don't have out of mistaken identity!" Zalgo lashed out a clawed hand and struck Slender across the face, talons slicing his blank face so a trickle of black ooze slid down his cheek.

Slender hissed, but the pain was nothing compared to things he had endured in the past, _Answer me...!_

"Calm yourself, old friend, the two are simple playing a game. You see, loyal Shadow Lurker is racing to avoid my rightful grasp on him, and dear Jack is making sure he walks right into it... It's very entertaining!"

_You don't know them like I do... You think you can control them...? They are not toys to be controlled...! They belong to themselves...! And I-_

Zalgo cut him off with a snap of his fingers, resulting in both Masky and Hoody raising their fists and striking Slender on either side of his head, "And you must protect them and gain their trust and let them keep free will and everyone benefits... You bore me with this speech. It is not our way and you are a fool to think so! Proxies are our gatherers, and once they gather, they become our food."

_You're wrong..._

"You're weak. And this conversation is over for now." He sneered morbidly, "Oh, and don't worry, I'll let you talk to your Jack and Shadow Lurker, once they both return to me!"

_N-No..._ Slender rasped, struggling against the boys' grip, _No I refuse to let this happen...!_

"So valiant, old friend, too bad it's already happened. And just give me time, it'll happen again."

* * *

Trixie lifted herself up to perch on the edge of a dumpster. The faint traces of grime didn't bother her at this point. There were much bigger things to focus on. She didn't know why she had agreed to this. Yes she wanted to get Slender back and the others too. She wanted the safety of having more people around but the idea of going back into Zalgo's world just terrified her. She didn't want to go...

"Now you're sure this is going to work?" Kate questioned, a harsher edge to her tone that she saved just for untrustworthy cretin like this one.

They had wasted no time in gathering what they needed from the warehouse and then heading out once more into that cold, empty ally way where the last portal had appeared. Where Slender had been taken from them by Jane and currently who knows where in who knows what state. It was bitterly cold, unusual for such a typically warm part of the year with summer approaching. A sure sign that Sickness had been at work, throwing everything off balance. They gathered in a circle, observing for now as their only hope of reaching Slender worked painfully slowly as if to spite them. After all, he had not been willing to go.

Widemouth hissed, "As sure as anyone can be with a freaking gun pointed at their head, sweetheart!"

"That ain't answering my question."

"Alright, fine, yes it'll work. You got the residue crap from that last known portal, I got the know how of how to put it all together. Got it straight from the little locked up birdie herself. Don't see why you couldn't have just gone to see her like last time..." He added with a grumble.

"He's got a point!" Jeff exclaimed sourly, "Rochelle gave us a hand last time! She didn't want to but who cares?"

Kate gave him a look that was intended to shut him up, "I promised I wouldn't be going back there without Slender. Looks like I'm one person short of keeping that deal. So this rat will have to do."

"I can still hear you, sweetheart..."

"We didn't make any promise to anyone." Alice pointed out passively, having no intention of getting involved in the argument but just making an observation, "Anyway, can you hurry it up?"

"It's a delicate process, you tart, back off!" Widemouth snapped.

Okay, now she was willing to get involved in the argument, "What the hell did you just call me?"

Ben tried not to look to amused at the situation, "I believe he called you a 'tart', Alice, you're not going to take that are you?"

"Can we please just get this done as soon as we can?" Trixie asked, looking at them with tired eyes, "You an fight about this later, okay?"

"Well said, sweetheart..." Widemouth snickered, showing his teeth and leering at her darkly, "You were always my favourite..."

Trixie flinched and took a step away. She'd lost count of how many times she'd had to call for help because that little perverted rodent was lurking under her bed. The idea of her being a 'favourite' was just repulsive. It seemed she wasn't the only one who thought so. Kate gave the creature a sharp jab with her gun to get him moving again.

"Will you piss off with that thing?" Widemouth snapped, "Unless you want to end up in some other demons plane of existence or trapped away with Slender's little birdie then you'll back off and let me get this done right!"

"Just saying, critter, keep your eyes on the work..." Kate warned.

Widemouth snarled before turning his back on all of them to continue drawing symbols on the ground where the last portal was placed. Or at least the nearest area they could remember to point out. In the end it didn't matter if it was a little off target. As long as they picked up on the Sickness residue left from the last portal. And after a display like that, not to mention the amount of energy it took to forcefully drag a demon through the portal against their will, they could had set up half a mile away and still gotten a signal.

The others exchanged looks. Looks like there really was nothing to do but wait. There were probably hundreds more demons out there apart from Slender and Zalgo. They already knew about Widemouth, Smile, Seed Eater and Rake to name a few. But the ones that were powerful enough to remain below for so long and still keep control, who knows how many there were. And the idea of accidentally dropping in on one of them was... terrifying. Then again, so was the idea of dropping in on Zalgo. But at least they knew what to expect with Zalgo. And that their friends and mentor were there too. It wasn't much, but it was something.

Kate sighed deeply, making it obvious to everyone that she was not happy being patient for much longer. And yes, this was her being patient. You could tell because she hadn't turned the safety off her gun yet. She lowered the gun after a while and slouched against the wall, glancing out into the street in thought, trying to think up a battle plan for when the portal was ready to be opened. And honestly, apart from jumping right in there and dragging people back out again, there wasn't really much she was bothered about. No sense in busying herself with extra nonsense. Grab the others, shoot anyone who stands in her way. Done.

And that in short, was much simpler in her head then it would actually be. She understood that, but ignored it. Or rather... something made her ignore it. Something caught her eye slithering past the street light not too far away. It looked like a shadow. Only it wasn't attached to anything. It was its own entity and moving at an extremely sluggish and almost trembling fashion. It reminded her of a weakened being dragging itself across flaming sand in hopes of finding one drop of water... And the biggest thing that came to mind, was that it was familiar. She only knew one person who could travel like that, and last she knew, he'd been taken along with Toby. Something wasn't right here.

"What in the..." She didn't think twice before pushing her gun into Alice's hands, "Keep that aimed on him. I'll be right back."

"Wait-what?" Alice looked down at the hunk of metal in her hands and then glared at Kate, "Where the hell are you going?"

Kate thought about giving a real explanation, but then she remembered that time was against them and also if she told them, then they would want to come along. She just couldn't risk them falling into another trap or risk letting Widemouth get away, "Something ain't right. Don't go without me, got it? I'll be back asap. Do not go in that portal without me!"

She was vaguely aware of the others calling out to her, but the shadow had already vanished from sight and she had to catch up to it. Her extra pistol sat ready on the other side of her belt. Now there was a good chance that her suspicions her correct and that it really was who she thought it was. But then again, they way things were going lately, it could just as easily be a trap. But she had to find out. She ran until she saw the shadow flicker around another corner, and another. This thing may be feeble and shaky but it was definitely moving urgently. It wasn't until she actually started to feel a stitch forming in her side that she went to her second last resort.

Trying not to break her speed, she drooped down and snatched a large rock into her hand and threw it over-arm with all her strength towards the shadow. It was a direct his, thudding hard against the front of it and bouncing along the ground a couple of times before falling into the gutter. The shadow stuttered and seemed to waver as if disorientated. It quivered and came to a stop in the empty street, contorting into a solid shape. The shadow rose into a lump above ground, shaking as if it were breathing heavily. Kate slowed her pace to catch her breath, walking up towards it and pulling out her spare gun to aim at the creature.

It raised a hand to rub the back of its head. Steadily more of its shape came into view. A human-like figure wearing a long black cloak that covered most of his body. A tuft of dark hair poked out under his hood, pale skin almost gray from strain and inhuman nature. He groaned, almost slumping over into the ground again. But he spoke, and it was both familiar and also very weak. Barely whisper.

"E-Emily..."

Kate arched an eyebrow, lowering her gun, "Shadow-man? Hell how hard did I hit you, it's Kate."

"Kate...? Ugh..." He winced when his fingers brushed the back of his head, "You threw that?"

"Well yeah you weren't stopping and I ain't wasting a bullet on ya." She stated, dropping down on one knee at his side, getting a look at his tired and gaunt face, "What happened to you? How'd you get out? And where the hell are you rushing off to like that, you look like roadkill."

"Emily..." He rasped, already trying to move again, "Z-Zalgo sent Jack after Emily..."

"As in..." Her eyes hardened, "Your girl?"

"She's not... Ugh-" He winced when a burning pain shot through his chest, "I-I saw Jack up ahead. I-If he hurts her... Zalgo gets her soul a-and he gets my name... I-I made a deal."

"You did what?"

"I had to try and save her! And the others!" He yelled, using a tone saved only for the most desperate of times, "A-And I need to get-"

"Get moving? Hell yeah we do. Up and at 'em!" She urged, looping his arm around her shoulders to help him to his feet.

"B-But... the others?"

"I told them not to go through the portal without me, lets hope to whatevers up there that they damn well listen." She hissed, dragging him along, getting him to at least stumble to keep up.

"Portal?" He winced, trying his best to keep up.

"I'll explain on the way. Jackie-boy and your girl ain't gonna wait for us much longer..."

* * *

When Kate had ran off for apparently no real reason, it seemed that no one was left happy.

"You can't just- And she's gone..." Ben huffed as Kate ducked around a corner and sprinted off, "Christ, she moves fast."

"Got to catch her prey somehow. Animalistic, slave driving whore..." Widemouth snapped, and then grunted when Alice gave him a pointed jab with the gun she had been given, "Hey!"

"Not another word." She ordered, "Just keep working."

They all fell into silence, letting Widemouth continue the work under extreme supervision. It seemed there wasn't enough to do right now but wait until Kate returned from whatever bonehead mission she'd risked herself on. Time ticked on, and they slowly fell into their own conversations. All of them falling flat and with no real point other then faking the image of calm. Trixie found herself pacing, a habit she thought she'd abandoned long ago. Every turning she ended up take more and more steps closer to the opening of the ally. Every time getting more and more tempted to just run away. Not that she'd get far. But she wanted to at least try. And yet, she couldn't do it.

She remembered what Slender had told her before. That hiding from fear only fed it. Accepting it and facing it were the ways to starve it out. It was so much easier said than done. That went without saying. But leaving now, that would accomplish nothing. Sure, the company she found herself living with here unorthodox, rude, harsh, often deadly and most of the time off scale between friend and foe. But... she cared about them. She didn't want them dead and she didn't want to be without them. She couldn't call them a family. And maybe even just friend was too strong a word. But all they had were each other.

"Not thinking of running off too, are you, Trix?" Ben asked casually at her side.

She jumped, not expecting him to sneak up on her like that. She took a moment to collect herself before shaking her head, "No. Just keeping an eye out for Kate."

"Here's hoping she gets back soon." He agreed, "Look's like Widemouth's nearly finished."

"What're we going to do when we get down there? If we get separated again like last time?"

"If we do, we'll just track each other down again. Simple."

"It's not that simple. Especially if you..." She trailed off, shaking her head, "Never mind."

"Oh now I'm just curious," He smirked, eyebrow arching, "Do tell..."

It was painfully obvious that he was not going to let this one go. Just like how he never let anything go. Trixie avoided his look and folded her arms, muttering, "Before, with Jane and you offered... you know."

"My brand?"

"Yes." She looked up at him for a moment sourly before averting her eyes again. She wasn't embarrassed to be saying this, more like she just didn't want to make a fuss of it. Just say what she needed to say and then be done with it, "Look I know you can't die or anything but... For christ's sake, don't push your luck like that."

He arched an eyebrow at her, taking that in for a moment before replying, "You didn't think I'd let her take a bite outta me, did you?" He didn't hesitate to laugh, "Someone had to distract her while Jeff and Alice got their asses into gear! Come on, Trix, I may be dead and a literal free spirit... But I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not. But still don't push it. What if she had moved faster, and actually started feeding?"

"Then... Well I'd have reluctantly admitted I was wrong and most likely have been an even better distraction than intended."

"That's not funny. You're lucky she reacted like she did."

"Yeah, I'm real lucky." He snickered, elbowing her, "Steady, Trix, anyone would think you were worried about me."

She shrugged him away and started walking away to rejoin the others, "If you weren't such an ass I wouldn't have to be..."

He grinned craftily, "You think I'm an ass?"

"Sometimes..."

"You say the nicest things."

She gave him a look, but it lasted all of five seconds before her face twitched and she accidentally let out an amused smile. But she didn't let it last too long since now was not exactly the time to make jokes or... do whatever he usually does. She looked away awkwardly and returned to the rest of the group. If he said Widemouth was nearly finished, then they had all better be together when it happened and wait for Kate.

Widemouth continued to scribble markings on the ground, working his way into a circle. He seemed hard at work to give him credit, but at the same time he did not look happy about it and he also had Alice keeping Kate's gun pointed at him. It didn't look like he was going to take long at all. But it brought up the question of what happens if he finished before Kate got back. It didn't look like anyone was willing to just sit in a dark ally and wait for her. But what choice did they have?

Not five minutes of this twisted version of peace went by before suddenly the smell of smoke and ash filled their nostrils, burning down their throats. Everything about the ally seemed to darken and a chill filled the air. A sense of dread swarmed around them and nothing seemed to sit in the air right. Just when they were about to question what the hell was going on, the little creature backed up and dusted his claws with a smug expression on his face.

"There we are! All done, better get ready to jump before it makes you jump."

"What?" Trixie's eyes widened, "B-But Kate's not back yet! She said to wait!"

"Ain't my problem, sweetheart. If you want a portal made then you want a portal opened, there's no middle man and no breaks. These things are instant. Do your research!"

"That's bullshit!" Jeff yelled, "You never told us that!"

"I kept my part of the deal; there's your portal! I'm gone!"

"No you don't!" Alice snapped, stamping her foot down on his tail to stop him, "Kate isn't back yet and you're not leaving us hanging!"

"I made my part of the deal. You're on your own!"

He swiped out a claw at her ankle and tore a slither of her skin-tight jeans away. The swift action made her jump back in preparation to save herself an injury. But unfortunately walked right into his trap and let him go. The moment he was free, he scampered off into the darkness of the ally way. Jeff launched his knife at the shadow Widemouth had vanished, but all that followed was the disappointing clunk of metal against brick and the clatter as if fell to the ground, missing its target.

"Son of a bitch!"

"What did you expect, he's a rat in more sense than one." Ben stated.

"What are we going to do now?" Trixie asked, backing away from the symbols on the ground that were starting to steam, "Oh no..."

"Oh shit!" Alice hissed as black dust and darkness started oozing out from the ground, "It's opening! The fucking thing is opening!"

Trixie clamped a hand around her mouth to stop a scream. They weren't ready! Kate wasn't back yet! They had no battle plan! This was not how this was supposed to go! She didn't even want to go back into the Sickness! Last time was- She- Her breath was catching in her throat, head spinning. Was She about to faint or just hyperventilate? She had no idea all she knew was that she was terrified and her chest hurt. Jump or be made to jump? No she couldn't do that! But... If they didn't go willingly then who knows what would happen to them.

"We've got to move..." She said quietly, not wanting to believe she was really saying it, "We can't wait."

"Like we have a fucking choice!" Jeff snapped as the darkness started to claw at his ankles.

"Oh hell here we go again..." Ben muttered, closing his eyes to try and collect himself before the Sickness touched him too.

"Fuck." Alice sighed before stepping forward, "On the count of ten. Kate can catch up when she can. One..."

Ben nodded, "Two..."

"Three." Jeff hissed.

Trixie couldn't take this anymore. Ten seconds or ten years they were only delaying doom and Slender was no close to being found. Whether it was the terror making her hysterical or- she didn't know! But before she could even think, she jumped.

"Ten!"

**A/N:**

**Aaaaand another cliffhanger for you! XD I'm sorry! I hoped you liked this chapter, another one will be coming up soon! Mwahahaha! **


	16. Observant Eyes

**A/N:**

**So this chapter took longer than expected to get down. But with the amazing help from 'Kisa Sohma Cookie' who practically co-wrote this chapter with me as well as created the great character of Kate, I managed to have something to send out to you guys. Thanks again! And I hope you like it XD**

**Now this is a Shad and Kate based chapter, but don't worry the others will be back in the next!**

"Stay with me, Shadow-man, your girls waiting for ya."

"She's... ugh... She's not my girl..."

Shad leaned heavily on Kate's shoulder, pain burning along his chest and the back of his head. He could see eel the Sickness coursing through him where he had spent too long in Zalgo's clutches and was still recovering. Not to mention the large bump forming on his head where Kate had lobbed a rock at him earlier on. He'd lost track of time, it seemed like they had been wondering for hours even if it may have just been a few minutes. There was a sense, a feeling of some sort that seemed to guide him towards Emily.

She was in danger. Zalgo was playing everyone like a puppet and poor Jack was the biggest pawn of them all right now. If Jack got to Emily, then everyone involved was going to pay the price. Not just their names and lives, but their sense of humanity and who they were. He was aware that both he and Kate were strong, but that was because they were used to such extreme circumstances. As for Emily and Jack, one was already too far gone to help and the other was an innocent in all of this. He had to get to them! But he was in so much pain...

"Hey, hey, don't you pass out on me!" Kate snapped, tapping his cheek roughly, "Which way?"

"Th-There..." He pointed shakily down another set of backstreets, keeping to the dark out of sight.

She nodded and followed orders. She needed to keep him talking and focussed. And considering the mission they found themselves taking on, who else was better to focus his attention on, "Alright, Shadow-man, I've filled you in on the portal and the others waiting on us, now you fill me in a little more on this Emily girl. Go on, I'm listening. What makes her special? Hell there must be something if it you're going through all this."

"I'd rather not get into it right now..." He insisted, grunting when his chest tightens suddenly.

"Well keeping ya talking is the only thing stopping y'all from being a deadweight so just answer the question. What makes this girl special to ya? Where'd y'all first see her?"

He sighed, or wheezed considering the pain he was going through. She had a point, he needed to keep his mind active and distracted from the Sickness inside of him. And if that meant talking about her, then what choice did he have? "I... I first saw her when Toby and I were out working... A couple were on our lists for various crimes and abuse. I was the look out and Toby did the task. But we missed something... We did not know that they had their niece in the house at the time..."

Kate noticed his look of shame and turned her head away not to embarrass him further right now, "Emily I take it?"

"No... Thankfully... It was a different young lady who was unfortunate enough to witness the aftermath of our work. I sent Toby away, and remained behind to make sure that no accidental Sickness had been burdened on the girl. A-And luckily there wasn't. I expected her to call the police, family, any of the usual patterns of behaviour... But she didn't. Instead, she hid away in her room and called someone else to help her. A-And out of my own curiosity, I stayed to discover who. And that... That was when I first saw her."

"You mean instead of getting some real help, this girl called her buddy for a sleepover?" She shook her head and muttered, "Some ain't got the sense they were born with..."

"She needed the only person she could trust at the time and that was Emily. And... I could see why. It was so early in the morning and Emily must have snuck out of her house, she was still in nightclothes and... And she saw all of that brutality and gore that we had left behind and she, well yes she was scared but... But she just carried on and handled everything on her own. She comforted her friend, called the authorities... Not once did she leave her friends side and not once did she allow her own fear to get the better of her."

Kate quirked her eyebrows, actually finding herself mildly impressed. Not many people would walk through a murder scene just to give someone a hug... "Brave girl."

"F-Facinating." Shad corrected, "N-Never before had I seen someone so willing to help another even in the most bloody and dark of environments. It fascinated me and I wanted to know what would become of such a person. And... And I found a wonderful person. Brave, yes. But also so... human."

"Human? Hate to break it to ta, Shadow-man, but there's a lot of humans around."

"I don't mean just human in the literal sense. I-I don't know how to explain it..." He winced again, holding his chest tight as if trying to stop the pain, "I-I just didn't want her to see something like that again. S-So I watched over her... M-Made sure she was safe..."

"You really care about her, huh? Why not just talk to her?"

"Y-You know how our kind work... I-If someone see's us while we're on a job, they'll get i-infected with Sickness... I will not do that to her."

"So don't see her while you're working, simple."

"I-I can't.. She needs to stay ignorant to our life... It keeps her safe and it lets her live her life as she should. Compared to our kind... Well... If every being were a light of some sort, I would be a cinder and she would be a beacon."

Kate took a moment to allow herself a small smile. All things considered that was pretty sweet. But this wasn't exactly the time to go all sappy. She adjusted his weight slightly against her shoulder, "You're going archaic on me, Shadow-man, just how hard did I hit ya back there?"

"I-It's another turning here..."

Kate turned up the corner of her mouth, not making fun of him, but just feeling a moment of respect for him. She understood that a moment of bravery could change the perspective of anyone. Even to this extent. She of course had more questions and lets face it, there was always a moment where she wanted to poke a little fun at him in a playful banter. But considering he had just literally crawled from the darkest of hells, was now fighting off exhaustion as well as pure Sickness in his body, and was now fighting to stay conscious so he could stop one of their own from hurting an innocent... she thought she'd give him a little slack.

There were only a few more streets worth of following directions before there became an unnatural and unfortunately familiar chill into the air. And a dark, shorter figure running ahead of them and stumbling along the way. An almost child sized figure wearing black and covering its head with a hood. It didn't seem to be running as fast as it could have. It looked as though it was fighting with itself, trying to escape the trail it was taking. Which happened to be over a garden fence.

"Ain't that Jack?" Kate asked urgently.

"I-I think so... There's Emily's house!"

"You just rest up here, Shadow-man, I'll-"

"No! No I-I need to do this!" Shad insisted, grabbing Kate's arm tightly.

"This ain't the time to play hero!"

"I'm aware! I'm the one that made the deal with Zalgo. I'm the one that needs to stop Jack!"

"Don't hurt him." She ordered, "It's not his choice remember?"

"I know. I plan to get everyone to safety tonight."

"Points for ambition, Shadow-man. Just don't get yourself killed. I'll be right behind ya."

He didn't wait to answer her, even if he was a touch relieved to have back up in this. Jack was already scaling up the side of the house using the drainpipe leading to one of the upstairs windows. And Shad knew perfectly well that it was Emily's bedroom window. Shad was weak and still in considerable pain, but he couldn't just let that get in the way. He had to stop Jack from getting to Emily, from burying himself more in darkness than he already was. And Emily... He couldn't risk her being dragged into this world. It was not fair on her and she had done nothing to deserve it,

He pushed himself through the shadows of the garden fence, draining what little energy he had saved up. It didn't matter to him, he had other motivation pushing through him. Jack was already reaching out to grab the window ledge. Shad tried to come up with a possible plan that would involve all of their safety while also giving him time to go inside and check on Emily. But the only thing that came to mind was a surge of protectiveness and he leaped upwards. Pain shot through him as he moulded his hands and feet with the shadows, using them as footholds to scale the side of the house until he was able to grab Jack's ankle. Jack didn't seem to notice, taken over by a strength not his own.

Shad glanced downwards to see Kate below, and he acted on pure instinct, pulling on Jack's ankle harshly. Jack's fingers slipped from the additional weight, snarling as he fell through the air. Kate looked up wide eyed, rushing to position and thudding onto her back hard when she broke Jack's fall. Instantly he started to struggle, throwing his fists and kicking his legs. Kate easily overpowered him, being of taller and stronger stature. But the force controlling him was making it more difficult than usual. Shad hesitated, wanting to jump down and help her but he had to check in Emily's room. He had to make sure that she was okay.

Shadows on his side, he leaned up and managed to peek into her room. And he was stunned to find that she was nowhere to be seen. Not in her bed asleep or elsewhere. He was uneasy, but if she wasn't there then that meant that she was somewhere safe away from here. That was his main priority out of the way. Now he had to handle Jack. He dropped to the ground, the shadows rippling at his feet to provide a softer landing. He leaned over the struggling pair and grabbed Jack by the shoulders, lifting him up and glaring at him.

"Jack! You do not need to do this anymore!"

"L-Let go! I-I need- He won't leave me alone! N-Need to get- Ah!"

Jack didn't look conscious let alone stable. He kicked Shad hard in the chest, resulting in him being released and falling to the ground. He rolled over and pulled out a scalpel to hold out warningly. Kate showed her palms in an attempt at peace, not wanting to pull out her gun on someone who wasn't in control of their actions. Not to mention, it was Jack, who needed to be alive if he were to come back to them. Jack slashed his weapon forward, just missing her.

"Easy now, little'un. You don't have to do this. We're here to help you."

"You don't have to do this. Emily is not here, you don't need to listen to Zalgo anymore, it's over, Jack!"

"N-Not over never over around and around it never ends!" Jack cried, black tears slipping down his face as he lunged at them over and over with his scalpel, "Make it stop!"

"Hold still and we will make it stop! Just put the tool down and we'll-"

"No! No I can't! H-He wants me to kill! I d—don't- I have to I- Just make it stop! Don't want death, death makes it stop! I just- You need to go!"

Jack pounced forward, crashing into Shad so they tumbled to the ground. Shad managed to grab a hold of Jack's wrists to stop the scalpel from plunging into his throat. He held Jack at bay for as long as possible. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kate making a run for them to try and help. And she only took a few steps before-

_SMACK!_

Shad gasped as the weight was suddenly knocked away from him, and he melted into the shadows beneath him, rematerializing a few yards away with his back pressed against the garden fence. He panted heavily as the ache and fatigue rushed at him once again. His eyes widened as he looked around, trying to pinpoint Jack and Kate's position to make the next move. However, he didn't expect to see a third person standing before him. He had first made the natural assumption that Kate had attacked Jack. However, Kate was still standing where she had been, stuck still in shock. And standing over an unconscious Jack, was a young female with dark brown hair, holding a shovel in her trembling hands.

The moment the new person had registered what they just did, the shovel dropped from her hands and she fell to her knees to hover her hands over Jack's body worriedly, "I-Is he alright? I-I didn't mean to hurt him I-I just- He was attacking you and-"

Kate just stood there looking confused as hell, "Where in the name of hell-bent idiocy did you come from, girlie?"

"I live here!" The girl cried out in a panic, "Oh thank god he's breathing! C-Can you call an ambulance?"

"You live here...?" Kate repeated sceptically. She arched an eyebrow and turned her head subtly to look at Shad who remained frozen out of view. Wait a minute... Shad freezing up and a little lady popping up saying she lives here... It didn't take a genius to figure that one out. She blinked and looked back at the girl, "You wouldn't happen to be Emily would ya?"

Emily looked up at the strange woman and felt a moment of fear, "H-How did you know that?"

"Admirer of yours told me." She smirked, enjoying the joke, "Look, girlie, calm down we're not gonna hurt ya."

Shad stared at her in outrage. What was she doing? She was putting Emily at risk by talking to her! They needed to get Jack and get out of here! Yes the job was technically done now that both of them were safe but he still didn't want to risk it. He stayed hidden.

Emily on the other hand, hadn't moved from Jacks side as she stared at Kate cautiously, "We? Wh-Who's we?" Her eyes widened when she noticed Kate's yellow eyes. Was this woman even human? And the boy she hit... Why was his skin blue? "What's going on?"

Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes, sometimes forgetting that not everyone had heard of their stories let alone expected them to show up like this. She offered a hand to Emily and tried to put on an understanding expression, "Look I know this is all a might scary but you gotta trust me on this. You don't wanna know anything about what's going on. Thanks for the help back there but go inside now okay?"

"N-no! No not until you tell me what's going on!" Emily stood up on her own and took a step back, "I-I called the police, they'll be here and-" That was a lie, she hadn't had time to call anyone.

"Ain't no need for that, we'll be gone soon." She rolled her eyes and held up her hands in a peace offering, "Me and my partner, we're the good guys. Would love to shoot the breeze with ya, darling, but you can bet there'll be more people like us barging in if ya don't get inside and forget all of this, alright?"

"What partner? I don't understand and I'm not going anywhere until I do!"

"Ugh... Shadow-man, help me out here?"

Shad flinched and cloaked himself even more to make himself practically invisible. He couldn't talk to her. Not now, not ever! What was Kate thinking? Jack was unconscious, Emily was safe, why weren't they getting out of here by now?

"Who are you talking to?" Emily asked, starting to get more frustrated than scared at this point.

"Like I said, my partner. He's a little on the shy side..." She smirked.

Again, Shad was outraged. Emily blinked, taken back by the comment, "Shy? After being attacked by... him, I'm not exactly something to be scared of!" She hesitated a moment before looking around quickly, not moving away from Jack but not wanting to look away from Kate for too long either. She wanted answers and she wasn't going anywhere till she got them, "Where is he? I want to see him too."

Kate scratched the back of her neck, "Well I don't have a problem with that, just don't know if he's gonna be up for it. Little on the tired side after... Well you saw what was gonna happen. And we don't exactly look normal do we?"

Emily hesitated a moment, then shrugged somewhat awkwardly, "I-I've seen worse..."

Shad looked away out of shame. Knowing what she meant. After all, it was partly his fault that she had seen such horrific sights so long ago. And how strong she was now just proved that she had hardened from the experience. She truly was a strong, fascinating human. Kate caught Shad's look and didn't want to push the matter on anyone's part. It was a rough night for the girl too let alone Shad. She simply nodded and calmed her voice, walking around Emily to kneel on the ground beside Jack and rest his head on her lap, checking his pulse and breathing a sigh of relief when it was still going strong.

"Y'all helped out more than you think back there. This kid weren't all bad ya know. And I need to get him somewhere safe."

"Y-Yes... I guess but... You still haven't told me anything."

"Name's Kate. And my friend back there's Shadow-man. He'll explain what he can but be gentle with him alright, girlie? Sensitive soul..." She snickered at the cold look Shad gave her from behind Emily.

"Where is he? I don't see-" She followed Kate's gaze behind her. Just in time to see the shadows ripple where a figure apparently just melted into them. She flinched, eyes widening. Not because it scared her, but because it was so... familiar, "O-Oh... Him..."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Shadow-man, I'll be taking Jack back to the others. If ya wouldn't mind escorting the lady home?" She scooped Jack in her arms and walked past Shad's hiding place, "Danger's over, remember? Not get a move on, y'all need to learn to talk to girls at some point, egghead."

For some strange reason. Emily actually found herself holding back a laugh. The friendly banter making her feel a little at ease. Strange considering she had just knocked out a guy but... There was something so familiar about those shadow movements and, she just had this feeling of trust. It didn't make sense but she had always acted on instinct and this was it. She watched Kate carry the boy away and she felt a pang of guilt for knocking him out, but she couldn't just let someone get attacked like that. Come to think of it... The person he had been attacking, the one dressed in black, where was he?

She was left alone apparently in the dark. But she had that familiar sense of being watched. And she swallowed hard, making a small step towards the rippling shadows nervously. She didn't see anyone, but she didn't feel fear either, "U-Um... Are you Shadow-man?"

Shad flinched, panicking and refusing to show himself. His throat became very fry and he didn't know what to do. How could Kate just- They had enough on their plate without this too. Don't get him wrong, the fact that she was talking to him was... Well he didn't have a word but it fell under the terrifying category. He swallowed and tried to back away into the darkness and follow Kate. But he was just too exhausted. All that had happened, along with the new and improved adrenaline rush, he could barely stand let alone travel. It was a miracle he was still staying hidden for this long.

Finally he cleared his throat, voice quiet. Sure he had pictured a moment like this, but never thought it would happen exactly like this... "Sh-Shad... P-People call me Shad..."

"Shad..." Emily nodded slowly, holding her hands tightly to stop them shaking, "I'm Emily. But um... You already knew that, didn't you?"

He nodded, until he remembered that she couldn't see him, "I did, yes... I-I'm sorry that must sound so-"

"Strange, yeah... But it's a strange evening so, I guess that's okay." She attempted a smile for her sake more than his, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. No... I will be in time, thank you. Are you?"

"I am, I'm just confused... I don't understand what's going on or... O-Or what you are or, well," She swallowed, hesitating a moment before chewing her lip nervously, "Or why you watch over me some nights."

He flinched, staring at her. Oh good lord she knew about that? He tried to take a step back but barely had the room before bumping into the fence again, "Oh I-I it's... I can't imagine what you must think of us. But I promise you, Emily, we mean you no harm. I mean you no harm."

She blinked, "I know. I mean, yeah it's strange and sometimes it confuses me but... I know. You don't scare me."

"I'm glad. Really." He looked at her genuinely, even if she couldn't see him, "And I will explain."

"Please do."

"R-Right... You see, Kate was telling the truth, the less you know the safer you'll be. But... that's not really an adequate answer..." He shifted uneasily, "I suppose the short of it is that, oh dear..."

"I'm not that scary right?" She asked lightly, attempting humour. This was awkward and she didn't want to drag it out.

"No of course not! I just... You seem to be taking this rather well if I must say."

Emily exhaled with a shrug, "Oh I'm internally shaking, don't worry. I'm just... waiting for an explanation before I figure out how to react."

"Much appreciated. Thank you." He breathed.

"C-Can I ask why you're the nervous one here?"

"It's been a trying night..." He sighed. He had to explain to her at least some of what was going on or it just couldn't be fair. Of course he wasn't completely happy with her being here since she could be risked with Sickness. But so far, things seemed to be safe. She wasn't showing any of the usual reactions to it. He thought it best to start small, "O-Okay... I think it's obvious to say that we're not human. But we're not here to hurt you. And I'm..."

When he trailed off again, Emily actually felt guilty. She didn't know why, it didn't make sense to her, "And you watch over me? Why?" She wasn't accusative, just curious.

"You have to understand that there are bad things out there. And that boy you stopped from hurting us, he was not one of them. He is just being controlled by them. And I was trying to make sure that it didn't happen to you."

"Oh..." She swallowed hard, holding her arms around herself, "I-I think a thank you is in order? Maybe... I'm sorry I'm just still trying to process all this."

"I understand. And no thanks are necessary. M-Maybe I should just go..."

She stopped him by stepping forward as if going to touch his shoulder, but that was kind of hard when she couldn't see him and she was left standing there, "Sometimes the most observant of eyes cannot be gazed upon." She muttered, looking in his direction, "Y-You wrote that right?"

He froze. Damn it, he had written that not too long ago, when he had seen her writing in her diary. He should have known better! "Y-Yes..."

Emily chewed her lip, trying to think of what to say. She knew something was watching her all this time, and although it was a shock that it was something like... well like whatever he was but kind of a relief at the same time, "At first I used to think it was something cheesy like a passed relative or something watching over me... It's uh... strange but good to know that it's someone, um, real. But why me? What exactly happened tonight?"

He pinched his forehead and tried to think of an explanation that wouldn't be terrifying or disturbing for her. Yes she could handle a lot but he wasn't willing to risk it. He avoided looking at her out of embarrassment, it was an awkward situation to say the least. And although it was a miracle in his eyes to be talking to her in the first place, it was something he wished was saved for a better time, "I watch over you to protect you, because there are bad things out there. Like me, yes, but cruel and with the intention to hurt and control. I was told that if I didn't obey one of those creatures, then they would hurt people I cared about. And I had to get to you... To make sure that you were safe. I know it's strange and scary but I mean you no harm and I was just checking your safety. I... I won't bother you again."

This time, she didn't stop him from leaving. She just silently nodded and hold her arms tight around her s she tried to process everything. It was unnerving to say the least but if he had wanted to hurt her wouldn't he ahve done it by now? He'd been looking after her for a long time now, he'd have gone after her at anytime and yet he just... looked after her. She shouldn't be okay with this and yet she was completely okay with this. She wished she could at least get to see what he looks like. But it didn't seem that he was ready for that. To her, it seemed that he was just as scared as she had been. Ashamed almost. And she felt sympathy of all things for him. Whatever he was.

"Thank you."

Shad stopped in his tracks, about to blend away to track Kate down but, then that. He swallowed, "Thank you?"

"For... making sure I'm okay."

"Y-You're... not scared or angry?"

"I'm furious that there are people out there trying to take away others free will. And little scared but not of you. And not angry... But, look if you insist on coming back here, then you need to show yourself." She said gently, but with a look in her eye that left no room for arguments.

"I can't. I'm sorry I really am but... seeing me could be-"

"Dangerous, I know. But you can't expect me to just carry on like normal now." She looked down, feeling guilty for being so pushy, but it had to be done, "When you get those... bad things, off your back, I want to talk properly."

Talk... Okay he could do that. Of course that involved winning against Zalgo and making it out alive but... to talk to her again? He'd go against Zalgo again and again, "I can't promise I'll make it back."

She blinked, "You're life is at risk... isn't it?"

"Everyone's is..."

Emily winced. It didn't make anymore sense to her than it did five minutes ago. But at least she had some answers. Very vague and scary answers but they were still answers nevertheless. She shifted awkwardly and looked in his direction worriedly, "Then be careful. Because... I would like to talk to you again."

That, strangely enough, was all he needed. That and the sad look in her eyes. Was she actually worried about him? It was such an alien concept to him. But great motivation. He nodded, "I-I would like to talk to you again also."

"Then you'll come back? Even if... bad things are still there?"

He shouldn't have said this. It went against everything he believed would happen in the future and everything he felt right now but he couldn't refuse her. After all this time, and with the sudden knowledge that she was aware of him most of the time, he just didn't want to let her down all the more, "I promise. I will come back as soon as I can."

Emily found that a smile was starting to form, a grateful smile, "Thank you. A-And good luck..."

* * *

Kate lay Jack down in a side street just on the other side of the garden fence to Emily's house. She wanted to get him to safety and give Shad some space with his girl, but like hell was she going to miss out on eves-dropping on a train wreck like this. It was amusing to her to hear Shad so flustered, but she wouldn't be too cruel about it. This was a big deal for him. And an awkward as hell one...

When he finally showed up, she arched an eyebrow, "How'd it go, slick?"

He looked paler than usual and knelt down beside them, seemingly stuck in a stupor, "She wants to talk to me again."

"Well there's a sign..." She rolled her eyes, half smiling, "You hid didn't ya?"

"I didn't want to risk it."

"Good grief..."

"H-How is Jack?" He asked hurriedly, wanting to change the subject.

"He'll be fine. He'll just have a headache when he wakes up. Your girl's got one hell of an arm on her."

"She's not my girl..."

"Uh huh." She smirked, "She seemed pretty eager to chit-chat. Got a good head on her shoulders that one."

"But... she's not infected. H-How...?" Shad looked down at himself as if he was expecting something to have changed, "I was under orders by a demon, I'm still carrying Sickness. Why is she immune to this?"

Kate snorted and thumped his shoulder, "She ain't immune to it, ya good. You're Slender's Proxy being forced to do something by someone else. I doubt Sickness counts. Just a theory."

"No... No that actually-"

He was suddenly cut off by Jack sitting up with a start, grasping for Shad's cloak and panting heavily, black eyes wide and terrified, "Why? WH-Why didn't you listen to him?!"

They jumped back in alarm, staring at the frantic boy a moment from shock before trying to hold him down again. "Calm down, little'un, you're alright now." Kate hushed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No! No no no no no not safe, not right, not here!" He cried, looking around frantically and flinching away, "Y-You didn't listen! He's mad! Y-You cheated! Y-You weren't supposed to make it! I-I... I don't want to do this anymore! Don't let him make me hurt people! H-Help h-he's.."

"Calm down, little'un, you're safe with us, we ain't gonna let him hurt you, aright?" Kate insisted.

"What do you mean by cheat?" Shad asked seriously, a chill shooting up his spine.

Jack sobbed, black pouring down his cheeks, "He's calling us... Y-You weren't supposed to stop me... H-He's angry!"

Shad gasped as someone jumped up behind him and wrapped their arms around his shoulders, hugging him to their chest. He turned his head to see a terrifyingly beautiful face with blackened eyes glinting at him over a wicked smile.

Jane cackled and kissed his cheek, the contact scorching his skin painfully, "Oh Daddy's very angry. You know there's no playing hero allowed here! He's waiting for you!"

The ground shook, making Jack yell out in panic and cling to Kate. Kate tried to oblige him and put an arm around him but she was too focussed on whipping out her gun and aiming it at Jane. They all barely had the time to react. Wisps of smoke at their feet turned into a flood of shadows swarming around them. Shad tried to shake her off but she was powered by manic excitement. Kate held Jack tight and barely had time to click the safety off her gun before they felt a drop in their stomachs as if they were falling. And just like that, the darkness overtook them...

**A/N:**

**Shad does not have away with the ladies... So, like I said this was a very Shad and Kate based chapter, with Jack too finally! But now it looks like all of the gang is now under Zalgo's roof... This can not end well! Or maybe it might. Who knows? You'll have to wait until next time to see! XD**


	17. Of Fire and Ice

**A/N:**

**Hi! Let's just say shit is about to hit the fan! Also, I'll say this now so there's no mistakes. I won't be updating anymore until after Christmas. NO UPDATES UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS! I'm sorry I just have so many people to see and things to do and I won't have time to write anything, at least not anything good. So I'm waiting until afterwards just so I have things sorted out. I'm sorry but it's for qualities sake! **

**Anyway! Enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! XD**

"Wake up, boy, I have many names to collect and don't care to drag out the process..."

Ben groaned, blinking lazily to get the grit out of his eyes. Wake up? What was that supposed to mean? He was dead, he didn't need to sleep. So why was his head so foggy as if he really had been sleeping? What happened here? Last thing he remembered was Widemouth making a break for it after the portal opened and- Oh right yeah that's what happened... He huffed and tried to sit up, his body aching horribly. He knew where we was, he could figure that much after remembering the portal opening. But he didn't remember it being so... grim.

The floor was made of darkened wisps of black shadows, rising from the ground in a mist that reached upwards like claws. The walls, if there were any, it was very hard to tell in the darkness, were pretty much the same. And they expanded outwards to a colossal level. It made no sense to him, but he was more focussed on the fact that someone was talking to him. He coughed when the dust in the air nearly choked him. It took a moment to gather his senses and push himself to his feet shakily.

"What?" He rasped, having to clear his throat a few times, "Trix? Jeff? Alice? ...Slender?"

The voice returned, closer this time and coming from behind him. Distorted but almost liquid, inhuman for sure, "Not quite."

Ben started and span around, eyebrows raising when he saw the figure looming over him. Dark and burning in blackened embers, towering over to match even Slender's height, eyes flaming in a malicious expression over jagged rotten teeth, "Zalgo, long time no see..."

"Indeed, boy." Zalgo chuckled ominously, "Looking for Slender I presume? How predictable."

"I can manage that." Ben replied warily, taking a step backwards, "Fancy telling me where he is? Or where anyone else is?" He knew that having an attitude was probably not the best route to take with a demon, especially this one, but it was a survival mechanism by this point.

"To the point, I like that in a Proxy."

"Yeah. Much appreciated and I'll remember that. But I'm not your Proxy. Now if it's alright with you and if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to find some familiar face-hey alright I'm not." He stopped still as Zalgo seemed to teleport in front of him, blocking his path.

"You are interesting. You hold so much fear and sorrow and yet you hide it so well."

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not scared of you. But I'll take interesting as a compliment." Ben took a wary step backwards.

"But such a liar..." Zalgo scolded.

"I don't lie. I'm not scared of you."

"Who said the fear was aimed at me? Regardless, being dead does not save you. If anything it makes you more prone to damage..."

"I'm aware. I'm just not scared." Ben looked right at him. It wasn't hard to see his fists shaking slightly as he glared, but it was not fear, "The way I see it, I'm relatively safe until Slender full out keels over on us. Which frankly, I doubt will happen. So you're better off letting me go and hope your Sickness gets me."

"Oh you'll be a fun one to break... But because you're so entertaining already, I would like to offer you a deal."

"Here we go." Ben sighed, "I've already got a headache, do we really have to do this?"

"You're already so sure you'll get out of here with your name in secrecy. Why not make this interesting?"

"Because I'm not an idiot. See you around." Ben walked around him. If his heart was still functioning, it would have been pushing right through his chest. He knew it was risky mouthing off to this particular demon but he stood by the knowledge that with Slender still alive, he was mostly safe. All he had to do was either stall for time or get the hell away from him. Then he'd be able to do some good around here. Or make a break for it. Whatever came first.

Zalgo however, didn't stop him. Instead, he just sneered, "Even if it includes your siblings...?"

He didn't want to, but Ben halted. Shit... Don't bite the bait, he told himself, but too late, he had already started talking, "What would you know about them?"

"That they're doing very well with their lives since you put your father in an asylum." Zalgo snickered, "One of your finer moments in my opinion..."

"It was to protect them." Ben muttered, not wanting to show anger at a time like this, he didn't want approval from someone like him.

"I understand, really I do. But wouldn't you want to explain that to them in person?"

Ben hesitated, but he'd be lying if he wasn't curios to see where this was going, "Possibly..."

"Naturally. So here's my deal... You hand over your name, and I'll take your Sickness away for one entire day. You'll get to see your sister, your younger brother... Get that closure you all so desperately crave! Get that chance to say goodbye and tell them what really happened that night at the lake! It can be yours... All it takes is a name... Like you said before, boy, you're not an idiot. Prove it... Help me, to help you."

An entire day with his siblings... Although impossible to him, it hadn't stopped him wishing for it. Zalgo was right; given just one day with them he could tell them what happened. There wouldn't be a need to worry about them getting hurt because of the Sickness in him. He could talk to his sister, his younger brother, see how they managed after he and their father were gone. Maybe they kept in contact, maybe they knew their father murdered him but maybe not. It could all be explained. He could say goodbye. He could... He could just... talk to them. For just one day they could be a family again.

"I'm waiting..."

Ben closed his eyes a moment, settling his words in his head before opening them again, "You know something? A couple of decades ago and I would have taken that offer in a metaphorical heartbeat. And yeah, I'll prove I'm not an idiot..." Ben muttered, looking as isolated as he had in a long time. But it didn't last long, his eyes burned as he turned to look at Zalgo, pointing up at the towering figure warningly, "By telling you to fuck the hell off."

Zalgo growled, leering down at him, claws curved in his direction, "Don't make such a mistake, boy! You need me!"

"I need you to cut the dramatics." Ben smirked, turning his back on him and walking away, "My family is doing just fine, I don't need to hand my name over to double check. And I look forward to seeing Slender kicking your ass later."

He walked fast, and his words were flowing faster. But even combined, they could not match the speed of a clawed hand scorned. Zalgo struck him across the back of the head, forcing him to fall, "Have it your way, boy!"

Ben grunted in pain as he toppled over. He barely had the time to catch himself or hover or fly or anything. The blunt force took him by surprise and that only got worse when he feel against something cold and wet. There was a loud splash that was cut way too short by a muffled, icy film covering his ears and stinging his eyes. He tried to yell out, but something cold rushed into his mouth. And that's when it registered... Water. He was under water. He couldn't breathe! Can't move, can't see, can't do anything! Drowning. He was drowning! And like before, there was no one coming to help him.

* * *

Trixie stirred awake groggily, trying to remember what the hell just happened. Okay... just calm down and think. She had been in the ally with Ben, Alice and Jeff. There was a portal. One that Kate was supposed to go through with them. Widemouth, he ran off and left them. Kate never came back. The portal opened as soon as if was completed. And then there was darkness... And now, this. But what was this?

She took a deep breath, and nearly choked when the overly sterile air stung her throat. Her eyes blinked open, sore and dry as if coated in a layer of dust. Where was she? It looked familiar. And horribly so. She didn't understand. How was this possible? She tried to sit up, but her wrists and ankles were bound tightly. Her eyes widened and she started to struggle in panic. The room looked bleached, tiles covering the floor and nothing but dull white over the walls. The door was locked tight, just one little square carded into it where someone on the outside could look in on her if they wished. Trixie whimpered as she fought against her restraints. This was a hospital room. Her hospital room.

"No. No no no this isn't real!" She yelled, panic bubbling inside her, "Y-You tried this before! It's just Sickness! Let me out of here!"

It was hard to forget the last time she was dragged into a portal, and was trapped in her own Sickness. Forced to relive her worst memory. Restrained and forced to believe that she was insane, forced to believe that it was her fault her family had been brutally murdered, and that she was the danger. It killed her. In more ways than one. She had managed to break through this before. She could do it again. She had to!

"Let me go! It's not going to work this time! I-I just- I..."

She trailed off when she heard a noise in the corner of the room. It wasn't exactly an overall scary noise. But giving the current situation, it make her yelp in panic as soon as she saw the shape that caused it. It was small and trembling. In fact if it weren't for the trembling, she would have assumed it was Widemouth again. But it was too scared, and a little too big. It looked human for the most part. But its eyes were pure black, skin an odd blue tint in the gloom. And it was crying.

"H-Hello?" She whispered shakily.

The shape whimpered and looked over at her, black tears slipping down its cheeks, "Help me... I don't like it here."

"Jack?" She gasped, trying to struggle free but her restraints held tight, "Jack please say that's you!"

"Y-Yes... A-And... Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not! I swear I'm not going to hurt you, Jack, I'm just..." She stopped herself from saying she was glad he was alright, because it was plain to see he was anything but, "Jack this isn't real. This room is Sickness. My Sickness! It's not real but you need to get me out of here! Y-You need to untie me, please!"

"Why...? We're never going to really be free."

"We can! I-I don't know how but... Please Jack. I know you're scared, I'm scared too! But if we find the others-"

Jack shook his head violently, hands covering his ears, "Stop! Stop it! H-He's talking to me! I don't- Make it stop!"

It nearly broke her heart to see him like this, tears welling up in her eyes from fear and sympathy, "I-It's alright, I can get us out of here! This is my Sickness! I know it's not real! We can leave here!"

"Then why haven't you..." He asked solemnly, another large black tear slipping down his cheeks.

She froze, brow furrowing in confusion when she realised that he had a point. The last time, the room had practically evaporated, bonds included, the moment she noticed that it was an illusion. Why wasn't the same thing happening now? It didn't make sense! Yes she was scared but she had been last time too. All that mattered was the realisation! Right? What was different? The only thing that she could notice was that instead of being in hospital gown, she was still in her jeans and jacket. But did that really count for much? Unless...

"I'm not the patient..." She muttered, "I-I'm- This isn't my Sickness... I'm not being questioned, and you're here. So..."

"So this is my Sickness." Jack sobbed, getting to his feet and revealing a gleaming metal scalpel in his hand, taking slow steps towards her, "It's mine and you're going to get hurt because of me!"

Trixie started to panic, shaking her head and trying to squirm backwards but to no avail, "No, n-no, Jack, please! You don't have to do this! It's not real! You can beat this!"

"H-He won't let me! I don't- I- Please make it stop!"

Jack didn't stop advancing on her rigidly as if struggling with himself, hand shaking violently and making the light bounce off of the scalpel blade harshly. Black tears streamed down his cheeks, sobbing loudly as he stood at her bedside. Trixie looked up at him pleadingly,

"I-I'm sorry, Jack..." She clenched her eyes shut and looked away, ready for the strike to slice her skin, "I-I'm sorry..."

His arm swung down. She screamed. And the scalpel blade sliced. And suddenly everything was silent. After what seemed like a lifetime of agonising waiting, Trixie finally registered that she was not in pain, and she was still breathing. Well more like hyperventilating, but she was breathing. And she was vaguely away of Jack panting shakily somewhere close to her. She swallowed hard and peeked her eyes open, turning her head towards the sound of breathing. And... she saw that her right hand was no longer bound.

The scalpel was dented heavily into the corner of her mattress, having severed the bonds and missing her wrist by centimetres. Jack held into the sheets tightly, breathing raspy and tense like he was having an asthma attack, his fists shaking as he clutched the weapon tightly. He blinked a few more tears away, looking shocked and fearful. It took another few minutes of silence before anyone could say anything.

"I... I didn't do it..." Jack whispered, "I... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..."

Trixie stared up at him, too scared to move but at the same time wanting to untie herself with her now free hand and run for it. But she just couldn't' move. Her voice shook when she finally spoke, "Y-You don't have to..."

"Why...? W-Why are you sorry?"

It took a moment, but she knew what he was talking about. And she didn't hesitate to answer, "I'm sorry, because I didn't try harder when you were with us." She blinked, tears tricking away, "If I'd made more effort, maybe you wouldn't have been taken. I-I'm sorry I didn't help... I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend..."

"He took me..."

"I-I'm sorry!"

He was silent for a long time, fingers shaking as he lifted the scalpel from the fabric, trembling like he wasn't sure if he was going to take another stab or not. Trixie winced, too scared to move just in case. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to upset him either. She didn't want to leave him. She could only wait. Letting him chose what was going to happen next. This was his Sickness dream, only he could get them out of there now. He moved, finally. And the air rang with the sound of metal hitting the floor. And a body crumpling to the ground in a set of sobs.

Trixie wanted to cry out but her throat at become so tight it was hard to breathe. She tried to reach forward to try and see him. But the moment she moved, the room seemed to fracture around her. The tiles on the floor cracked and started to melt into clumps of dust, the walls around them seeming to melt into shadows and dissolved into the ground. Even the bed that she was trapped on steadily started to break down until she too was free and sitting on the icy black ground. She gasped, eyes wide and looking around. The Sickness was dissolving. Jack was... well he wasn't okay but he was starting to realize the Sickness wasn't real. She hoped...

"J-Jack?" She whispered, staring worriedly at him, "J-Jack are you alright? Y-You see, i-it's not real."

"I... I don't know... I-I don't want to be this..." He whispered, curling up on himself in a ball, crying silently now, "H-He's still talking to me. I don't want to listen. I don't want to hurt people anymore..."

She gulped, hand trembling as she rested it on his shoulder. It had always been common knowledge to her that he was a lot younger than her, but never had he looked like such a lost little boy before, "It's okay... I'll... I'll stay with you. We'll find the others, Slender will get you home, and you won't have to listen to Zalgo anymore."

"He has my name!"

"I don't care!" She said harshly, turning him to face her. Blind or not, he had to know how serious she was, "I don't care, you're coming home with us, understand?"

Jack whimpered, blank black eyes staring at her in confusion. He didn't know what to think. His mind was scrambled. On one hand he could feel the Sickness pulsing through him, Zalgo's voice mocking him in his ear and commanding him to kill. He wanted to kill, to hurt and just obey because if he obeyed then maybe the pain would stop! But it never did... And on the other hand, he wanted so much to believe her, to go home with her and be safe and away from all of this! He didn't want to kill anymore! He didn't want to be what he was so scared of. His young mind couldn't handle the pressure, and he just broke down. He was dying inside, and he couldn't take going it alone anymore. He lunged forward, and he clung to her tightly, little face pressing hard against her shoulder.

She flinched, a yelp escaping her when he moved so fast. But... he didn't hurt her. And she couldn't take the fear anymore. He was trembling and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him protectively to hug him tight. There was a stabbing pain in her heart when she remembered that the last time she'd been in a position like this, was when her younger brother was still alive. When he used to have nightmares or had gotten scared sleepwalking. The flashback didn't last long enough, and soon she was back in the darkness of a demons hell, holding this poor scared boy close to her and just praying that nothing else was going to hurt him again.

"I w-want to go home..."

_Thunk-Thunk! Thunk-Thunk!_

Jesus her heart was beating fast. She nodded, "We'll get you home. I promise, we'll get you home and we'll be safe from him, I promise."

_Thunk-Thunk! Thunk-Thunk!_

"Help me." He muttered, clinging to her jacket, "And... And help him too, please?"

She furrowed her brow, "Help who?"

_Thunk-Thunk! Thunk-Thunk!_

Wait... that wasn't a heartbeat. Along with the noise, the cold, damp ground underneath them was vibrating slightly. That was something hitting the ground. She shuffled backwards with Jack still holding into her, eyes widening as she looked down at the ground. It was... slippery. And it crackled dangerously as they moved like it was going to break under their weight. Kind of like ice. Actually a lot like ice. No... it was ice!

_Thunk-Thunk!_

"Oh my god!" Trixie screamed.

A fist was beating hard against the ice, but underneath it! And soon enough a face pressed against the cold to stare up at them desperately. Pale skin and pale blonde hair waving in the water under the ice, wearing green clothes and the eyes... those black eyes with scarlet pupils burning in panic.

"Ben!" She screamed again, letting Jack go for a moment to lean forward, hitting her fists hard on the ice to try and smash it, "Ben hang on!"

Jack's eyes widened, holding himself in fear, "Water... Ben... No... N-Not right- Can't happen!"

"Jack help me!"

"I-I can't- I just-" Jack covered his ears, rocking back and forth, "Not again!"

Trixie felt her heart racing and panic coursing through her head as the walls of the hospital room started to steadily rebuild itself. Jack was losing himself again, falling back to Sickness. And along with the walls, the floor started to return over the ice. Ben stared up at them, mouth open and yelling in a muffled stream of bubbles, fists pounding heavily, sparks fizzing from his fists as he did so. Trixie cried out in fear and frustration. She grabbed the nearest thing she could grab, Jacks scalpel, and jammed it into the ice. She tried to chisel the ice way, hacking small chunks out of it. But it wasn't fast enough.

"Hang on!" She screamed, "Keep trying!"

"Don't leave me!" Jack sobbed, "Don't leave him!"

"I'm not leaving anyone!"

She threw the scalpel aside, it was useless! Her nails clawed just as helplessly against the cold, making her fingers ache and draw blood. There was nothing else here to use! The floor was rebuilding too quickly! She was going to lose sight of him and... no! No she couldn't! Not him and Not Jack! Not again! She looked over her shoulder and saw that the metal bed frame that she had been tied to before was starting to reform. Trixie saw an opportunity, and she lunged for it. She grabbed the rickety frame and shook it for all it was worth. And after a harsh kick that sent a sharp pain in her ankle, one of the legs broke off. She limped back to the chipped patch and held the bar above her head.

"Get behind me!"

Jack stared up, following the sound of her voice and shuffled behind her, holding onto her leg and crying against her knee in terror. Trixie held her breath, summoning all the anger and fear she had been feeling since the moment this shit started, and she swung down with all her might. The metal smacked against the ice, and cracked. But it didn't break. She sobbed in frustration, swinging again and again. Each time the crack got a little bigger. She looked down at Ben desperately, but he'd gone from sight. She screamed in dismay through gritted teeth, hitting the ice again, harder and harder until her bleeding hands started to ache. And then finally, the ice started to part...

There was a chaotic shattering of ice, sounding more like someone had just thrown a mirror against a wall and had it splintered into pieces. Ben's body flew over thirty feet in the air, but his burst of every soon gave out as the panic set in once again and he crashed to the ground with enough force to make the ice shake. Water dripped off of him in a puddle. He was crying, but looking mad with anger and fear, shaking and soaked with his eyes burning bright. He opened his mouth, and he retched. Water pouring past his lips and adding to the pool around him, black ooze of Sickness leaking out with it.

Trixie had fallen backwards over Jack and onto the ground from the sheer force of it. And she found her flashback of her brother had not totally ended yet since her first instinct was to wrap her arms around the young boy to shield him from the shattered ice and destruction. He shivered against her, crying and not wanting to look around him, the noises being enough to paint an image.

"Ben!" Trixie gasped, still holding Jack to her protectively as she reached out to him, "Ben are you-"

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, hunching over and coughing madly.

"I'm just-"

"I'm not safe!" He yelled, sparks crackling dangerously over his soaked body, "Just... Give me a minute..."

She understood what he meant. He had already explained to her how it was not a wise thing to do to touch him when he was angry or worked up like this. The electric current that ran through him naturally was on high alert and sparking over his skin. One touch and it would be a lot more than pain he delivered. And he couldn't control it right now. So she waited impatiently. Trying to stop herself and Jack from shivering in the process.

After an agonisingly long wait, Ben finally spoke, the sparks starting to dim ever so slightly. He was safe. It wasn't real. It was just a Sickness dream. He wasn't going to drown again, he told himself, you're already dead you were not in danger! Just calm down... Breathe... Speak... You're fine...

"L-Looks like it w-was your turn t-to save me this t-time, huh?" He rasped.

For a moment she didn't know what he was talking about. But then she recalled, when it was her stuck in Sickness last time, he had come to her rescue, giving Zalgo a fake name so she would know it was a fake dream. She hadn't thought of that when she was saving him now. She didn't see it as a debt to repay.

"Wh..." He coughed, wiping his mouth and attempting his usual smirk, but he was shaking too much from cold and shock for it to take full effect, "Wh-What are you looking s-so scared of Trix? C-Can't die t-twice, remember?"

Trixie just stared at him, keeping one arm locked around Jack, "You... You asshole!"

"What did-"

Before he could reply, she had reached out, throwing caution to the wind and used her free arm to hug him close too. She didn't mean to do it. But she had already lost so much, that she couldn't bare to lose someone else. She had only just found Jack! And she didn't want that to be an exchange, find one lose another, she wanted everyone back home at the end of this and that was a promise she was making herself. So she held them both tight, not wanting this to be another nightmare.

"Don't," She whispered, "Don't you fucking do that to me again."

Ben blinked, arching an eyebrow before relaxing just the smallest amount. Now that he was out of the water, and with less hostile company, he had managed to calm down a lot. And although he knew he couldn't die, he still didn't want to do that ever again. He sighed, steadily patting her back gently, "Yes, ma'am... Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Zalgo shook his head in disappointment at the display he had just watched. He waved a clawed hand and the view vanished into a wall of dust and dark. He growled, turning around harshly so his hand slapped hard against a grey-skinned cheek. The victim winced and glared coldly at Zalgo under his hood. But there was nothing he could do. He was being held against his will to a wall of Sickness. To struggle too much would cause it to get agitated and swarm around him. He was stuck, with Zalgo in full control.

"Cheaters everywhere..." Zalgo sighed mournfully, "Did they learn from you, Shadow Lurker?"

Shad was breathing heavily, almost hissing through his teeth. The moment they had left Emily and were attacked by Jane, he had found himself waking up here in this prison once again. And Zalgo was taking great pleasure in jumping between leaving him isolated in his own misery, or coming back to give him a front row seat of his chaos.

"I didn't cheat... And leave them alone!"

"You cheated, Shadow Lurker, and I don't like cheaters..."

Shad narrowed his eyes coldly, "Allow me to take a moment to admire the irony in that statement."

"Do not attempt to have an attitude with me, Shadow Lurker, it won't get you anywhere. You just saw what happened to the last one who gave me attitude!" He indicated to where they had just been watching Ben struggling in the water, "You cheated and that means I win."

"The deal was that I had to reach Emily before Jack did. Before the Sickness reached her. That was the deal and I did it! You have no right to bring me back here!"

"Oh we all know you would have come back here anyway for your dear master, Slender."

Shad tried to ignore the fact that it was true and kept his enraged expression, "Where is he? And where are the others now?"

"Here, of course. Practically lining up at the portal to hand their names over, much like you."

"I am not handing over anything! I did not cheat!"

"Oh you did... You see, it's true I asked you to reach her first. But it seems in the end that it was she who reached you first instead... I believe it is cheating when you get a human to do the work for you, Shadow Lurker."

Shad felt an anger inside of him that was only reserved for moments like this, "You knew... You knew she wouldn't be inside. You knew she would approach us! You knew she would get to me before I got to her!"

"You're so predictable, Shadow Lurker," Zalgo chuckled darkly, folding his taloned fingers together in a smug fashion, "So much like a human. Don't worry, it's what I like in a Proxy. So easily trained."

"Where is Slender?"

"He's having a wonderful time catching up with his old friends... Would you like to see? It's quite the show I can tell you that. Not as amusing as my dear child playing with your friend Kate..."

"Kate has nothing to do with you! None of the others do!"

"That was before. And now, you're all going to be mine, as you should have been. You just wait, Shadow Lurker, for once I call Slender back to me... This whole realm is going to be mine."

Zalgo snapped his fingers, he wall behind him erupting in ash and flames that almost matched his mottled skin. An opening pealed away to reveal two young men, familiar and blank expressions on their covered faces. Shad widened his eyes at the sight of them. Hoody and Masky! But they looked so gaunt and lost and practically dead! And between them, they were dragging something heavy and badly wounded across the floor. And the sight of it made Shad yell out in anguish. The Sickness he was fused to rattled warningly, and Zalgo simply laughed.

"I'll leave you and your soon to be late master say your goodbyes..."

"S-Sir...?" Shad rasped, staring at Slender's motionless body between his previous allies, "Sir are you alright? Sir wake up!"

**A/N:**

**So... Does anyone else think that shit has completely hit the fan now? XD Action and madness and Sickness oh my! I hope you guys liked this one and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! Especially since I won't be updating until after Christmas. Let me repeat again that just in case, NO UPDATES UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS! I'm sorry but I have family to visit and friends to see and it's all just going to be one busy but fun mess. But after Christmas I'll start writing again and updating and it'll all be back to normal I promise! XD Until next time! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	18. Bang

**A/N:**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Or the eve of anyway XD I hope you all had a great Christmas or whichever holiday you celebrate and had fun! Okay, so my break is over and I am back to writing! Whoo! Here's a long chapter for you guys and I hope you like it, you earned it for being so patient through the holidays XD**

**Onwards readers!**

Kate found herself on the side of a large and picturesque lake, kneeling in the gravel and flecks of sand as she stared out into it and over the moonlight. But it wasn't the beauty she was taking in. It was the small boat that floated in the middle of it, and the figure that stood on it waving out to her. For a moment she thought she could feel her heart jolt as if she were suddenly gaining a pulse again. Hope... She was feeling hope. And on a normal basis she wouldn't mind, but here it was not allowed. Because it was something that didn't exist here. Not without it doomed to die all too soon.

She knew where she was. She remembered what had happened before she woke up here. And she was aware that this image, familiar and real as it once was, it was just all in her head now. But that didn't mean she was able to stop watching. She knew what was coming and she knew that there was nothing she could do to change it. It was in the past. She had accepted it... but god did it still hurt.

The gun rang out to shatter the sky. But she closed her eyes before the body hit the water. Why torment herself with watching that again when she had seen it so many times before in her memories? It would not get them anywhere, and she had a job to do. And that job was tracking down the others and getting the hell out of there. And maybe firing a few choice gunshots of her own if needs be.

It hurt more than she'd admit when she turned away from the lake, away from her past, and continued to walk into the shadows as they dissolved around her. She knew it wasn't real, so it had no basis to cling to and the illusion failed. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to suffer the colossal headache and nausea that the Sickness brought with it. She had to act fast, unless she wanted the images to return to her time and time again. And next time her logic might not hold so strong.

"You're not as fun as the others."

Kate stopped still, eyes narrowed, "Then how about you go bother someone else?"

"Nope. Daddy says I got to try and make new friends. And we didn't get off to the best start."

Kate turned around and for a moment was glad to see that the nightmarish lake scene had vanished. But then dejected when she saw that it had changed into a sitting room of sorts. The Sickness coated walls and floors hadn't changed, but the slim pretty figure sitting on a black lounge chair was new. But it hadn't been that long since she had seen this figure first. And it was hard to misplace Jane once you'd seen her once...

"Now listen to me, darlin', Zalgo ain't your Daddy. He's telling ya stories to get what he wants." Kate was good at keeping her tone calm when the situation called for it. And the situation sure as hell called for it. She felt like she was going to be sick... The Sickness was already feeding from her anger.

Jane, sank deeper into her soft, leather lounge chair, head leaned back so her ebony hair trickled down her shoulders. She sighed, "Daddy tells me a lot of stories, and they've all been true. Is yours true as well, Kate? If it's not, then I might just believe you." She wasn't patronising this time, more like harbouring a childlike curiosity.

"That depends on what story you've been told." She replied, cautious but steady.

"He told me that there's a book with you in it, our food, the humans I mean, thinks it's fictional like the rest of us. He told me that you died when you let a lizard bite you. And he told me that Mr. Slendy found your ghost wondering around killing men who had done wrong in the world, like a good little proxy. Is that all true, Kate?"

The accuracy made her hesitate, but she couldn't afford to let the momentarily unease show. After all, someone had published her story for all to see. And a few facts from a mentally instable creature of Sickness couldn't break her. Of course, she could just easily lie and say that those were lies, but that wouldn't get her anywhere, "Yes, that's true."

"Well sure it is. Do you not like your story, Kate? Do you wish you'd passed on instead of being trapped as a lost soul, forced to feed what could have just as easily devoured you?"

No mind games, there wasn't time, "We ain't here to talk about me. We're here for you to tell me where Jack is and what-"

"Jack is such a good little playmate... Daddy lets him eat more than me, but I don't mind. He's a growing boy..." Her black eyes remained flat and empty, staring up at the ceiling where she sat so lazily, "You worry about him, Kate, I can feel it. Why is that?"

Eat? If Jack was eating souls then- No, Kate, don't think about that or you'll never get down to business. But that poor littl'un, he was too young to be caught up in this, always was, "We're all in this if we like it or not. We can help ya, Jane, or we can sure try anyway if you let us."

"Poor Katie-Kate... These aren't students that you cared for in that school when you were alive. You're dead. Darlin'..." She added, mimicking Kate's southern twang, head snapping to the side with a newfound fire in her eyes aimed directly at her, "You can't save them. You couldn't even save Sam."

Kate tensed like she'd been shot with her own gun. Sam... It's so hot, Sam but I'm so cold... No! No, Kate snapped at herself internally, No don't let her get to you, it's what she wants. Stay calm. Calm and in control.

Jane however, didn't miss the reaction, sitting up a little in interest, "So that's all true too? Oh Katie-Kate... You let the man you love die. Shame on you..."

"That weren't my fa- That's enough now," she said through gritted teeth. The Sickness in the air around her swarmed, feeding off the memories she couldn't fight away, "Tell me where Jack and the others are and-"

"How did it feel to have no one believe you? To feel that fire snapping at your heels? To hear that gunshot as it burst through his head?"

"I said that's enough!"

Jane wasn't done, it would never be enough. She stood up, a crazed grin on her marble face, circling Kate like a vulture among the Sickness, "Did it hurt you? Sam must have died instantly so the pain must have hit you double! Oh please tell me, Katie-Kate!" She cackled as Kate started to take a step back, "Oh don't look so stubborn, it's just a question. Or do the questions hurt too?"

"I don't need to talk about this with the likes of you." She pulled out a gun from its holster and took aim, "Now tell me where they are or I'll shoot."

"You just don't want to talk. And we're one and the same..." Jane laughed, too sweet in contrast to everything else, "Oh... I see why you look out for Jack so much, and the others. You feel so guilty about Sam that you think playing big ol' sister to the others will make up for it!"

"That ain't true!" Kate cursed herself as her hands started to shake, the Sickness burning her throat. Sam... Sam I feel so cold... No!

"It didn't work then, Kate, and it won't work now. Whoopsie!" She giggled and started spinning like a dream-like dancer as the ash and dust got stronger, relishing in the high of it, "How does it feel, Kate? To be a ghost wondering the Earth when all you really want is to pass on and be with your Sam? Now you're a Proxy, you can't ever pass on and be with him. It's not like he's waiting though is it? If he really loved you, wouldn't his ghost have stayed to protect you?"

Too much... Too much Sickness! It hurt! God Sam help me! Her fingers tugged at the trigger, body turning to try and get an aim on Jane, "He did love me!"

"Aww..." The Sickness shielded her, and she fed from it, "So sad... Poor little Katie-Kate, all alone with no one to love her."

"Enough!" The gun exploded one bullet after the other, each one getting absorbed by the Sickness and missing the target, "Enough..."

Jane watched in a childlike glee, "Sam was such a poor thing... Poor thing... But you, you are just... Alone. And no one's coming to '_fix that_' for you."

"Stop it!"

"Oh, there was just one more little story that Daddy told me about your, Sam." She paused almost for some cruel dramatic effect, letting a long black tongue glide over her lips, "Sam's soul tasted just delicious..."

"NO!

A near-animalistic cry of anguish and pain tore through Kate's throat. The weight of the Sickness forcing her to her knee's and curling up with her hands pressed over her ears, her nails digging venomously into her own skin with desperation to block it all out. _I'm sorry Sam, I love you Sam... Don't leave me Sam... It's so hot Sam but I feel so cold... Too much Sickness! Too much! Let me die! Let me die! _She snarled dryly, her throat too coated in ash to breathe properly, eyes clenched shut as images of that burning night forced itself to surface.

Jane stopped her twisted dance and inhaled deeply, letting the dust burn her blissfully. She grinned down at Kate, jagged teeth showing proudly. She would have pitied the woman, if she didn't find the whole thing just so funny! She lifted a slender leg and pushed Kate with her foot. No reaction. Just a quivering shell. Just how Daddy liked it.

"Oh, Katie-Kate..." she giggled, bending down to stroke Kate's hair, "I was only joking about Daddy eating Sam's soul. Did you not get the joke?" No answer. She continued, clasping her hands together, "Never mind then. Daddy's going to be so happy with me... Because Daddy loves me. More than your Sam ever loved y-oow!"

The sound of gunfire broke out seemingly from nowhere. And a black hole dented itself into Jane's bare shoulder, tar-like ooze trickling down her arm at an alarming rate. She blinked at the foreign feeling and poked at it curiously, giggling when it caused her pain. Her grin returned and she looked down at Kate, waiting to see what happens next. As for Kate, that last bit of information had given her the push she needed. That Jane had lied about devouring Sam's soul. That meant he had really passed on... And was safe.

"Enough..." Kate rasped, still shivering from the rage and ash in her lungs. Her Head felt like it was about to implode, "I s-said that's enough... S-Sam and I loved each other... But I'm glad he's passed on..." She struggled to her feet, shaking and only just able to raise the gun to threaten another shot, "Because he's away from all of this! And you can spew whatever lies you like and believe whatever the hell Zalgo says because you just gave up your last chance of help!"

Jane pouted moodily as her wound started to heal, "Something else Daddy was right about you all. You just can't take his jokes..."

Kate gritted her teeth, eyes burning gold as she turned off the safety of her pistol and took aim, "That's because he is one."

_BANG!_

* * *

Jeff looked down at the bloodied mess under him. And never had he seen anything so clearly. This empty shell, this lifeless mass, this thing; had been his brother. But now thanks to him, it was just a monstrosity. The boy lay motionless on the bed, a gaping slit tricking with what was leftover of the near-black blood. Only seconds ago it had been protruding in bursts over the pair of them. And now it was mostly staining Jeff's front, sticking to his skin, still warm. More blood seeped into his jeans from the stab wounds on his brothers chest that he had caused. He had caused... It was all his fault.

"I-I didn't mean it, Liu! Wake up! N-Not you I didn't want to get you too! Wake up! I'm sorry wake up!"

His parents... They deserved this! They wanted to kill him! They were planning against him! They deserved to die! But Liu... Liu hadn't done anything! He had been there for him through it all and now he was gone. Because of him. No... No this wasn't right! This can't have happened! No!

"I'm sorry, Liu! Wake up, man! Come on don't do this to me!"

"Jeff!"

He flinched when an invisible force grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him harshly. On instinct, he raised his knife and swung blindly. What was this? Who was yelling at him? Who was doing this? He sliced at the air in front of him. But each time he only cased another wound in his brothers corpse. Over and over. Unable to end it!

"I'm sorry! Damn it, I'm sorry!"

"Jeff, snap out of it!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"For fucks sake! You asked for this!"

The red stained world around him suddenly turned white with agonizing pain as a blunt force collided harshly in the worse place possible. And from experience, this was worse to him than being stabbed. And that was between his legs...

He retched and growled viciously, "Son of a motherfucking bitch face!"

Alice made a gesture that was both a sigh of relief and a look of smug satisfaction as she retracted her fist from where she had just punched him, hopefully back to his senses. Sure it had been a dirty move, but it had worked so what was the harm? It wasn't like he was planning on having kids anytime soon anyways. Not to mention if was always hilarious when she was able to make him squirm and curse like that. She dusted her knuckle on her shirt for good measure before giving him another shake.

"Are you back with me now?" She snapped, enjoying her satisfaction while it lasted but not willing to trail from the matter at hand.

Jeff wheezed and took a few moments to recover himself before answering, glaring at her acidically, "You punched me in the nuts! Why the fuck do you always do that when we end up in this hell hole?"

"It's only the second time, so cut the dramatics. And it seems to be the only thing to snap you out of Sickness so you should be thanking me. But I won't ask you to since we have other things to worry about."

Sickness? He furrowed his brow and noticed that he was sweating and shaking slightly. And not just from the leftover pain down below. Those memories... Sure he was used to them by now after all these years of being haunted by them. But that didn't mean they didn't still shake him up every time. He huffed and pushed his shaggy hair back, scowling irritably.

"Yeah like getting Slendy and getting the fuck out of here..." He growled, "And when we do, how about I punch you in the tit and we see how you like-"

"I'm going to do you a favour and stop you right there." She interrupted coldly, "Now help me."

He had to do a double take at that, "Help you?"

She nodded and moved aside to show the vast empty room behind her. Or rather the mostly empty room. Huddled away in the corner, a shaky young figure was muttering madly to himself. A mask and a pair of amber tinted goggles and a pair of combat gloves lay forgotten at his side. As the figure mumbled and whispered, his eyes became more and more blackened with shadows and Sickness. His hand was raised to his mouth and he was nibbling ravenously at his fingers, gradually tearing away and one little bit of skin at a time. Small beads of blood started to worm their way down his wrists. But it didn't look like there was much serious damage. So far.

"Don't tell me that's Tick-prick?" Jeff groaned.

"Toby." She corrected, moving away from Jeff and trying to figure out the best angle at approaching Toby, "He's been like this since we got here but I can't snap him out of it."

"Why not punch him in the dick if that's what works so well..." Jeff muttered bitterly.

"I would but he has no pain reflexes, I mean he's eating his own hands... It wouldn't do a thing."

"Lucky bastard."

"You call this lucky?" She snapped, pointing at Toby with ice cold eyes, "Just help me snap him out of it, alright?"

"Why? Just leave him here and we'll come back for him or Slendy will! I dunno and I don't care! I only care about finding that bitch and her fake father and give them what's coming!" He raised his knife pointedly, "I'm putting an end to this!"

"Would you listen to yourself? You're not a demon and you're not some superhero! You're a Proxy! A human Proxy with a kitchen knife!"

"And you're any better?"

"I'm not saying that." Even if she silently thought it, "What is your issue here, Jeff? The fact you got beaten down by a girl, again, or that you were beaten in general? You're not a god so stop acting like it!"

"I am acting like someone who just wants to get the fuck out of here! You have no idea what this place does to my head!"

"We all want to get out of here Jeff! And no, I don't know what Sickness does to you. Not really. Or with anyone else in here but guess what, you don't know what it does to me either. But I'm not playing victim or hero here, I just want to get home, like you. So for once in your life just help me before one of us goes under again!"

Jeff glared at her, fully prepared to fill it with hatred and rage. But for a split second, he saw a glaze of blackness over her eyes that was never a good sign. He wanted nothing more than to continue this argument or at least just get up and storm off. But god damn it the last thing he needed were two Sickness crazies blabbering behind him! His eyes narrowed and he looked away. Not giving in but clearly promising that this would be continued as soon as this was over.

She seemed to get the message, but wouldn't thank him for it. It wasn't their style and to be honest, after going through a literal hell, she was looking forward to having a good old fashioned dispute with him just to get some normality. Her attention turned to Toby once again. But to her surprise, he had stopped all of his madness, and was looking up at her like a curious child. Eyes wide and darting between her and Jeff.

"H-Home... Want... Home?"

"Almost." She rolled her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I-I... Arguing. All the arguing!"

"Well I'm taking that as a no." Jeff huffed, "Looks like you're the one carrying him."

"What's that supposed to-"

_BANG!_

"Get back here ya coward! Before I track y'all down and give ya a taste of ya own Sickness!"

The southern twang along with the gunshot made everyone hit the deck faster than they would have thought possible. And something else they thought was pretty impossible was that the person they were listening to was very familiar. But they could have sworn she had not been with them when they were dragged through the portal. Jeff and Alice exchanged looks before following the sound of the voice with their eyes. And slowly but surely, a shape was forming in the shadows, sprinting towards them. They mentally prepared themselves just in case, raising fists and weapons to be safe.

But true to their expectations, the frustrated and overall pissed off looking Kate came barrelling down the way and was fully prepared to shoot them if she hadn't recognised them at the last minute. She stared at them. Unsure for a moment if this was real or not. But after a moment of silence, she had to trust her instincts and lower her gun.

"You guys had better be you..."

"Likewise." Jeff growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That Jane gal gave us the run around... And what about you? Y'all said you'd wait by the portal!"

"We might have in Widemouth didn't screw us over." Alice answered coldly, "Apparently opening a portal triggers it instantly..."

"That rodent snake in the grass..." Kate hissed, already planning his demise, "We'll deal with that when we get to it. Jane ran off this way, you seen her?"

"If we did she'd be dead..." Jeff growled, "We just got this guy out of Sickness. Where're the others?"

"No idea."

"Shut it." Alice ordered, holding up a hand and looking at Toby, "He's talking."

Toby grumbled, apparently getting more and more curious by the second as they spoke. At first unable to process anything, and then gradually starting to gain some light in his eyes again. The Sickness, although still there and working away at him, was dimmer now. Fading from his eyes slowly. He blinked, lowering his hand from his mouth, blood smudged on his lips.

"Your arguing... H-Home?" He looked up feebly, rubbing blood from the corner of his mouth on his sleeve, "Where's Slendy?"

"Not a clue." Alice answered bluntly, "Wait, you seriously snapped out of Sickness because you heard arguing?"

"Well yeah. You're pretty loud and you're always arguing, it just reminded me of home... In a good way! You're arguing's kinda funny."

Jeff smacked his forehead and growled moodily, "That's the most ridiculous bunch of bull I've heard!"

"Well it's working ain't it?" Kate muttered, rolling her eyes and handing Toby his mask, gloves and goggles before helping him to stand up, "I say we get moving before it happens again."

"What're you gonna do? Blast another hole in the wall?" Jeff rolled his eyes, standing up and passing his knife between his hands.

"Y'all know me so well."

_BANG!_

* * *

"Sir, you need to wake up. You used to assist in the running of this place, you cannot let it control you now."

Shad didn't bother to struggle more than necessary against the Sickness that was fusing him to the wall. No one was around anymore to see it. Zalgo had gone to either feed his minions or had gone to feed himself to get more strength than was necessary. But it didn't matter at the moment. The important thing was that Shad was now alone with Slender and that meant there was a chance at getting through to him somehow. He didn't understand how but he had to try. And so far just talking to him seemed the best way to go about things. He had been trying for a long time. It didn't seem to be working. Slender just lay there, slumped against the Sickness walls, motionless.

As time went by Shad felt more and more like giving up. But he couldn't allow himself to, "Sir, if you can hear me, then at least give me a sign... Because frankly, we've all come too damn far for you to just give up."

_No one said anything about giving up, Shadow Lurker..._

Shad flinched at the voice echoing in his head, comforting and familiar. He stared down at his leader in confusion, "S-Sir? You're alright?"

_Far from it since we are still here... _Slender stirred, pushing himself up groggily, _But in the general sense, yes I am alright..._

"Why didn't you answer me? The others are down here somewhere and -"

_I am aware that the majority of my Proxies are here besides you, I can sense them... And I apologize for not talking to you sooner... But I had to make sure that Zalgo was far from us before we could talk..._

Shad furrowed his brow quizzically, "He thinks you're badly hurt..."

_That is what I want him to think... I have said from the start that my aim is to let him think that he has the upper hand... If he thinks that he has beaten me down, then he will not be expecting me to approach him for a second time so soon..._

Shad had to admit that it was a clever idea to lure Zalgo into a false sense of security, but at the same time it was also risky and unwise to underestimate. But he trusted his leader, "Sir, with all due respect you've been starving yourself of souls and Sickness for so long... You're too weak to face him."

Slender brushed himself off and sighed, _It's true that I am weak, and back home I am barely able to manage the simplest of my abilities... But down here, this is the central of all soul and Sickness consumption... I am simply waiting, biding my time... I aim to feed to my capacity before I face him... _

His eyes widened, "But... Sir although that will give you the energy you need, feeding so much so soon might have an unfavourable effect on you. The Sickness intake may be too much for you. Yes you'll be stronger but-"

_I am aware of the risks... And should something happen to me, then I leave you as their leader..._

"Sir? What are you saying?"

_I'm saying that you're right, I shall be stronger and most likely have the strength and will to put Zalgo in his place... But you're also right that the Sickness rush may cause me damage or at least make me act against my nature... So should anything happen to me or I don't return with you, then they will be your Proxies to care for..._

Shad didn't know what to say. Himself, a leader? He couldn't picture it. And he definitely couldn't picture Slender not being around anymore for whatever reason. He was both flattered at the trust but disturbed by the reasoning for it all. No, everything was going to be fine. That was the end of it.

"You're going to be fine, Sir. And we're all going to get out of here."

_I hope you're right, Shadow Lurker... There's no time to waste..._

"No, there's not. I need to find the others," He glanced at his restraints and pulled against them, and stared in surprise when they started to give way, "I..."

_You're stronger than you think, Shadow Lurker, all of you are... And hopefully I'll be stronger after this too..._

Shad was not happy with this plan. But unfortunately it was not something he had a say in, because Slender was already leaving. He didn't feel comfortable with everyone separating once again. But what choice did they have? If Slender was trusting in the theory that mass consumption would work, then he had to trust him. And if things went wrong, then they would have to work through it as they always did.

"Where can we find you once I find the others?"

_Use the Sickness... The current will be strongest where Zalgo will be... And that is where I shall be..._

He couldn't argue, there was no point. He could only put trust in him, "Good luck, Sir..."

Slender nodded to him in a form of respect before leaving him. It was time to put an end to this...

Shad watched him leave trying to put his concern aside for the moment and put his mind to the Sickness that was starting to fade around him. He narrowed his eyes, tugging harshly. He had to find the others. Now it wasn't just a matter of getting home or finding Slender, or even getting back to his Emily, this was a matter of racing against time. He gritted his teeth. He controlled the shadows, the shadows did not control him!

He felt his skin burning, the Sickness stung in protest of being fought against. But it was starting to dissolve very slowly. The others were waiting somewhere! Kate, Jeff, Ben, Toby, all of them! There was not enough time to waste! And Slender was counting on him. If Slender was going to try and mass consume souls and Sickness to gain energy and strength, then time was going to run out faster than expected.

He grunted when the restraints finally gave in, and he crumpled weakly to the ground, trying to catch his breath. It took him a moment to collect himself. But it seemed that momentarily, he didn't need to do so alone. He started and flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. And as he looked up to find a pair of hazel eyes staring down at him in familiar panic.

"Sh-Shad? Shad are you alright?"

"Beatrix?" He muttered, sitting up and looking at her calculatingly, "Is that you?"

"Hey don't forget about the rest of us." Ben commented idly, holding Jack against him to try and get him moving too, "Christ, you look rough..."

"Well so would you if you had been trapped in Sickness..."

"We both had." Ben arched an eyebrow sardonically.

"Y-You found Jack?" Shad asked, eyes landing on the small boy, "What happened?"

"A lot..." Trixie sighed, "What happened to you? Where's Zalgo?"

"Feeding..." He spat grudgingly.

"Then why did he just let you go?"

"He didn't. But I used to live in this world at some point, I know its ways. I refuse to let myself be trapped by it for longer than necessary."

"Huh," Ben nodded in approval, "You're a little more badass than you let on, Saddy-boy."

"I'll assume that as a compliment. So thank you. Now we need to get moving before anyone returns. We need to find Kate, Jeff, Alice and hopefully Toby so I can tell you all together what Slender told me It changes everything we originally thought."

Ben arched an eyebrow, "Can't you just tell us now so we-"

_BANG!_

Trixie screamed and covered her head with her hands, Jack falling to the floor next to her in a panic. Ben turned to face the noise with Shad and stared in amused surprise at what was happening. A literal hole had been blasted through the wall that Shad had just been webbed against only minutes ago. His eyes widened as that fact sunk in, feeling dizzy for a moment think that the rubble around them could have been his head. It wouldn't kill him but it would be very unpleasant.

There was a moment of tense silence where no one quite knew what to do. Stay and investigate, stay and fight, or run like hell. But instead they were all stuck still and stunned when they saw a familiar pair of amber ginted goggles poking out through the newly made gap.

"Hey guys! Where've you been?"

"Toby?" Trixie muttered incredulously.

"Newbie?" Alice asked, joining them by shoving Toby out of the way and sliding through, wuickly joined by Jeff and Kate, "Small world..."

"What the hell? How did you get here?" Jeff snapped.

"Are you complaining?" Ben challenged.

"No!" Toby grinned, "Hey you found Jack!"

Jack whimpered on the ground, daring to look up, "F-Found..."

The new arrivals clambered through the hole in the wall and joined the others. There was no time to go into full explanations. But dear god was Trixie glad to see everyone together again. Sure they may not be in the best of states, but together was what mattered. A safety in numbers. She put an arm around Jack and tried to help him to his feet.

Ben doubled over, gasping for breath to make fun of Jeff's apparent heart attack, "Good... God..."

Jeff rubbed the sweat from his brow, giving the ghost a confused scowl as he panted, "Why... the fuck... are you out of breath? You... You're fucking dead!"

The moment he said it, Ben smirked and dropped the act, standing up straight and giving a shrug, "I know but it's always nice to feel included."

"You're such an asshole sometimes..."

"Yeah, so I've been told." Ben muttered, stealing a glance at Trixie.

She looked away and carefully went about passing Jack to Kate who seemed much more able to support him than she could. She looked at Shad nervously, unsure what to think about anything right now, "What do we do? I want to get home as much as anyone but... we didn't come all the way down here to wait around."

"For once the newbie has a point." Alice commented, "Slendy's still a no show."

"It's an act." Shad replied simply, an uncharacteristically triumphant smile in place, "It's all been an act."

Kate arched an eyebrow, "I think you've spent a little too long down here, Shadow-man. What's an act?"

Shad opened his mouth to explain the conversation he and Slender had just had, but was quickly interrupted by Toby looking up sharply with a loud crack of his neck.

"Oh you mean Slendy starving himself so that when he gets a load of Sickness this strong he'll be hopped up like someone who's never had caffeine before getting dosed up with ten espressos and highballing like a superhero but he's just pretending to be weak to throw Zalgo off?" He asked casually as if he were merely commenting on the strange weather last night, "That act?"

Everyone stared at Toby in blank surprise. At first simply trying to process what he just said when he was talking so damn fast but then what he had actually said. Even Shad who was in on the ploy was stunned that someone else had beaten him to the punch. Toby hunched his shoulders at the eyes staring at him and shifted awkwardly.

"What did I do this time?"

"N-No, nothing it's just..." Shad shook his head in bemusement, "How on earth did you guess that?"

"You mean he's right?" Jeff cried out in surprise.

"Well sure I am," Toby shrugged, "I mean, it's all pretty obvious when you think about it."

"Then why isn't he helping us..." Jack muttered quietly, barely heard.

"Well he can't reveal himself just yet." Toby sniggered as if it were obvious, "Hang tight, we're getting out of here."

"Wasn't so easy for you to say that when you were chewing your skin off earlier..." Alice quipped.

"That's enough." Kate ordered, "Shadow-man, what now?"

Shad narrowed his eyes back into focus and tried to concentrate, "Well, like Toby said, there's not much we can do until Slender gives the say so. But until then, we have to make things as easy as possible for him. Which means getting Masky and Hoody, hopefully, back to their senses or at least away from Slender and Zalgo. The same goes for Jane too. We can't risk any more trouble brewing than there already will be."

"Oh... but I like trouble..."

The group froze at the sickly sweet echo surrounding them. And what made it worse was that they knew exactly who it belonged to. They reluctantly turned around to face them. And were met with that unfortunately familiar young woman. She'd changed since they last saw her. Her skimpy black stress exchanged for black leggings and a black cami, making her flawless while skin even paler by comparison. And her innocent smile and giggle, exchanged for a crooked sneer pierced with jagged teeth.

Ben was the first to break the silence, apparently still having not learned his lesson about giving attitude to someone clearly able to crush him, "Jane, classy as always...

Her expression didn't falter, "My playmates, hilarious as always..."

"Just how much of that did you hear, by the way?" Toby asked curiously, taking a cautious step back.

"I heard that you wanted to play... And I love games... Look, I brought my other friends along too!"

From the darkness behind her, Masky and Hoody marched blankly and heavily to join her. They looked half starved and close to death. But they were still strong under the Sicknesses control. It was not wise or affordable to underestimate any of them right now.

Ben swallowed hard, "Well... isn't this convenient and traumatizing?"

Trixie nodded in agreement, heart hammering against her chest. But Jeff however, grinned his signature grin and raised his knife proudly, "You're kidding right? Christmas just came early..."

**A/N:**

**So... Big long chapter for you XD I'm sorry if it felt a little rushed near the end there but I just really wanted to get this out to you guys before New Years day came around. And don't worry, there's loads more on the way! Have a great and safe New Years and I hope 2015 treats you well! Love you guys! XD**


	19. Challenge and Mockery

**A/N:**

**First update of the new year! Whoo! I wont waste your time, lol, lets jump right in! XD**

Slender walked through the Sickness halls with a weight upon his shoulders formed by guilt and self disgust. As the Sickness coiled around him in the air, he had no choice to absorb it. It tasted sweet, yet it burned under his skin. It tasted of the innocent... The innocent souls of people who should not be there and who should not have been forced to undergo such a fate. But he had no choice. If he wanted to gain strength and put an end to Zalgo, he would have to indulge and consume as much as he could. The worst of it wasn't that he had to do it, or that it was the innocent he was feeding from. No, the worst part of this was that he struggled so hard not to enjoy it.

It was in a demons nature to consume souls. To gain energy and power from them. But most of all, it was in their nature to take enjoyment in it. He was reminded of the days when he used to be one of the despicable creatures that used to dwell in this darkness. It was true, he had once been on the same level as Zalgo, feeding habit-wise and mentally. Until his first trip to the human world... And it was so dark but so beautiful at the same time, he just couldn't bring himself to help destroy it any longer. Everything had changed. He didn't want to kill and feed anymore, he wanted to preserve and explore.

Yet to do that, he was almost back to square one, feeding from the innocent dregs that clung to the darkness like an escape rope and broke down into Sickness... He felt repulsed by his own existence. Focussing on the strength he was gaining by the second and trying to forget about how he was obtaining it. This was for the good of everyone. If he didn't get stronger, fast, then it wouldn't just be himself and his Proxies that would be suffering in Sickness, the rest of the world would be too. And so he fed. Reluctantly and guiltily, he fed.

"My dear old friend... How Sickness suits you so."

Slender tensed against the bite in tone, but forced himself to turn around and face it. As expected, Zalgo gathered himself from the dust, the flames under his skin burning brightly. His jagged teeth presented themselves gruesomely as he sneered, advancing closer with each step. Slender wasn't about to let that intimidate him. He just needed to stall a little longer to gather more energy and then he would be at a reasonable level of strength to set a challenge.

_I wouldn't get used to it, Zalgo..._

"Oh I'm not. I'm actually picturing how you would look with the Sickness consuming you instead of you consuming it." He chuckled darkly, "I got a small sample last time you came to visit and it was most entertaining."

Slender ignored that for the sake of sanity, _Zalgo how long as this feud between us been going on...? Ever since I left this world for the human realm we have done nothing but battle and create false deals with one another for the sake of a seconds peace... Isn't it time to stop...?_

"Indeed. Which is why I aim to end it. As interesting as it has been to play around with your Proxies and even creating my own... I find myself also tired of our games."

_I would not call them games when lives are constantly on the line..._

"No I suppose you wouldn't. I would accuse you once more of spending too long around humans, becoming soft and predictable just like them. Yet here you are feasting just like your old self. Why The change of mind, old friend?"

Slender stared at him with an air of composed hatred, trying to focus on feeding as well as stalling Zalgo. He just needed a little more time, _You took me by surprise, my old instincts took over momentarily..._

"Yet you still haven't stopped them," he grinned cruelly, "I have a theory... A theory that you were just too weak down here, and now you're reverting back to your old ways. Desperate to hold onto whatever shred of life you can... How ruthless. I'm kind of impressed."

Zalgo was underestimating him. That was something Slender could use in his favour. If Zalgo underestimated him then he was fully able to lead him to a different assumption. Why not play along that he was still weak and was desperate? Okay granted he was desperate, but no longer weak. Once again, it was all about stalling.

"I am curious, old friend," Zalgo continued, "did you really think starving yourself was the smartest move to make?"

_We've been through this... I was stopping so that my Proxies would be safe inside rather than as bait for you... Not to mention that cutting off my Sickness trail restored some balance to the overflow you have created..._

"And now you've gotten a taste of pure Sickness you just can't help yourself. Honestly I thought you would have fed on Shadow Lurker first before you tried this, but you left him to fester... Again I am impressed with your sudden ruthlessness."

Slender had to struggle not to correct him. He did not leave Shad to die, he left him with the will to escape! But he had to keep calm, _Don't bring me down to your level, Zalgo..._

"I don't have to."

_Zalgo, enough... We've tried to end this both violently and diplomatically, neither have worked..._

"Quite right, and you know what I propose?"

_Allow me to guess... You are going to make some threat against my life...?_

"That is not necessary... I have always been fond of ironic twists, as you know. I think it would be rather fitting if it were your own Proxies that made the threat against your life rather than I."

Zalgo snapped his claws with a cold sneer and waited. Taking an early satisfaction at the idea of the great and oh so perfect Slenderman being beaten down by his own Proxies. Of course earlier on had just been a simple appetizer. What were a few punches and kicks here and there when he could witness a literal tearing limb from limb. But that would not be enough to kill, Slender, he knew that. And that was the point. He wanted Slender to suffer and feel as much torment as possible before he had the honour of consuming his energy for himself. Some may call it devouring a soul, but Zalgo refused to believe that demons such as themselves had such thing as a soul.

They both waited. Zalgo for entertainment to arrive, and Slender for his fallen Proxies to attack. But their expectance was filled only by silence. Nothing happened, and no one arrived. Zalgo snarled, repeated his attempts at summoning them once more. Only to have the same result.

"Where are they, Slender?"

_In all honesty, I don't know... Are you too afraid to challenge me yourself, Zalgo...?_

Zalgo snarled at him, "Do not mock me!"

_I am not mocking you, Zalgo..._ In one swift movement, Slender lashed out a hand along with a tendril and locked onto Zalgo's throat and body. The energy pulsating through him was both nostalgic and terrifying, but so powerful, and he aimed to use it all, _I am ending you..._

Zalgo growled and struggled against his restraints, thrusting out his talon and clamping it on Slenders neck, "You dare to challenge me like this? After all these years you actually reduce yourself to this?"

_Yes... Like we have both agreed, this has been going on for far too long with no resolution... I did not want to do this... But there's no other way..._

"I will not go down without a fight, you know that."

_Then by all means, fight..._

"May the best demon rule, old friend..."

_May the loser be damned, Zalgo..._

* * *

Jack whimpered, clinging to Kate and Trixie for all his worth. Not again... Please no more dark and no more pain! He was only just starting to get a sense on what was real and what was in his own Sickness. It wasn't fair! No more hurt! No more pain! He didn't want to hurt anyone again! He didn't want to forget who he was or who was around him! He could not let himself go back to that place again! And he wouldn't let anyone else take him back there either! But... what could he do?

"Don't let me hurt anyone... please..." He said, voice barely a whisper.

"Don't worry yourself, little'un," Kate muttered, already pulling out her gun while nudging him behind her for protection, "Ain't nothing gonna happen to ya."

Jane grinned wickedly, standing between Masky and Hoody like she was daring anyone to take a step forward. But of course, she would take great pleasure in anyone that did. She didn't need weapons, she was one. Thanks to her Daddy... She didn't think that three against eight was really a fair fight. But then again, she would soon whittle them down for her Daddy,

At this moment in time, everyone was either trying to make a quick battle plan in their heads, or trying to take as many subtle steps backwards as possible to get away from a battle plan. One of which being Trixie, taking Jack away from Kate and trying to take him away from Jane. She had too much of a dark influence on him still, and Trixie promised to look after him. And although she planned to do that, she couldn't help but take in her first look at the infamous Hoody and Masky.

One was only a few inches taller than her, dressed in a dark yellow jacket and his face covered by a white mask. The eyes and mouth outlined in black, and a surprisingly neat wave of dark brown hair swept over his head. He was skinny, maybe even on the scrawny side, but it was clear he was hiding some bigger strength inside of him. The second one was about the same height but with a little more muscle about him under an orangey yellow hoody. Under his hood, there was a black veil of sorts, a blank, red, pixellated face stitched into it. Trixie found them... terrifying. She understood that they were under Sickness control. But it was so hard to believe the stories that they had once been on their side. She just couldn't picture it. And it didn't help when she made the mistake of making eye contact. And Hoody lunged.

"Get back!" Ben yelled, skidding in front of her just in time to have the knife plunge into his chest. He groaned in agony, but it would not cause damage. He had to remember that. He grabbed Hoody by the shoulders and forced a high level of voltage into his skin, making him convulse before shoving him away, "Alright, Trix?"

Trixie found that she wasn't breathing, clutching Jack protectively to her, "Y-yes."

"Good."

She barely had time to respond or even think before he had darted forward again. This time joined by the others. Jeff naturally went for Jane first, a personal vendetta to settle. He raised his knife and slashed at her throat. And she let him. The pale skin on her neck parted and black liquid gushed down her chest and dampening her shirt. But she just laughed, voice gargling slightly from the liquid in her mouth. Just as all of her previous wounds, they didn't stay for long. Her skin connected itself, and she threw out her hands to clamp around his neck, squeezing tightly as she cackled madly. Jeff fell onto his back growling for air from her pounce and drove his knife into her stomach. But again, to the same result.

_BANG!_

Kate fired a bullet and only just missed Jane's head, catching her shoulder instead. She was knocked to the side from the force and left Jeff forcing himself to sit up and glare at Kate, "I had it!"

"Yeah it looked like it," She returned, turning around to aim her gun at Masky who was advancing on Shad.

"No, don't!" Shad yelled, raising a hand towards her to stop her, "They are still in there somewhere! We must not harm them!"

Kate nodded and turned her attention back to Jane as she and Jeff started to claw and stab at one another once more. Toby made a run and jump into the air, landing on Masky's back and clamping his arms around his neck and tugging backwards, trying to pull him off balance. It didn't really work, but it didn't buy some time for him to pull out one of the hatchets from his belt and tried to use the handle to press against his gullet to block the air flow. He'd heard Shad's warning, and he also happened to remember liking Masky when he was normal, he didn't want to hurt him.

Meanwhile, Alice dropped low to the ground and swept her leg out along the ground to knock Hoody off his feet. He hit the ground hard but rolled into it to his knees and pounced forward towards her. She waited till the last possible moment before pulling out one of her personalised playing cards, each one was lined with a thin metal boarder, sharpened so only the skilled could use them. She pulled one out and sliced it along his hand, lining his palm with a deep cut to shock him. It worked for the most part and he lost his balance. Ben was waiting when he did. Grabbing him and delivering more electric voltage to stun him.

Trixie watched, shielding Jack protectively. She couldn't help but feel so useless. The others were doing something, fighting and protecting. All she was able to do was sit on the sidelines. Don't get her wrong, she was fully aware that she was not a fighter. And was not as strong or skilled as the others. And the idea of going anywhere nearer to those people terrified her. But she still wanted to be of some help!

"B-Beatrix?" Jack whispered fearfully.

She flinched, almost forgetting he was there, "Yes? I'm here, it's okay, you're not alone."

"A-Are they going to die?" He looked up at her, tears black and thick pouring down his face, "Are we... going to die?"

She didn't know what to say. In all honesty she didn't know what was going to happen. But it wasn't fair to scare him all the more and admit that. But it also wasn't fair to outright lie and say they would be okay. He was so young, so similar to her little brother on awakening from a nightmare. It hurt her as much as it hurt him to be like this. She cupped his face and brushed his hair back gently, fingers shaking.

"W-We're going to find Slender and get out. You're not going to die. And I'm not going to leave you, remember how I promised?"

He nodded, trembling and clinging to her, "I'm scared..."

"Me to," she admitted, trying to block out the yells and cries of pain from the others and the cackling from Jane, "But I'm not going to let them hurt you again."

"H-He has my n-name... I-I can't leave... Don't leave me, please!"

"I'm not!" She insisted, hugging him close, "I'm not leaving you. You gave your name to Zalgo but you can give it to Slender too when we find him. Slender will be able to claim you again. It'll be okay and you'll be with us."

"N-No!" he cried, sobbing against her shoulder, "I-I want Slender... But not give my name... No more Sickness. P-Please, no more demons..."

She didn't know what to say, "I don't know how else you can do it, Jack... You have to."

"No... Please... Slender will help but he will be in control like Zalgo! I-I don't want anymore Sickness in my head! Please, Beatrix!"

The sounds of battle echoed around them horrifically. She covered his ears and started to cry silently herself as he shuddered in her arms. The poor boy, the poor little boy... There was nothing she could do. She understood his fears and wanted to help him but without him giving his name to Slender, she didn't understand what else there was to do. She tried to think more on it, but was distracted when he tugged her arm, trying to move his head closer to hers.

"J-Jack?"

His voice was so small and feeble, it felt like it was going to shatter, just like him. He sniffed, "You're not a demon... You help me... You don't leave me..."

She didn't understand, so she just nodded, "That's right, I'm not going to leave you."

"O-Okay... Um," He brought his mouth closer to her ear and held onto her tight, nails digging into her shoulders. And before she knew what he was doing, he spoke so only she could hear, "Jackson Wen Langford..."

Her eyes widened as his words hit her like a rock and something snapped inside her chest. And for that split second, she could feel and embody everything that happened inside his head, and it hurt so much. But just like that, it was over, "Jack... what did you do...?"

Meanwhile, the battle raged on around them like a pack of savage animals. Jane was being restrained by Alice, Toby and Ben while Jeff struggled with throwing punches while avoiding attacks from her legs and venom. Kate wrestled with Hoody, avoiding use of her guns while Shad managed to keep Masky at bay. Madness, it was utter madness.

Shad threw both his arms out and turns his wrist, willing the shadows to obey him. They snaked out like liquid and coiled around Masky and Hoody like ropes, starting at their ankles and looping up to their shoulders. He clenched his fists, making the shadows tighten and restrain the two so they could only squirm like worms on a hook. A moment later, Shad had smacked his fists together, hard. And as a result, Masky and Hoody were lifted off the ground and thrown towards each other. With a stomach churning smack, their heads collided, and they fell limp against their restraints. Shad breathed heavily as he released his grip on them, letting them slip slowly to the ground and lay there. They were still, but they were breathing. Alive but unconsciously.

Kate stared in half amused surprise, nudging the two with her foot to confirm they were still alive before arching an eyebrow at Shad, "Must not harm them, huh?"

Shad collected himself, "Well no more than necessary anyway..."

"You're not playing fair!" Jane yelled releasing such a force of volume that the Sickness rose at her feet and knocked everyone away from her. Her eyes starting to leak black ooze in frustration. Not unlike Jack when he was crying, but this was nowhere near empathetic. This was just fearful, "It's not fair! You're my playthings! Daddy said so!"

"I warned ya that ol' Daddy was a liar," Kate stated, venomous teeth bared, "We're no ones toys."

Jeff attempted to lunge again, knife raised. But the moment he was about to make contact with her, she melted back against the shadows and practically stumbled out from another just out of reach. She was getting tired. Or more so, she was getting hungry. The hunger clawed at her insides and she longed to grab the nearest one and feed to her hears content but she didn't have Zalgo's permission. She whimpered, running her thin fingers through her hair, at a loss of what to do. She wanted to feed... But Daddy said no... But...

"Wait right here..." She growled, "Daddy's going to let me kill you, you'll see!"

They watched as she scrambled to her feet and ran off into the dark. In seconds she was gone. But the others were frankly unsure how to take this. On one hand, she was gone and they had a chance to breathe. But on the other, she was heading right for Zalgo and possibly telling him right now what had just happened. And that would not be good for Slender especially.

"Did she seriously go running to her Daddy like a spoiled brat?" Alice questioned.

"Even I don't do that." Toby muttered, "Well to Slendy I mean."

"Yeah, we get it," Ben interjected, "Are we going after her or what?"

"We have to." Shad stated, using the shadows to move the unconscious Hoody and Masky together against the wall to offer some comfort to them, "Slender is facing Zalgo and cannot afford distraction."

"Lets get moving then!" Kate demanded, adjusting Jack at her side, "Think you'll be alright, little'un, or are you waiting here?"

Jack squirmed, shaking his head, "D-Dont want to be alone again..."

"You won't be." Trixie offered, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, already marching off in the direction that Jane had vanished, "Then what the hell are we waiting for? Move it!"

There was no time to argue, plan or contradict, and so they all followed. It was a hard choice leaving Hoody and Masky behind like this. But at least they were unconscious and together, free from doing anyone else or each other harm for now. They would be back for them soon enough. It was an unspoken vow between them all. That they would all get out of this alive together. They ran as much as they were able, still weak and exhausted from fighting and Sickness. But they had to continue. The darkness spread for what seemed like hours even if it were only seconds. It wasn't hard to follow Jane's trail when she was so frustrated like this. And they eventually caught up to her. But... Something wasn't right. She wasn't moving, stuck in apparent shock at what was going on in front of her. And it was only a matter of time before they caught sight of it too.

They stared in awe at what was before them. Two of the most powerful Sickness entities locked in a stance that emitted death and darkness into the very air around them. Slender and Zalgo, both out to destroy the other. It was both a fascinating and a horrifying sight to see. Zalgo had a talon clamped around Slender's neck, piercing his pale skin with blackened claws. His opponent was not faltering so easily, as multiple tendrils coiled like serpents around Zalgo's body and seemingly attempting to squeeze the embers right out of him. They twitched and grunted from the sheer effort of causing this must restraint on the other.

But, although this was clearly a battle, not one of them moved to make another attack. They struggled to stay in that stance, bound against one another with the electric burns of Sickness scolding the air. They glared at one another with a hatred and determination capable of destroying any passerby on sight if they so wished. And as terrifyingly amazing as it was; needless to say it was not what was expected.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jeff demanded.

"Should we do something?" Trixie asked, eyes wide in panic.

"Why aren't they fighting?" Toby asked, "I was promised a smack down!"

Kate raised her gun, "Then allow me ta give ya one..."

"No don't!" Shad exclaimed, grabbing Kate's wrist and yanking it back down, "This is it!"

"What's it? This is insane!" Alice spat.

"It's the end," Shad insisted, "This is..."

"Shaddy-boy, I hate to interrupt the fanboy moment you're having right now but some explanation would be glorious..." Ben hissed.

"I apologize, I have just never seen this in person. It's a war of internal Sickness." Shad elaborated, "They are trying to take possession of the others entity through sheer force of will and-"

"English, Shadow-man..." Kate growled.

"It's a battle of Sickness. They restrain one another and try to purge out the others Sickness and replace it with their own. Basically their Sickness is fighting to make the other their Proxy."

**A/N:**

**Well... how am I getting on with action scenes? I hope that was good for you guys because it tired me out big time! So who will win the fight to make one the others proxy? Slender or Zalgo? What happens now that Jack willingly gave Trixie his name? What happens to Jane? Find out next time readers! XD**


	20. The Loser be Damned

**A/N:**

**So we left off on one hell of a cliffhanger last time, didn't we? Slender and Zalgo in a face off to make one another a proxy, all the others watching them and unable to help, Jane close by and also in awe at what's going on, and so much Sickness everywhere! **

**Looks like there's only going to be about three more chapters to upload after this one. I'm sorry! But all things must come to an end. Will there be a third one? Well... I have ideas but I'm not going to promise anything yet. It all depends on how things go for me and stuff. But I'll keep you all posted! That much I can promise! XD**

**Anyway, onwards!**

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am talking about a battle of Sickness, Jeffery. You've heard of a battle of wits," Shad elaborated, "Well this is a similar concept except the winner takes control of the other."

"But they're demons..." Trixie said, voice barely loud enough to hear for fear of interrupting the scene before them, "Is it possible to make a demon a Proxy?"

"I am by technicality a demon." Shad commented, "As is Smile, and Rake and Widemouth, yet they are Proxies of Slender. It is a complete possibility. However, it is extremely difficult and dangerous for both parties when one is so unwilling to give into the other, let alone both like this."

"Tell us straight, Shadow-man," Kate ordered, "Is there anything we can do?"

"No. There's nothing."

Alice had a habit of keeping her expression stern, but for a split second it faltered before she could recover herself, "And just how much of a chance does Slender have here?"

Toby stared wide eyed in awe through his goggles, "I'm guessing a big one since he was faking being ill before..."

Jack shivered, eyes prickling as they started to damped with black tears, "It hurts... W-Want to go home..."

"It's alright, little'un, we'll get there soon enough," Kate hushed, a hand on his shoulder and another holding a gun aimed at Zalgo, "Answer the question, Shadow-man, how big a shot does Slendy have here?"

Shad furrowed his brow in frustration, "I am not an expert on this, I have simply heard about the theory. By my knowledge, this has never been done to such extremes before!"

"Then how about an estimate or something because I'm not just going to sit here and wait!" Alice hissed.

"Shhhh!"

The shockingly loud shush caught them all by surprise. They all looked away from the stationary fight in front of them towards the noise. Jane stood there, not looking at them and instead still trapped in a state of awe at the two demons. The only way she had changed her position was that she had now extended her arm out towards them in a manner that backed up her orders for them to be quiet. She looked mesmerized by the sight just as they had been but not as willing to snap out of it. Her feet shuffled as if she were debating trying to get closer or not. She seemed to know exactly what was going on, but also seemed to not care about the effect of getting too close.

"Daddy... Daddy I brought my friends for you, like you asked..." She said as if trapped in a lucid dream, "You can win now, Daddy, you don't need to do this... Answer me, Daddy!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Jeff asked, looking half way between confused and pissed off.

"She's batshit crazy, what do you expect?" Ben shrugged, looking more or less the same as Jeff.

"Wait," Trixie muttered, "I-I don't think she knows what this is. Not much anyway."

"What're you talking about, newbie?" Alice snapped.

"I mean look at her. She's clearly as surprised as we are but she's bringing up an old fight to try and help. I... I don't think she's aware for serious this is."

Shad nodded in agreement, "She still thinks that bringing us to Zalgo will make this better... Feeding from us so to speak."

"Yeah good luck with that, he seems a little distracted at the moment." Ben scoffed.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Toby asked, looking ready to just lunge at her if it meant giving Slender an advantage.

Good question. The same thoughts seemed to be travelling through their heads at that moment. If they let Jane continue onwards to distract Zalgo, then Slender may just have an advantage. But likewise, if Jane got too close and got caught up in the Sickness, then she may just go crazy again and go for Slender instead to try and assist Zalgo further. It was all dependent on what they were willing to risk. And after all they had been through already, they were not willing to risk a lot. Slender was already risking enough for all of them put together.

"I don't know about you but I came here to kill a psycho bitch and I ain't leaving until I do." Jeff growled, tossing his knife in the air before catching it at the handle and preparing himself to march forward.

"You're so damn dramatic," Alice rolled her eyes, but all the same she wasn't disagreeing with him.

It wasn't so much something that could be planned when Jane was so fast approaching the two demons. It was more of a matter of speed. Jeff knew that he could not kill her, especially when Sickness was surrounding them like this. But he didn't care. He ran at her at top speed with his knife raised and with the full intention of plunging that sucker into her skull. In his mind it had to be him to do it. Not only did he have a reputation to uphold but he also just had this need to get rid of her. It was something he didn't understand, but wasn't going against.

He rammed into her side and sent her thudding against the ground hard with him landing over her. Not a moment was wasted before he sliced her neck, black ooze flooding over his fingers. She let out a gargled snarl and tried to claw at him with her black nails. He did his best to avoid her attacks, too angry and set minded to care about the burning scores she left on his skin. He wanted her blood, he wanted her dead!

But she was at an advantage. Jane was so close to Zalgo that it was as if she was feeding from the additional Sickness in the air just as the demons were. There was a barely a moments breath before her nails dug into his neck as she tried to rip out his throat. Another force joined them as Alice dove in out of nowhere, locking an arm around Jane's arms and jolting her backwards while her free hand tugged at her hair. A dirty move, but a needed one. Jane snarled, trying to attack both of them, but to no avail.

"D-Daddy!" She yelled. But there was no answer. Zalgo was not able to hear her. All he was aware of was the demon in front of him, and the war they were locked in.

While the struggle continued, Slender and Zalgo kept their grip on one another, refusing to move or lose concentration. There was too much at risk here. The winner would be in control of the other. This needed to end now. It had been going on too long and the darkness had run too deep. They were both so weak, calling upon whatever energy they could to help themselves, but it did not do them much good. This was just between the two of them. No assistance would be strong enough to help with something like this.

_Your daughter is calling you, Zalgo... You should answer... _Slender rasped, tightening his grip.

"The vermin can burn... I am not losing to you today."

_You're going to have to, because I am not letting you continue this madness..._

"One demons madness is another's genius, old friend. Just give me your Proxies, it's that simple! Or I will take them by force and you with them! It was all too easy to model my pet after them all... Imagine how easy it would be to own them all!"

_What do you mean... Model Jane after them...?_

Zalgo sneered. But it was an act, a poor one at that, he could barely stand, "Don't lose your concentration, old friend. I'm enjoying this excuse of a fight."

Slender shook his head, refusing to lesson his hold on Zalgo, _You have no control over my Proxies... Surely you must see this by now... Please, end this..._

"We have been over this, old friend. I am not going to lose to you." Zalgo's eyes enflamed, "If they are of no use to me, then they die... Lets start with him shall we?"

By this point, Zalgo no longer cared for his own health and well being. He knew he was beaten and he knew there was not much change of him getting out of this situation without at least a dramatic drop in Sickness, if not extinction. But that did not matter to him. When all was said and done and his original goal of spreading his Sickness was now impossible, he only had one goal left. And that was to hurt Slender. To infect him with all the factors that made up Sickness. Guilt, anger, depression, self-doubt, hatred, rage, desire to kill, self-loathing, sadness and blame... He wanted that vile concoction to stew inside Slender so that it would never be forgotten. So that Zalgo would never be forgotten. And therefore, so that he could not ever truly die. And to do that... He had to take something away from Slender. Something Slender had tried so hard to protect and redeem, just to have it all taken away.

With the last few ounces of his energy, Zalgo turned his head as much as he could to get a look at his target. Such a small being, that Jack. And not much of a target. Barely much of a Proxy to start with. It would be no loss to Zalgo. But to Slender... Well the thought made Zalgo sneer despite barely having the ability to breathe. He summoned the will of the Sickness under his skin, the embers that illuminated his ashen being recruiting to his hand. And before Slender could register what he was doing, he released it. And the flame of Sickness shot through the air towards Jack. Zalgo didn't have to energy to make the attack fast or forceful, it was only meant to be infectious as it came closer and closer to Jacks chest. Once it hit close to his heart, the Sickness would take instant affect. And then it wouldn't matter if Zalgo was exterminated or not. Jack would be dead and Slender would be to blame, and the memory of Zalgo would never die. It was almost as effective as Sickness.

Jack couldn't see the ball of flame and Sickness flying towards him. But his blindness was not letting his be vulnerable. His other senses kicked in and he could pick up an unnatural warmth in the dust clogged air. He gasped and turned his head away to try and get a better sense for it. But the closer it got, the more his head throbbed and his chest tightened. It was the same sense of dread he felt when he was about to have his mind taken over. Frozen with fear, he could only wait for the agony to hit him for the last time.

And then someone violently shoved him out of the way so he fell to the ground.

"No!"

Trixie screamed as the Sickness struck her left hip, burning her skin and melting its way into her body, singing her jacket and shirt while creating a black hole the size of a bullet wound. She crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony and holding her hands over the wound as if trying to smother the pain. Blood started pumping through her fingers, merging with the ashen blackness her skin around her hip was turning. In a way she was lucky. If it had hit her heart, as it was intended to hit Jack's, then she would have died on contact. But because he was a lot shorter than her, and at the angle she had shoved him aside, it had avoided a major organ. But that still left her in horrific pain unlike she'd ever felt, and her mind was starting to cloud over from the additional Sickness bleeding through her.

Slender saw two of his Proxies hit the ground, and a rage hissed inside of him that was only fuelled all the more by the Sickness he was feeding upon. More tendrils shot out from his back and locked around Zalgo's body and neck, joining his hands that were already locked in place. This was no longer about simply taking control of him. This was about ridding the world of an evil that was beyond redemption. It was time to end this. Slender let his energy pulsate through his entire being before forcing it along his tendrils that were crushing Zalgo's internal structure. It was similar to the same process he used to brand a new Proxy. Only with more power and lack of consideration.

From under his constrictions, Zalgo rasped and struggled, unwilling to truly go without a fight. But it was too late. He had wasted the last of his energy on an attack only to miss and spite himself. But he had hit someone, and that was better than nothing. It was worth it to see Slender in this state. Finally, Zalgo stopped fighting, and looked up at Slender with a dark, sinister grin that held great contrast to his near-limp, exhausted state.

"You look like your old self, my friend... How does it feel... giving in to your true nature...?" He whispered.

_It feels... unnecessary... _Sender growled, _This could have been avoided if you would have cooperated as agreed...!_

"The same could be said for you. Go on, old, friend, exterminate me... You know I won't ever truly be gone. You can't kill Sickness..."

Slender knew it was true. As long as there was darkness in the world, Sickness would fester. As long as there were demons, Sickness would spread. But that didn't mean he agreed to let it expand so. It was his vow to control it, to contain it. And sometimes that required harsh and grim choices that he did not want to make. This demon before him had once been an ally and friend. But times had changed. There was no chance of redemption and these wounds ran too deeply. There was no going back. And it was a bigger struggle to accept than he would ever admit.

_Goodbye... Old friend..._

In a swift and sharp jolt, all of Slender's tendrils tightened double the amount and pulled as hard as he was able. The force and burning rage building up behind it turned an attack into an act of murder. Zalgo's weakened form couldn't handle the strength, and there was no time to fight back even if he were able. There was an oddly familiar sound of rocks being crushed along with the echo of ash and dust pouring onto a solid surface. And then Zalgo's body was ripped apart by the strength of Slender's will, the flames under his skin exploding and causing the ashen skin to dissolve into the air. Zalgo screeched, in pain and anger, but under it all was the dark undertone of laughter. As if in some sadistic manor the death was a triumph for him. But it wasn't to last. For only moments later, all was silent. And Slender's burned tendrils were left holding nothing more than the remains of dust. Zalgo was gone.

For a moment, there was an eerie silence overtook them all as they stared in awe at what had just happened. It was just so... They had never seen Slender act in such a way before. It was both mesmerizing and terrifying. No one dared to breathe. But all too soon, reality set back in. Jack was still too scared to get up from the ground. Trixie was still curled up in a writhing mess of burning pain and blood. And Jane, she was the first to break the silence.

She struggled against Jeff and Alice's hold, black tears pouring down her fractured face as she screamed and cried out, jagged teeth gnashing like a trapped animal, "Daddy! N-No not... Not- D-Daddy you- I-I'll kill you! I'll- Daddy no!"

"It's over you freak!" Jeff yelled, yanking her backwards, "And you're fucking next!"

_Alice, Jeffery... _Slender panted, shoulders shaking from the strain of trying to stay standing upright, drained in every sense of the word, _Let her go..._

Alice narrowed her eyes, "But she-"

_Let her go..._ He repeated.

That tone was not to be argued with. They exchanged a look, before matching movements and shoving Jane forward before letting her go. She stumbled forward to her knees, scrambling forward and clawing at the dust and burnt debris on the ground, trying to stop it from running through her fingers. Slender looked down on her with an air of pity. She had not chosen this life. She was no longer the young woman she used to be. Reduced to this insane, murderous creature thanks to a war that was not even hers.

_You are free, Jane... You are free to make your own choices now... And it may not seem like much now, but I will help you, protect you, if you let me..._

Jane slashed her nails at him, black eyes ablaze in hatred and madness, "You should have been killed! D-Daddy said it would be you who died! You're not playing fair! You should have died!"

_Maybe... But that does not change where we are now... Please, Jane, I can help you... But you need to let me..._

"B-But, Daddy..." She was no longer listening, if she ever had been. Overcome with a grief that was near paralyzing. She could only curl up in the ember remains of what had been her puppet master. It was horrible, to see what was once a normal, average human, reduced to a quivering being that mourned something so evil. But it was all she knew. Zalgo was all she knew. Now he was gone. She was lost. And never had a young woman sounded so much like a child desperately in need of care, "Daddy..."

_That creature was never your father, Jane... He kidnapped you from a home, a human and normal home... He tormented you, fed you lies and Sickness... He created his own personal slave and weapon out of you and gave himself a false title to gain your trust... He was no father, to you or anyone... And if you wish it, I can help you recover from this..._

"Slender!"

Kate yelled across the valley of shadows, on her knees besides Trixies writhing body and placing the girls head on her lap. She had ripped apart Trixie's purple jacket and was now using it to wrap around her middle to use as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Not that Trixie was aware of this, she was blinded by the pain, eyes squeezed shut as black tears pushed their way through and slid down her face, melting into her blonde hair. Kate didn't apologize for the tightness that she was tying the jacket, it was necessary.

"Slender she ain't doin' good over here!"

Ben was stooped down at her other side, shaking his head with a grim expression as if he refused to believe that this was even happening. He didn't touch her, hoping his look was enough, "This is not what I meant by growing a backbone, Trix!"

Shad put a hand to the ground, using what little energy he had to attempt to disperse the shadows around her so that no more Sickness would get to her, "Sir! We need to get out of here!"

"Trixie..." Jack sobbed, patting his hands on the ground to try and feel his way towards her, sobbing, "I-I didn't... Please, no more pain... Don't want to hurt anymore... Trixie!"

Slender looked over to them, and knew that they were right. The sooner they were all out of here, the better it would be for all of them. He knew he had to act fast, but he couldn't just leave Jane like this to fester. He turned his head downwards to where Jane had been laying before him. He wanted to make one more offer of help before taking her with them by force. He would not leave the most vile of creatures here alone, let alone her. But when he looked down at her, his view was met only by the shadow covered ground and dregs of ash that remained. Jane was gone.

"Slendy! She's not doing so good!" Toby urged, making wild arm movements as if to indicate to Trixie just in case he missed her.

"Hoody and Masky aren't far," Alice announced, "We'll grab them, just get ready to get us the fuck out of here!"

Jeff stared at her, "What about Jane? She can't get far and we can still-"

_Go, Jeffery... _Slender ordered, limping his way towards them, _She's made her choice... And there are other matters at hand..._

Trixie gritted her teeth, grunting and whimpering as she tried to handle the agony burning through her. It was spreading, she could feel it. The black tears stung her eyes and left painful trails down her face. The hole in near her hip felt like it was blistering under the pressure of the makeshift tourniquet, blood cold in comparison to the flames under her skin. She couldn't open her eyes. It hurt too much. And the voices around her were so loud but so muffled at the same time, as if she were being yelled at while being held under water.

It hurt so damn much. And she was scared, she was so damn scared. But she didn't regret her choice. Jack had been through enough, he needed to make it out of here. She sobbed as she struggled against whoever was holding her still, in too much pain to want to keep still. Was this it? Her limbs were starting to become heavier and weaker, like they were turning into stone. Her head was swimming, clotted with molten Sickness. The voices were getting more and more distant. The feeling of people touching and moving her becoming fainter. Her senses faded, and she stopped fighting. Enjoying the silence, and enjoying the sudden cold.

It was all so... peaceful.

**A/N:**

**Trixie! What's going to happen next? Is she okay? Is Zalgo really gone? Where did Jane run off to? Will they get home now? And what did Zalgo mean when he said he modelled Jane after the Proxies? All questions to be answered in the next chapters! There's only three more left! Aghh madness everywhere! XD**


	21. Unexpected and Unwelcome

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! Allow me to fix it XD Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes. I have the flu, my head is a little fuzzy right now...**

Trixie barely noticed when the peaceful cold around her started to dim away. She was too occupied with trying to enjoy it. It was strange. She assumed that when you died, you saw a white light or at least some past family members who took you away, something like that. It was cheesy and very cliché, she knew that, but its little things like that which gave her some hope if things went bad. But right now, there was nothing. Just dark, empty coldness. Yet she wasn't scared or disappointed. She was just glad for the quiet.

But all too soon, it started to fade. A dull ache grew, starting at her side near her hip and wormed its way through to the rest of her. The cold replaced itself with a feverish burn, making her twitch in discomfort. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. Carefully her eyes opened, and she found herself in a hospital bed of sorts. Only very old and likely to fall apart at any given moment. Trixie noted that she remained in her own clothes rather than a hospital gown, which gave her some comfort that she was not in a Sickness trap. So where was she? An infirmary maybe? She flinched when something moved at her side, causing more pain along her middle.

A familiar, sarcastic chuckle made itself known, "Well... finally wanted to rejoin us, huh Trix?"

She blinked, vision blurry to start with, but slowly she started to make out the black and red eyes and sleek tuft of pale blond hair, "B-Ben?" Her eyes widened, "Am I dead?"

He rolled his eyes and deflated considerably, "Just because you're talking to a dead guy doesn't mean you're dead..."

"Thank god... S-So, I'm definitely alive?"

"Yeah, you're alive. You got your own personal defibrillator to thank for that..." He quirked an eyebrow, rubbing his hands together to create sparks and hovered his hands slyly over her chest.

She scowled at him until he put his hands down, too tired for a joke right now, "What. Happened?"

"Jack got hungry and stole one of your kidneys while you were knocked out."

"He what?" Her hand flew to her hip protectively, eyes widening in horror.

Ben snorted and shook his head, putting a cold hand on her head to ease her back down against her pillows carefully, "Easy, Trix, I'm just messing with you."

She exhaled, her middle throbbing in pain from the sudden movement and not wanting to admit that his cold skin felt kind of nice against her fever, "That's not funny, Ben."

"Kind of is."

"Ben please, just tell me what happened." She looked up at him pleadingly, but firmly. She hadn't even been awake ten minutes and she already wished she was unconscious again!

He hesitated, but he seemed to note the exhaustion in her eyes, and he took pity. He removed his hand from her and folding his arms on the pillows so he could rest his chin on them so he was eyelevel with her, "Alright... Let's start with what you remember."

Not having the energy to shuffle away from him, she was stuck looking directly at him. Her brow furrowed in concentration, "Um... Slender and Zalgo were in a Sickness battle I think it was called... A-And Jack was... I pushed him away..." Her eyes travelled down to look at her stomach where it was heavily bandaged and padded on the one side, "I was hit..."

"Yeah you just had to play hero," He rolled his eyes again, but with a harsher edge to his tone that did not go unnoticed, "You're lucky Slendy managed to rip that guy apart and get us out of there before anything else happened."

"So we're definitely home? Slender, Jack, everyone?"

"Yeah, like I said, you were lucky."

Trixie wanted to show her relief, happiness, anything that would allow her to enjoy this moment. But instead she could only show confusion at his tone, "Are you mad at me or something?"

"What? No," He averted his eyes, trying to sound passive but only managing passive aggression, "As long as you know that there's no guarantee you'll become a ghost like me if you die; then you can take as many hits from demons as you like."

"What?" She tried to sit up, but the pain stopped her, "Ben, I know that. You've already told me not everyone comes back but... But I wasn't trying to play hero. I just didn't want Jack to die after everything he'd been through. I didn't think I just-"

"Well I think it's pretty clear you didn't think. And that's what kills you."

She stared at him, starting to get a little angry. Why should she be scolded like a child for saving someone? Yes it was reckless and she could have died, but she wasn't trying to be brave. She just didn't want someone to die, was that so bad? She narrowed her eyes, "I already told you why I did it, Ben, I'm sorry if I scared you but-"

"You didn't scare me," He said a little too quickly, "Just thought you were going to die for a minute there, we all did to be honest. And then Slendy took out the Sickness and it's just been a waiting game for the past few hours."

Hours. Well that wasn't as bad as she thought. But it was still a terrifying thought. She shook it off and tilted her head at him, studying him, "And you've been here since we got back?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, leaning back a little cautiously, "What's your point?"

After a moment, she smiled to herself, settling down on her pillows again and feeling a little smug. It wasn't often she got to get the better of him, she just wished it was on better circumstances, "You were worried about me." In truth her felt her cheeks warming like she was embarrassed for even suggesting it. After all, this was Ben, he didn't care about anyone.

For a moment Ben said nothing. But just when she was about to take back what she said, he sighed and his expression went from irritated to amused, "I admit nothing..."

Trixie blinked at him, turning her head back to look at him, a small smile tugging the corner of her mouth, "Well... Whichever it is... I didn't mean to worry anyone. You included. I just didn't want to see someone else die, especially when there's little chance of them coming back."

"Then we have something in common," He stated, matching her smile, softening a moment, "I'm the only one allowed to act reckless from now on, alright?"

"It's a deal," She sighed, trying not to let out a laugh because it hurt too much. She winced and tensed up, "Ow..."

"Yeah this is going to be sore for a while."

"D-Do you know how long?"

"Oh your stomach? No idea. I'm talking about my arm, you're squeezing hell out of it."

She flushed when she noticed he was telling the truth. In her jolt of pain she had gripped the sheets tightly to try and deal with it, but had grabbed his arm by mistake. She removed it and shifted awkwardly, "Sorry..."

"Don't mention it." He smirked, "And to answer the question, you should be out of here soon. Slendy doesn't like to keep people in the warehouse infirmary for long since you never know when Toby might need it again."

"Makes sense... Slender is okay through right? They all are?"

"Yeah, a little tired and beat up but they're okay."

"And... Zalgo?"

"You'll have to ask Slendy about that one. To be honest I've given up trying to figure out what happens between demons. I'm sticking to my video games."

"I don't blame you there... So, I can leave now? I need to talk to him about something."

"What, is it that bad sticking around with the dead guy you woke up to?" He quirked an eyebrow, leaning in a little closer.

She blinked, feeling the chill of his skin close to hers, "I'd just rather not wait around..."

"So you admit that waking up to me wouldn't be a bad thing?"

Why did he insist on twisting everything like that? But she was too tired to get into this right now. She had too much on her mind. Jack's name was still echoing in her head along with the ash of Sickness still drying out her throat. She needed to see Slender, to get some real answers here, "Ben... please just tell Slender I'm awake."

"Yes, ma'am." He snickered, giving her hand a squeeze before standing up and making a move to step away.

Before she knew what she was doing, her kept hold of his hand and held on tight. She looked up at him, cheeks warming under his curious look, "I just wanted to say th-thank you... For keeping an eye on me."

The way Ben looked down at her, with slight amusement and a little confusion, she thought that she'd made a mistake and tried to pull away. But he didn't let her. He just kept looking down at her with her hand in his. After a moment, he allowed his expression to soften. The silence in the air was heavy, and tainted with the smell of metal from the ancient infirmary furniture. But so quiet. He gave her fingers a soft squeeze, and slowly leaned in closer to her. She froze, unsure of what he was doing, still awfully shaky after the pain in her side. Gently, he closed the gap between them and rested his forehead against hers, a small crackle of static jumping from his skin to hers. A small gesture, but that's all that was needed. She closed her eyes a moment and found she wasn't breathing, until he started to pull away and her eyes opened again. He smirked, parting from her and walking towards the door, seemingly satisfied by the contact as if it clarified that she really was okay.

"Anytime, Trix."

* * *

Slender was not afraid to admit that he had been waiting impatiently for Trixie to wake up. Not that he could expect the process to go smoothly and her come walking in at any moment. Zalgo had hit her with a vile Sickness that, if left unattended, would have literally consumed her from the inside out, leaving nothing but ashen remains. A grim business to inflict on someone, but Zalgo did not care for a simple human life. But Slender on the other hand, he could not let an innocent life die. Proxy or not. But honestly, it had surprised him that it had been Beatrix to take the attack for Jack. Not that he didn't doubt she was stronger than she appeared, he believed that for all Proxies. But it as such a risky move. And it had taken a lot of precision to extract all of Zalgo's Sickness from her. It was a putrid concoction, unlike his own that he was no longer familiar with. But he had saved her. That was the main thing. And as soon as Ben passed on the message that Trixie was awake and well, he asked for her to join him in his office for a talk. She had been unconscious for a while, it was only fair that he was the one to inform her of what had happened.

He was still so tired and needed rest. But he couldn't allow himself to do that just yet. There were just too many things to do, to process, both mentally and physically. He had eliminated Zalgo. Felt his ashen limbs dissolve in his hands. Watched the embers of his skin just extinguish. And he felt sorrow for it. Because as much as he had hated all that Zalgo stood for, that did not change the fact that they had once been allies. Their past, not erased, but ended. Just like that. He had stooped down to Zalgo's level for the greater good but at the expense of his morals. He was both mourning and relieved. It was a twisted mix to go through, but unavoidable.

Everyone understood this in some sense. And not too long later after Trixie had been checked over by Kate and given the okay, she was up and walking very cautiously up the hallway towards Slender's office. Along with her face still feeling warm from that moment with Ben, her middle was still aching like crazy and she didn't want to aggravate it any more than necessary. The bandages were kept on to be on the safe side. But she was not afraid to admit that she was not ready to take a look at the wound yet. She had been told that it looks like a scar of a bullet wound. But she still didn't want to see it. Not yet. She wanted to get the important things out of the way before worrying about vanity of her stomach. But that didn't stop her feeling the dull ache. Her arm wrapped around it protectively as she made her way towards Slender's office. Not really knowing what to expect, but as was the norm for visits to the office. Hopefully answers would be given soon.

She knocked the door before poking her head inside, "Slender? Y-You wanted to see m- ah!"

Her voice caught in her throat in a tight squeak to suppress a scream. Sitting in Slender's office just in front of the demon himself, were two tall people who up until this point, she had only seen surrounded in Sickness. And the last she'd seen them, they were unconscious after trying to attack not only her but the others too. Masky and Hoody. It was bizarre seeing them here and now. It was still unclear to her what state of mind they were in. Should she be scared of them? Should she run? Or were they back to normal now? And if they were, did that mean they were the killers she had assumed them to be or were they more approachable like Toby? It was thin ice she was not happy to be standing on again.

Slender seemed to register the tension and quickly rushed to put it at ease, raising his hands in an attempt at peace, _Calm yourself, Beatrix... There is no threat here..._

She blinked, looking between him and the two Proxies, "Y-You mean..."

Masky pushed a hand through his hair somewhat awkwardly, speaking for the first time. His voice was not as deep as she expected since he appeared older then her based on stature. It was hard to tell with the mask on, but she didn't ask questions, she'd seen stranger. He shrugged a shoulder as he spoke, "With uh... With Zalgo gone, we get our heads back. I mean we get our minds back. Uh..." He offered a hand for a handshake, "Masky. And that's Hoody. If uh... If you haven't heard the horror stories by this point."

His awkwardness took her by surprise, but she accepted the handshake, "T-Trixie. Um... S-So, you're both okay? I mean you don't have Sickness or anything anymore?"

"No. Well not Zalgo Sickness anyway. We're still Slender Proxies." He glanced for a moment to Slender as if in respect and apology, "Always were really."

_I did not doubt that for a moment... It is good to have you both back with us..._

Trixie smiled a little. Unsure of what to say. She flinched a little when Hoody stepped forward to tap her on the shoulder. He was not as tall or lanky as his partner, and his face was hidden between a veil that looked like it was made from pixels. Red squares forming his eyes and mouth. He did not speak. Instead, he moved his hands in a series of movements that blended together almost fluidly. Some she registered as a meaning for something else, but overall she didn't understand what he was doing.

"Um... I'm sorry I don't..." She trailed off, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Oh," Masky stepped in, his tone reassuring, "He said, We're sorry for what we put you guys through, we weren't ourselves down there and we're not that bad in real life."

Hoody moved his hands again and gave Masky a pointed look.

Masky shook his head in a playful scold to translate again, "Most of the time we're not that bad."

Trixie blinked, registering what was happening. Sign language. Hoody was a mute and Masky was translating. That was something she hadn't expected, but found fascinating. She felt guilty that she didn't know how to speak sign language, but at least she could talk to him directly. She offered a small but genuine smile. It was unexpected that she would actually take a liking to these two after they tried to kill her and the others. But then again that could be said for nearly everyone in this place. She was starting to see it as a rite of passage...

"It's... It's okay. It wasn't really you guys and..." She shrugged, "And starting over would be good."

"Sounds good to me." Masky nodded, and hesitated to watch Hoody say something before translating, "And Hoody says likewise."

Slender nodded, glad to see less fear and darkness in the room. And pleased to see his old Proxies making such good progress after a long rest and Sickness purge, _Hoody, Masky, I apologise for asking, but there is something I would like to discuss with Beatrix in private... Would you mind if we talked later...?_

Hoody shrugged passively and shook his head, giving a thumbs up which needed no translation. Trixie saw a little of Ben in him, very laid back and if he had the ability to talk would probably be doing the most of it rather than Masky.

"Sure, Sir. Nice to meet you properly, Trixie."

"Yeah," She answered as they left, "Same to you too."

Slender had an air of amusement to his tone when they left, leaving just she and him in the office, _I take it you did not expect them to be accommodating after your first impressions of them...?_

"Honestly, no I didn't. I thought..." Don't say you thought they'd be like Jeff, "I thought they'd be more resentful to what happened to them. Or at least more... killer-ish."

_Killer-ish..._ He chuckled, _No I'm afraid you'll find Hoody and Masky are very easy to talk to and very good at detaching their work from their personalities... They do not mix the two and they are not ones to let the past determine who they are now... I think you'll get along well..._

"I hope so. And they're really okay?"

_They're tired... But that is understandable... They will be fine after a long rest and time to settle in again... Not everyone will be as forgiving as you..._

"It wasn't their fault." She looked down, "I'll need to start learning sign language..."

_It's easy to grasp in time..._

She nodded, eager to try. It didn't seem fair for Hoody to need a translator all the time. But she put the thoughts aside for now, "Um, Sir? I-I was out of it for a while and... Just what happened back there?"

_That is what I wanted to talk to you about... In short, Zalgo is gone... I do not know about Jane just yet but she seems to be the only threat at the moment, and not a large one... But for now, we're safe... And at no risk from Zalgo, not anymore..._

Trixie noticed the slight sadness in his tone. A loss that she could relate too. It was the sound of someone trying to remain strong after hearing bad news. She didn't want to press the matter. It was common knowledge by this point that he and Zalgo had once been partners. The fact that Zalgo was now gone, it must have affected him more than they thought, "But, I thought you told me that a demon can't be killed? They can just be-"

_Left as a shell, yes I did say that... _He interrupted gently, _Zalgo has been exterminated... His being still exists somewhere, but not in this or the Sickness realm... He has no vessel... He has no connection... He is gone for good..._

"So, like banishing?"

_In a way... And no, he cannot return..._

Trixie breathed a sigh of relief, all that pent up fear and worry just evaporating. She still felt sympathy for him, but in a rare act of selfishness, she allowed her happiness to be just a little more stronger than that. The fact that Zalgo still existed out there in some shape or form way out there in another plane of existence was still unsettling. But knowing that he didn't exist in this world or the Sickness world, that was enough for her. Jane was still out there. But maybe now that Zalgo was gone, maybe she got her free will back too? It was possible. And she knew that Slender would keep looking for her until that was proved. She counted her small blessings, knowing there hadn't been many lately. And didn't press the matter too much.

"And... are you alright, Sir?"

_Tired and a little worse for wear I'll admit, Beatrix, but I assure you I will be just fine..._

"Glad to hear that. U-Um, Slender, I need to talk to you about Jack." She wanted to get this over with, to rip it off like a band-aid.

_Yes, I thought you might..._

She closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that tone by now, "You already know, don't you?"

_Of course I do, Jack and I have already talked... He gave you his name..._

She felt a little annoyed that she'd been left out of this, but that couldn't be helped now, "Yeah. And I know if I was a demon then that would mean I would have total control over him. But I'm not so... I don't know what it means. Or why he did it. After everything that happened with Zalgo, why did he just give me his name like that?"

_It means he trusts you, Beatrix... Whether you are a demon or not, handing over your full name to someone so willingly involves a lot of trust... He is still my Proxy, but as I do with all of you, I do not exploit your names... I do not ask for them... The fact that he gave his to you, it means that you could have authority over him if you so wished, but he knows that you would not abuse that so..._

It was true, she didn't plan on taking control of anyone especially when she saw what it could do to people, "So, in theory, nothing changes?"

_In theory... However, you must understand that if you ever use his full name against him, then he'll be forced to obey... And after what the poor boy has been though, I fear the results..._

"I'd never." She said quickly, looking at him firmly.

_I am glad to hear it... And, Beatrix, I wish you well for your recovery... A Sickness wound like that, you were lucky..._

"I've been told," She smiled.

He nodded his head once, and his tone turned apologetic, _I apologise for keeping this brief and blunt, Beatrix, but I feel that we have all earned a moments peace... I must rest... And then I have to leave for a short while... I have a promise to someone very dear to keep..._

She nodded, having a feeling who that might be but not wanting to sound out of place by calling him out on it. And god was she damn tired too, "Yes, Sir. Um... Slender?"

_Yes, Beatrix..._

"Th-Thank you. For saving my life back there."

_No thanks necessary... I am just glad you are all safe..._

"Yeah, me too."

She bowed her head a little respectfully as she left the room and continued on her way down the corridor, confused for a multiple of reasons. One being that two killers she had heard so much about and come to fear by name were actually really approachable and a little friendly. Another being that in theory, she could have full control of Jack should she ever use Sickness like that. Not that she ever would. That poor boy had been through enough already. He did not need anyone else controlling him. She accepted that Jack trusted her enough to give her his name, and he didn't want to ever abuse that trust. The best she could hope to do was just look after him. Help him if she could. And that would start by her finding him and talking things through. Making sure he was aware of what she was thinking. It was only fair.

Her thoughts became suddenly interrupted as she heard someone whispering to her. Not any words. But like someone was trying to get her attention. She stopped. She was in the part of the warehouse that held the Proxy's bedrooms. There just up ahead was her bedroom. One door up from that was Ben's. And right next to her where the hushed whispers were coming from, was Jeff's room. At first, her instinct was to just keep walking. But she just couldn't. Jeff was in the common room with the others and no one was allowed in there without permission. She learned that the hard way. So who could be in there now?

Curiosity got the best of her. Surely a simple peek wouldn't hurt. After everything that happened, it paid to be careful. She gulped and stepped forward, following the whispers and peeking around the door to Jeff's room. As she remembered, it was messy and had that distinctive boy smell. His knife was on the shelf in its stand like she remembered. And overall, everything was as it should be. But then a figure in the shadows started to emerge, chuckling darkly. It was tall and slim with ivory skin, only made to look paler by a cascade of black hair and eyes. And all of it was horribly familiar.

"Jane?" Trixie whispered, her throat awfully tight, "Y-You're-"

Trixie nearly screamed when Jane pounced forward at an inhuman speed. Jane pinned her against the wall while slapping a hand over Trixie's mouth to stop the noise, slamming the door shut. Her blackened eyes were bright, teeth bared excitably like she was about to share some big secret. Trixie's trembling only seemed to encourage her, and she breathed heavily, trying to contain a sadistic, fractured laughter.

"Shh-Shh... It's okay, we're friends remember? You didn't kill my Daddy..." She shuddered, grip tightening, "You just got in Daddy's way a little, but that's okay! I forgive you."

Trixie stared at her with wide eyes, unable to move. It was pointless to try and talk. She could only listen and pray to whatever higher being that she would make it out of this alive. How was she here? How did she get out without Zalgo?

Jane nodded slowly, "There, there... I know it's so scary... But it's okay now, I'm here! And we can fix all of this mess. We're the same you know... Want to know how? Come on now, don't be scared, we're friends! Friends share secrets... Right?"

She was insane. Trixie couldn't think of any other way of putting it. The excited whispers and devilish grin along with such child-like glee in a grim situation just did not mesh. The smell of Sickness and rot hung on her breath and Trixie wasn't sure if it was that which made her eyes water or if she was starting to form tears from fear. But she had the sense not to anger Jane just now. Playing along was the best way to go. And so she nodded as best she could.

"Good, Trixie-Trix... You're a good friend." Jane smiled, carefully taking her hands away from Trixie to let her stand alone, "I miss my Daddy... That Slender person, he killed him and now I don't have anyone to let me feed. I'm hungry. I want food. And I want it now. But I can't because Slenderman killed my Daddy!"

She flinched at the raised volume, having to clear her throat a few times before being able to speak. This wasn't like dealing with Jeff. Because with Jeff, he was under oath not to kill her. But Jane; Jane is unpredictable and lost, "H-He wasn't your dad, Jane. I-I know that's hard but-"

"No no no no, no lying now... Friends don't lie... Zalgo looked after me, he fed me... He made me into something powerful like him. He was my Daddy no matter what lies Slender told you!" Jane looked like she was about to lash out, but stopped herself, "I'm sorry, I don't want to lose another friend."

Just breathe Trixie. You'll get help, somehow, "Okay... Jane please I-" She swallowed hard, trying to remain calm, "Jane. How did you get here?"

"I followed you all, silly. Daddy gave me a lot of gifts you know. He was a good..." She sniffed, looking like she was going to cry, "He was a good Daddy. And you're a good friend."

"R-Right," Trixie nodded, feeling sick from lying and being alone with a being like this, "And you said y-you had a secret? W-What secret?"

"Oh, you'll like this one... I'm like you!"

"W-What does that mean? You keep saying that but-"

"You draw people who need to die." Jane giggled, practically bouncing on her feet, "You draw people the Sickness tells you need to die. And, hehe, look..."

Jane took a step back, grinning widely. For a moment she did nothing. But slowly, her pale slim hands started to reach for a small book that had been stashed in her back pocket of her black jeans. Trixie furrowed her brow, wondering what the hell was going on, and for a few minutes she continued to wonder. Until Jane started flipping through the book, revealing tiny little doodles drawn in brown ink. Or rather what looked like brown ink. The cold reality set in too soon for Trixie. It was dried blood. Human blood.

Each drawing was of a person. And the majority of them were crossed out. But she stopped on a page that had multiple people. And it made Trixie sick to her sore stomach when she noticed that they were familiar. Horrifically so. Because she had made the same drawings herself when the Sickness had taken over. When Zalgo had forced images in her head and made her draw them, that is what those pictures had been. Only they were a different style, more jagged and desperate. They were definitely not drawn by her. They were drawn by Jane.

"You... You get passive Proxy traits too?"

"I'm not a Proxy, silly. My Daddy gave me lots of gifts, remember? Like a good Daddy... Daddy..." Jane shook herself, "I'm just like you, Trixie-Trix. I draw bad people! Everyone who helped Slender is a bad person... And you know what else? I'm going to cross the others off too, just like Daddy wanted. Some day."

Trixie shook her head, unnerved to say the least. How could Jane have the same ability as her? Slender had always said that Proxy abilities were unique to the Proxy but- Oh for gods sake Trixie, there is a demon spawn standing in front of you saying that she's going to kill everyone you know! Get a grip, she scolded herself. Trying to get her head together, "Jane... You can't kill them. Please, Zalgo's not here, you don't have to-"

"Stop it!" Jane ordered, looking close to tears for a split second, but covered it up with a smile as she pocketed the book again, "You tell me a secret now. Take my mind off things. That's how this works. You make me feel better. It's what friends do. Good friends."

"Okay, okay, um..." Think, Trixie, think! She daren't move towards the door, Jane was too fast, she knew that. She had to be smart and not panic. Panic was not going to get anywhere, "M-My secret... Uh... Okay, Jane. I'll tell you a secret. I'm... I'm not scared anymore."

Jane tilted her head curiously like an animal about to investigate a toy, "No lying remember? You're always scared. That's your thing."

"I t was. But then..." She swallowed, adrenaline pumping through her and her middle throbbing in pain. It hurt so much but that only pushed her on. This had to end, "Then I saw people getting killed. Then I lived with killers and had to draw dead people every day for them."

"Like me..."

"And then I got dragged around from one demon world to another and got tricked into thinking I'm the insane one and- and you know what else?" She became unaware of her own volume rising, fists clenching, "I was scared every day thinking that either one day I'd wake up and it'd all be some psychotic dream and I'm really back in some hospital, or I'm going to get killed by one of those people out there who I'm actually starting to call friends. Who, believe it or not, I care about!"

"I cared about my Daddy... Slender killed him. Who's to say he won't kill you or someone you care about to?"

"B-Because..." Trixie dared to look away from her for a split second and caught sight of something interesting. And would most likely cause herself more harm than anything. But that didn't matter. She only looked at it for a second before looking back to Jane, eyes set in determination, "Because unlike Zalgo, Slender isn't using us. He treats us like people and not like pets. And you know what? Unlike your Daddy, he gives a shit!"

Before she had even finished talking, Trixie shoved Jane back as hard as she could. Her stomach aching in complaint as her muscles tensed. But there was no time to let it get to her. She reached out and grabbed what she had seen on the shelf. And that was a knife. A used but sharp kitchen knife that she had only touched once and vowed never to again. Until now. She just hoped Jeff would be okay with it given the circumstances.

Trixie turned around, thrashing the knife outwards and jolted as it connected with something. Jane's pale throat sliced open and black ooze poured down her front, splattering on Trixies hands and arms. They both cried out, one in anger and the other in surprise at her own actions. Trixie didn't want to kill. But she couldn't let Jane get any closer. She swung the knife again, unskilled and flailing but it seemed to so the job at keeping Jane away. But not for long. Jane snarled and pounced, a fist darting out to collide into Trixie's stomach.

She gritted her teeth as a burning pain echoed over her being. And her leg shot out to kick Jane's shin. It was a move of pure desperation but it was a desperate situation. Jane didn't flinch, she only stepped closer. Trixie cried out again, thrusting the knife forward to cut into Jane's arm. She didn't have the energy to stab her, only to slice and wound her. But it was enough to throw her off. More black splattered over them both. She took another chance, swinging for Jane one more time before swinging open the door to smack into Jane's face.

In the moment of confusion, Trixie ran for it, the knife in her hands and stumbling down the corridor. Her stomach hurt so much, it burned and pulsated horrifically. The black blood on her skin smelled of rot and ached to the touch. But she kept running. Unable to stop until she reached the common room. Bursting open the door and almost falling inside. Suddenly under the stares of everyone who was inside.

"H-Help!"

"Fuck, don't do that!" Alice hissed, hand over her heart a moment before giving her a look, "Uh..."

"Trix?" Ben eyed her, taking in the black liquid over her clothes and hands and he stood up in apparent concern, "What the-"

"Are you okay?" Toby asked, sitting bolt upright, spine cracking.

"Who gives a- Wait is that..." Jeff narrowed his eyes dangerously, taking a step forward, "Is that my fucking knife?" He yelled.

Trixie panted heavily, one hand shaking as she clutched the knife and the other wrapped around her stomach in pain. She stumbled forward and pushed the knife handle against his hands, "You can kill me later!"

"What?" He demanded.

"Look!"

She pointed behind her, black ooze dripping off her skin just as the door to the common room burst open. Jane stood there, her wounds already healing but the look of pure hatred still etched on her face. It was like watching a tormented caged animal suddenly set free. Mad and lost of all sane mind. She was out for blood. She wanted to kill. She wanted to end Zalgos work. Starting with everyone in this room.

"You're not my friend anymore, Trixie-Trix..." She growled, voice distorted like there were multiple tones in one, "From this point on, I have no friends..."

**A/N:**

**Only two chapters left! Agh!**


	22. Death of an Innocent

**A/N:**

**Jane's back and ready to kill! But who...?**

The air turned icy cold when Jane stood in the doorway, seething in hatred at them. The slices across her skin were in the process of healing, but the black oozing from them smudges along her skin. She moved her inky black eyes from one person to the other before focussing her attention back on Trixie. After all, she did this to her. In a moment of pure insanity and rage, Jane lunged forward and grabbed Trixie by the shoulders, charging forward to slam her back against the wall. Trixie's scream was cut short when the air was knocked out of her. Instead all she could do was struggle and attempt to push her away, digging her nails into the cuts she had already caused.

Jane hissed and bared her jagged teeth, "I should have killed you like Daddy wanted! You're weak!"

"Get off me!" Trixie yelled in her face.

Toby was the closest and therefore first to react, jumping off of the sofa and looping his arms around Jane's middle to try and yank her backwards. He only managed to get her a couple of feet away from Trixie before she turned around to claw at his eyes, but her nails just ended up scraping against his goggles and mask. Ben was next in line, having no shame on grabbing hold of Jane's head and delivering as much voltage as he could without causing damage to Toby who was still touching her. Sure Toby couldn't feel pain but an electric shock was an electric shock. Jane convulsed and swing out an arm to try and hit him, but he ducked at the last minute and stepped back to stand beside Trixie.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," She nodded.

"Good," He exhaled, preparing to jump right back into the fight, "Can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?"

Before she could answer, he darted forward and tried to grab Jane's wrists to restrain her. But she grabbed Toby by the shoulders and turned him around to crash into Ben. She made a run for it, grabbing a mirror from the wall and hurling it with all her strength at Trixie who was pounding her fist against Slender's Office door, yelling for help. She didn't see the large mirror fling towards the back of her head. But Kate did, tackling Trixie out of the way and landing on top of her to shield her from the shards of mirror and glass that showered around them. Pain burned through Trixie's body from the leftover wound on her side but she was too frazzled to focus on it right now.

Jane snatched up the larger of the shards, holding it so tight in her hands that it was starting to dig into her palm. She swung it around and missed Jeff's face by a few inches as he tried to grapple her. He ducked back, his own knife back in hand and he jabbed it in her direction, sinking it into her chest. She screamed out in rage, clawing at him, but was not harmed. Her cuts healed too damn quickly. While she was distracted, Alice jumped behind her and grabbed her in a headlock and tightened the grip. Not that Jane seemed to notice. She kicked Jeff aside and swung Alice forward and over her shoulder to slam into the ground.

Alice looked up as the jagged shard plunged downwards towards her throat. There wasn't time to roll out of the way. There was only time to register that things were about to get very painful very soon. And she might not make it this time. Moments like this, time seemed to slow down. She watched as Jane thrust the shard downwards, and she watched her body tense up as she prepared for a critical impact. And then, she watched as a pair of hands shot out of nowhere and grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the way.

She was dragged across the floor just in time for Jane to stab the shard into the floor where her throat had been. Alice stared in confusion, tearing her eyes away from the danger to look up at who had saved her. And found a mixture of annoyance and relief stir in her stomach as she saw a scarred face and wide, angry eyes. It was Jeff.

He dropped her arm and scowled down at her, "Do me a favour and give her as much hell as you give me, alright?"

She blinked, and then a dark sneer spread on her face as she jumped up to pounce back into action, "Doubt that's possible."

Alice took advantage of Jane's low position and kicked at her hand hard to knock the shard away from her before tackling her to the ground. Kate stood on the other side of the room, aiming her gun and waiting for an open shot but things were moving too damn fast, "Keep her still for me!"

"Easier said than done!" Ben snapped, joining Alice and Jeff in their attempts to restrain Jane. But it was like going against a cornered wild animal.

Trixie went back to hammering her fist on the door, yelling for Slender. She just didn't know what to do. She wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for the others. Jane was in full savage mode and it didn't look like anyone was going to be able to stop her. But Slender might. If he could take down Zalgo then maybe he'd be able to stop Jane. But she had barely hit the door once more before it swung open to reveal Masky, eyes wide behind his mask.

"What the hell is going- Is that Jane?"

Hoody, only just behind him, smacked his forehead in an urgent sign for him to get moving. Then he vanished back into the room to literally grab Slender by the arm and dragging him out to point at the chaos that was happening out there. Slender had been attempting to rest when he was suddenly disturbed. The moment he stepped out, the Sickness in the air was almost overpowering. He noticed that before he saw Jane. And then he saw the fight that was unfolding in front of him.

_What... How is she here...? _Slender asked urgently.

Trixie flattened herself against the wall to avoid any more damage from the fight, "She can travel on her own now! Sh-She wants to finish what Zalgo started!"

_But Zalgo's gone... She should be free of her Proxy side...! This isn't possible..._

"Just help them!"

He did just that. His mind was a blur. Jane should not be able to travel of her own free will when Zalgo had been destroyed. And she definitely shouldn't be acting like this, still thinking of Zalgo has a parent! With Zalgo's Sickness gone, she should be partially free. Yet here she was trying to kill his Proxies just as she had before. Which only meant one thing. Jane was too lost in Sickness to even register what was real anymore. He lashed out his tendrils to entrap her, hoisting her away from the others and trying to get a sense of the Sickness in her mind. But there was no mind to sense. It was all Sickness. Whoever Jane was or could be, she was gone.

_Jane... Please let us help you... Zalgo is gone, you can make your own choices now..._

"I choose to do what my Daddy wanted!" She squirmed, managing to worm her arms free as she tried to attack him, "You killed him! I'll kill you!"

_Jane you don't have to-_

"I do! I... I'm going to get you." She stopped fighting, an odd look of calm spreading over her face. It was eerie and unnatural, "Daddy will be proud of me. Wait and see."

Before anyone could question her. Before anyone could stop her. She broke out into the widest, most sadistic grin they had seen of her. Laughing so hard that it almost came out as a series of shrieks. Her hands reached up to grab her own chin and the back of her head. She carried on cackling and grinning madly, and when they finally saw what she was about to do. It was too late to stop her. She jerked her arms with horrific speed and strength. And just like that... the laughing stopped.

_CRACK!_

* * *

Shad, both luckily and unfortunately, was not present for the chaos that was unfolding back at the warehouse. He had left the moment he had been informed that Trixie was awake and well. He had a promise to keep, and it was driving him crazy. Why was he doing this? It was so easy to just continue as normal. Do his job, watch over her in secret to make sure Sickness wasn't getting to her and then leave. It's the way thing had always been and it's how things should be. And yet, here he was, outside her house once more and braving going to talk to her again as promised. It seemed that he was willing to do anything to please his Emily.

Why had he made that promise to her? It was too dangerous for him to be here. Of course it far more dangerous the last time he was here but that was to protect her! Now this was... This was going to be calm and... he would say normal but that didn't seem to come into the equation right now. He swallowed hard, debating turning back or not. But he had a promise to keep. And if he was going to try a second attempt at a first impression, he didn't want to be known as someone who went back on his word. So he ventured forward, melting through one shadow after another until he reached her house.

Now that he knew she was aware of who he was and that he had been watching over her, it didn't seem right to just materialize in her room like he always had. But he didn't seem it a good idea to just knock on her front door either. So he did the next best thing and drifted up the shadows at the side of her house until he reached her bedroom window. He tapped his knuckles gently against the glass, and waited. But there was no answer. So he peered in and found that the room was empty. Taking that as a sign, he chose to leave. Drifting back down the house and ready to slither away in the shadows back to the warehouse. But he only managed to just reach the ground before he heard someone nearby, talking to him.

"That's you, isn't it? Sh-Shad, right?"

He startled, taken back that someone had managed to spot him in his shadow state. He looked around in a momentary panic, still a little jumpy after the events that had just taken place. And there she was. Sitting on an old rusted garden swing that looked like it hadn't had much use over the years, was Emily. Giving a somewhat hopeful smile that reached the blue of her eyes. Her dark hair pulled into a messy braid that she had just finished in order to keep herself occupied while she waited. It was good to see her smiling like this, rather than the nervousness he had seen when he first spoke to her.

Shad nodded, staying hidden like he did the last time they spoke, "O-Oh, yes um... How did you see me?"

"I didn't really," She admitted, shrugging a shoulder, "I just... had a feeling."

"Oh, right," He was a little relieved at that, maybe she wouldn't get the Sickness if he stayed hidden like this.

"You kept your promise then."

"I had to."

She nodded softly, and then stood up, walking towards her back door and opening it, "Coming in?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"It's cold."

"O-Oh, right, um, yes. Thank you."

It was late, so it made sense to him why the house was silent when he followed her into her house. Her parents were asleep upstairs, he could sense them. He hoped that they remained asleep while he and Emily talked, the last thing he wanted to do was drag more of her family into this. Emily closed the door softly behind them and stood in the doorway, looking a little awkward at the fact that she couldn't see him but just had to assume he had followed her. Why was he so scared to showing himself? She wondered. She knew he'd mentioned before that seeing him might hurt her, but she refused to believe that. Why would someone who had watched over her suddenly hurt her?

"Can uh... Do you want a drink or... A seat maybe?" She offered semi-nervously.

He stayed hidden in the shadows of the corner of the kitchen, feeling guilty he couldn't accept her offers, "No, thank you. I'm sorry I... It's been a trying time, but I had to see you."

"You did," She said with a smile, hoping up to perch on the kitchen counter, twiddling her thumbs on her lap, "Are... Are you okay?"

"I'm tired, but yes, I am okay, thank you."

"A-And the others?"

"All fine. Jack is... still ill and will take time to recover, but he will be fine."

"Jack? Oh the young boy! That's a relief. I um, I hope I didn't hurt him when I, you know..."

"Oh, believe me, you did him and us a favour. He's no longer under the control of a," He hesitated to try and find the right word, "Of the thing we were facing. He's not a threat to us anymore."

"Good. I'm glad," She genuinely did look relieved, as if the past few days had been spent living in fear had suddenly come to a stop. And she offered a small smile, "So there's no danger? You're safe?"

"I suppose so."

"Then... there's no danger for you to show yourself to me."

Shad blinked at her. This girl was not easily distracted. And she liked to have the facts. He had to admire that about her. It made him feel a tad guilty that he was still hiding from her, "Emily... I want to. And I know I promised, but I'm not... I'm not human. You told me before that you weren't scared of me and that you were glad to have someone watching over you to protect you from what's out there. I... I don't want to ruin that."

Emily tilted her head in the direction of his voice. She also felt guilty, not wanting to pressure him. But she wanted to understand what he was. It wasn't like this sort of thing happened every day. And she wanted to understand what had been happening to make him so concerned for her safety. She really wasn't scared of him, which was confusing enough for her. She just hoped he wouldn't understand that by this point, she didn't care about what he looked like.

"Shad?" She said with a small smile, holding her arms around herself to offer self-comfort, "I know it sounds crazy, but I trust you. And I still don't really know what's going on, or what was going on but, I do know you've been looking after me for a while. I just, I don't know, I just want to thank you in person. I don't want to push but..."

"No, no I understand. And I know I shouldn't be so paranoid when the danger is gone."

"Hey, you came back. That's what you promised. And I'm still glad you're okay. I... I was worried."

"You were?" He blinked, surprised.

"Yes. You said your life was at risk, how could I not be?"

"But you don't know me."

"Not yet." She smiled, "But does that really make a difference?"

"No, I suppose not," Even if she couldn't see it, he returned the smile. Touched at her concern and also seeing the point she was trying to make. He knew nothing about her when he first made the choice to protect her. And here they were. He was silent for a while. So much so that for a moment Emily thought that he had left her. But he assured her by clearing his throat, his own hands shaking a little, "O-Okay..."

"Okay?"

Shad didn't want to disappoint her, nor did he want to think that he didn't return the trust she had given him. He did owe her an explanation and it wasn't fair for her to be mostly talking to a wall while he did so. This was something that required a face to face meeting and although the idea scared him and caused the worry that she might get hurt, he had to obey her. She meant everything to him and after almost losing her to Zalgo and almost being lost himself, he didn't want to risk that again. So he made a choice. One that still scared him, but he owed it to her.

He stepped out from the shadows. Letting them detach from his cloak and skin, becoming more of a physical form and be seen. Emily's eyes widened as the darkness she had been talking to started to take shape. The figure that was forming in front of her seemed human enough. He was tall, and a little on the lanky side, but it was hard to tell since he was mostly draped in a black cloak that matched the gloom of the night time almost perfectly, it misted at the bottom as if it really were made from shadows. His face however, apart from having unnaturally grey skin, looked human with a strong jaw and sleek black hair just visible under his cloak hood. If anything, his eyes gave it away that he wasn't human. They were all a silvery with no black or white. The pupils were a darker grey, sharp and intelligent but laced with concern for her.

Emily waited for him to fully emerge, noting how awkward he seemed. It didn't surprise her, he'd been nothing but awkward and polite from the start. She watched him, then slowly slid down from the kitchen counter and eyed him, peering a little closer and braving to take a step towards him. She only just reached above his shoulders, and he seemed to be more nervous than she was right now. She didn't see why. He was not so bad, in face she thought he looked... It took a while, but she finally spoke.

"There you are... Oh yeah, I see what you mean. Totally hideous and offensive to me." She smiled playfully, braving to take a step closer to him to enforce the point that she was just joking with him, "I'm terrified right now."

"I-I did try to warn you that I'm not-not human and... I apologise, I should go."

"Shad," She interrupted him, touching his arm to stop him leaving. For a moment she was surprised that she could touch him, instead of her fingers passing straight through shadows like she first thought. He really was real. She looked up with bright eyes, "I'm kidding."

"Oh. Right, yes..." He deflated, this was not going how he expected, "I still apologize."

"Don't. I'm glad to meet you. Officially." She laughed lightly and offered out a hand to him, "Hi, I'm Emily."

He blinked, hesitating from nervousness, but he eventually took her hand and shook it. It was an alien concept to him, that he was actually there touching her hand like they were regular people meeting for the first time, yet here they were. It was fascinating and terrifying. There was really no going back now, "Shad. Pleasure to meet you, Emily."

She grinned beautifully at him, "In all seriousness, I do want to thank you. For everything."

"I-It's... It's my pleasure," He startled, "I'm sorry that must sound so-"

"Sweet. Strange too but that seems to be a theme I'm getting used to. But it's sweet. Now you can keep your promise and explain to me what happened, in person." She sat down at a chair by the dining table and pushed out another chair for him to sit.

He accepted, but did not look best pleased about the topic of conversation, "The less you know, the better. With all due respect."

"Oh no you don't. You promised. And besides, how many times in movies and stuff has the hero made that same excuse only for the very person they say it to to go and get themselves hurt or kidnapped?" She chuckled, folding her arms, "Personally I think it's better you tell me so I can prepare myself."

He saw her logic but didn't want to agree with it, "This isn't something you can prepare yourself for. And... And anyway, it's over now so there's really nothing to-"

"Shad..." She gave him a pointed look, "We both know where this is going."

Indeed he did. Those round blue eyes bore into him and he couldn't resist it. He understood that she had a right to know. Especially since she had assisted in stopping Jack from hurting anyone before. But he was just so scared that her knowing more about his world might have a negative influence on her. Or rather, give the Sickness a better chance of reaching her. Hell even just sitting here talking to her in plain sight was risky enough, even if he wasn't working. He cared about her so much, the idea of her getting hurt was terrifying to him. But... He couldn't refuse her. Not now.

"Okay. I'll tell you what you want to know."

She reached across to touch his hand, smiling gently, "Thank you."

He swallowed hard, forgetting his trail of thought before snapping himself back to reality and averting his eyes, "Y-Yes well... Okay, I'll start from the beginning..."

And so he told her everything. Starting from who he worked for and worked with to what they did. He moved quickly on to who Zalgo was and relayed as much as he could the events of what had been happening since the first vendetta Zalgo tried to take against them. How Jack was taken over when he gave up his name in fear, how others had also been taken, and the arrival of Jane. The story sounded like something of an impossibility to her. And maybe that's why it didn't scare her as much as it should have. Don't get her wrong, it still scared her. Just not as much.

She asked questions when she felt necessary, and true to his word he would answer them to the best of his ability. It was unclear how long they talked. But it lasted a while. After all there was a lot to get through. But finally it came to an end with them sitting here right now. Shad felt ashamed that he had been involved with some of the events and prayed that she wouldn't think less of him for it. When he brought the story to an end, he fell silent and waited for her to speak first. Watching as her eyes took in everything he had said, processing it in her mind. And at the end of it, she only had this to say.

"I-It sounds like... a dangerous way of life."

It was hard to ignore the concern in her tone, and he nodded, "Very. Which is why I wanted you far from it. Every job has its risks..."

She spoke quickly, surprised at her words even if she meant them, "I want to see you again."

He blinked, "I-I'm sorry?"

"If you're going to nearly get yourself killed every day, then I want to see you from time to time to make sure you're okay." Her eyes lowered, like she was embarrassed but she had to say it, "Please?"

"You... You would really want me to visit you?"

"Yeah... Yeah I would.

Shad had never felt such a confused mixture of happiness and fear all at once. It made him nauseous but he wouldn't have it any other way. She was worried about him, she wanted to see him, she wasn't scared of him! That was more than he could have ever wished for. And he offered her a smile, daring to reach forward and touch her hand gently, nodding.

"Then I will."

* * *

Jane's lifeless, still body lay in the middle of the common room floor. Black liquid oozing from the wounds that no longer had the life-force to heal. A large lump protruded from her neck where the bone was completely snapped, detaching from the rest of her spine. An uneasy, cold silence hung in the air. Heavy and still like the body everyone was staring at. For what felt like an eternity, no one dared to move. Just like all of the other times, they expected her to start laughing and get up to begin the fight again. But that moment didn't come.

Kate was the first to break the silence, voice steady and cautious, "Did she just..."

"She... She snapped her own neck." Alice breathed in disbelief, eyes narrowed as she took a step towards Jeff, looking at him like she was asking his opinion on things.

He was just staring. Unable to move. He wasn't upset or sympathetic or even shocked. He was just angry. How dare she do this! How dare she just kill herself like that! He was the one who was supposed to kill her! She couldn't just take that away from him!

On the other side of the room, Trixie found herself pressing her back against the wall and sinking to the ground as her legs were shaking so much. She wanted to throw up. She had seen murder and violence, but never had she seen suicide. And so brutal and against all human nature. It was barbaric and horrific and... she could feel the bile rising in her throat. Ben stood near her, but was too stunned to move, staring at the limp body in the middle of the room. He was also angry. Angry that someone would take a cowards way out like that when help was being offered right there. Maybe it was because he was already dead and had been murdered, but it burned his insides that someone would give up life like that. Even if they were evil.

Toby stood with Masky and Hoody, unsure of what to say. It was over. Jane was just... there. Dead and neck broken and silent. It was over. So why did it all feel so... empty. Maybe because it wasn't supposed to end this way. Not that they had an idea of how this was supposed to end. But not like this. Definitely not like this. Slender sank into the chair, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands. They had seen him angry, upset, tired, weak, strong, and many other things that they couldn't begin to list. But never had they seen him look so... defeated. He couldn't save her. She was gone and he just couldn't save her.

"What do we do, Sir?" Masky asked timidly, worried about breaking the silence again.

"Burn the bitch." Jeff snapped.

_No, Jeffery... _Slender said suddenly, voice harsh and looking up just so.

Ben sighed, "Look, Slendy, I'm not a fan of burning bodies but-"

_This girl was once an ordinal human like any other... She did not ask for this life, and she was unsavable... It was not her fault..._

"What are you getting at, Slender?" Alice questioned.

_I'm saying that we burry her... As anyone should have to right to be...Zalgo ruined her life, we must show respect in her death..._

Ben and Kate exchanged a look, sharing something in common in that they were dead but no one showed their corpses respect. Which is probably why they were both sceptical at first. But then came to understand that what they were deprived of, there was no sense in pushing that on someone else. Especially someone else who had not had a choice in the matter to start with.

"Slender?" Trixie whispered, "I-Is there anything we can do?"

There was a horrible silence once more. But finally it had to be shattered with the truth. A horrible truth that affected everyone differently. But to Slender, it affected him like a cold stab to the chest. He couldn't save her. Zalgo had done too much damage. And he could not stop it. Which is why he wanted to bury Jane, as his last apology and hope of helping her find peace.

_No, Beatrix... There's nothing... _

**A/N:**

**One more chapter to go... Bet you're wondering what I've got planned for it huh? Well, you won't have to wait for very long! I've got some big plans XD**


	23. A 'Model' Ending

**A/N:**

**And so here it is. The last chapter of Behind Closed Doors 2. And my god have I loved every single minute of writing this. The ups the downs and all of it in between. It feels sad to be finishing this. But all things must come to an end, good or bad but I'll let you guys choose which category this falls under. XD**

**I just want to say, thank you all so much for the support and help you've given me while writing this. I've loved reading your comments and reviews and I can't wait to hear what you think at the end of this story. I couldn't have done it without you guys. You've been my inspiration and my motivation. Thank you.**

**And a special thank you to 'Kisa Sohma Cookie' who has practically been my co-writer for most of this story. You're a great friend and an amazing writer, without you Kate would not be the awesome character that she is. Thank you.**

**Okay, no more delaying. Get going and read on wonderful people! XD**

* * *

It had taken a long time to recover after Jane's actions. And for good reason. Of all the brutality they had witnessed and even caused over the years, they had never seen someone take their own life. Especially in such a dark and violent way, coated in such malice. Everyone was pretty shaken up, and had chosen to try and get some well deserved rest for the night. Most retiring to their bedrooms, others returning to rooms that had until then been abandoned. And Jeff finding himself too damn riled up to actually move anywhere.

Slender had removed Jane's corpse with the greatest of care, leaving to venture into the woodland surrounding the warehouse to do as he promised. To find a place to bury her respectfully as the young woman she should and could have been if Zalgo had not poisoned her mind first. So now the common room was filled with an empty chill and the harsh reminder that this was where it had happened. And Jeff sat in the middle of the sofa, elbows on his lap as he stared at that part of the floor, seething and brooding in anger.

How dare she do that? How dare she just end her life like that? It was supposed to be him that killed her. Deep down he knew that he was being petty and not focussing on the right thing. Somewhere he knew that he should be more interested in the fact that Jane was dead and this shit was over with. But all he could think about how much he had wanted to kill her. One second, Jane had just been a story, a fangirl creation that people liked to laugh at. Then all of a sudden, there she was. Now she wasn't. It angered him. He should have at least had the chance to kill her and make the stories have a real ending.

"You're not still sulking about Jane are you?"

He didn't turn around, he simply replied sternly, "Go away, Alice."

Alice however, didn't. Instead she walked around to face him, taking a seat on the smaller chair by the coffee, table, taking a long sip of her tea before holding out the cup towards him, "Here."

"Don't want it."

"It's got whisky in it."

"Hand it over," He grumbled, accepting the offer and half finishing it before handing it back to her, "What's keeping you up?"

"I can hear your teeth grinding together from the kitchen. So answer the question, you're pissed because she beat you to the punch."

"Fuck off, alright. We kill each other in every single damn story people make up online, sue me for wanting to know what it felt like for real after what she did to all of us."

"I'm not going to argue with that one. She deserved punishment but... suicide? Cowards way out... No sense getting pissy about though. It's over."

"Yeah whatever."

"No need to snap at me."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"Stop me."

"Why didn't you just let her kill me?"

"Wait, what?" He narrowed his eyes and stared at her at the sudden question. It took him a moment to figure out just what the hell she meant. But then he remembered in the heat of the fight, when Jane was about to jam that shard of mirror into Alice's throat, and he had just grabbed her out of the way. Did she really want to talk about that now? "I just didn't alright?"

"Let me guess, if anyone's going to kill me it's you?" She smirked, taking a sip of her whisky-tea.

"Fuck off."

"You're not denying it."

"Because you're talking crap!"

"Just answer the question. Why didn't you let her kill me?"

"Because who the fuck else is going to piss me off and get me in the mood to do my job, huh?" He yelled suddenly, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

She stared at him, "You didn't let her kill me because I get you angry? Seriously?"

"No! Don't be stupid..."

"Then by all means enlighten me."

"It's- Fuck's sake just forget it..."

She narrowed her eyes, curious and a little annoyed at his rash tone. Not that she wasn't used to it, but she didn't feel it was necessary right now. It didn't make sense for her to call him out on it. After all he was already started to get to his feet to storm off. Times like this it just made sense for her to turn around and carry on with her night. But, this was different. For one, she hadn't done anything to annoy him this time so she felt a little lost. And another, something like this had never really happened before. Sure they'd had each others backs in the past but there was a big difference between fighting the same battle and going out of their way to take the other out of danger. It didn't sit right with her. And as for him, well he just wanted to get out of there before his mouth got him into any more trouble.

Alice rolled her eyes and called out to him, already regretting her decision, "Hey, Jeff,"

"What?" He growled, stopping but not turning to face her.

Part of her wanted to throw up, another wanted to just walk away, but she did neither. After all she took pride in standing her ground in tough situations, "Since we're both alive for now, I'm singing in that club again next week. There'll be a free pass in for you."

Now he turned around to give her a look, calculating to try and look for a trap of some sort. But he couldn't find one. Then again she had a great poker face so it was hard to tell just what kind of trap she would have set for him. After a moment of silence, he cocked an eyebrow, "Does the pass include a free drink?"

"Oh please, you can handle your drink about as well as Toby handles a crossword puzzle..."

"I can handle my drink like any other guy!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. The offers open, take it or leave it."

Jeff hesitated, weighing up the options and checking again to see if it was a trap. But... Oh what the hell, after all this shit what did he have to lose? "Yeah alright, I'll take it."

There was a moments hesitation where the two of them eyed each other. Both looking for a trap, and also a way to continue the conversation. But neither found either. Instead, Jeff gave a nod of acknowledgment before taking a step to walk away again. But Alice interrupted the action again, "Hey, asshole."

He huffed, "What is it now, bitch?"

"...About earlier, thanks."

It may have hurt her pride a little, but she didn't care too much. And it hurt his pride a little to reply, but at that was a small price to pay to avoid all this supposed sentimental crap that looked like was going to rear its ugly head, "Don't mention it."

"I won't."

"Good." She raised her cup, and smiled crookedly "Another drink?"

For a moment he thought that he would accept, but then he caught the glint in her eye. And he found himself half smirking back at her. Shaking his head as he turned away towards his room, "Don't push your luck, bitch."

She laughed, turning her back on him and heading down the other side corridor away from him, "Wouldn't dream of it, asshole..."

* * *

Trixie barely slept that night. And by morning, she wondered if she had slept at all. She must have at some point, because at first she had completely forgotten the events of the night before. But then it all started to come back to her moment by moment until she found herself trembling under her sheets as the full scene played over and over again in her head. Jane had really killed herself. Slender had buried her. They were all home safe. It all really happened but it was really over now. There was no Jane and no Zalgo.

That's what she kept telling herself as she dragged herself into the shower and into a new change of clothes. And after a while, she wondered if she was starting to believe it. At first she was willing to. But then in a place like this where the dead and killers walked the halls, she couldn't. Even if she really wanted to. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was both relieved and disappointed to see that she hadn't changed much since she first arrived here. Still human, but still surviving. Isn't that what mattered? Survival?

Now to venture out and join the other survivors. Trixie pushed open her bedroom door and continued down the hall, stopping in the kitchen to attempt food, and failing. Her next stop was the common room. She really didn't want to go back there, but she could hear voices. And company, no matter how tense, was needed. She was about to walk right in, but a voice stopped her. Scaring her half to death. Ironic considering who she was talking to.

"Morning."

"Jesus, Ben!" Her span around, hand on her heart, "Not today. Please."

"Why not?" The spectre asked with a cocky grin, "Today's a cause for celebration."

"I don't feel much like celebrating."

"Miss the drama already?"

"Drama isn't what I'd call it."

He eyed her, tilting his head a little as if studying her, before rolling his eyes, "Still shaky on the whole death thing, right?"

"Mostly when it happens in front of me. And... like that. Suicide is, well it's not right. No matter the person."

"She's not our problem anymore."

"You said that about Jack once," She shot back.

"There's a bit of a difference."

"I know that." She muttered, and stayed quiet for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, "It's early. I don't want to argue."

"I'm not planning on it either." He shrugged, "New start?"

"Sure..." She nodded slowly, waiting to see what he meant by a version of a new start.

"So now the madness has settled down again, what am I supposed to do for entertainment around here?" He asked, eyebrow arching as he stepped closer to her.

She swallowed dryly and ducked under his arm to avoid him, starting to walk away. This wasn't the new start she had in mind, to be taunted, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

He took to the air and hovered upside down in front of her so their eyes were level, his hair and hat hanging down by her chin, "I might need some help with that."

"All of a sudden you don't have an imagination?"

"Ah yes, the ghost in a Link cosplay who recreates videogames using demon energy and is currently hovering upside down in front of you has no imagination." He rolled his eyes, flipping backwards to land right side up in front of her to block her path, "That makes sense."

"Just because you have an impossible situation doesn't mean you have a good imagination. You're just impossible. In every sense of the word. Like, for example, how you can just be so... cheerful all of a sudden after yesterday." She snapped suddenly. She didn't mean to, but she was still on edge.

"Hey," He grabbed her wrist lightly, just enough to stop her walking away again, but didn't want to trap her, "You wanted a new start. I'm just trying to fit the bill."

"I know... I-I'm sorry I'm just-"

"I know, don't worry so much." He gave her wrist a soft squeeze before letting go, "So what's your plan? Now things are starting to calm down?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Back to normal I guess. Maybe learn some sign language so I don't feel like I'm ignoring Hoody half the time. See if Slender's okay. I have options... Limited ones but still options. You?"

"Back to normal," He nodded in agreement, taking a little step closer to flick some dust from her jacket, "And if you're looking for a sign language tutor, I'm good with my hands..."

"No thank you."

He snickered at her speed in answering, voice as sly as ever, "What? I'm just thinking of poor Hoody..."

"Sure you are."

"Come on, you trust me right?" He purred, closing in a little.

"I... think so." He muttered, attempting to stand her ground but ending up leaning backwards away from him.

"Then there's no objection?"

"When you say it like that, I think there is."

"Oh really?"

Her back was against the wall again, "W-Well I-"

There was a sound of someone knocking sharply on the wall, making them both snap their attention away from each other and look towards it. And they found a very quizzical looking pair of red, stitch-like eyes watching them. Hoody had tapped the wall to get their attention, and now he had it, was standing with his arms crossed in a way that said 'well what have we here?'. Trixie felt her face enflame, while Ben just nodded in greeting as if this was a perfectly normal thing to be stumbled upon.

"Ah Hoody, just thinking of offering Trix some language lessons on your behalf. What do you think?"

For a moment, Hoody just gave him a quizzical look, not making a comment. He knew what Ben was like, and he did not fail to notice how Ben had his hand placed on the small of Trixie's back either. After a minute of studying, he rolled his eyes and patted Trixie on the shoulder as if wishing her luck before moving his hands rapidly to sign something in Ben's direction. Once that was done, he promptly turned on his heel and walked right back in the direction he had come from and into the common room.

Ben snickered, "Well how about that..."

"What?" Trixie asked, looking between him and where Hoody had walked off, "What did he say?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Oh don't start ganging up on me with more people," She groaned half heartedly, "Isn't Jeff and Alice enough?"

"Never." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Like I said, you're impossib-MM!"

She was cut off sharply. Making her flinch and squeak in panic. Ben didn't wait for her to finish before he pressed his hand to the small of her back, pushing her closer to him and leaning in himself, pressing his lips against hers. He kept his eyes open, lips slightly curved into his signature smirk as he looked in her eyes. Which were wide in alarm and she became frozen. Her nerves were still on edge, so at first the sudden movement alerted her of an attack, making her flinch, but after a moment, she just couldn't move. She wasn't necessarily complaining but, what the hell was he doing? It... wasn't bad. But unprofessional and not justified and, yet she leaned into it a fraction, like she was testing an unstable experiment. She was even starting to relax, just a fraction. Unfortunately, it was over almost a moment after it began, and he released her, licking his bottom lip and winking at her.

"You bet I am. Tutoring starts tomorrow."

And just like that, he slipped inside the common room door, following after Hoody and leaving her alone in the hallway with a red face and a dumbstruck expression. He had kissed her. Without permission and where anyone could have seen! She wasn't angry. Or happy. She was just... confused. And flustered as all hell. It hadn't been bad but- her mind was all over the place. And now she couldn't even talk to him about it without alerting everyone else. He was just toying with her, as always, it had to be that! What else could it be? She stayed outside a while, trying to get her head together before rejoining the others. An unstable experiment, she thought, Does that mean there was another test soon? For the love of god...

* * *

Slender was someone who valued keeping his promises. That is why he had kept contact with Zalgo for so long, making deals and trying to keep peace. And now in some dark twist of fate, there would be nothing but peace. It was cruel and horrifically necessarily. Unlike the poor girl. The poor girl who hadn't chosen this life and was in no right mind when she took herself out of it. The guilt was continuing to eat at him, even as he had marked her grave. It caused him enough guilt when a Proxy agreed to this way of life, he couldn't imagine what it must be like for someone who had no choice. That is why he treated her death with such respect. Because he had not been able to save her mind from Sickness and he felt he owed her some reassurance. The same as he had promised all of his Proxies. And he always kept his promises.

And he was near-terrified as he ventured into the burned ruins of the hotel that in basic human theory should have been knocked down long ago for being a safety hazard. But it was as if no one had seemed to even notice it. As he planned. He had wanted to protect it, to protect who was inside. But that didn't mean he had done the right thing. He had known that from the moment he had first left it. But had been too ashamed to return. Yet here he was the for second time in a week. As promised. His energy was still low, but he had enough to complete the task he needed to do. His chest felt tight as he climbed the stairs and made his way down the corridor. It had been a long and trying few days, and this was not helping. But in a way it also was helping. He would finally get to see her. And he reminded that as he knocked the door softly.

_Rochelle...?_

There was a silence. Followed by a shuffling noise as someone inside edged closer to the door. For a moment, he didn't think she was going to reply. And then her soft, French-accented voice reached him, "Slender? Oh merci... What happened?"

He sighed, both tiredly and in relief that she answered him, _So much... I don't even know where to start..._

Rochelle rested her head against the door. She wanted to tell him that she was happy he returned, and how for a while she thought he wouldn't. But she couldn't bring herself to do so. He still sounded weak. And she was concerned about him. So she kept quiet about that, "Please, tell me what happened after you left here. What happened to the others? Zalgo?"

Slender braced himself, _I have to ask you to sit down, my dear, it's a long story..._

"I have waited this long, Slender." She said, not maliciously, but hesitantly, "Please, continue."

And so he did. It was exhausting to be reminded of all those details and horrible imageries. But she deserved to know. And frankly he felt as if he needed to tell it himself just so he could get his head around some of the events that had happened. He told her about leaving in time to find the group and Jane taking him to Zalgo's plane of existence. How he had tried to make another deal with Zalgo, but was instead beaten by his own Proxies under Zalgo's control and was then informed that his other Proxies had been kidnapped too. His description of the final fight between he and Zalgo was hard and brief, and he was ashamed to admit that he had destroyed Zalgo. But it was nothing compared to the shame he felt when he informed her about Jane. The end of his story was not a happy one. Despite his Proxies all being home safe, he still felt he had failed.

_I could not save her... Her mind was too lost in Sickness and Zalgo had done too much damage... I... I just couldn't save her..._

Rochelle had stayed quiet during the story. Listening and shaking her head at the discomfort in his tone. She felt so sorry for him. She remembered how he felt about avoiding the killing of anyone if it could be avoided. Which is why he only sent his Proxies out to collect the souls of the unsavable. She knew this must be hurting him, "You can't blame yourself for what some vile creature did to that poor girl. She's at peace now. You must remember that."

_I know that deep down... And I know that Zalgo needed to be stopped..._

"You had no choice if you wanted to save yourself and the others, mon cher. It was the right thing to do."

_Then... why do I feel like I could have taken a more peaceful route...?_

"Because... That is who you are. You feel guilt when you have to do the most basic of tasks, which is feeding. It is not your way to kill unless you have to. So when you all of a sudden really have to, you don't feel it's right. But it was... I'm so sorry to hear about that poor girl, mon cher. But there was nothing you could have done. Like you said, she was unsavable. You did what you could, Slender, but now you need to move on. For the sake of yourself and the others."

_But... There was something he said that I still don't understand... He said that he had modelled Jane after my Proxies... What do you think he meant...?_

"I don't know, mon cher. It could mean anything with Zalgo involved. But it's over now... You're safe. You're all safe."

He knew she was right. Dwelling on the past would not help anyone. Easier said than done to just move on, they both knew that, but he had to try. He was silent a while, before he cleared his throat and thought that the best way to move on from the past, was to start sooner than later. He sighed, laying his hand against the door, _Rochelle, I believe I made you a promise... That when all of this was over and I regained some of my energy... I would come back for you..._

Rochelle startled, red eyes widening as she stared at the door in direction at his voice. Was he serious? What this... "Please, Slender, don't trick me..."

_This is not a trick, my dear..._ He swallowed hard, reaching out his hand and grasping the door handle and feeling the rush of energy flow through his fingers and into the woodwork. There was a click, and a creak, and he pulled the door open, _Not anymore..._

She jumped back in alarm, staring at... at him. It was really him. She found she wasn't breathing. It had been so long, she had wondered if the image she had in her head of him was real or if it was some alteration of her imagination. But no, it was him. So tall, and pale, smooth featureless face and hands that could be so threatening to the unknowing but also so gentle to the familiar. At first she felt nothing. And then she was hit by a cascade of emotions she thought she'd never feel again.

Likewise, as the door fully opened and he stepped past the doorway and into the hotel room, only to be stopped in his tracks by the sight of her. She hadn't changed at all since the last time he saw her. A petite woman in a simple cream 1800 style dress with pale white skin and flowing white hair that fell past her elbows. Her red eyes were shaking as she looked up at him. He wanted to say something, to go to her, but he had idea where to begin. She was just... she was so beautiful.

_Rochelle I-_

She slapped him hard across the face, making him step back in alarm. But he didn't react more than that, accepting it and understanding that he deserved so much more for keeping her here. After a moment of silence, he looked back down at her pale, tear stained face. She was shaking, fists clenched like she was ready to strike again. Her lips shaking in a thin line where she wanted to swear and curse and yell but... She couldn't. Instead, her voice came out in a small whisper laced with emotion she couldn't process. And she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him tight. Wanting to hurt and to comfort all at once but she just could not help herself.

"You bastard... You bastard, I missed you..."

He reacted on instinct, moving his long arms around her and holding her close to him. She barely reached his shoulders in height but neither cared. He held her to him like he had longed to all these years, stroking her white hair softly and muttering in her ear, _I'm so sorry, my dear... I'm so sorry..._

She held onto him like she would fall right off the Earth if she dared let go, voice raising through her sobs, "I hate what you did to me. I hate that you locked me in here. I hate it!"

_I hate myself... I hate myself for my own foolishness and I am so sorry, my dear... You have every right to hate me and-_

"That's the thing... After all the hate I feel for being locked in here I..." She swallowed hard, shaking her head a moment before looking up at him, an unsteady hand reaching up to touch his face, "I could never bring myself to hate you, mon cher."

His hand lifted to cover hers softly, near-cradling her protectively, _I can never expect you to forgive me... But if there's anything I can do for you, please tell me..._

A small smile started to show through her tears, "Take me away from here. Take me home... And please, never leave me like this again."

_My dear... _He cupped her cheek, sounding happy for the first time in he couldn't remember when, _I promise..._

"Take me away from here. I want to go home."

_Then that's where we'll go, together..._

She nodded, smiling in relief as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her through the door. Out into the open, and taking her first breath of fresh air in decades, "Together..."

* * *

It had taken a hell of a long time for Trixie to work up the courage to go into the common room after what happened between her and Ben. Her mouth still felt a little numb where the static current in his skin had given her a mild electric shock. But she couldn't exactly complain about it. Even if she didn't understand it. She was so sure that the moment she stepped into that room, it would be full of sniggers and crude jokes. However, when she walked in, she found that everyone was in a mix of their own activities and occasionally contributing to the same conversation.

Jeff was throwing his knife at a target on the wall. Alice was attempting to play a game of Solitaire but had Toby leaning over her shoulder suggesting moves. Jack was sitting on the floor with Smile's head rested on his lap, Kate sitting on the sofa near them polishing off her gun. Masky and Hoody were comparing camera's, an apparent old hobby of theirs between jobs, trying to get back into a routine. And Shad, who had been informed of events past, was looking a little on the cheerier side for some reason, but of course still serious as always. And unfortunately, there was Ben, smirking at her over his laptop.

"Nice of you to join us, Trix."

She ignored him, trying to catch up on the conversation that was passing between the large group. From what she could tell, they were talking about Slender, "Where is he anyway?"

"Out." Kate answered simply, "Said he had a promise to keep."

Trixie recalled him saying something like that before. But she had a feeling it would be a while before that little riddle would get answered. She leant against the wall since there was no place else to sit. Furrowing her brow as she saw Ben wink at her. What game was he playing? It didn't make sense to her. And it was enough of a distraction to make her trail off in thought and miss part of the conversation. It was a name that snapped her out of it.

"So do you think Zalgo's really dead?" Toby asked, "I mean, kinda hard to picture when you think about it."

"I do agree, however it is possible," Shad nodded, "And Jane, well..."

"Jane is in the ground," Alice said simply like she was bored of the conversation, "Unless she comes crawling back out of it, I don't want to hear about her again."

"How I feel about you sometimes," Jeff muttered, "Nice to see you both have something in common..."

There were one or two sniggers, Ben included, "Well you both play dirty. That's another thing"

"Hey. I'm not denying it's true, but you don't get to say that," She scowled, "Besides, if we ever had anything in common, it was that she was a good fighter."

No one argued with that. Their agility had been equally matched in every confrontation they found themselves in. Nothing that anyone would notice at first until they really thought about. Kate snorted and shook her head, "Don't look so smug there, Alice, she had something in common with someone else too. Well she travelled by shadows most of the time. Sound familiar, Shadow-man?" She smirked at Shad.

He arched an eyebrow with an unamused expression, "She also had venom in her lips and nails, presumably her whole system, does that sound familiar?"

"Touche..." She nodded her hat and leaned forward to ruffle Jacks head softly, "Lord knows she had your eyes, little'un."

Jack hunched his shoulders, but didn't say anything. Although he didn't like the fact that he had something in common with Jane of all people, but he understood that it wasn't meant to insult him, he was mostly just embarrassed. It was hard settling in again. But at least he wasn't alone.

Hoody rolled his eyes and elbowed Masky to translate for him when he started signing something. Masky nodded in agreement, "Oh that's a good point. She had Jeff's blood lust. O-Oh, if you don't mind me saying that is. Well he said it I just-"

Jeff gave him a cold look, "He's not wrong so I'll let it slide... This time."

Trixie shrugged, shrinking in on herself in some shame, "She drew things. Like me. She had this notebook of faces like a hit list."

Ben looked up, "You never told me that."

"I didn't think it was important. And I don't have to tell you everything..."

He quirked an eyebrow, clearly disagreeing but being irritatingly playful about it. But steadily, his expression started to turn thoughtful and he looked down in concentration. Something didn't add up here. What started out as a banterful conversation was now turning into something a lot different.

"Sounds like Zalgo was a fan of our work..." Ben looked up slowly, "Call me suspicious b-"

"You're suspicious." Toby grinned.

"Thanks... As I was saying, but does anyone else think it's weird that Jane seemed to have at least one thing in common with you all?"

"What do you mean?" Shad asked, tilting his head.

"Well think about it. Jeffy-boys killer instinct, Alice's agility, Kate's venom, Shad's shadow travels or whatever you call it, Trix's drawings! She had something in her that modelled something from all of us." He stopped when he saw everyone staring at him, and he flashed his palms in defence, "Hey I'm just saying it's a weird coincidence is all."

No one disagreed with him. It really was weird. And almost impossible. The whole thing was impossible. Jeff turned around and looked sceptical, "Alright, Benny-boy, say you have a point here. So what did she have in common with you?"

"Hell if I know. I didn't see her flying or electrocuting anyone back there and she wasn't dead."

"Well she's dead now, thank fuck." Jeff spat.

Trixie nodded along with the others in agreement. She didn't like that Jane couldn't be saved, and it made her feel sick to think that she had taken her own life. But one thing was for sure, Jane was dead. And she wasn't coming back. It wasn't possible. Then again... she was in a group conversation with two ghosts... But that was like a one in an infinity chance of coming back as a ghost. Jane couldn't come back. She had killed herself in mid fight with them. She was dead and buried now. Wait... Dead...

_I'm going to get you..._ Jane's voice echoed as Trixie started to replay the memory in her head, _Daddy's going to be proud of me. You'll see._

"Oh god!"

"Jesus, newbie!" Alice jumped, putting a hand over her heart, "What?"

"Jane's dead!"

Jeff clapped his hands condescendingly, "No fucking shit Sherlock."

"No, I mean she's dead, that's the connection!"

Kate smiled crookedly, like she found the fact amusing but didn't want to make the poor girl feel bad, "Well yeah, little'un that might be the case now but it ain't doing her much good."

Trixie huffed in frustration and shook her head, "She said she would get us. She wanted to kill us and finish Zalgo's work. It doesn't make sense for her to just kill herself like that. Think about it, she has a trait from all of us except for Ben, but now she does! She wanted to die! She wants to come back as a ghost! Now she has something from all of us including him! She's killed herself so she could come back again!"

She knew she was babbling. But the idea scared her so much she didn't care. Her eyes were wide as she stared at everyone in the room, playing they understood. The room fell silent. Processing the information and suffering from the same cold realization at the same time. No, it couldn't be. Jane was dead, they saw it happen! But, it was such a slim chance of it happening. And you needed the right situation. Then again, she had so much Sickness in her, and she already had been laced with so many of their traits that... it was becoming more of a sickening possibility by the second. Jane had promised to kill them. And she obviously didn't want to be killed herself in the process. So... she couldn't die if she was already dead.

"No fucking way!" Jeff snapped, breaking everyone from their thoughts, "There's like zero chance!"

"But it would add up," Alice muttered coldly.

"And it would be the perfect back up plan." Ben agreed, "If it worked."

"There's always a chance it didn't." Kate added.

Shad's eyes hardened, "With her, there's a high chance it did..."

Masky elbowed Hoody and stood up, "We need to tell Slender about this."

"Jane's coming back? Really?" Toby groaned.

Jack shook his head slowly, starting to shiver and curl into himself and said the very words that all of them were thinking and what they all secretly feared:

"It's not over..."

* * *

Miles away, while the cold, harsh realization was settling in with the group, something was moving. A shivering and pale figure stumbled almost drunkenly down a dark and empty sidewalk in a town she didn't recognise. Her jet black hair cascaded in a beautiful mess of waves. Glistening eyes matching the colour perfectly, looking around like a crazed asylum patient. Yet she was grinning. A cruel and dark snigger forced through her teeth. She couldn't walk straight, her legs still weak and her spine still in some discomfort. But god she felt great.

"Hey, Miss?"

She tripped and fell against a wall, pressing against it a moment before smiling and turning towards the voice. A young man, just passing through on his way home from visiting friends no doubt. How sweet, he'd come to her rescue. He wanted to play nice... But everyone was a sinner, even if they try to show concern. Pathetic, these humans were. But she humoured him.

"Hello... new friend..."

"Uh, are you okay? You look a little lost and-" He tried to touch her shoulder in act of comfort, but retracted at the ice cold touch of her ivory skin, "Christ, how long have you been out here? What happened to you?"

She laughed, "You care, new friend? Oh I like you..." She put on a sickly sweet, timid smile, "Help me?"

"Y-Yeah sure," He nodded, "What's your name? Tell me how I can help you, okay?"

The boy never had the chance to even register what her name was before he was suddenly on his back. She had pounced like a wild animal suddenly set free to turn upon its captors. He pinned him to the ground, nails digging into his shoulders and black eyes burning. Her head ducked down, her black-coated lips burning and blistering the skin on his neck upon contact. She bared her teeth, snarling, and sank them into his throat. Blood filled her mouth and flesh tore under her fangs. His choked, gargled breaths faded away, and she could feel his life draining away into her. It didn't take long for him to die. And less time for her to finish feeding. She couldn't absorb souls like her Daddy could. And it frustrated her. She was still hungry. Starving. Nothing was helping. Maybe she should have fed before she died, so the feeling wouldn't be as bad. But she didn't care. She only cared about one thing. Revenge for her Daddy...

She got up and wiped her mouth clean, grinning devilishly as she pulled out her little notebook and crossed off another face before flicking to the doodles of her bad friends... Jane noted that dying was not as much fun as she thought it was going to be. But maybe they could change that? Yes, yes they would... Oh look, there was another new friend walking down the street right now. Despite being covered in blood, and a corpse only a few feet behind her. She ran up to the stranger, cackling and teeth bared.

"Hello, I'm Jane. And I'm starving..."

**A/N:**

**MWAHAHA! I am nothing if notorious for my cliff-hangers! XD So if you haven't already guessed, this means that there is going to be a third and final story in this series! It may not be coming out for a few months while I plan out the story itself and what's going to happen as well as sorting out some things in my actual life first. Such as setting up my own website for book, TV and movie reviews. And writing my own novels that are, believe it or not, non-fanfiction based! More on that later. So don't expect the third story to be around for a while. Keep an eye out though! XD**

**So yes, Slender and Rochelle are together at last. Shad and Emily have met officially. Ben made his move on Trixie. Alice and Jeff are still at one another's throats in some sense. Jack, Hoody and Masky are back with the gang. Zalgo is gone, but Jane is now a vengeful ghost out for their blood. And now she's a ghost, she's going to be even harder to take down, just as she planned. Come on you didn't think I'd cop out and just kill her off like that did you? XD**

**So anyway, give it a while for me to get my shit together, and the third story will be in motion in a few months. Thank you all so much for all your support and help with these stories. I really couldn't have done this without you. I'm going to miss you in my absence. But I hope to see you again in the next story! Thank you all again and I loves you all! XD Thank you again!**


End file.
